


狼骸鸦骨

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 172,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
朴载赫从梦中倏地睁开眼。那些迸射着火花的焦黑尸体和融化似血倾泻而下的满天红霞尚在他的脑海里残留着。视网膜过了好一阵子才适应透过百叶窗落在房间内的的阳光，床头桌上忘记关闭的收讯机伴随着年久失修的杂音，断断续续地播报着午间新闻。  
“……上午十时，瞭望星联邦总署首长……军部……神裔先锋军团团长……”  
朴载赫疲惫地坐起来，一巴掌拍在收讯机上，才让它恢复了些许音量：“……为退役军人举行了隆重的退役表彰与送别仪式。这些服役超过一百五十年、最高者达到二百年的的联邦军人，是瞭望星最优秀的……”  
人类寿命的极限随着科技的发展被一次次突破。如今Alpha和Omega的寿命已经可以延长到三百年，而Beta中的最长寿者也已经达到了两百四十岁高龄。拜此所赐，瞭望星的人口才没有被超过200:15:1的BAO性别比威胁到。尽管联邦政府为了新生儿率尤其是AO新生儿做了很多努力，但目前来看劳动力尚且够用，也因此，前阵子联邦议会中要给所有Omega佩戴监视环、强制登记保护并且科学婚配的提案才被否决了。  
朴载赫倒没有关注这条新闻，他只是隐隐想起凌晨下班前斗场的老板跟漂亮的女性Beta喝酒时哭诉着现在想找个Omega结合有多难，以及感谢那项提案被伟大的人权主义学家带头批驳。不然那些严重直A癌的军方人员肯定会继续以战斗需要为由掠夺更多的Omega入伍，这样一般的Alpha就更别想凭借其他魅力吸引到Omega恋人了，哪怕在街上偶遇都难……  
这年头，Alpha报名入伍检测、只为更好找老婆的现象也不是稀罕事了，搞得军方招生部的负责人金上将愤怒地写了篇《联邦只发军服和刀枪不负责发老婆》印在所有考生手册的最后一页……还是挂在考场外来着？  
朴载赫捂着额头，发现自己又一次试图回忆细节却失败了。其实他已经控制自己很久不去想和军部有关的事情了，但今天是他的前前前一届学长们退役的日子。能服满一百五十年而不出意外实在是件可喜可贺的事。  
他打开了收讯机的投影源。于是一列列整齐划一的军人出现在画面里，瞭望星传统庄重的军歌在佩德拉广场上飘扬着。这个程度的直播画面下，一眼扫过去，人脸只是黑色、深蓝、深绿和白色军装中间的那些黄白棕黑色块罢了，无从辨别谁是谁。  
再说，十五年前那场事故过后，朴载赫在军部的记忆都被割裂成了模糊的碎块，让他回想任何熟悉的面容和名字都做不到。它们在他的脑海中可能就和这些色块没什么区别。  
想到这点，他仿佛又能感受到从后颈到腰椎那一长段脊柱上宛如撕裂整个后背的疼痛了。  
朴载赫深呼吸几下，努力不让自己被突然涌上来的无助和痛苦淹没。他望向投影画面，此时镜头瞄准了第一排那些戴着金色绶带、满身勋章、双手捧着兵器的军人们。  
——从整个联邦军部最精锐的神裔先锋军团中退役下来的，代表着瞭望星最强战力的一批人，由Alpha、身心强韧的Beta和极少数的Omega组成。他们手里那些样式种类各异的武器，则是联邦用最珍贵的上古石矿打造的。  
联邦的领导者们不推崇宗教信仰，但瞭望星总有些宛如上古神遗产一类难以理喻的宝藏馈赠，因此不光这只先锋军以神裔命名，那些珍贵且强大的武器也被命名为神祇兵器，几乎是所有参军少年的梦想。  
它们在认定主人时就意味着和使用者的思想与身体完全融合。因此除了天生特殊的Alpha和Omega之外只有精神力和体力都极其优秀的少数Beta能得到它们的认可。当神裔军团的成员退役的时候，宝贵的兵器是要交还给联邦军部的，联邦最高军事医院会帮助他们进入毫无痛苦的催眠环境中，然后拿走兵器。与此同时在神经联结与精神联系的双重毁损下，他们一大段漫长时期内的记忆也会遭到完全破坏。  
很好地保护了联邦的军事机密，这也被宣传为所谓另一种“军人的伟大牺牲”。  
朴载赫的嘴角勾起一丝冷笑。全瞭望星同步直播的仪式里，主持议长开始诵读一份在战斗中喜结良缘的AO名单——这也是联邦宣传参军和歌颂AO结合的一部分，这种父母基因孕育出的孩子可想而知会成为联邦多么优秀的劳动力——第一个名字还没被念完，朴载赫就按下了关机键，打着哈欠光脚站在了地板上。

其实已经很久不会做那时候的梦了。朴载赫刷着牙看着镜子里的自己，突兀地想。这几天却总是有种骚动在他后背颀长狰狞的伤疤那里作乱。细微的如火花灼烧一样的痛意总是提醒着他，在破碎记忆深处最无法忘记的。  
背叛的感觉。

2.  
曺容仁不自在地扯了扯脖子上那根本来就松松垮垮的领带，装模作样地拿着一瓶廉价啤酒混迹在擂台下拥挤的人群里，时不时抬头随大流喊几句K.O和选手的名字，管他是栋灿还是勇灿，跟着喊就对了。  
但他已经在这站了两个小时，围观了三场格斗赛了，还目睹了一起肋骨骨折直接上体外心肺仪的惨剧，仍然没见到姜赞镕派他来“沟通”的那个Alpha。他四下环顾了一下，不得不再一次挤开人群，往洗手间的方向走去——在闹出人命都是小意思的地下格斗场里，观众和台上的人一样都是大汗淋漓，场地温度和气氛一样热烈，他为了掩盖Omega气味而用的喷剂已经被自己的汗水冲掉了，再不补充恐怕会被场下情绪高涨的8个Alpha生吞活剥了。不提其余的一百多个Beta是因为他们应该没胆量和受到诱惑的Alpha抢人。  
所幸军方专用的抑制喷剂可以有效地遮挡信息素的发散。虽然不像口服和注射的那种连生理反应都可以抑制住，但好在方便，造价低，副作用也小。“在意外发生之前防患于未然”，这是他为数不多的Omega同事口中常用的赞美之词。  
也难怪这年头Alpha一个个跟饿狼似的。僧多肉少不说，思想先进的Omega中不少还对Alpha有种文明人对野蛮人的嫌弃和忌惮。上个月还有Omega女性在社交网站上发表热门长文《比直男癌更恐怖的是直A癌》并宣布要和她的Omega女闺蜜共度一生，造成不少Alpha哀鸿遍野……  
“哗啦”一声，曺容仁往自己脸上泼着冷水，缓解一下密闭空间里人潮拥挤带来的头晕脑胀。不得不承认信息素真是个霸道的东西。作为一个“现在”没有标记的Omega，饶是已经努力和那几个Alpha保持距离了，血脉贲张带来的内分泌加速还是有些许影响到他。  
这次要见的人也是个Alpha，还是个前军方精锐部队的。姜赞镕说前几次派来招安的联络员除了他自己以外全是Beta。原因很简单，Alpha如果不是有交情，初次见面会产生本能的抵触和戒备，而Omega又太少了。仅有的几个有家室的Omega是不可能来贸然接触这个目标的，只怕他们的Alpha会第一时间跑来办公室拿枪抵着姜赞镕的头。没被标记过的Omega则是瑰宝中的瑰宝，享受一等的安全权。要他们来接触这个被革了军衔成为全军部Alpha反面教材的家伙，只怕姜赞镕不光会被护花心切的单身Alpha们炸弹威胁，还会被隔壁情报组的李组长以强迫部下色诱目标之类的理由弹劾他性别歧视。  
经历过无数次招安失败还给那些可怜的Beta报销了不少医药费之后，姜赞镕终于迎来了曺容仁这个可能会带来转机的Omega。温和包容的性格和Omega天生会让Alpha产生的保护欲是他的优势，而姜赞镕口中“身份的特殊性”……  
曺容仁抹了把脸上的冷水，想起姜赞镕隐藏在镜片后的目光。这个把他从临时安置所里捞出来直接拎到联络部的上司，非但不像隔壁李组长指控的那样是个直A癌，反而相当地尊重Omega的独立人格。但军部乃至全联邦的氛围一时半会也是改变不了的，目前Omega监管提案和平权组织冲突的当口，Omega里唯一能派来的就只有，因为来历不“干净”多半身体也……的、不受重视的曺容仁了。  
曺容仁呼了口气，眯着眼睛抬起头来，一只手在花里胡哨的腰包里摸索那支喷雾。然而目光刚触及到镜子他就愣住了：那张在相片上看过几十遍的目标的侧脸闯入他的眼帘。而他来不及决定是先假装不认识还是现在就开始游说，那人就猝不及防地迈了一步，在曺容仁打招呼之前掐着他的脖颈把他猛地按到了墙上！  
曺容仁一瞬间撞得脑子嗡嗡响，过近的Alpha的信息素冲撞得他喘不过气。该死，这家伙一定是故意的！曺容仁刚刚冷却下来的皮肤迅速地泛红升温，他能感觉到自己的脊椎骨在墙面上被挤压得发出咯吱的声响。这种摩擦甚至还带来了一丝愉悦……但他的理智仍然清醒着，强烈到他膝盖发软的压迫感并不完全来源于这过分有攻击性的信息素，更多的则是单纯的情绪所迫。  
面前把他牢牢地控制在自己身体与墙壁之间的年轻人个子很高，曺容仁需要抬头才能看见他的脸。但他只对视了一下便不由自主地恐惧了起来——那是赤裸裸的杀意。虽然特殊情况下Alpha对Omega过度的渴望会演化成一些虐待倾向，但这和恨不得狠狠捏断脖子相比是完全不同的吧！  
“你居然还敢？”从牙缝里挤出这句怒极的诘问后，Alpha竟然低下头，似威胁又似惩罚地在曺容仁隔着一层衬衫的左侧颈上反复摩擦。曺容仁的小腿几乎完全失去了支撑力，仅凭Alpha按住自己的力量靠在墙上发抖。他的Omega信息素早就被勾了出来，原本甜腻带点酒精的气息被Alpha强烈的信息素完全压制了，像烈火烧过一整片松原，残木浸着灰烬散发出的味道……这个念头在曺容仁脑子里一晃而过，但他没空细想，眼前的Alpha像个磕了药的疯子，一边狠狠地蹂躏他的腺体、仿佛恨不得把皮剖开直接把酒甜的信息素和血肉混着全吞掉，一边用左手顺着他肋骨的弧度捏过去，直到摸到他两块背肌之间的凹陷——然后像要划破它一样掐得曺容仁脊柱疼得像断了一样。  
“我……”  
“你还敢来？亲自给你的Alpha捅刀是什么感觉，嗯？难道你以为我能忘了？”这家伙并不愿意听曺容仁解释什么，只是带着强烈的喘息在他耳边恶意地低语，“你对这种味道熟悉吗？我猜你现在湿得不像话了吧，要是我就这么把你扔在这，你说下一个进来的会有多好心……”  
曺容仁简直想不到自己这趟外勤刚一开始就要面临人身威胁。他现在恨极了帮他伪装的那个同事把衬衫弄得这么松垮，以至于轻轻松松就被扒到了胸以下。白晃晃的灯光照得他睁不开眼，羞耻地起了反应的同时，这个傻逼Alpha还想往下扒他的裤子……他至少有一点没说错，不带标记的Omega是没法忍受这种程度的Alpha信息素的。从生殖穴一股股涌出的黏液紧贴在内壁上缓慢地下坠，黏腻而细致的摩擦被放大成更刺激的神经信号，让曺容仁极其地不舒服……情欲悉数从他湿润得像含着水一样的眼中流露出来，而他绷紧的下颌又显示着Alpha那句威胁非常有用。  
他确实，很怕这个样子被丢在这里。  
“朴载赫……我知道、你叫……朴载赫。”曺容仁用尽全力抵住Alpha有力的胸膛，给自己透了口气。Alpha在听到自己名字的时候显然顿了顿，但下一刻更用力地钳住了曺容仁的喉咙，曺容仁几乎要被他拎得脚尖离地，眼前泛起白光……  
就在这时门外传来了嘈杂的笑骂和脚步声。  
完了，曺容仁想。他完全被Alpha的味道包围分辨不出外面的人是Beta还是什么，但无论如何与其这个样子被丢给陌生人，还不如直接被掐死。  
姜组长，你手下生前也是个体面人。请至少给我的遗体清洗干净再入殓。  
然而那个不分青红皂白就要弄死他的、疑似精神病的、叫朴载赫的Alpha，却迅速地松开了钳制他的手，转而把衬衫往他肩膀上一捞，揽着他的腰就把他带进了一个空隔间。外面醉酒的混混进来时，刚好看见他们一晃而没的背影。  
“载赫哥？从哪弄的Omega，有福兄弟一起享啊！”  
信息素的味道仍然弥漫在整个洗手间里。那些人也显然认出了朴载赫的身影，言语里露骨地开着玩笑。曺容仁被朴载赫按在隔间上紧紧地捂着嘴巴，从门缝里看到陌生的脚尖时他疯狂地挣扎起来，但朴载赫把他往墙边推了推，用一种和刚才截然不同的、轻松的语调说：“别闹，想打一架吗？基仁，带他们出去，别碍事。”  
一个刚才没出现过的声音沉声道：“好。不过你得让他们先……”  
朴载赫翻了个白眼，他和熟人说话时倒是相当和善甚至有年轻人的活泼：“解决完就快滚……”  
“呕……”“快点……你都吃了什么啊。”“三瓶就倒了哈哈哈……”  
呕吐的声音，嘲笑的声音，把人拖出去时衣服和鞋底摩擦地板的声音。曺容仁紧张地听着，直到安静下来，耳边只剩水流和自己的喘息。也许是害怕的情绪截断了情欲，朴载赫也良心发现地收敛了Alpha信息素，他回过神来时只有轻微抽搐的大腿肌和身下微凉的湿润感提醒着自己刚刚的情况。  
面前的Alpha只是紧紧皱着眉头瞪着他，好像他长了三只眼睛三个嘴一样。曺容仁心里毛毛的，在他又一次抬手试图掰自己的下巴的时候先发制人——  
掏出了自己的工作证。  
“我是姜赞镕组长麾下联络部的工作人员我叫曺容仁是来和你谈谈关于回归军部的意向的我们愿意提供优秀的薪资水平如果你表现良好甚至可以……”  
“你不是他。”朴载赫突然打断道。他的大手抚上Omega相对纤细的颈椎，暧昧地往下按揉着，他遗憾地叹息道：“你没有我的弓，也没有他的箭。”  
“——但是，真的有点像……算了，反正我都忘了。”  
“……啊？”  
“我都说算了。”朴载赫收回手，坐在马桶盖上伸了个懒腰，“继续说，你们甚至可以什么？”  
曺容仁当机了半分钟的招安词机械地断线重连：“我们甚至可以给你优先的Omega婚配权，当然是在军部重视人权的基础上……”  
“你上司不知道我有Omega PTSD吗。”  
朴载赫挑起眉毛，看着曺容仁被那个名词匪夷所思到的表情，露出恶作剧般的笑容：“连我的过去都不知道就来招安，看来你上司真是一点都不重视你啊。”

3.  
除了精神分裂一样的“认错人”，朴载赫是个堪称善良友好的（还对Omega没非分之想的）Alpha。  
他耐心地等待曺容仁能自己站起来，帮他洗了洗脸，问他有没有抑制剂之类的东西。看着他给自己喷了足有半瓶的喷雾，无语而做作地大声咳了几下，然后带他去更衣室把他那烂菜叶子一样皱巴巴的衣服换掉。  
“跟你那个打发Omega来招安Alpha的上司比起来我才是尊重人权的那一派吧。”他甚至在曺容仁换衣服的间隙里跑去不知道谁的柜子那拿了点Alpha用的喷剂，结结实实地把自己的气味盖了个遍。  
“你好歹也算军部的，虽然只是个联络组……但是胆子不至于这么小吧？”他吐槽道，“以前那些没眼色的Beta一个个比你胆大多了。”  
“难道你对每个联络员都先压在墙上强奸警告？”曺容仁揶揄道。那会的情形他让他一回想就恨不得羞耻地撞墙。不光是和目标人物擦枪走火的敬业心遭到了质疑，被一个年轻小子那样压迫着对他个人来说也是蛮丢脸的体验。  
“啊……我道歉、我道歉啦！是真的认错人了！”朴载赫举起双手投降道，“但是根据联邦法律，信息素相互吸引的且没有标记过的AO双方发生性关系、且Alpha没有不经同意就标记Omega的话，这种情况不构成强奸哦。”  
“但是，Alpha利用信息素的不平衡来压制Omega强迫其发情然后发生关系，这种行为列入强奸罪——这种提案正在起草中。”  
“1，提案尚未通过；2，你应该……”朴载赫心虚地摸摸鼻子，望向吊顶灯，“没……吧？”  
“……”  
“如果有的话才不能好好说话吧？早就，咳咳……”  
“闭嘴。”

一路斗嘴着走出更衣室，走过狭窄黑暗的走廊，朴载赫似乎想起了心事一样安静了下来。曺容仁则思考着别的游说词，想着想着又开始走神，Alpha充满攻击力的神情和指腹的触感让他有些失神。  
直到他们走到地下斗场的出口，朴载赫潇洒地挥挥手上的拳套：“从这往左走三十米内就能打到车啦，或者你再走一百多米有轻轨站哦~我要工作啦，对了回去告诉你上司下次别派Omega来了，我不爱揍Omega的哈哈哈色诱也没用只会让我想起某些烂人……”  
曺容仁很想问那些“烂人”是你所谓Omega PTSD的诱因吗？但是朴载赫不给他发问的机会，他回头时那条长廊已经紧紧地关上了大门，只有被夹断的枯叶孤零零地被凛风卷袭。

4.  
“以前的Beta联络员回来后都是重伤并且拒绝再次尝试，难道Omega战略真的有用？”  
姜赞镕饶有兴致地看着毫发无伤的曺容仁，跃跃欲试的样子看起来恨不得立刻把曺容仁空投到朴载赫那一居室的小房子里。曺容仁努力忽略掉他仿佛看见了年终绩效冠军的眼神，用事不关己的语气描述道：  
“确实他发现自己认错人之后，不仅没有为难我，反而还相当友好。我认为他也不是之前的工作报告里描述那样顽固……组长，他说我像某个人，这个人跟他当初被革职有关系吗？”  
曺容仁眼神一亮，继续追问道：“您只告诉我他因为十五年前一场战役的重大失误、导致小队死伤大半、要塞丢失而被军方严厉审讯并且革职，这场战役里是不是有他的……前任？或者之类的Omega军人投敌了？或者是泄露了军师机密？”  
他想起朴载赫在他耳边恨意浓重到让人不寒而栗的声音，那得是多严重的背叛才会让他恨不得杀之而后快？  
姜赞镕默默地看着曺容仁找到盲区的好奇神情，松了口气：他曾担心曺容仁也因为抗拒而不愿意继续调查朴载赫，现在看来这份担心是多余的。  
调查，不是单纯的游说。  
“如果你做好了一直跟下去的心理准备，我可以给你讲一些故事。但是……”  
姜赞镕的镜片恰到好处地反光了，曺容仁脑海里蓦地浮现出那些魔幻电影里恶魔诱惑无知少年得到恶魔之力的画面，不禁打了个寒噤。  
“但是，你先把保密协议签了吧。”  
推过来的哪怕只是保密协议，此刻也像什么恶魔契约一样让曺容仁疑神疑鬼地多看了姜赞镕两眼。  
而这位据说从一线退下来提前享受退休人生的组长，脸上不知何时换上了沉思和严肃的神情。这让曺容仁联想到，即使他刚来这里不久，但也曾听说过的姜上校代任总指挥官率领陆空七支舰队攻下卡达荷星的英勇事迹。还有那句在非一线军部中广为流传的段子：  
每一个办公室喝茶看报的老领导，摔了茶杯都能手撕一排光子炮。

姜赞镕说，神裔军团的秘密其实不算什么机密，只是任何见过他们战斗的人都心照不宣地不向外传播罢了。他们的武器，看起来有刀有枪有弓个体差异过分明显的那个，叫什么来着，名字太羞耻我都不想重复了。每一个都不可量产，独此一份，强到什么地步呢？你昨天拜见的那小子，别看他那样，当年抡着那把弓，三发箭就射穿了一艘锡光星来的战船。  
他那把弓叫，狼骸弓。狼的骸骨，好理解吧？不过弓的材料还是上古石矿哈，跟狼没半点关系。我还记得出事前他的副官用的是把刀，叫狐蜮刀，听起来很邪气，底下的新兵都说那把刀是不是会产毒虫。这些武器的名字都邪气又特别，名声偶尔还会大过他们的主人，因此在军团那里他们甚至会习惯了用武器的名字互相称呼。  
你知道有那么点重点培养的Alpha是和Omega搭档一起行动的吧？狐蜮刀的主人配的是个拿刀鞘的Omega，朴载赫当时的搭档拿的就是箭了，鸦骨箭。同样上古石矿的产物，你懂得，乌鸦的骨头没半点硬度，连隔壁那小子的耳洞都射不穿。  
这些武器要达到和主人的高度契合，把精神力和古神造物相得益彰地发挥出来……事实上，它们是寄宿在主人体内的。就附在这里。  
姜赞镕嘴角带着怜悯的笑意，指了指自己的后背。  
就附在脊椎，覆盖8到20块不等的脊椎骨上。

而就在十五年前，朴载赫奉命和另外一支小队一同镇守瞭望星最接近卡达荷星的，梅格要塞的时候，他一同出生入死、深深信赖的Omega同伴背叛了他。在星际黑洞被打开，朴载赫不得不和队友一起拼尽全力打破敌军的粒子扭曲场时，Omega使用一把普通的金属长刀，从朴载赫的后背一刀劈下，随后利用弓与箭的共鸣——只是猜测，作为叛徒他也可能利用了其他星系的技术、或者是AO之间特殊的精神联结——将当时正在待命的狼骸弓强行剥离他的身体。随后带着弓和自己的箭跳进了黑洞，极有可能利用卡达荷星潜伏在那里未被剿灭的渡船逃走了。  
朴载赫因为这猝不及防的背刺和骤然被剥离了武器的伤害，当场昏厥过去。那场战役也因为他这个主要战力的缺失而惨败。守护梅格要塞的两支精锐小队死伤过七成，一半以上都是丧生于敌方强大的火力网中连全尸都未能回收。  
在联邦首府军医院中醒来的朴载赫不仅身体肌肉血管骨骼遭受严重损伤——这些尚且能被先进的医疗科学救治——还因为和武器的分离而丢失了绝大多数记忆。这也给军方的审讯带来了极大的麻烦：他不知道那名Omega为什么背叛、夺走他的弓要做什么，也无法为自己辩解，洗脱自己同流合污窃取联邦宝贵武器的指控。在联邦的普遍认知里，被Omega如此背叛的Alpha，如果不是真的百年难见的笑柄那就是有串通嫌疑了。毕竟不仅AO同伴之间有紧密的精神联结，相互协同的武器本身也是有信赖关系的。  
审讯得不出任何结果，朴载赫很快地被罢免一切职位，联邦还限制他十年之内不能在任何政府部门任职。那起事件之前，他本来是神裔军团里最出色的战士之一。

“你现在知道他有多恨那个叛徒了吧？”姜赞镕托着下巴端详曺容仁的脸，“连他都觉得你像，那说明我的眼光也没错。”  
曺容仁惊出一身冷汗：“您一直知道！”  
怪不得在卡达荷星作为交换送回瞭望星的这批战俘中，姜赞镕独独把曺容仁带回了联络部。也许从偶然看到他的那一面开始，姜赞镕心中就有了这个计划。  
“嘘……我和那个人也只是几面之缘，把你弄来就是在赌。”姜赞镕悠悠然转着转椅，望向窗外的云雾，“我也很想知道，当年到底发生了什么。”  
“不仅是我，经历过当年那场战役和审讯的人中，不少人心里都在揣测：朴载赫是真的失忆了吗？要知道正常退役的老兵在催眠和药物助力下剥除武器能保证完全的记忆粉碎，但他可是活生生被拔掉的啊……”  
“如果你能接近他甚至骗过他，也许我们都能接近那场战役的真相。甚至是，神裔军团以及那些名为神祇实际上却来路不明的武器的真相。”


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
四下皆暗被混凝素墙包围着的场地里，只有围绳中央的光线强得刺眼。上一个吐了血的败者刚被抬出去，下一个攻擂者的拳头已经打进了胜者的肚子里。  
朴载赫倚在远处的台阶上，百无聊赖地望着场中央的战局，摊着右手任曺容仁给他缠绷带。他这伤是上上场完工之后，下来被赌了钱的家伙咬的。不知他们从哪得的消息说穹幕这家的ACE最近终于开荤了和一个不知名Omega搞到了一起，童子功被破，必然战斗力下降，这时候赌一把说不准就能买到赞临星河边的星景房了……  
一定是金基仁那小子放的消息。朴载赫咬牙切齿地想，不知道他偷偷吃了庄家多少回扣，得找他要分红才行。  
“好了。”朴载赫回头，看到自己包得像个馒头的手，正打算吐槽纱布不要钱吗，却看见了曺容仁不自然别过去的、潮红的侧颈。  
“……你很热吗？”  
曺容仁知道他想问的不是这个。其实朴载赫看见他时已经很体贴地主动找了个偏僻的角落。明知道他又要来讲那些无趣的招安条件，也没放信息素来挑事，但是……  
“是血啦。”血液里的信息素含量比平时的汗水要浓得多，血的气味本身也容易挑起人的动物本能。曺容仁下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，那里冰凉一片，是喷剂尚在效用中的标志，但它本身并不能阻碍外来信息素的入侵。  
朴载赫有点惊奇地睁大眼睛，搜肠刮肚找出一句：“……这么点血就？恕我直言，你可能不适合出外勤。”  
“没有的事。”曺容仁深呼吸几口旁边的空气，压抑下爬上脊梁的骚动，认真辩解道，“是你的味道太冲了……好了我没事，我们来谈谈你回归之后的职位与嘉奖统计问题……”  
“第一我不缺钱第二我也不稀罕养老保险第三我不需要革命婚姻，我有Omega PTSD。”  
靠背得滚瓜烂熟的招安广告，朴载赫熟练无比地把曺容仁噎了回去。看着他不仅不感兴趣甚至还很得意的神情，曺容仁只觉火气上心，眼皮直跳。  
他本来也不是冲着招安来的，受气受得都不痛快。  
既然姜赞镕都已坦白了，他和当年那个让朴载赫吃了大亏恨之入骨的Omega颇有几分相似，利用这点接近朴载赫或许能挖出一些事情的线索。但眼下他也没有更好的伪装手段，只能借用招安的名义接近他，慢慢寻找突破口。  
他自第一次见面那天起，就打卡一样的每天都来这里蹲朴载赫，今天已经是第四天了。起初朴载赫看见他就翻白眼，把隐藏在酒吧后厨的大门重重关上。但当他带着嘴角的伤口和满身汗水去休息时却发现曺容仁正在休息区的小酒桌上和他老板相谈甚欢……  
不等他发问或是曺容仁自己交代，老板就格外殷勤地搂着曺容仁的肩膀亲切地说：“载赫啊这就是你的不对了，怎么能让朋友在外面等那么久呢？哎呀现在的世道，很少有我这样尊重Omega的人啦，他要是出什么事你说怎么办嘛……”  
朴载赫心想比起大街上，这鱼龙混杂的地下格斗场才更危险吧。先不看赌得气急败坏一脸要寻仇的无业游民，你这个没有一天不喝醉逮着人就哭诉没老婆的老板也够人提防的了。  
曺容仁不动声色地把哥俩好的胳膊拿下去，冲着朴载赫极温和极没有攻击性地展颜一笑：“你好，还记得我吗？”  
朴载赫的心脏猛地一痛。伴随着窒息般的瞬间，脊椎仿佛有团烈火喷涌着逐渐将他吞噬。他不自觉的攥紧了拳头才将那一秒钟走马灯般掠过的幻觉清除出脑海，勉强挤出一个笑容：“你好。又是来招安的？”  
曺容仁不疑有他，晃着手里的大杯啤酒笑得满脸和善：“来交朋友。”  
顺便给新朋友推荐个好工作。

朴载赫去打架曺容仁在底下喊加油，就喊这整个场子里他唯一记住的名字；朴载赫受伤他小心翼翼上药，朴载赫口渴他就递来冰镇果汁，朴载赫要拿啤酒喝，他一手挡回去：“你成年了吗？”  
鬼知道在见不得光的地下格斗场喝酒为什么要讲究年龄。  
“好啦我知道你早就成年了，但是内脏受伤还喝酒会恶化啊。”

成年前朴载赫曾遇到过一个用柔钢铁爪的敌人，那种材料他闻所未闻，既能灵活变换又有连狐蜮刀都斩不断的韧性——他想不起来那把刀的主人，却还能很清楚地记得那把刀的样子和它斩铁如泥的狠劲——那条钢爪曾切入他的肺叶，险些将他的心脏剜出来。  
朴载赫想起这件事，是因为他先想起了被人背回掩体后，某人往他心口泼的一罐烈酒。他想，既然酒精直接接触几乎裸露的内脏都没什么事，喝酒就更算不了什么了。  
“不知道喂的什么毒，先以防万一。”那人迅速地替他包扎，给他打了一管细胞增幅剂，轻轻地拿走了他手上一直紧紧攥着的长弓。  
他温柔地吻吻朴载赫的额头：“我马上回来。”  
然后……然后怎么了呢？朴载赫一阵头痛，既然后来他们都没死，那大概是Omega搭档和其他队友们击退了敌人吧，至少成功撤退了。  
现在能想起的只有头顶被浓烟笼罩晦暗不清的天空、运载器表层金属熔化的令人恶心的气味、痛到几乎麻痹的胸腔、药剂在血管中膨胀肆虐的滋味，甚至还有遗书里要写什么的散乱思绪。  
最后都凝结成额头上一个吻。  
奄奄一息的Alpha战士心念一动，挣扎着往腕表里录入了一句遗言。

“喂，我问个问题。”  
托着下巴发呆的曺容仁被他吓了一激灵，转头不悦道：“喂？论年龄你该喊我哥哥。”  
“……容仁哥，我问个问题。”  
近日来头一次被用亲近的称呼，曺容仁显然很受用：“说吧，哥哥多活的几年也能教你很多东西呢。”  
“如果……让你写遗书的话，你第一个会想到谁？”

6.  
曺容仁也不是没有经历过死亡边缘，被卡达荷星的特种兵拿枪拦在边境的时候、被关押起来差点被暴动的犯人掐死的时候、随战俘车在太空漂流完全不知目的地的时候。但要让他说想过谁……他竟然只能想起不久前，在刚回到瞭望星的时候，在安置所的医院里，一个在外人看来根本不危及生命、自己却觉得九死一生的时刻。  
“……我只在做清除手术的时候，想过如果能立遗书……我一定要把那个标记我的Alpha找出来，让他来我的墓前下跪道歉——因为‘那个手术’非常、非常痛苦。”  
不仅是多种清洗液在体内一道道碾剐、如同几亿只蚂蚁在肌肉夹缝和血管里啃噬的痒痛，心理上置之死地的绝望和空旷如置身雪山的孤独感才是最折磨的。怪不得那么多Omega在丧偶之后宁愿郁郁寡欢颓然度日直至生命的终结也不愿接受清洗手术。  
标记对于Omega比例极低的族群来说是个很棘手的难题。一方面标记本身是AO双方的自然结合使然，也是Omega怀孕前必须经历的；另一方面，第一个Alpha对Omega进行标记后，除非是比他强大许多的Alpha，否则是无法强行覆盖标记的，上一个Alpha的信息素会对他的入侵表现出极大的抵抗，动物的弱肉强食本能都会让他望而却步。  
这虽然可以在AO比例悬殊的族群里保护已婚Omega，维持优秀基因的独占性。但随着自由恋爱的普及和Omega人权的提高，分手的、丧偶的、非自愿被标记的、Alpha不负责任抛弃的Omega如何开始新的生活成了一个难题——标记清洗技术就是来解决这个问题的。  
但它目前仍未能跨越过标记带来的生理联结和心理归属感。对于丧偶的Omega来说，把Alpha留下的印记去除无异于让他们再次接受爱人死去的悲剧。标记和信息素都会产生迷惑性，放大人的情感——事实上谁又能说情感本身不是一系列分泌物的作用呢。  
曺容仁是浑浑噩噩地回到瞭望星的。他在后来的新闻中了解到瞭望星用了某个附属小星球上的四座矿产来交换这些被卡达荷人囚禁的同胞。走下运输机的时候他的脚步都是虚浮的，大脑甚至不能正常思考：据安置所的工作人员痛心疾首的解释，可能是卡达荷星人给他们施行了一些催眠手段或是声波干扰，扰乱了他们的记忆来让他们无从泄露卡达荷的任何信息，也无从向星际法庭提起任何诉讼。  
“至少你还记得自己的名字……嗯小时候的记忆也还有？能再回忆多点吗，比如你是怎么被他们掳走的，据我们推测可能在这三场战役之中……”  
面前的女人很有耐心地引导着他的回忆，但无论怎么努力，曺容仁能想起来的东西都仅限于这么点了。幼年时零散的片段——即使没有意外也会随着时间而淡化——还有一些似是而非的场景，其他的，就连他身上的标记他都想不起来是怎么留下的。  
“抽血化验结果出来了。”体检人员来统治他的时候面上带着极力掩饰的怜悯，“标记你的Alpha信息素相当强……”  
这应该就是他作为一个Omega还能在战俘营里好好活下来的原因了吧。  
“……但是根据你腺体的生长程度来看，这名Alpha应该很久没有和你发生过关系了。考虑到有可能是卡达荷星的军人或者是流亡的自备军……之类的留下的标记，我们建议你还是洗掉比较好。”  
曺容仁隐隐约约想起眼前黑一阵白一阵的景象，和全身高温失水、一个人在房间里像岸上的鱼一样挣扎的感觉。既然那个该死的、标记完就不见人影的Alpha大概率是个他们瞭望星人最看不起的“像未开化的野人”的卡达荷星人，被标记的过程应该也没什么愉快可言——毕竟曺容仁失忆归失忆落魄归落魄，会不会喜欢上卡达荷星人这种事他还是心里有数的。  
虽然客观上，这个强悍的标记也确实在人性可畏的战俘营里保护了他无数次。

“写进遗书的只有报仇一件事，听起来蛮悲哀的。”朴载赫幽幽地说，从他的眼神里曺容仁知道自己成功地获取了他的一点信任。都说要想别人坦诚，最好先诚实地讲自己的故事。也许是记忆的断层的缘故，曺容仁觉得“不得不清洗掉来路不明的标记”的凄惨程度，和“被背叛者劈个半身一落千丈”还是没得比的。  
但要换来故事的一角也足够了。

“我已经想不起来那封遗书留了什么了，但里面一定只有一个人：那个Omega。”  
兜着长廊的夜风走上外面的街道时，朴载赫被迎面而来的车灯晃得眯住了眼睛。  
“老实说我一点都不想相信这个，以及其他类似的片段。它们好像都在告诉我那个Omega很特别——这也是当然的吧，毕竟是搭档——但是和别的组合比起来，还要更特别一点。”  
“你还是直接说你可能喜欢他吧。”  
“不……”朴载赫像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样浑身都紧张了起来，“不……我还不想那么悲惨。也许只是很好的朋友……”  
“嚯，组长说你们那一挂很少有不跟自己搭档搞上的。尽管永久标记比较少发生，但你要说你们只是AO之间纯洁的跨越生死的战友情……？”  
“OK、OK，”朴载赫举起双手表示投降，“可能不只是搭档可能我在他发情期非常善良、不、是负责任地帮过忙可能为了解决生理问题也有上过床啦，但是我都失忆成这样子了，‘喜欢’这种感情……我也很无奈啊——你跟人抬杠的表情跟他真有点像！”  
“你真的想不起他的脸吗？”  
曺容仁假装顺水推舟随口问道，他面上不动声色，眼神却微微抬起，关注着朴载赫半明半暗的脸。  
“人都会有那种经历的！”朴载赫正在上一个辩论里，自然而然地回应道，“就像你脑子里记得谁说过的话，但想不起那种声音。我偶尔有很强烈的即视感，就像看到你的时候，但是……”  
他的声音慢慢低了下去，沮丧道：“但是如果真的回忆，又抓不住任何具体画面。”  
三四点钟的夜风冰凉，两个人一高一低默默地走在越来越安静的街上。朴载赫在想那些不着边际的经历，曺容仁觉得自己的脑子像个潘多拉魔盒，仿佛打开也只能得到流亡和囚禁的回忆而已。于是对朴载赫这种尚存期待的人有那么点羡慕，个人地、而非出自工作热情地也想帮他找回一些失落的东西。  
“人的大脑会自我修正的，为了不让自己觉得自己太蠢。你的大脑想否认你喜欢他，但是……”曺容仁望着天边一道明亮的金黄色轨迹线，那是星际巡航的战艇在逐渐返航，它的左右各跟着白色的弧光，是它的僚机，看起来像三颗流星一样。  
但是朴载赫太在意了。不存在的东西是没必要在否认上花太多心思的。  
朴载赫陷入了更纠结的沉默里。曺容仁想这应该对这个一看就情感经历不丰富的年轻人带来了新一轮打击。他拢了拢衣服，打了个喷嚏，心道这个时间还是蛮冷的，双手插在外套口袋里头低得深深的朴载赫看起来像犯了错的小孩子。  
“这样的话，他死掉的概率就更大了。”他脚步骤停，喃喃道。  
“我做过那样的梦，标记了谁的。”  
曺容仁眉心一跳，知道朴载赫又向他打开了一扇门：“你觉得那个梦是真实的？”  
朴载赫干笑道：“内容太真实了，没做过的人很难想象得那么清楚……好吧，我甚至能感受到弓和箭的共鸣，它们颤抖得像活物一样，从人类的结合里吸取兴奋剂。如果这是想象的，那我可以去写魔幻小说了。”  
他看着自己受伤的右手：“不光是‘他’背叛了我。也是箭背叛了弓。”

信息素会影响大脑思维，这是广为认可的常识。首先被标记过的Omega会抵抗甚至背叛自己的Alpha已经是少有的事，拿普通Beta举例，忧郁症焦虑症等心理疾病会对身体产生负面影响。那么在身体认定了‘爱人’或者说‘归属’的前提下，大脑的背道而驰就像反常的心理疾病一样会让多个循环系统紊乱。也正因此，Alpha圈子里反被Omega抛弃的都会被视为笑料，因为那真的太少见了。  
神祇武器融于身体，和血肉灵魂紧紧结合，它们不可避免地也会受到信息素交融的影响。而它们没有人类复杂的思维，它们的灵魂可能更直线而极端。  
“你可能不知道狼骸是怎样的一把弓。”朴载赫淡淡道，“虽然比不上正经军刀，但它的弓身也比一般金属刀具要锋利很多了。我头一次‘接受’它的时候，它割得我骨头疼了一晚上。”  
走投无路的时候，也被拿来当做近战利器。这对一把弓而言有点丢面子。  
“你想说什么？难道它还会自己去割断‘他’的脖子？”  
“我只是想说明它性格还是蛮烈的……它和鸦骨有了这么大的仇，主人之间又分离崩析，彼此的磁场冲突就能摧毁‘他’的身体了——毕竟是Omega。”  
“我不是确认过你身上没有他的箭吗。我们这种人可以发现那些磁场，你要是接触过也会知道有什么不同。像是水与火，正和负，而你是中立的，安全的中立，没什么不好。”  
曺容仁第一次这么细节地了解神裔先锋军。如果是这种恐怕一个探测仪就能找出神祇携带者的特性的话，那个Omega会回到瞭望星的几率简直无限接近零。除非……  
曺容仁想了想，小心翼翼道：“那……如果‘他’把箭取出去，你即使遇到他是不是也认不出来？”  
朴载赫看了看面前的街口，又回过头来，奇怪地看了曺容仁一眼。  
又一阵冷风吹过，曺容仁狠狠地打了个哆嗦，鼻子发酸。他心说哪里不对吗，是不是这话让朴载赫觉得伤自尊心了？第一次见面把自己认错成那样都没觉得丢脸，问这么一句就还好吧？还是说他又有那种既视感了？老天啊保险起见先找找口服的抑制剂在哪个口袋里以防他一时上火泄愤……  
“容仁哥，你……”  
曺容仁猝不及防地又打了个喷嚏。  
“你，回去的路也是这边？”

曺容仁被朴载赫丢在路边了，半分钟。  
朴载赫很快就回来的原因是他的良心不允许他大半夜的把一个Omega扔在路边。再说，出了什么意外他还得被当地警局传唤。  
“劳烦你们联邦精英来查我这种蝼蚁的窝，简直是浪费资源。”他阴阳怪气地说。自己的住址被人轻而易举得知而且还设法租了同一栋楼，换个当事人甚至会觉得自己被跟踪狂缠上了，当然会不高兴。  
曺容仁很尴尬。朴载赫住所的那栋楼是死过两次人的凶宅，要不是姜赞镕接到消息说最近有不明团伙在朴载赫附近鬼鬼祟祟，他才不想放弃好好的员工公寓跑到这个偏远的凶宅来。  
神裔军的核心管理权并不在军方最高统领官的手里，事实上他们是在久远的年代被当时的副帅建立的，这份管理权连同副帅的位置都交由他的家族代代相传下来，到今天已经是第七代了。  
现任副帅隔了三层的某个后辈年轻有为，在神裔军中积攒过骇人的军功后就被调出前线、加入到神裔军团监察组做一些幕后工作了。不巧的是他和姜赞镕所任的军部联络组就信息争夺方面结了不少梁子，两人互相安插的钉子也一直清不干净。姜赞镕声称他和那个叫李相赫的后辈以前并无不和，只是工作上不可避免的摩擦。但曺容仁总觉得他现在的疑神疑鬼不能不让人怀疑是带了偏见的。  
毕竟李相赫组长以前并没出手阻挠过，这一次难道会有什么不同意义吗？  
姜赞镕只是意味深长地看了曺容仁一眼，推来一把麻醉枪告诉他注意防身。  
曺容仁习惯了上司说话留一半的尿性，事实上你永远都没法指望干这行的给你把话说完。只讲不得不讲的，这好像是他们的职业习惯，对同行更是如此。  
作为半吊子但也沾染了几分职业病的曺容仁道：“情报显示你最近可能有麻烦，我过来不是可以照应一下吗？”  
“我最大的麻烦是你们这些人肉广告牌……等等，你确定不是来给我拖后腿的？”  
“我有枪。”  
朴载赫瞥了眼曺容仁手里那个手掌大小的银色手枪，从鼻子里哼得很不屑：“麻醉枪？你们联络组很爱留活口？”  
“0.02秒内起效，没有外因的话40个小时内都不能自主醒来，而强行唤醒会有90%几率全身瘫痪。要给你来一发试试吗？”  
“不必了……你别射偏就好。”

7.  
天边泛起微白，姜赞镕压低了帽檐，和线人告别后匆匆拐出小巷。穿过摊贩未收的遮阳棚、踩过蒙在杂草上的露水，在还未施工完毕的公园栅栏边蓦地停下：“李组长，跟踪还用您亲自来啊？”  
不是他隔壁情报组那个名为组长其实是他部下的李民晧，而是高高在上的神裔先锋军专用的，监察组组长，李相赫。  
身后响起轻微的树枝折断声，姜赞镕转过身去，那张苍白冷漠的脸出现在他的视线里，带着似笑非笑的嘴角和平静得让微扬的嘴角都像在嘲讽的眼神和他对视着。  
“自己的部下行迹诡异，不得不多防范一着。”  
“那只是个搞军人心理健康疏导的，你要赶走他应该很随意。”  
“你不如直接告诉我是谁，我还可以还你一个。”  
“是谁你早就知道啊。”  
“哦？”  
“李组长四点钟才见过他，怎么会忘。”  
几秒钟的沉默后，李相赫动了动脖子，轻轻嗤笑了一声，只这一时，方才剑拔弩张的对峙一下子消散了。仿佛两个人又为心照不宣的事达成了共识。  
但两个人也都知道这同样是假象。  
“那他说的你信了多少？”  
“李组长钓大鱼会用假饵吗？”  
“所以你下个月会派人去梅格罗拉了。”  
“我还可能亲自去呢。”  
“那我会在市中心广场的剧院边请姜组长喝一杯沙叶花茶。”  
“您比我还高半阶，单请我一个未免浪费。”  
“我原本没想请‘别的人’，如果你要带谁去，我感激不尽。啊，时间不早了。”  
李相赫抬手看了看表，并未因为那“不早”的五点半而有半分惭愧。仿佛真的赶着去上班一样微微欠身表示告辞。而姜赞镕在他离开后，表情出现了一丝松动。  
李相赫已经知道了。那么神裔军乃至副元帅、李家主族，有多少人知道了？虽然李相赫一贯是沉得住气的人，但从他落地开始、不，从他出现在名单上开始，姜赞镕始终更快一步。他不确定这些先机有几成是自己抢占的又有几成是被默许的。  
东方愈发明亮，城市也在苏醒。附近起最早的晨练者听着摇滚跑过这座公园时，姜赞镕已经站在了办公室门前。


	3. Chapter 3

8.  
曺容仁被朴载赫拽着跑得晕头转向的时候，还没意识到究竟是什么人在追他们。  
他是在砰砰砰的砸门声中醒来的。头昏脑涨里挣扎着下床差点把自己栽地上，脚底不正常的冰凉触感让他意识到自己提体温高得不正常，一开口，喉咙痛得厉害。  
昨晚在大街上吹冷风，着凉了。  
他揉着额头，连杯水都没来得及喝，就听伴随着那寻仇似的砸门声，朴载赫的呼喊模糊地传来：“……快起来！我们要赶紧走！”  
曺容仁天旋地转地扶着墙，每走一步都像是从悬崖上踏下去。他四肢极不协调地挣扎到门口，气喘吁吁地一把拉开大门，朴载赫抬起的脚差点揣在他的肚子上。  
“……再不来我就要拆门了。”他悻悻地放下腿，一把抓住曺容仁滚烫的手腕旋身进了房间，“快点换衣服，拿点钱什么的，我们要换个地方躲几天……你发烧了？”  
曺容仁咳嗽了好几下，浆糊一样的脑子花了好几秒才处理完朴载赫说的东西。朴载赫完全不给他刨根问底的机会，已经兀自翻起了曺容仁的书柜，又拉开他的衣柜胡乱拿了几件衣服，还甩了一套给它们的主人：“快点换！如果你不想穿着睡衣逃跑的话……楼梯门还能挡三分钟，快点！GOGOGO！”

当曺容仁撑着迟钝的手脚爬上通往另一栋楼天台的木梯时，那栋他刚住了一晚上的凶宅传来惊天动地的“哐”的一声。朴载赫把曺容仁拉过去并且踹翻了木梯，在它从七层掉落在地之前就拽着曺容仁一溜烟钻进了天台楼梯门里。  
“他们……咳咳，用炸药……”  
“用炸药把我们的楼梯铁门炸碎了。没错，呼……”朴载赫头也不回地一路狂奔，曺容仁感觉自己像个没有感情的麻袋一样几乎被他拖着一路摔下楼梯。而不愧是拥有Alpha体格的年轻人，这时候还有余裕跟他解释：“那门是我和基仁一起用粹化钢加固的，没有钥匙绝对打不开……亏得他们准备还挺充分。”  
金基仁，住在朴载赫的隔壁的、穹幕的看场小弟，据说真干起架来也不比哪个围绳里的差。他能在一个过肩摔把对曺容仁过分好奇的Alpha大个子摔到不省人事，更绝的是在那之前他还不惜浪费口舌彬彬有礼地进行了十分钟劝说，直到大个子不耐烦地把烟吐到他脸上。  
“基仁……”  
“他早就跑了，踹我门的时候……”楼梯下到底，朴载赫四下看了眼，果断钻进仅一人宽的墙缝里，“还抱着他的一笼仓鼠，也不怕把仓鼠吓死了。”

两堵墙都来自年久失修的旧房子，曺容仁扶着墙壁走过时甚至能抹到一手粗粒的墙灰。此处僻静得只能听见头顶的鸟啼，往上看去正是左边院墙里伸出的繁茂枝叶将这条小道笼罩在阴影之下。  
方才剧烈运动加紧张惊出的一身汗都凉在身上，原本就发热的身体不由打了个寒噤。强行集中的精神也松懈下来，曺容仁只觉太阳穴一鼓一鼓地跳着疼，天灵盖正中像有根钢针钻了进去一样痛得厉害。  
脚下不知跑过了什么不明生物，分心之下曺容仁一个踉跄，幸好朴载赫及时抓住了他的手肘：“喂！”  
手心滚烫的温度这才让他意识到眼前的人可能是个病号。朴载赫认真看了看曺容仁的脸，发现他眼珠里的血丝有些骇人：“你发烧了？还能撑住吗？”  
曺容仁从回到瞭望星开始还没病过这么重，他保守估计自己得有个三十八九度，骨头缝里像灌满了醋，酸痛无比。朴载赫试着架起他，发现这人几乎没有着力点浑身都使不上劲，墙缝又窄，他一急就把自己手背蹭破了，心烦意乱地说：“我背你，快。”  
他把外套系在腰上，不由拒绝地半蹲下来做好背人的动作。透过薄薄一层T恤曺容仁摸到了他脊背正中那条长长的、突兀的伤疤。  
朴载赫扭了扭肩膀，皱着鼻子转过头：“别乱摸，我怕痒。”

“往哪……后院？这次一定要……”  
陌生人的声音影影绰绰地传进曺容仁的耳膜，因为嗡嗡的耳鸣他听得并不真切。他不安地扬起头，朴载赫马上就发现了异动，把他往上颠了颠，换了个背得更稳的姿势，安慰道：“没事，他们找不到的。你……休息吧，我们马上就到了。”  
曺容仁没去管他所说的“到了”是到哪，而是用沙哑的声音问：“是什么人？”  
他感觉到朴载赫的后背微妙地梗了梗，但脚步未停：“这不是你们军部搞的事？”  
“据我了解这不像那位的作风。”  
如果是传闻中的那个监察组的李相赫，应该不会这么杂牌兵地、这么轻易地就打草惊蛇。依他们的作风，更有可能直接绑了朴载赫的老板再打电话叫他自投罗网……  
虽然曺容仁不了解朴载赫跟他老板的交情，但总觉得，是朴载赫的话，恐怕监察组从他上班路上随便抓个老奶奶都能胁迫到他。  
“那就应该是老板惹的麻烦了……该死，每次出事自己跑得飞快，连电话都不打一个。”  
朴载赫随便踢飞了不知何年何月丢在阴沟里的易拉罐，“咣当”一声吓了曺容仁一跳。这家伙就不怕被发现吗？这个念头刚闪过脑海，背后传来窸窸窣窣的、让他浑身寒毛直竖的脚步声——如果在这里被追上简直毫无逃跑的余地，他猛地回头，却看到狭长的缝隙里空荡荡的，不知那脚步声源自何处。

9.  
金基仁面无表情地把货车开得飞快，他的宝贝仓鼠笼子就挂在头顶的排风口上，随着车子的颠簸疯狂摇晃，里面空无一物，米粒洒了一车厢。  
孙雨铉坐在副驾上心情不佳地抖着头发里的碎米粒，从后视镜里看自己的脑袋就像攒了一个月的头皮屑。从金基仁大早上一个电话把他从难得的安睡里惊醒，他的心情就一直呈走低倾向。在他还没琢磨好要不要向上级打个离岗报告之前，金基仁这辆脏兮兮的破车就在他公寓楼下叭叭响了。  
“你一定是看错了。”孙雨铉终于放弃了清理他的脑袋，说这句话的时候金基仁一个急右转害他险些咬到舌头，“我们这行要抓人那也是穿得整整齐齐、彬彬有礼地给你们看逮捕令，炸铁门这种事极有可能威胁到整栋居民楼的稳定性，对无辜国民造成……”  
“闭嘴。”金基仁又一个左转，飞速碾过减速带。没系安全带的孙雨铉在座位上颠得像个弹簧，但他还是靠臂力抓住车门把手咬牙坚持自己的顽抗：“除非他的副业是什么讨债公司的打工仔，替赌狗来砍你们手指……我说，地下场子吃回扣屡见不鲜了，你们照以前躲几天不就完事了么？实在不行，又不是打不过，你们把他打断了腿也少叨叨我两天——哎！”  
刺耳的急刹伴随着孙雨铉脑袋撞上车窗的声音猝不及防地响起，金基仁打开车门，俯身下去，片刻后把几个毛茸茸的东西捧回来，孙雨铉龇牙咧嘴地揉着脑袋，眼尖地看见他的手掌在发抖。  
是他的仓鼠，每只身上都血迹斑斑的。  
“怎、怎么了这是？”  
金基仁摇摇头，脸上一片茫然。他凑近仓鼠闻了一下，方才紧咬的牙齿放松了一下，但换来的是一丝惊惶的神情。随即他把小东西们丢给孙雨铉，扶上方向盘，一脚将油门踩到底。  
引擎发出不堪重负的噪音，车子用比刚才还要快的速度猛地冲出去。孙雨铉用军人良好的自控力控制了自己才没在条件反射中一把捏实了。他心有余悸地看着手心里的四只活物，并没在它们身上发现伤口。  
“载赫哥的血。”金基仁的声音罕见地绷得紧紧的，“其他人的我不熟悉，除他之外至少还有一个Alpha——你教官的味道你熟悉么？都是Alpha，应该有印象吧？”  
不用他说孙雨铉已经凑近闻了一下，在失火林那沉寂而暗藏硝烟的味道之外，是丝毫不搭调的、新鲜的松脂香，新鲜到丝毫没有沉郁的气质，一闻到这味道孙雨铉脑子里简直都要响起它主人那句欠扁的台词了；雨铉啊，哥哥虽然比你大20岁，但内心还是没初恋过的新鲜少年。  
“……是他，”孙雨铉使劲揉着太阳穴把教官托着红酒杯喝啤酒的脸驱赶出脑海，“是景浩哥，可是……”  
可是，他只是随口吐槽的。月薪超过绝大多数普通国民、负责龛塔半片城市安全的宋景浩总不会真的背着他那把西洋剑去讨债公司打杂，还碰巧地在这个早晨撞上朴载赫他们。  
甚至发生了流血冲突。  
孙雨铉一时心乱如麻。金基仁的声音恰到好处地响起：“你，真的不知道吗？”  
“我知道什么？”孙雨铉猛地抬头，他因为震惊和委屈而涨红了脸，“你想说什么？因为我是景浩哥的部下所以会协助监视你们？还是说我明知道还一直欺骗你？说实在的我连你们俩一直在搞什么都不知道，从你那时候叫我‘别去’，你的话从来不说清楚不是吗！”  
“好了！我的错。”金基仁打断他，长出一口气。两个人沉默了一会，外面嘈杂的车流和车子铁皮摩擦的噪音格外明显。金基仁在红灯前停下车——难得他还看了红灯——趴在方向盘上思索着什么，转头看向孙雨铉。  
“看到他的时候，我脑子里有无数种可能。”金基仁慢慢地说，他好像在他不善于描绘的文法书里寻找贴切的表达方式，“如果是你的话，一定不会到现在才行动。那么是因为容仁哥带来的变数吗……可是如果你是眼线，为什么宋……教官还会亲自来让我看到他的脸呢。仔细想想，可能性并不大。”  
绿灯亮起，金基仁重新发动车子。前方有采矿的工事，巡逻兵稀疏地分布着，他不敢开得太快。  
“不过，既然已经被怀疑了，有件事还是说清楚吧。”金基仁瞥了眼孙雨铉，低声说，“我们防的不是你，是你的刀。”

10.  
曺容仁睁开眼，经历了一天里第二次天旋地转的醒来。  
他呆呆地盯着黑漆漆的前方看了半晌，突然意识到是自己的眼睛被蒙住了。脑后的剧痛迟钝地袭来，令他回想起失去意识前这里挨的一下闷棍。抡这下棍子的人一定不够专业，打这个位置很容易猝死的，那人的力道也很不干脆，两下才把他敲晕。  
一看就和刺伤朴载赫的那个不是一路人。  
对了，朴载赫呢？  
虽然他只是被顺着手腕割了条二十厘米多长的伤，把他怀里的仓鼠都染红了，依他的身体素质又不会危及生命。  
但要是伤了神经落下后遗症，不免可惜了那只还算修长的爪子。  
空气里没有朴载赫的味道，也没有多余的声音。曺容仁的双手被铁链一样的东西束缚在他背后，锁在一根铁柱上，他摸了半天觉得那应该是一架铁床的床头栏杆，也就是说他在一张冷冰冰硬邦邦连晃都晃不动的铁床上，躺着。  
好在铁链不算短，他还可以坐起来，而不是躺到腰酸背痛。曺容仁晃了晃脑袋，感觉里面像有一只刺猬在打滚一般，还是只滚烫的刺猬：他还在发着烧。那场冲突害他出了一身冷汗，体力和脑力的透支让他现在很疲惫。全黑的视野延长了时间的流逝，也让他更清楚地感受到一波比一波汹涌的热潮。  
曺容仁掐着自己的手心来缓解脑子的混沌，强迫自己思考从逃亡到被掳的短短两小时的始末，就从朴载赫捡起金基仁派来送信的仓鼠开始。  
那时听到的诡异的脚步声其实是仓鼠跑过树叶的杂音。金基仁和朴载赫之间显然约定了一种暗语，四只仓鼠的背上分别贴了一张纸条，上面是无规律的几个黑白格子。朴载赫解释说是叫他们去附近某个汽车报废厂，最多等一个小时。  
朴载赫把仓鼠揣到腰上的外套里，也不知它们用的什么姿势，竟然不会掉出来。曺容仁一言不发地趴在他背上，莫名觉得气氛有些紧张。朴载赫迟疑了一下，解释说，金基仁还留了一句“小心”，他在想小心什么。  
在他们走到街区的背面，打算假装成无所事事的年轻人，通过即将打烊的早餐店走向报废厂时，收零钱的小女孩看了他们一眼。  
曺容仁的心里刚闪过一丝微妙，朴载赫就拉着他狂奔起来。但为时已晚，之后的事情不过是被堵在墙角围攻反抗未果的常见故事罢了。  
唯一的亮点还是来自敌方的，那个只有在接近时才会被发现和混混角色格格不入的男人。朴载赫第一个目标就盯准了他，那男人显然在近战方面更有经验，但绝境下的朴载赫力气大得惊人，让他不得不翻腕用一只小巧的军刀割伤了他，在0.01秒的破绽之中“咔嚓”一声扭伤他的肩膀、刀刃贴上了他的喉咙。  
但朴载赫并未因此放弃抵抗。他手肘猛地向后一撞，料定男人不敢真危及自己性命，硬生生用喉咙贴上刀刃。与此同时藏在他外套里的仓鼠争先恐后地窜出来跳上男人的裤腿。男人一惊之下被朴载赫别了一下膝盖，失去平衡，眼看就要被他掐住喉咙。  
彼时真正的讨债混混们已经或多或少挂着彩，四仰八叉地倒在地上。唯一一个还在发出声音的是被曺容仁勒住脖子猛踩小腹的倒霉鬼。这个染了一头紫毛的家伙只是在战斗伊始不幸地被路过的朴载赫顺便踹了一脚，谁知道战斗力顿时大打折扣以至于被手无寸铁还发着烧的Omega欺负能这样。  
“谁派你们来的？”曺容仁趁机拷问道。紫毛喘了半天从喉咙里挤出一句欠债还钱天经地义。曺容仁作势要踩他命根子，他才赶紧说是讨债公司请他们荣辉帮的来讨个说法，要抄完家再把人带回去给客户出气。荣辉帮是什么十八线小黑帮，这名字曺容仁都没听过，这紫毛便说公司会找很多小帮派的不同人一起办事，公安要收拾起来也不方便。他连讨债公司的名字都不知道，老大派他来他便来了。  
也就更不知道那个不同寻常的男人姓甚名谁。

曺容仁抬起头，正好看见男人拔剑的一刻。  
这对所有第一次看见的人来说都是无与伦比的震撼。无法用任何旁支理论来解释那柄剑被男人从后颈反手抽出的现象。与他相比，落叶的速度都被放慢，时间仿佛被拉长，以至于曺容仁能够清清楚楚地观察它从肉体里拔出的细节。  
那是一柄一米左右的佩剑，剑柄有金色的蛇形花纹，剑身则呈无瑕的银白色。细细看去由无数细小的平面组成，反射的光芒灿烂无比，带着鳞片般波光潋滟的质感。  
——抑或是它本身发出的光芒？曺容仁不敢确定了。有那么一瞬间他本能地屏住了呼吸，唯恐这条银蛇敏锐地觉察出敌人而直取性命，随即他的理智告诉他那是被男人拿在手里的剑而已。  
肉体咬合的声音像恶魔咀嚼食物一般，直到剑尖被完全拔出才停止。只一瞬间，形势就完全逆转了。男人借着违背常理的速度用剑柄把朴载赫击飞、狠狠地钉到了墙上。曺容仁闭了闭眼，时间的流逝仿佛才刚刚恢复正常，而他才意识到自己脑海中一直响着蜂鸣声。也许是所谓的磁场冲击造成的，普通人对这种神秘物质的排斥又受吸引的矛盾的反应让他一阵干呕，甚至有些眼花。朴载赫在冲他大喊着什么，但男人不耐烦地一挥佩剑，肉眼可见的剑气裹挟着碎叶冲到曺容仁面前，又在他鼻尖前一厘米堪堪消散。

紧接着，曺容仁就被打晕了。不出意外的话，应该是偷偷挣脱出来的紫毛下的黑手。曺容仁把头枕在膝盖上感受血淤化不开的痛苦，十分后悔没有先下手为强把紫毛命根踩了让他没法动坏心思。  
那个男人是混进这批人里的。他想，一个神裔军人，不到万不得已不愿意亮出真实的武器，混进讨债公司派来报复人的乌合之众里，为的是不起眼地、顺理成章地让他们两个被掳走。像早餐铺那个小女孩一样的探子也许在四个方向上都有安插，为的就是势在必得。如此大费周章又遮遮掩掩，究竟是哪方势力，要瞒着什么人做这件事？  
曺容仁转换一下思维，想到下个月的东郡三署总署长竞选；想到军方的二号研究院不日前提出的、被驳回的神祇分解研究方案；想到姜赞镕没回他的电话，腕表早就被摘走了也不知道他能不能发现异常……曺容仁稍微活动了一下筋骨，不由自主地发出呻吟，他甚至怀疑自己是被一路拖行过来的，不然后背怎么像皮开肉绽一样呲啦作痛？伴随着灼烧的错觉，没准还发炎了。  
直到他又被热出一阵汗，发现自己口渴得要命并且身体有点酸麻时，曺容仁终于从错乱纷杂的势力斗争里拨出思绪，想起另一条常识：体温过热会引起发情期的提前。  
墙外回荡起了脚步声。

11.  
金基仁剧烈地咳嗽着，从撞得像个被踩扁的易拉罐的货车里爬出来，摸了把自己额头上的血，吐出一口血沫。他的仓鼠好好地从树根后面跳出来，争先恐后地爬上他的肩膀。  
他的后脑被一个硬邦邦的物件抵住了。  
“老实点儿，小伙子。”漫不经心地、甚至带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起，“我不想拿‘它’来对付平民，希望手枪就能对你起到作用。”  
陌生人嚼着口香糖，吹了个失败的泡泡，叫他往下看。  
金基仁睁大了眼睛。  
面前是本来被巡逻兵把守着的一处工程。本来龛塔和红泽娜这两个城区中间的地带就有很多煤矿石矿和地下水之类的开发工程，本来不足为奇。但令金基仁紧张的并不是这个十米深的长方形矿坑，而是在遍布开采设施的坑底搏斗中的两个人。  
显然都是神裔军的一员。  
其中陌生男子持一杆形态特殊的枪，以各种大型机械为掩体，不断射出无实体的子弹。而另一人则是两手各执数只短刀的孙雨铉，用刀片格挡子弹寻找突进的间隙。  
二人一个佯守实攻，适时进退，拿捏的是年轻人耐不住性子的弱点；另一个则唯快不破，短刀变化万千，靠的是见招拆招的反应。金基仁虽然也见过神祇武器的力量，但几乎没近距离见过两个神裔军人正面的单独对抗。  
其中一个还起了杀心。  
“嘿，裴俊植，省着点用，别等会喊我去装弹！”身后的男子看得津津有味，还不忘调侃他的同伴，只是指着金基仁的枪口又往他太阳穴上杵了杵，“二打一可不君子。”  
叫裴俊植的男人没说话，孙雨铉却悻悻地嘲讽道：“打爆轮胎害我们撞老树上，那可真君子！”  
“话不能这么说。”那男人饶有兴致地辩论道，“狙击手单挑近战本来就是劣势，这不就是补偿你了嘛。”  
子弹叮叮咣咣地在金属间弹射，那男人也不担心自己会被流弹所伤。他随便射了一枪把装满低温液体的储存罐打破，这发子弹显然和他之前用的威力不在一个量级上，十厘米厚的金属罐壁被轻易地打出一个大洞。负摄氏度低压储存的低温液体从孙雨铉头顶“唰”地倾泻而下，但他的反应也十分几十，本来就轻薄的刀片再次以一折四，形成薄如蝉翼的屏障挡在他的头顶，避免了直接被冷冻的物质伤害。液体迅速在刀片上凝固，冰棱悬挂在孙雨铉面前，他方才紧绷肃杀的神情才终于有了一丝裂缝。  
而裴俊植已经背着他的枪，翻身爬上了矿坑。金基仁眼睁睁地看着那支本来只有三十厘米长的手枪发出轮轴转动的噪音，金属色泽由暗转明，枪身抽长，变为中身金黄、两侧象牙白的样子，比起枪械倒更像微缩的祭祀长碑。  
它在裴俊植的背后闪动了一下，就被收回了。  
“好了，本来直接打晕带走就行的，谁让他们来晚了呢。”裴俊植揉着手腕走过来，接过手枪拎起金基仁，“就顺便和小朋友对决一下，我很久没见过这么快的刀了。龛塔的生源还不错。”  
这男人不说话的时候一言不发，一打开话匣子也是滔滔不绝。孙雨铉从另一头爬上来，他的刀尖还在滴着水，碍于金基仁在他们手里他并不能有什么动作。  
“你们想怎么样？”  
嚼口香糖的男人又吹了个泡泡，他不顾那些泛着寒光的刀片，一把搂上孙雨铉的脖子，在它面前摊开一个小盒子：“不怎么样，请小朋友去我们家吃泡泡糖。”  
金基仁默默地说：“明明是口香糖。”  
“哦！是吗，我说怎么吹不出泡泡呢！”  
男人眯起眼睛笑的样子和善得像金基仁高中附近做鳗鱼寿司的大叔，但他希望他俩的下场不会像那条鳗鱼这么惨。


	4. Chapter 4

12.  
一阵香风袭来，李民晧从发呆里回过神，抬头望着面前着红裙的女孩。对方嫣然一笑，脖颈上垂下的坠子反射着八个平面的金光。  
待到女孩笑都僵在了脸上，李民晧才反应过来这是在等他邀请她跳舞。音乐正值欢快，李民晧站起身，伸手迎向……正走过来的姜赞镕。  
“不好意思，我们有事要谈。”  
美人扫兴万分，凭良好的家教才没翻个白眼。而李民晧在人离去之后默默地想好险好险，这女人的鞋跟尖如残月，直让他想起一个后辈的子午钺来。为了自己的脚也不能真请她跳舞。  
“那是东郡李氏表亲家的二小姐，李组长都没兴趣？”说话的是跟着姜赞镕的一个接待员，笑眯眯地目送女孩回到她母亲那边。  
这次军部庆功宴来了很多军方和议会的人物，有些人想拉近关系甚至联姻都是可以预料到的。李民晧摇摇头，用不屑的语气说：“东郡李氏别说比巽都李氏了，比我本家都差一点，没什么好感兴趣的。”  
瞭望星三分之一的国土、也就是最繁荣的四大郡上，李姓堪称第一大姓，但李姓和李姓之间发源不同、同源但分支不同的大相径庭。有来头没来头的，差距大到可以类比一个军部副帅和一个贫民区擦鞋工。是以有时提到“李氏”，总要在前面加个地名加以贵贱区分。  
巽都是整个瞭望星十三郡及三大自理国的心脏，用以前的说法相当于一国之首府。巽都李氏自然就是目前蒸蒸日上、以副帅为首的那家。李民晧随便往窗户那边一看，正正巧就瞧见站在大厅外跟两个人说话的李相赫。  
“……这两家最近来往密切着呢，说是那位要竞选东郡总署长，副帅还特地送了礼物过去。”接待员顺着他的目光看去，笑容更殷切了，“素闻李组长贵人事多，今天难得一见，真是……”  
“行了，我们还有事，你下去吧。”半晌没开口的姜赞镕打断他。他连轴转了几天，脸色很不好看，本来就没什么好表情这下更让人有些望而生畏。接待员条件反射地缩缩脖子，乖乖离开了。  
“他老师？”李民晧端起桌边的红酒随便抿了口，目光仍然注视着那个方向。李相赫身边站着一个穿着笔挺西服、胸前别了根金色钢笔的男人；以及一个更年轻些的，穿着深蓝色军装便服的陌生男子，袖子随意地挽到上臂，很不拘谨地拿着军帽扇风，上面镶着两枚蓝宝石。  
“他老师，金正均议长。”姜赞镕淡淡地说，“另一个我没见过，但看名单应该是他的同期，裴俊植。刚从枫林调回来的。”  
“枫林？崔议长不是也在枫林吗？”李民晧想起和他们颇为亲近的崔宇范来，他倒是没提过这人。不过议会和军部本来就有些不尴不尬的隔阂，不熟悉也是有可能的。  
俗话说秀才遇上兵有理说不清，文职对武职自古总有些优越。但神裔军的崛起加之连年征战的氛围影响下，瞭望星的实际情况却是军部压过了议会一头。为此两边多有摩擦，议会弹劾军部把国家暴力变成私人雇佣兵，军部则拿纸上谈兵哪懂前线的艰难来反唇相讥。李相赫会跟议长站在一起聊天，也不过是因为金正均和他关系确实亲密罢了。  
但凡了解一点这位大家族后起之秀的人，就一定听说过他自小就被送去给金正均教养的故事。据说李相赫入学不久就表现出比成年人还高的专注度和敏捷冷静的思维，当时副帅还不是副帅，只是个把柄被上级拿住就颇有些焦头烂额的少将。为了争取议会家族的帮助、扳倒当时的二把手，便决定把这孩子送给金正均当质子。  
“真难想象他那个个性是被金议长带出来的。”那个据说在圣诞节扮演麋鹿给众议员送礼物的金正均。  
姜赞镕不以为意：“听传言金议长其实为改善他的个性做了很大努力。据说他曾经从灰炎星亲自带了三只弭豹给李相赫当宠物，那东西当时就是濒危物种了，天知道他怎么弄到的。”  
“这个我也听说过，只知道李组长小时候就养过豹子，只不过都养死了。没想到是弭豹。”  
“其实弭豹养死之后，金议长又送了他三只动物。从黑市上买的，三个不同大小的笼子。只不过没人知道那是什么。”姜赞镕陷入了思考，“据说是活泼的东西，可能是犬类吧。”  
说这么多不过是想告诉李民晧金正均对李相赫的确是用心培养过的。也是宴会的确无聊，这种家族秘闻都被姜赞镕拿来讲故事。  
那边的人似乎说完了话，转身时两方目光交汇，李民晧扬了扬酒杯算打招呼，李相赫微微点头，而裴俊植抱着手臂仿佛颇有敌意。  
姜赞镕也就看清楚了他捋起的袖管下露出的一串伤痕，短、碎而频繁，深红色的，还是新伤。  
那不是一次性的意外，显然是多次冲突中叠加的伤痕。一个刚从枫林调回巽都的、神裔军中的佼佼者，有什么理由会在庆功宴之前让自己受伤？又是什么人能伤到他？  
“你之前说曺容仁已经失联超过十二个小时了。”姜赞镕迅速地在脑子里盘算红泽娜附近的武力布置和地下组织，“派出去的人有回信吗？”  
“还没有。”李民晧虽然不知道他为何突然严肃起来，但还是下意识地汇报道，“现在只能找到通讯设备最后一次发出信号在石桥街外围，但没有人目击到他们之后的去向。”  
“去查一下裴俊植的履历和最近一周的通信记录。”姜赞镕下意识地捏了捏鼻梁让自己提起精神来，“特别是……和监察组有关的。”  
他有种预感，这个突然出现的狙击手，将会成为一个突破口。  
也可能是另一条导火索。

13.  
“背上还疼吗？”  
有柔和的灯光从背后照过来，牢牢蜷在床上的少年睁开眼，看见了自己被照得变形的影子。来人的声音关切又柔和，但出于好强的心理，少年并不想让他看到自己紧锁着眉头咬牙忍耐的样子，而是把脸又往下埋了埋，倔强道：“不。”  
这是我。朴载赫心想。是自己都想不起来的少年时的样子。朴载赫试着抬头看另一个人的脸，但看到的是天花板，往下看，看到的是自己提着灯的手。  
他很快明白了，自己在站着的那男人的视角里。  
背上的伤疤从石桥街那里的男人拔剑出手开始就灼烧得像一团火，此刻除了真实的痛感，还有一种异物跗骨的感觉——修长的，尖锐的，是箭。  
朴载赫的心脏狂跳起来，是鸦骨箭。就像遗失记忆里的其中一条脉络被唤醒，奔流在其中的气息便被回忆起了名字。他想，可能是和那柄剑接触所带来的引子，他终于梦到了点新东西。  
而是还是用他的Omega、或者说曾经的Omega的双眼看到的记忆。  
鸦骨箭安静得像一支回荡在深山中的笛音，平稳的磁场下极少出现不和谐音符，这说明它和主人的契合程度很不错，基于此推论，它的主人应该和它差不多平和冷静。  
朴载赫对鸦骨仅存的记忆只有，它很锋利、很趁手，搭在自己的弓弦上时会有强烈共鸣的颤动。握在手里是微凉的温度，和自己一进入战时就兴奋得升温的狼骸反差相当明显。但他不曾设想过它其实很……温柔？  
一支箭？  
朴载赫没有来得及想太多，因为他的前Omega又说话了。  
“其实再等一年也不晚，契合度高的话这把弓会给你留着的。”  
那声音就响在他的脑子里，像清淡的酒，带着不易察觉却勾人上瘾的甘甜。朴载赫突然想起他做过好几次的春梦，梦里他和看不清脸的Oemga纠缠不休时，伴着不甚牢固的木床吱呀声，落在他耳朵里的呻吟和断碎的祈求就带着这种味道，轻柔地，带着撩人的磁性。  
少年的脊背绷得更紧，于后颈和腰部甚至能看见骨刺般的突起，颇为邪怪。神祇附于体内的时候应该是没有实体的，这种情况无外乎还没完全结合好，狼骸的部分躯体顶在皮肉之下罢了。  
“不光是因为狼骸……”少年忍耐许久，堪堪喘了口气，辩驳道，“还……”  
他转过身来，和男子对视，便蓦地止住了话头。眼神飘忽起来，闷闷地说：“你明天都要去枫林实训了，我也想快点走出这里啊。”  
男子笑起来：“你成长得已经够快了。”  
还不够。  
少年自下而上将男子盯了个遍，最后停在他隐在领口下的喉结上，像只饿极了却不得不隐忍在草丛中的狼崽。  
他恨不得一瞬之间成长起来，成为能和这柄箭一同飞驰烽火之地的强大模样，和眼前的男子肩并着肩，让他只要在他身边就能感觉到无比的安全，甚至不愿远离他一步。  
也许是昏暗摇曳的灯光使然，也许是心中天然的信任，鸦骨的主人并未因少年的眼神而觉出不妥，只是撑着额头在他床边坐下，陪他聊天来帮他从疼痛的后遗症上转移注意力。但朴载赫望着年轻的自己，此中种种俱是了然于胸，随之而来的是哑然失笑：这小子根本不知道自己的眼神有多露骨多危险，连一丝压抑的自觉都没有地、赤裸裸地放射着原始的渴求欲。  
“——啊，对了，这次一去要一个月……”男人突然想起了什么难以启齿的事，虽然极力顺畅地说着，朴载赫却能感受到他脸上发烫，“你不舒服的话就算了……”  
“不会啊，咬一下而已。”少年飞快地回答道，那眼神在移到Omega脸上时收敛了些，倒装出几分纯良，“哥哥也不想让发情期影响成绩吧。”  
暂时标记？他们是习惯了用暂时标记来帮助Omega渡过发情期的关系吗了？  
少年撑着床板坐起来，男人则解开几颗纽扣，堪称温顺地低下头。少年微湿的指尖拨开他的衣领，在腺体的位置揉了下。  
“现在可能控制不好力道，你忍一下疼。”  
朴载赫以为他会和Omega一样感觉到后颈的咬伤，但事实是他在接触的瞬间便感到一阵晕眩，再睁开眼时已经在少年的视角里了。  
牙齿深深嵌入Omega细嫩的后颈，血的味道里掺着微甜，也许是少年对Omega的味道太过熟悉，他并没过多地品尝。而对朴载赫来说自己的注意力更多地在脊椎上。那仿佛捅了把烧红的刀子一般炽痛的感觉从颈部一直烧到后腰附近，让他的脑子都滚烫着，心中翻江倒海地充斥着升腾膨胀的水蒸气，连带着叼住Omega后颈的动作越来越控制不住，仿佛狼崽恨不得现在就吞吃掉送到嘴边的肉。  
Omega许是本能地慌张，挣扎起来像才意识到危险的猎物，腺体边的血管隐隐地鼓动着，这让少年愈发兴奋。Alpha蠢蠢欲动，不假思索地释放着自己的信息素。占有他吧？如果在这里把他据为己有，他就真正地不能离开自己了。哪怕他要去枫林，要去哪里都无所谓，他身上会永远牵着自己的锁链，无论跑到多远终究要回到Alpha身边……  
“载赫！”  
放在身侧的另一只手突然被柔软的凉意覆住，少年滚烫的手背被熟悉的掌纹安慰着，清凉的温度传过神经，让他紧绷的脑神经倏地放松下来。Omega吃痛得微微颤抖，从他的角度甚至能看到他发红的眼角。少年翻掌反握住他的手，才摸到他手背上早已青筋凸起，只是极力隐忍着内心的紧张。  
Alpha缓缓松开紧咬的牙齿，舌尖恋恋不舍地舔了下，感觉到那块皮肤血肉模糊，心中才涌现一股愧疚：“哥对不起，我……”  
“没事。”Omega猛地抽回手胡乱整好衣领，呼吸有些急促，“每次都麻烦你，谢谢了。”  
他胡乱嘱咐了几句便仓皇离开房间，没看到少年泄气地倒回床上，怔怔地舔了舔嘴角的血迹。

朴载赫醒来，目不转睛地瞪了半晌天花板，发现自己硬了。  
分身显然涨得有一会儿了，一梦初醒这会儿跟晨勃一样难堪。鼻尖仿佛还萦绕着似有若无的血腥味，他深呼吸了一下才被那里面略呛的信息素提醒，那是自己的血在流。  
他被绑在椅子上，左手臂上深深的刀伤还疼着，右手能摸到伤口上一片湿滑：血还未凝固。真狠啊，划他那把军刀都是开了刃的，流了半天血竟然也不帮忙包扎一下。神裔军对平民下这么狠的手合适么？朴载赫心中吐槽着，一边忍着疼试图解手上的缆绳，一边借着痛感转移注意力，让胯下那根东西平静下来。一个优秀的Alpha理应善于控制自己的欲望，他在心里默背前不久在大街上遇到平权游行时收到的传单，稍微走神想到方才梦里的触觉，差点又起反应。  
罢了罢了，他安慰自己，那个没出息的、暗恋自己（未来的）搭档还不敢说的、做个仗义的临时标记都能控制不住自己的、只敢事后偷偷回味Omega甜味的小鬼，不过是好多好多年前的新兵朴载赫，谁还没有年少犯蠢过呢！  
甜味？  
朴载赫舔了舔缺水的嘴唇。因为那个小鬼的注意力全在其他地方，嗅觉细胞根本没发挥该有的作用，至少，没好好向朴载赫传达Omega的气息。他也只能想当然地觉得，应该是甜的吧，那种非常非常取悦Alpha的味道，Omega大部分如此。

但除此之外——像春水，氲着满河岸摇曳的白茶花的香气，让人安心得想溺在温暖的涟漪中长睡不醒。  
而也许只有最亲近的人才知道，探入水面深处、触及他的软底，才能摸到些冷厉的东西。  
被亲Omega扔了十五年的朴载赫突然就有点委屈了。就像一棵十五年来一直从干涸的荒林里汲取水分的小树杈突然得知他本来拥有一整条河，那片林子也不是一直那么荒芜的。  
他现在手上一无所有，被绑在这个灰尘都呛人的仓库里，一根缆绳就能让他束手无策。身边不仅没有好闻的Omega，甚至还有个……  
蹲在房梁上饶有兴致观察他的Alpha。

“看够了没？”朴载赫仰头冷冷地盯着房顶，阴影里一团影子动了动，随即翻身落地，扑起一片灰尘，呛得他大声咳嗽起来。  
距离拉近，朴载赫皱起了眉头：“子午钺？”  
来人顿了顿，露出惊喜的笑容：“你记得我？”  
不。只是想起这个武器——准确来说是它的磁场罢了。也不知是不是暴力的天性使然，朴载赫对那些武器的记忆远比它们的主人深刻。  
朴载赫默不作声，迅速打量了下这名看起来年龄不大还有点娃娃脸的Alpha，从他学生派的打扮和有点傻白甜的笑意来看，像个单纯的家伙。不过他的武器可不单纯，如果是子午钺的话，这种锋利多刃的短兵器呈双弯月状，出手又隐秘又迅捷，讲究一击即中，几乎是为刺客量身打造的。显然跟它主人的气质相去甚远。  
眼前这人，多半是自己的故交。  
朴载赫眨眨眼睛，放松地靠在椅背上，扬起下巴垂着眼皮漫不经心地说：“你是打算拿那东西给我个痛快呢，还是慢慢放血，问点东西出来？”  
那人的笑容消失在脸上，摇摇头：“朴载赫，我在你眼里就是这种心狠手辣的形象？真让人伤心啊。”  
带着些许挖苦的语气，让朴载赫更笃定这人身份了。恐怕不只是故交，还曾经相当亲近。那人四下看了看，捞了只缺了腿的椅子在朴载赫面前坐下，叹了口气：“我听说宋队长在红泽娜抓了个涉黑的Alpha，挺凶的，拔了剑才制住。我就猜十有八九是你。”  
他眯起眼睛瞧着天花板缝里漏下来的阳光：“告诉你也无妨，你走了之后我们这些人、尤其是梅格要塞那批幸存者，都是被严禁接近你的。”  
“他们”这些人自然是指神裔军。军部怕他的记忆受影响？怕他们串通隐瞒事实？还是怕他一个没了武器的普通人和旧部勾结策划什么威胁国安的大事？  
朴载赫皱起眉头，军部不希望他想起更多记忆？还是另有所图？  
他把这些想不清楚的先放到一边，稍稍坐起来，盯着眼前的人：“那你又是怎么来的？”  
“我弃暗投明了——不能再说了。”那人扬起手指做了个“嘘”的动作，转了转自己的腕表在屏幕上按了下，“现在开始录音，不想吃苦头的话就好好交待。”  
“第一个问题，你和穹幕的看场人金基仁，偷运红泽娜与龛塔交界的石矿材料，运到了哪里，为的是什么目的？”

14.  
“不好意思，本来没想让你受伤的。只是事出突然，我们既没想到你搭档那么负隅顽抗，也没想到你这么……”身上没一丝危险气息的男人在两米外的距离站定，说着，“这么、文员？”  
“你可以直接说，不耐打。”曺容仁平静地说。这个男人是个Beta，他想，还好是个Beta。对信息素几乎没有敏感度的Beta，是他现在能遇到的最好的选择。  
他动了动脖子，蒙住他眼睛的东西材料很好，一丝光都透不进来。曺容仁彬彬有礼地说：“那么请问你们什么时候能让我看见点东西？或者，让我说点什么？你们把我弄过来，总是有所图的吧。”  
陌生的Beta没说话，曺容仁随便寻找着话头：“那个拿剑的男人是神裔军，所以你们也不大可能和军部对立。那么，从我这个、联络部的区区文员、在军部不过像个蚂蚁的无名氏身上，能得到什么？如果是因为那个Alpha……老实说我对他的了解恐怕还没你们多，既然你们都能调动神裔军了……”  
“你是真的失忆了，”男人打断他，语气里带着惋惜，“竟然比他还彻底。到底发生了什么？”  
曺容仁心跳莫名一滞，那股热流又涌上来，他深呼吸稳住声音：“……卡达荷的技术摧毁了我的记忆——我以为你们查过我的来历。”  
“你知道我想说的不是这个，”男人好像走近了一点，声音在稍侧后方响起，“你为什么没有伤疤？就像你搭档那样。”  
这直截了当的话让曺容仁神经瞬间紧绷。他下意识地反驳道：“我为什么应该有？你认错人了，我和他的Omega也许很像，但我不是他。”  
这些人觉得他就是那个叛徒，失忆的原因其实是神祇的剥离？  
“是吗？”男人毫无诚意地随口道。曺容仁感觉有什么在自己的后脑勺动了动，随即，眼前的黑幕掉了下去，他条件发射地眯起了眼睛，许久未见光的眼睛酸涩无比，模糊了好一阵才看清眼前这个戴着圆框眼镜的Beta。  
“我叫赵世衡，”男人狡黠地笑了笑，“是你……是你像的那个Omega的半个同事。”

神裔先锋军内的Beta因为没有和神祇融合的体质，是不会活跃在前线的。他们承担的职责基本是后勤和统筹部门，这也就意味着他们都必须要有过人的能力，尤其是在设备研究和医学方面。  
而赵世衡显然十分擅长攻心，曺容仁甚至怀疑他是不是来自监察组那个传说中审讯成功率百分百、被戏称诱供专案组的办公室。

他讲了三件事就离开了，最后看曺容仁的眼神满是势在必得。而曺容仁在他离开之后才猛地瘫在床头，摊开紧攥的手，掌心已经被指甲扣得血肉模糊。

第一件事，是从战俘名单交送瞭望星而曺容仁本人仍在卡达荷开始，一直到现在，他的行踪都被监察组牢牢掌握着。包括在安置所接受的心理辅导和生理治疗、包括姜赞镕的接触，都在监察组的默许之下；  
第二件事，下个月东郡总署长的选举大会之前，作为谈判筹码，姜赞镕已经同意要把15年前梅格要塞的重要证人带到东郡的中心城市梅格罗拉，作为交换，李相赫组长会依约退出选举。  
第三件事，那个Omega的名字。  
虽然并没有多少人知道鸦骨的主人本名叫什么，但赵世亨参与过15年前对朴载赫的秘密审讯。在那其中他接触到的资料中，那名Omega就叫曺容仁。

“姜组长绝对不是你想象中那么纯粹的一个、当年‘真相’的追寻者，”赵世亨的话还回荡在曺容仁耳边，带着若有若无的嗤笑，“恐怕连你死了对他来说都很有用。”

冷汗凉在皮肤上，像恶心的蝠翼贴着身体。曺容仁发着抖，努力从这些信息中甄别真伪。赵世亨的话不可尽信，他重复地对自己叮嘱。越是诛心之语越有可能是编造出来只为攻破防线的工具——但目的是什么呢？骗他这么一个一无所知的人，即使他把自己当成了那个Omega，也不能给他们提供任何有用信息啊？还是说，从他这边打开缺口，挖掘朴载赫身上藏着的秘密……  
曺容仁越想越心乱如麻，他开始回想当初见到姜赞镕的场景。当初他在安置所旁边的花园散步，心里满是失去记忆的迷茫和清洗标记带来的生理性空虚不安。一架黑色的飞行器从空旷的马路那头驶来，悬在路面低空。他好奇地望过去，三个穿着制服的男人走下座舱向他走来，中间的那个人向他伸出了手。  
“是曺容仁曺先生吗？我们是军部联络组和情报组的，方便借一步谈谈吗？”姜赞镕握了下手就松开了，但那一下很用力，他的眼睛藏在迎着光的镜片之后，曺容仁本能地觉得他的视线透过自己看到了别的东西，“你……很有些面熟。”  
他说他是在附近工作的时候偶然看到曺容仁，因为他像15年前失踪的那个Omega，才决定试着用他来解决这个经年萦绕在他心头的疑问。  
但是，曺容仁惊疑不定地想，但是他又说，和那个Omega仅有几面之缘。那么只凭借远远地一看，就能看出两个并不熟悉的人很相像吗？瞭望星的Omega比率何其稀有，两个相像的Omega、又让偶然到安置所附近工作的姜赞镕看到的几率有多大？  
他究竟，是凭着眼缘找到的曺容仁，还是凭战俘名单上“曺容仁”的名字？  
这些光在这里干想是没用的。曺容仁闭上眼睛，让自己静下心来，现在思考下一步怎么走、怎么从这里出去，才能当面向姜赞镕质问这一切。  
至少，如果能见到朴载赫，也许能发现一些蛛丝马迹。

——砰！！  
不远的墙那边突然响起爆炸的巨响，随即是砖块墙体哗啦啦砸地的闷响。曺容仁乱如爪藤的思绪被强行打断，他扬起头努力地想从仅有的一扇透气窗望到外面，但只能看到一块橙黄的天色。  
怎么了？曺容仁仔细听着，在那声足以震裂耳膜的爆炸之后，仿佛有树干和砖瓦不断砸地的响声，而在那之间又夹杂着分贝不那么明显、音色却特别到让人无法忽视的声音。簌簌地，像箭的声音，但寻常的箭绝不至于能对树干和墙体造成坍塌的威胁。  
到底是什么，曺容仁片刻后就知道了。  
——那把他们抓过来的男人的声音在一阵金属撞击声后怒不可遏地吼道：“孙雨铉，你这是要妨碍监察组工作吗！”  
另一个陌生的年轻男孩声音高声响起：“对不起宋教官！都是金基仁威胁我的！您看他那弩怪模怪样的邪气得很，我打不过啊！”  
编谎话也稍微装得无辜点吧，这孩子都快笑出来了。  
曺容仁静静的听着不知道多远处打斗的声音，觉得有些微妙：煞费苦心把他们抓走，却没过多久就被找到，不光地点不够隐蔽，连看守的人数都堪称……简陋？  
至少他见过的、除了那个应该不算在战斗力内的赵世亨，就只有那个、呃，剑客了。现在外面的声音听起来也并不杂乱，从武器的声响判断，陷入打斗中的不超过五个人。  
并且，从异动发生到现在还没有人手被分配过来过来看住他。这说明要么敌对势力人手严重不足，要么……他们其实并没有那么戒备。  
门缝外有什么东西一掠而过，曺容仁猛地坐起来，使劲眨了眨眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

15.  
庆功宴开在下午，李相赫离开宴会厅的时间已经比一般人提前很多了，但他没想到的是自己刚一上车，手下的通知便读心术一般地发来：“副帅让您去一趟祭堂。”  
“现在？”  
换做平时习惯了被那位长辈牢牢掌握时间安排的李相赫，是不会多问这么一句废话的。但今天他刚见了阔别已久的朋友，仿佛心境也微妙地沐浴了一番青涩时期尚不知天高地厚的空气。但马上他就反应过来，不等手下回答就说：“我知道了。”  
那位大人只要有空，每个月都要去一趟李氏的祭堂，在里面的内室待上一阵子不许任何人打扰。有重要的事相谈时，李相赫就会被叫到门外，看着他端详雕像的背影，听他吩咐些并不光彩却被形容得冠冕堂皇的事。  
祭堂外间拜的是巽都李氏有头有脸的列祖列宗，内间则不是所有李氏子弟都能进入的，拜的是瞭望星的天还没亮的旧时候、怪力乱神还没被限制成神祇这么一小块范围的时候，李家出的一个术师。  
李氏发展成一棵遮天蔽日的巨树，和这名为瞭望星作出卓越贡献却不能被记载进历史书的术师渊源极深。不过李相赫向来对鬼神之说不以为然，对这名先人也没那么多敬畏之心——其实他在执行力以外的多余情感一向不怎么丰富——也就不怎么能理解副帅对着那尊十分抽象的雕像冥想的行为了。制雕像的材料是和神祇如出一辙的上古钣猄矿，若说能对背上嵌了对臂刃“鬼斩”的李相赫还能有点磁场上的影响，尚且算合理猜测。对从不使用也不需要使用神祇武器的副帅来说，可能就只能理解为他内心尚存虔诚的信仰了。  
抵达祭堂的时候飘起了蒙蒙细雨。李相赫抬手挡开司机欲为他打伞的动作，径直走向祭堂。随后而来的车上走下了和李副帅有约的金正均和随同的裴俊植，他们两个慢悠悠地去外间做礼节性的祭拜，望着李相赫略显瘦削的身影消失在被雕花石柱簇拥的回廊里。  
两人无言地走进外间点上白蜡烛，又道了几声宗室无虞先人长安之类的祭词。金正均低声对裴俊植说：“我总觉得他又瘦了。”  
“我好久不见他也没觉得，您常见他怎么倒觉得他瘦了呢？”裴俊植知道他本意不是这个，就安慰道，“最近麻烦多，您多虑了吧。”  
金正均勉强笑了下，拍了拍裴俊植的肩膀，不知想到了什么垂下了眼帘。裴俊植的通讯器亮起，他听了一会儿耳机里传来的报告，随即对金正均说：“跑了。”  
金正均微微抬眼看他，并没露出意外的神情：“问到了吗？”  
“一半一半。录音已经到了，要不要……”  
金正均抬手阻止他：“不急，我还有事和副帅谈。你先回去自己处理。”他的目光飘向被重重墙壁遮挡的内室方向，眼镜上反射着白蜡烛肃穆的烛光，“已经够了。”

李相赫出来的时候雨下得大了些，祭堂院落里种的梧桐树发出清脆的噼啪声。金正均靠在墙边看着不知道哪份文件，似乎挺专注的，肩膀湿了一半都没反应。  
不过他的脚步声一来金正均就马上抬起了头，按灭投影器笑道：“我猜他又送了你几个人，应该比上回的好用。”  
李相赫紧绷的表情在面对金正均的时候微妙地柔和，轻声说：“您把关过的，怎么会不好用。”  
“说是这么说，结果一个个打个半年杂工就被打发了，”金正均仍然咋微笑，甚至没有一丝不满，“或者死于线人倒戈、情敌仇杀，或者更粗暴点、推给酒驾？”  
“下次我会换个说法的。”李相赫彬彬有礼地回应道。  
其实他们都清楚，副帅并不那么在意派来的人根本得不到李相赫的信任这个事实。但李相赫本身对氏族的忠诚这一点，保证了他再不高兴也不会拒绝副帅的安排。因此人一波一波地来，一波一波地消失，李副帅就像随手给小费一样轻描淡写地重复着。  
这种行为就和他卡着点给李相赫下指令一样，没必要，但一定要做。  
拐角处有人出现，是他们都熟悉的一个事务官，十分钟前他还守在内室的门外。金正均掸了掸衣摆上的灰尘准备去见副帅，把手下递来的雨伞给了李相赫：“对了，你‘最近’还好吗？”  
李相赫下意识地扭了下脖子：“有点不老实，不过比之前好多了。您的麻醉药很有用。”  
金正均回头笑了笑：“那就好。”  
事务官恭敬地等在走廊尽头，金正均大步走向他。李相赫则转身走向雨幕，打起漆黑的伞，后衣领下隐隐有鼓动像蛇一般浮现又压抑下去，最终消失于无形。

16.  
孙雨铉是在一个拂晓之时收到宋教官的贺信的。那时他刚申请从雪城往四大郡回调，理由是雪城那地方太冷不适合他这个温带出身的人，而刚好四大郡的洛特丹招收个位数的神裔军后备，他就不抱希望地申请了一下，记得在做那项名为骨质检测的项目的时候，几个测试人员似乎露出了不一般的表情。  
他小时候经常去邻家开的私人骨科诊所玩。骨质检测用不到这种奇怪的、有着十几条动线图的仪器。  
没想到三天后，伴随着震耳欲聋的机桨轰隆声，他收到了署名为洛特丹郡军备处基础教官宋景浩的贺信。信里主要表达了宋教官对这名幸运地获得了被他本人指导的崇高资格的新兵蛋子的由衷祝贺、以及附上的一张用来报销路费的银行卡。  
孙雨铉以为派专员开飞机过来送信是神裔军显示其尊贵地位让新人崇拜的普遍方式，直到他到了龛塔的基地和其他年轻人交流才发现，那只是宋景浩个人的趣味罢了。  
知道这点之后他也不清楚是因为宋教官亲自付费租飞机就为了秀个惊喜而更尊敬他呢，还是应该因为这人为了租飞机排了三天号还不愿意给他发电子邮件、差点害他错过报到时间而对宋景浩无语。  
反正宋景浩一直蛮照顾他的。虽然偶尔会有把孙雨铉推出去替自己背锅的不义之举，但也都是些什么把酒瓶子丢到模拟作战室、瞒下上级调派十人去保护某某家族的新娘登车的调令等等不尴不尬的事，还不足以让孙雨铉忘记宋景浩作为教官对他的多方帮助。  
所以即使是跟着十几年的发小来劫他发小的朋友这么仗义的事，并且打着“从红泽娜黑恶势力的魔爪下拯救无辜平民”的旗号，孙雨铉也还是心虚得很。他很害怕自己演技不够纯熟，在看到宋景浩时惊讶错愕的表情会被一眼看穿，毕竟这个深藏在破烂洗头房后面的小院都是他偷了宋景浩的智能驾驶密码通过他的行车路线找到的。  
路线显示宋景浩在早上开着车从龛塔来到红泽娜，车子在某旧超市的停车位上停了两个多小时后，又被开走了。绕了几个8字回路之后在这间小院里短暂停留，后来被开回了龛塔。  
他们想趁着宋景浩不在的时候跑来探探，谁知道他们刚靠近院子后墙，宋景浩就带着两个随从出现在了他们面前。  
孙雨铉正在心里大叫完了完了这下怎么解释都铁定要被教官穿小鞋，一边却打量着那两个像是普通人的随从计算起了靠他们两个人要怎么突破这层阻碍。金基仁却在这时用他自制的弩直接发起了攻击，还一手掐住了孙雨铉的衣领做出一个毫无诚意的劫持姿态。  
配上他血还没擦的脸，和他一贯冷漠的表情，倒有几分凶神恶煞。  
而宋景浩的眼神在看到那支弩的时候变得真正错愕起来。  
因为这是金基仁用龛塔和红泽娜交界处的钣猄矿自制的。他出生于玉石匠人的家庭，打磨石头是他从小耳濡目染的。  
至于后来被查抄了铺子父母去蹲监狱，他也流落到去当小弟，就是另一个故事了。  
“你从哪里得到的这个？”宋景浩飞步上檐仰面一剑劈断那冲着他面门而来的短箭，箭身“铮”的断裂声让他心下有了判断：不是纯钣猄石，杂质含量起码有20%以上，不可能来自于正统的神裔军。  
也就说明它的威力不可能比得过真正的神祇。  
那么眼下这两个明显受了伤的小东西，不是他的对手。  
这个他只在照片上见过的男孩不是神裔军，他的武器就只是个比寻常弩强一些的东西——真正的脱弦于神祇的箭可不会被他一剑斩断。这男孩的头顶还在流血，体力上和他一个神裔军的教官也无法抗衡。  
而孙雨铉，宋景浩料定他不会对自己下手，也不会对他两个随从下狠手。  
要他伤害两个无辜的平民，这不是一个没上过战场的新兵做得到的。  
于是他指挥随从纠缠住孙雨铉，让他束手束脚不敢轻举妄动。自己则引着金基仁到了另一角。宋景浩不想杀人，毕竟那两个上面叫他抓来的年轻人本来就是要被策划“逃跑成功”的，只不过他们的援兵到得太快了点。  
再说他还想捉他回去审问这个武器的来源。钣猄矿自制的武器，他还是头一次见，指不定背后有什么暗地里的非法产业链，而材料源头就是金基仁和朴载赫这两个偷矿的小年轻。  
他不知道是金基仁自己做的这把弩，私制钣猄矿物品要被判一百年以上的刑，早年有些做饰品的被逮住就直接自杀了。  
宋景浩得小心地拦他一会儿，要等到姜旼丞已经问完了他们的问题，赵世衡也撬开了曺容仁的嘴，等那个时候他们想怎么跑都行。关太久了会让那两位组长疑心的。  
指令里嘱咐说是，姜组长和李组长。他就猜一定是做情报的那两位。很棘手，一个不开心把他自己查个底朝天，虽然他们动不了身在李氏麾下的神裔军，但搞点别的小动作还是绰绰有余的。  
又一根箭被劈断。宋景浩微微回神，轻松格挡金基仁借箭掩饰着冲来的拳头，剑身把他挥出了一丈远，险些撞上墙。  
他稍稍惊诧，因为他以为这小孩用弩的精准度不错，却没想到他近身格斗的能力也出类拔萃。  
“可惜……你怎么不是个用剑的呢？”

金基仁脑子嗡嗡的，从冰冷坚硬的石砖上爬起来，吐了口掺着血的唾沫，颤巍巍地用弩指着宋景浩。  
他是在那两个半路拦下他们的男人那里受的内伤。晌午的烈日透过大敞的车窗，照得他睁不开眼。姓裴的那个在前面稳稳地开车，另一个劫持者则哼着歌拿枪抵着他的太阳穴，翻看一本八卦杂志。  
“放心，带你们问点话，请你们吃顿饭，可能还会让你们睡一觉，然后你们就回家了。多厚道的招待！我们那的床包管比你自己家的还软……”那人正这样用毫无可信度的语气忽悠着他们，裴俊植却突然把车停了下来。  
“老师让我陪他去庆功宴，善久临时去不成了。”他一边给其他人拨号一边回头对他的同伴道，“我叫个人过来帮你。”  
“如果叫来的不是神裔军，那你还不如不叫。”另一人挑挑眉，指了指低头不语的孙雨铉，“普通人应付得了这小子两下么？”  
“我叫赫奎来，他也玩枪，如果真遇上什么事故……”裴俊植用警告的眼神挨个看了看两个人质，“你们也好配合。”  
“嚯，看看这什么交情啊，洛特丹首席枪炮师就这么被你呼来唤去。官二代可真好，我也想有这种兄弟……”  
裴俊植因为男人的揶揄却笑得很无奈：“他刚好在龛塔办事，我打个电话他来得很快的——你不是也好久没见他了吗？”  
两人拉家常似的对话里，金基仁和孙雨铉默默地互相递着眼色。金基仁被捆在背后的手已经无声地摸上了腰上别着的短弩，犹豫该不该启用它。  
他幼年时在妈妈忘记锁好的柜子里找到过一个镇纸，上面所刻的是晦涩难懂的古语：恶魔之力、指向自己的刀锋，诅咒由艾利欧格下达，召唤之人也不能幸免。  
家里的铺子被告发的时候，他才知道那块镇纸就是用数百年矿龄的钣猄石雕刻的。

金基仁的思绪被一阵猛烈的俯冲打断了——车子急停。三个乘客的身体都猝不及防地失去平衡，最后撞在一起。旁边的男人骂了一句：“我差点走火！”收到的只是裴俊植毫无诚意地：“抱歉~有只鸟过去。”  
这时金基仁察觉到他的手指被孙雨铉悄悄握住了。  
借着他们的身体贴在一起的契机，孙雨铉用力捏了捏他的食指，用眼神迫切地示意他什么。虽然不能开口，但凭借多年的熟悉，金基仁知道那是在催他放手一搏——鬼知道去了这些人的据点会经历什么！再说如果被搜出他身上带的弩，只怕金基仁这个人当场就蒸发了，来日穹幕的那份看场小弟的工资都得被朴载赫骗了去。  
顺着孙雨铉目光的移动，金基仁看向越野车的车门锁——还在使用钥匙的复古车锁。但金基仁不知道他计划怎么做。  
裴俊植下了车，从后窗可以看到他双手插着裤兜大步走远的背影，金基仁望着他笔直的脊背，想象着那杆外表神圣的狙击枪，在这尘土飞扬的城市交界区里竟感受到了一股杀伐的味道。  
“好了，现在只有我陪你们聊天了。”那看守着他们的男人长出一口气，兴致勃勃地托着下巴，“我们就在这里先开始审问、如果你觉得不好听的话、请教？金基仁、孙雨铉，虽然也存在被人欺骗教唆的可能，但你们知道自己惹了多大的麻烦吗？”  
两个年轻人默契地没有开口。男人收起枪，友好地摊手：“和谐一点嘛，还有不到十分钟你们就会见到另一个比我搭档还冷酷的枪手，到那时候你们连在软乎乎的车座上满足我的好奇心的机会都没了。我可以告诉你们，审讯室里不光有冷冰冰的铁凳子，还有玩心计的专家，骗得你们自相残杀都有可能。”  
你的搭档……哪里冷酷了？  
“我叫李在宛，你们问我一个问题，我回答一个，觉得怎样？公平吗？”  
金基仁瞥了眼孙雨铉，发现他低着头并没理会这人，思绪一转索性应了下来：“我可以先问吗？”  
李在宛挑挑眉，点头。  
金基仁开门见山道：“你们是什么人？”  
“神裔军驻扎在重要前线的英勇之矛、首领与政客深深信任的左膀右臂、瞭望星最负盛名的枪弹二人组翳语之狙与炼狱之火……”  
“听起来中二但是什么都没说嘛。”  
李在宛怪叫道：“我说的每个头衔都很有用，听不懂也要怪我吗？”  
金基仁垂下眼帘，余光里孙雨铉的手心里全是汗，被绳子磨出了血痕。  
“好吧，那你可以问我一个问题。”  
李在宛注视着金基仁的脸，似乎对那上面血迹的形状产生了兴趣。他轻轻笑道：“朴载赫是个什么样的人？”  
“啊？”  
“值得你们这么去……救他？虽然我猜他也不会有生命危险。”

孙雨铉专心割绳子的手停了下来，他看向金基仁微微用力的下颌曲线，祈祷他快点开口免得让这个李在宛注意到他已经偷偷地拔了条刀片在手心里。  
他的“蝠翼”由变幻莫测的刀刃组成，有时候他也觉得它们看起来没有一整支大剑或是长弓看起来霸气，但此刻他无比感谢这些可以稀碎得像刮胡刀的东西。  
这样他才能悄无声息地从自己后腰掰出一小块来，用手心就可以掩饰住。全力状态下他的刀片可以削铁如泥，但眼下却只能被当成一条普通的、还有些滑手的刀片，实在有些委屈。  
孙雨铉在尽量微小的动作之下费了好大劲才割断了一根绳子，心虚地往座椅背上靠了靠，压住可以的双手。金基仁的声音沉沉地响起：  
“这算两个问题吗。”  
“至于这么斤斤计较吗……好吧，换个问题，这个朴载赫对你来说价值在哪？”李在宛笑眯眯道，孙雨铉不禁想起黑暗童话中在甜甜圈里藏蝎子的胖厨子。

对于这两个人的友情是怎么建立起来的，孙雨铉心里一点谱都没有。  
朴载赫应该是在孙雨铉调去雪城的期间来到红泽娜的。对于他的来历孙雨铉没怎么关心过，他只是在兴奋地把自己可能成为神裔军的好消息告诉金基仁的时候，收到了他迅速又严厉的警告：  
【不要去】  
他立刻反问“怎么了”，屏幕上的对话框静默了许久，最终打出一句：“很危险，你信我。”  
做神裔军当然很危险，上战场怎么可能不危险？孙雨铉没理他，转身登上了这辈子都没坐过的直升飞机，带着自己仅有的一包行李，从八千英尺的天空告别了雪城终年不化的冰河。  
之后，在他从龛塔的神裔军后备生训练里利用休假时间和金基仁见面时，才是他第一次见到他发小的这位新朋友。  
他倚在穹幕的楼梯上垂眼看着孙雨铉，光怪陆离的灯光从他的眼睛上滑过，像是经过了一头倦意迷蒙却戒备森严的野兽。

“他对你们价值很大。长官，我知道你们想从他这里挖到秘密，可能是深不见底的秘密。”金基仁缓缓地说着，孙雨铉甚至有点担心他陷入自己的世界忘记了他们还有逃跑的计划。  
“但我也有必须得到那个秘密的理由，我需要一个欠了许多年的解答。”  
“什么解答？”  
“现在是我提问题的时候了。”  
“好吧，”李在宛仰面长叹，“这也是一个听起来中二又毫无实质的回答。”  
“我相信你们也能弄懂的。”金基仁放松了一点，有点慵懒地靠在椅背上，“神祇用起来是什么感觉？”  
李在宛的神情僵硬了一下，金基仁捕捉到了这点，仿佛猜想得到了印证，他心中顿时五味杂陈。  
“很顺手，威力很大。有的人刚用的时候天天疼——排异反应，我倒没有过。”  
金基仁注视着他，甚至让李在宛都恍然升出一种这小孩在给自己施压的感觉。  
“我想交换的不是这种常识，你呢？你是什么感觉？”  
空气仿佛凝滞了一样，孙雨铉也跟着莫名屏息了起来。好在不自觉攥紧的拳头让刀片割伤了手心，他才想起自己还有活要干。于是开始操纵刀片让它折起来、再折得小一点。小到可以探进车门的缝隙，只要它触碰到车锁机簧，孙雨铉就可以试着把锁撬开。  
到时候两人合力，至少也能在一个人拖住李在宛的情况下放跑另一个。

“很不安。”  
李在宛说，神祇，是善神还是魔神呢。  
“如果不是洛特丹的王牌枪手就快来了，我会很乐意和你详细探讨。”李在宛耸耸肩，他的身影从金基仁面前一晃而过，孙雨铉猝不及防地被他按上肩膀，电光火石间金基仁不假思索地撞向李在宛。孙雨铉则比他更快，他早已逃脱了绳索，刀片已经出手，如果李在宛不退势必要捐出一对眼睛。  
然而金基仁被李在宛一脚踹中肚子。他的手还被捆在背后解不开，这一下让他丧失平衡差点骨碌碌地滚到地上，等他抬起头时看到李在宛投降一般举起的双手。  
李在宛诡异地一笑，松开两个拳头，焦黑甚至还掺着火星的齑粉从他的右手簌簌落下，有的落在车垫上，烫出了斑斑点点。  
“你也太小看我了，连枫林都没去过的萌新。”他低头看着不可思议地瘫在座椅上的孙雨铉，此刻他就像个教训后辈的大学长，“觉得我是Omega、单独一人就什么都干不了吗？难道你还没上到《神祇品类与性质-三》吗？那本书我还参与了修订，记得好好听课。”  
他抬手看了看表，丝毫不怕孙雨铉偷袭似的。然后回头对金基仁说：“你还有一个问题，要问就赶紧。”

17.  
“本来就打不过还要走神，不如直接投降！”宋景浩一把掐住金基仁的领子。他在男孩蟑螂一样打不死的胡搅蛮缠里终于失去了耐心，金基仁像只小鸡一样被他轻而易举地提起来，因为呼吸不畅而涨红了脸。宋景浩试图夺他的弩，但即使是这样死到临头的绝境下，金基仁也不肯松手放开那把弩。  
这成功地激怒了宋景浩。虽然前线和平了几年之后他留在龛塔当起了教官，可骨子里那份在枪林弹雨里淋出来的戾气还远远未散去。神祇不对平民使用？可征战阿波兹那些小星球的时候，谁又把那些开着不知道落后多少年的坦克的平民当成人命了？他初入神裔军的时候战况正烈，尤加自理国刚被卡达荷人屠了半边。要是出了这种妨碍军务的家伙，斩立决甚至不必上报。  
蜂鸣声如金器铿锵相撞后余下的回音，那把一直只用剑身对付金基仁的“空破”头一次现出它险如一线的剑刃。本来不至于发展到这一步，可是宋景浩没想到这么久了金基仁还在死撑。  
“我数到三，你把你的小玩意交给我。否则……我猜直接砍一只手比你妥协更快？”  
金基仁说不出话来，但他痛苦地、坚决的摇了摇头。  
“一。”  
原本来零散的金属摩擦声也停了下来，看来那边的孙雨铉停手了。  
“二。”  
无形的世界里好像有什么“铮”地一声出鞘，距离虽远但宋景浩熟悉的某个磁场增强了，这是另一个Alpha的正向磁场，在无害的掩饰下闪动着杀戮野心。  
——姜旼丞？发生什么了会让他拔武器出来？  
“三。”  
宋景浩没有开口，是金基仁替他数到了最后。  
“杀了我吧。”  
宋景浩一怔。  
金基仁却歪着头笑了，这个从见面起就冷静甚至冷漠得一丝表情都没有、脸颊上和嘴角还留着未干的血迹的年轻人，笑起来竟然相当坦然和真挚。  
“您下不了手。”他的眼睛被剑刃的光芒映得明亮如炬，让宋景浩没由来得心中一慌，“‘孙雨铉的教官’绝不是那么冷酷的人，对吗？”  
  
金基仁加重了这个意味特殊的称呼，满意地看到宋景浩即使在作战里也毫无变化的脸色突然铁青了起来。  
再拖久一点，再久一点，孙雨铉就能循着他放出的仓鼠找到朴载赫和曺容仁的位置了。凭他的本事，这些老旧的门窗应该拦不住他。  
希望他能聪明点儿，如果有看守人不要和他们硬刚……  
脖子上的力道一松，金基仁早已脱力的双腿没能经受住突如其来的重力，他整个身体倏地跌倒在地。紧接着，心慌的就变成了他自己——抬起头来正看见宋景浩皮笑肉不笑的表情。  
坏了，好像真惹怒他了。  
但宋景浩反而收了剑，只是居高临下地瞪了一会儿金基仁——不，他只是死死皱着眉头，眼神并没有真正地在看金基仁——最后烦躁地把耳朵里一直没露出来的耳机扒了下来。  
“你滚吧。”他的目光投向一边，长出了口气。手里狠狠捏着无线耳机，不知道是什么让他突然和它们结下了血海深仇，“在我后悔之前，赶紧滚。”

两个随从被打晕在墙根，而孙雨铉猫着腰在墙缝里狂奔的时候窝了一肚子问题。  
比如那个叫李在宛的是怎么从手心里把他的刀片烧成屑的，他又为什么会在那个金赫奎来之前把他们两人放了——还叫自己打了他一拳弄出个醒目的淤青在脸上；比如为什么金基仁要主动提出去对付宋景浩而不让他这个好歹有“蝠翼”傍身的去，虽然他也自觉可能对宋景浩下不了手，但宋景浩也不会真狠到清理门户吧；又比如金基仁那只弩是什么时候偷偷做的，他不知道钣猄矿有多贵吗？这要是被发现了得赔多少钱啊……还有还有，这个朴载赫，他只知道是被革职的前神裔军，可是他又犯了什么事才要被这么抓啊？  
李在宛说的“不安”和金基仁曾经强调的“危险”，到底什么意思？  
绕来绕去又绕回他的心结了。从回到洛特丹，孙雨铉就总觉得这个从小面瘫到大的发小有哪里不对劲。别看都是面瘫，一个懒得有表情的面瘫和苦大仇深的面瘫还是区别很大的……  
虽然他小时候也不爱跟孙雨铉谈心，但是现在动不动就心思沉重着实让孙雨铉闹心。再加上那个莫名其妙冒出来的、显然和金基仁共享秘密的朴载赫，更是让孙雨铉一想起来就泛酸。  
——但是，该救的人还是得救的。

18.  
录音笔在姜旼丞的手里转来转去，朴载赫看出他有些无聊，唯一能让他提起兴趣的就是拿他以前的故事捉弄朴载赫——在他收不到像样的回答的时候。  
他以前的、曾在东郡枫林彻灵海等地驻扎的回忆，也就是和朴载赫一起的回忆。

第一个问题，朴载赫对石矿表现出了极大的无知，甚至在得知那是钣猄矿的时候露出了演技欠佳的惊讶脸；  
第二个问题，为什么革职后选择红泽娜安居。朴载赫回答说名字好听，像他梦里红霞之下的爱人；  
第三个问题，当年接受审讯的时候有没有印象特别深刻的人。朴载赫仰头“思考”半晌，最终茫然地说你们不是派人把我说崩溃了吗，我还记得我最后吐了，挺惨的。  
姜旼丞问他：“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“知道知道！我以前的……呃，同事嘛。”  
“你知道姜旼丞是谁吗？”  
“……”  
朴载赫装熟讨感情分的计划只用了十分钟就破裂了。姜旼丞的表情也破裂了，让朴载赫感叹人性恶意的时刻就这么来临了。  
“载赫啊，我还记得我们第一次见面的时候，你可真是……比现在可爱多了。”  
朴载赫昂着脑袋拿鼻孔看他，听他在那叨逼叨，什么那会儿的朴载赫还没他个子高差点被哄着喊旼丞哥哥，什么朴载赫愣头青地跟军校的前辈比体术被吊锤……这些都还只是让朴载赫有种听长辈讲完全不记得的童年佚闻一样的尴尬，但第四、第五个他完全记不得的、关于彻灵海守信号塔期间某些上级调令的问题过后，姜旼丞提到了“他”。  
他的Omega。  
朴载赫起初不懂为什么姜旼丞的语气是那样的。  
怀念、留恋，又带着极力压抑的嫉恨。  
他讲，枫林实训时很辛苦又害怕，每天都有人受伤，每天都有人被劝退。但那时候最期待的就是和朴载赫一起跑去收发站拿快递。他只听朴载赫说那是他哥哥寄的，里面的零食衣物药水总是恰到好处，还总是送双份的——因为朴载赫和他哥哥讲，在这里交到了同年生的朋友。  
“我那时真的好羡慕，总是想着我怎么就没有个哥哥呢？直到后来在东郡再见到你，我才知道他哪是你哥，明明是你情人。那眼神恨不得黏在你身上，真好啊……却也不好。”  
“等等，我那时候多大？”朴载赫瞪大眼睛，突然起了强烈的好奇心。而姜旼丞摇摇录音笔：“好好回答下一个问题，我就告诉你。”

描述一下失忆的具体感觉、对姜赞镕这个人有没有印象，朴载赫答得又详细又真挚。其实这几个问题他压根不觉得能怎么踩雷区。他对姜赞镕这个名字都没印象了，只能想起受审讯那段时间有个姜指挥官来过，似乎……算是好人吧？  
因为他不像那几个反复刺激他、提醒他被背叛、诱导他回答Omega异常举动的调查员，他是唯一一个不认为那一定是场背叛的审讯人员。  
姜旼丞觉得很有趣：“你觉得他是个好人就因为他没有直接下定论？因为他给你留了点面子？”  
朴载赫无言以对。他想这不是面子这么肤浅的东西，他突然觉得这个姜旼丞一定没有过Omega。  
或者说，没有过爱情。  
那时候一提到背叛，他的心脏就奇怪得痛得无可复加。而到现在他被反复印证着，才能咬着牙承认，那是因为那里真实地存在过一座神圣华美的水晶塔，所以后来的坍塌才惨烈得触目惊心。

“你那时候刚成年。”姜旼丞面无表情道，“我记得很清楚，是因为你那年和我一起参加了城里的成年派对，你把游行大队抛的花束给了他，他为我们两个戴上雏鹰的徽章。”  
那枚徽章还躺在朴载赫离开那天领走的一盒私人物品里。不知道被多少调查员挑挑拣拣，滤出来这么点百分之三百符合保密规定的物件，慷慨地归还给他。  
朴载赫突然很担心那些炸房子的崽种乱动这些他以前不怎么在意的旧物。  
“那天还有件事：我的钱包丢了。你小子就知道说，反正也没几个钱干脆兄弟几个凑凑得了，只有你哥觉得不行，打着手电陪我找了一晚上……你当时的眼神，恨不得把我给吃了。”  
  
姜旼丞慢悠悠地说着，起初有几分炫耀的意思，他也确实达到了目的：朴载赫浑身上下都写着落寞，像渴求糖果又不愿意干脆下跪乞讨的小孩子。但说着说着，姜旼丞觉得自己也很落寞。  
有句俗套的话叫最惨不过曾经拥有，他以为把只剩自己私存的宝藏一点点露给朴载赫看，就能得到惩罚这个混蛋的快感。但他忘了，如果连朴载赫都不能完全理解那些宝藏的美好，那它们就只能在他一个人的心里慢慢凋零了。

第八个问题是，怎么来到的穹幕。朴载赫说了一半藏了一半。因为军方留下的被严厉革职的记录，工作并不好找，地下斗场他早有考虑，只是，直到万不得已的时候他才真正地去了。  
那天下着大雨，他仍要苦兮兮地出门找工作。他没说他一出门就遇见了二级北风里稳稳把着伞、被雨水完全淋湿下半身也毫不在意的金基仁。而那家伙一开口就是：“我在等你。”

“说到下雨，你知道你们养过猫吗，一个下雨天捡的，就给它起名叫雨水。”姜旼丞恶趣味地挑起眉，“你知道它后来怎样了吗？”  
“……后来还能怎样，死了呗。”朴载赫凉凉道。既然他从来没有这只猫的记忆，那么即使它有被好好养着，也一定在梅格之变之后没什么好下场。  
姜旼丞摇摇头，盯着朴载赫，后者蓦地感到有凉气刺骨，紧接着姜旼丞说：“它被掐死了，你要不要猜，是谁干的？”  
朴载赫愣住了，姜旼丞爽朗地笑起来：“我不会告诉你的，我的问题你答得很含糊，我也只能讲得含糊一点。他比你还要喜欢那只猫，找我抱怨为什么你一抱它就咬你……可惜。”

  
19.  
孙雨铉找到朴载赫所在的屋子时，里面正传出吵架的声音。他犹豫着现在破门而进是否明智，决定先从锁眼里探听一下。  
结果他刚看过去，就发现这并不能被称为吵架，准确来说应该是那个陌生男子对朴载赫单方面的诘问和……殴打？

朴载赫被一拳打得懵了半天才回过神来，随即被抓着脑袋仰起头，和姜旼丞同样怒火中烧的双眼对视。  
要命了，他也知道被捆在椅子上手无寸铁的自己没什么资格激怒姜旼丞，但他就是忍不住。他想，这应该是自己的老毛病，毕竟他已经被姜旼丞挑衅了这么久，不回敬一下怎么行？  
谁让姜旼丞先提到那场他差点丧命的战役的，这是唯一一件朴载赫能反过来嘲讽姜旼丞的记忆了。原来他差点被剜出心脏的经历发生在早年瞭望星对卡达荷的一系列主动讨伐里，那时浓烟滚滚、看不清天色的天空其实是卡达荷盘臧山的特殊景观。姜旼丞说，不知道朴载赫是怎么大难不死还混了场胜仗的，朴载赫想了半天，嗤笑着说：  
“那当然是我哥替我带队打的。他……”朴载赫又看了看姜旼丞错愕的脸，生出一个恶作剧的念头，他装作不经意地随口道，“他一定爱我爱得死去活来，换成是你，我猜他会直接把你扔在那，带领大家撤退。咳，保全大局重要嘛。”  
然后他就挨打了。姜旼丞一拳打在他的鼻子上，他还没回过神就又挨了一拳在太阳穴上，这下眼冒金星，心里憋了半天的怒火也迸发出来了。朴载赫听着姜旼丞逐渐拔高的声音，责问他懂什么——他一会儿说“你懂什么”一会儿说“你也知道啊”，听得朴载赫云里雾里，只清楚姜旼丞很生气。  
是因为他随口亵渎了这小子心中完美的哥哥形象么？  
希望只是个哥哥的幻想，他不是很想知道自己曾经的兄弟对他的Omega还有什么别的想法。  
“你最好想起来，你到底干了什么蠢事才让他走到这一步的。”姜旼丞怒火汹汹地瞪着朴载赫，咬牙切齿道，“如果有什么能让他这么不要命，那只能是因为你……你去问梅格守城队的任何一个、任何一个活着的人，他是不是绝对不会背叛神裔、不会背叛联邦？你知道那天毁了多少家庭死了多少人？光是重建地质就花了九年时间……只能是你，除了你我想不出任何逼他走上绝路的理由。”  
朴载赫死死地咬着后槽牙、嘴巴里全是血腥味。他一眨不眨地直视着姜旼丞，眼珠里血丝骇然——他怎么知道？他如果知道，还会虚度十五年光阴吗？他比任何人都想知道，为什么他会被深爱的人一刀劈在骨头上，把人生活活抢走了一截、只能用虚无缥缈的梦境来填补。而现在，一个旁观者竟然咄咄逼人地质问他？  
“结果就是如此，所有人都在说，他背叛了我。”朴载赫嘶哑道，他现在只想让这个前半小时还洋洋得意的幸运的家伙尝尝他千分之一的恨意，“他们不说那个Omega背叛了瞭望星，不说他背叛军令，只说他背叛了我。”  
姜旼丞目光一暗，朴载赫闭上眼准备迎接他这一下下勾拳，希望下颌骨还够坚挺……但半途中的拳风生生停住了，取而代之的是一阵让朴载赫耳蜗蜂鸣的噪音——  
姜旼丞双钺在手，警觉地喝道：“谁！”  
  
孙雨铉浑身一激灵，差点就破窗而入了。但一道阳光从门的方向射入，一个戴着圆框眼镜的男人站在那里。  
“你这就拔刀了，还是不够冷静。”那男人像长辈一样温和地说，“问完了吗，宋教官那边出岔子了，你最好快点。”  
“差不多了。”姜旼丞按住耳朵里的隐蔽装置，低声说了几句话。男人走近，啧啧称道地看着旧伤未愈又添新伤的朴载赫。  
“还记得我吗？”  
与刚才不同，朴载赫全身都紧绷了起来。如果说刚才面对姜旼丞他的攻击性是恣意流露、但终有条底线的，现在的朴载赫则是所有憎意都压抑在身体内，但一旦划开一道口子就会如火山一般喷发。  
“我姓赵，我应该告诉过你，但那时你忙着一边被电一边看指示图，可能没听到吧。”  
他轻飘飘地还欲说点什么，却被姜旼丞打断了：“世衡哥，你先走吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“我殿后，因为这儿有个听了半天墙角的……”他缓缓握紧双钺，下一秒风驰电掣般冲向窗子，锋利的刀刃将木框化为齑粉，一瞬间“锵”地一声和孙雨铉的刀片抵在一起。  
“——小老鼠！你反应还挺快。”  
孙雨铉瞳孔极缩，电光火石间他已经退出五米。姜旼丞这一下用了十成九的力气，显然刚才的怒气还未泯灭。孙雨铉一时手腕发麻，脚跟在水泥地上用了全力才止住颓势，刀片随着身体迅速收拢，再次做出攻击的姿态。而姜旼丞蹲在窗户居高临下地俯视着他，随即反向一蹬借助弹跳力冲向孙雨铉，当两人的距离几乎要缩短为零时，他猛地沉腰挥钺，弯月般的刀光正划向孙雨铉的腰腹！  
孙雨铉虽不像他那样实战经验无数，但龛塔的神裔后备队里常年的第一名也不是白拿的。他不慌不忙佯装仰身，在姜旼丞追击的攻势下敏捷地化零为整，碎刀拧成一支长刃直击姜旼丞暴露出的后心。  
姜旼丞不得不收势旋身躲开这一击。但距离已经太近，孙雨铉不可避免地被刺中了胸肋，姜旼丞也被划了条伤口在肩上。两人不约而同地拉开距离，警惕地对望。  
肋骨处毕竟皮薄，孙雨铉经此一伤，不由有些气喘吁吁。但他扶着那根不伦不类的、凌乱得像个树杈子的东西，强行站得笔直：“你这是刺客刀，偷袭还行。正面对抗，我可未必不能赢。”  
这话说出来一分实九分虚，但他胜在“蝠翼”本身就千变万化，他的速攻和反应力又是自己一直引以为傲的长项，饶是姜旼丞也不得不考虑抵死相拼的后果。  
“欺负后辈没什么意思，我……”  
“是不敢吧？”  
姜旼丞嘴角一弯，笑得孙雨铉心里发毛：“无理由攻击学长，可以被停课一个月吧，训练生？你听着，如果我想要你的命，牺牲两根骨头就可以做到，但是，那还是不值。”  
话毕他又扶了一下耳机，用比他来时还要快的速度飞身回到屋子里，孙雨铉赶过去时只来得及看见他附在朴载赫耳边说了什么，引得朴载赫猛地抬头，但姜旼丞马上就远离他、消失在了门外。  
  
  
朴载赫始终一言不发。  
孙雨铉给他割开绳索的时候他连句谢谢都没说。孙雨铉想，自己好歹也算是为了他才受了这么多伤的：无数子弹擦伤、刀伤、磕磕绊绊，但是他看了一眼朴载赫流血到惨白的手臂和脸上狰狞的淤痕、脖子上不致命但有些吓人的划伤，又觉得对于一个普通人来说，因为太虚弱而说不出话也情有可原。  
引擎启动的声音逐渐远离，孙雨铉才放下心——但马上又想起，还有个Omega来着？朴载赫显然也想到了这点，从走变成了跑，路过的每个房间都踹开门看看。好在他们刚看了半个院子，就迎面碰到了金基仁和曺容仁。  
金基仁扶着曺容仁，自己的伤肉眼可见得比他们两个加起来还严重。也不知道是他自己随手抹的还是被人殴打的，脸上的血迹晕开，看起来像个大花脸，他本人还毫无自觉地一脸严肃。孙雨铉冲上去想看看他怎么样，但被金基仁一把推开了。  
“你离远点。”金基仁警告道，孙雨铉没来得及生气就发现空气不大对——  
是Omega的味道，温热甜腻的。尽管还不浓郁，但仔细分辨的话就能从泥土和血腥气的混合物中发觉。  
曺容仁低低地垂着头，他裸露的脖颈和手臂都不正常地泛红，还有汗水的光泽。娘胎solo的孙雨铉哪见过这阵仗，他刹那间想起生理课上的知识点，结结巴巴道：“发发发、发情了？”  
“还没，快了。”金基仁不动如山的表情让孙雨铉怀疑这家伙还是不是个Alpha。他架着曺容仁走向朴载赫，途经的孙雨铉像躲避核辐射一样自动隔开了五米远。  
“哥，咬一下够用吗？”  
金基仁的语气平淡无波得像要求朴载赫给病人灌药——仔细想想好像也没什么不同。孙雨铉看向朴载赫，虽然他正低着头注视曺容仁，但仍能从侧脸上看到他比淤青还狰狞的脸色。  
纠结什么？现代Alpha还没有把暂时标记视为被占便宜的吧，还是说载赫哥担心忍不住……不不不这个Omega的情况还是很可控的，那……孙雨铉不禁猜测起这两人是不是关系不合，朴载赫本能地厌恶这人的皮肤什么的——  
对了，是因为载赫哥的Omega PTSD？虽然他讲的时候，大家都当开玩笑，但真相往往隐藏在玩笑中！  
孙雨铉豁然开朗。  
  
但马上，朴载赫伸出双手：“给我吧。”  
金基仁无声地望着他脖颈和额角隐现的青筋，垂眼，发现他的手在颤抖，蜿蜒的血迹宛如一道道神秘阒寂的咒纹。


	6. Chapter 6

20.  
曺容仁睁开双眼，在荒芜的丘陵里，仿佛有辽远的鸟啼，箭一般声声穿透云层，向着陌生的天际飞去。  
这是他的梦境，从回到瞭望星之后，第一次如此清晰、感官丰富的梦境。  
也许高烧铸就天才的说法确有其是，原理可能是脑子里什么神经烧通了就突然提升了智力……之类的。  
曺容仁一边趴在地上狂吐一边想，居然还有心思调侃，他自己都不禁要佩服自己的精神力了。他现在内脏亏空的感觉十分强烈，胃里像吞了什么死尸一样恶心无比，但吐出来的只有酸腐的液体。曺容仁狠狠地反胃了许久才脱力地仰面躺在地上，气喘吁吁。  
“他在那……快……”  
窸窸窣窣的脚步声循着地面传到曺容仁的耳朵里，他紧张地爬起来，但刚想站起来就虚弱地跪倒在地，有什么顺着大腿温热地流下来，低头一看，是血。  
肩膀被人按住，随即失重的感觉袭来，穿着白制服的人把他拦腰抱起，一边迅速走着一边数落道：“刚流产就往外跑，不要命了？”  
不……曺容仁挣扎着想逃开，“流产”这个消息让他心里翻起惊涛骇浪。怎么回事？这是在哪？还有流产是怎么回事……那孩子又是谁的？  
可是抱着他的那人臂力强韧，个头也高，虚脱的曺容仁完全没法挣脱。他抬头看去，发现这人和瞭望星一半的偏东方温带人种长着类似的脸部特征，但他说的是星际通用语言。  
这说明自己现在多半不在瞭望星上。  
穿着同样白色制服的人陆续赶到，把曺容仁放上了担架，向着不远处的一片帐篷走去。他们胸前的绣章上也用星际通用语言绣着“NSHA”的字样，那是某个跨星际人权组织的标志，这个组织由来自星系四面八方的志愿者组成，在各个受灾难和战乱侵袭的星球救助平民。  
“Peter，他还是不能说话吗？”  
一个年轻人脱下帽子拨棱了几下自己的一头棕发，那个抱他回来的男人摇摇头：“失水过多、严重营养不良，还有流产失血、体力不支……这条命还在就不容易了，没力气说话。”  
“那倒有力气跑。”棕发的年轻人冷哼一句，Peter无奈地和他对视，年轻人接着解释道，“可是我们如果弄不清他身上的异常物质，就没法根治这种虚弱现象，他的能量消耗太夸张了不是吗？”  
“最近已经有减少消耗的倾向了，估计很快就会稳定下来的……”  
“还有他这是明显的瞭望星体质——跟你一样——可是为什么会来到卡达荷？还是个怀着孕的Omega。”  
Peter摇摇头，冷静地劝解道：“着急也没用，Jensen，再过一周我们就回驻点了，用那里的设施治疗，他很快就会恢复健康的。”  
Jensen不置可否，帮忙把曺容仁抬进帐篷，就跑去照看其他伤员了。  
没有人再说话，带着口罩的医护人员用镊子和棉球擦拭着曺容仁下身的血和一些残余组织物，镊子放在盘子上发出轻微的声响。曺容仁一动不动地盯着帐篷顶，只在他们把棉棒探进生殖腔口的时候本能地抽动了一下大腿。  
“只是检查一下有无残留，别紧张。”那人安慰道，很快地抽出工具上了点药，最后给曺容仁打起点滴。  
“一些营养物和消毒药，你吃的还是太少了，根本不够身体消耗。”  
他推着工具车离开了，曺容仁转转眼，只看到盘子里被血染透的棉球。眩晕感猛烈地袭来，他猛地翻身，干呕。  
输液管里血液倒流了，Peter冲过来把他按回床上，曺容仁被巨大的、陌生的悲怆淹没了。这种感觉真奇怪，他对事情的来龙去脉一无所知，却被记忆里脑回路一模一样的情绪完全控制，以至于他不顾手上的吊针、用尽力气抓住Peter的衣襟，用他自己都不敢想象的难听至极的声音问道：“孩子……”  
“快躺下！你还想流多少血？是是是、孩子没了，可你还活着嘛，活着还会有孩子的……”

“我的孩子……”  
是怎么回事，他、或者她，长多大了，他的骨血是不是有我那位完全没踪迹的Alpha的模子、以及最重要的……  
他是……爱情的产物吗？  
这些明知道不可能从陌生人身上得到回答的问题，曺容仁却急切得每一个都想刨根问底。

朴载赫一脸惊诧地反握住曺容仁揪着他前襟的手。他只是上来检查一下曺容仁的体温，谁知道病人突然做噩梦一般仰身抓住了他，微弱的声音在说……  
他的孩子？  
那一瞬间朴载赫的心情忧虑无比——而不是他蹲在墙角持续了一晚上的纠结和暴躁。  
这个发着高烧的Omega似乎因为金基仁的靠近而彻底激发了信息素的分泌，所幸发情期还没真正来临，朴载赫把他抱到一间空屋子里做了暂时标记后，发情的前兆渐渐缓和下来，再说他烧得正迷糊，也不能有什么发情反应。  
孙雨铉两个小时前来送过退烧药。他那副恨不得全副武装再戴个氧气罩的架势，让朴载赫很想好好教育他Omega不是什么洪水猛兽。不过他溜得极快，应该是跑到另一边找金基仁去了，他们两个的伤口都还要互相包扎一下。  
托退烧药的福，曺容仁的体温没再继续升高了，但总是说梦话。朴载赫只能听出类似“放了我”和“不要”之类的，除此之外就是刚才这句“我的孩子”。  
朴载赫小心翼翼地握着他的手，其实曺容仁手上根本没多大力气，被他一掰就松开了。急促地喘息几下后，他并没有像噩梦惊醒那样睁开眼，而是再度陷入了沉睡。  
多睡会儿吧，睡眠有助于痊愈……朴载赫把他的手放好，这回不敢再蹲墙角了，而是在简陋的床边席地而坐，手肘架在床边撑着脑袋。

无法否定，咬下去的时候那种盈满鼻腔、紧接着浸润所有感官的信息素，给腺体和周围神经元带来的本能反应，甚至比清甜的气味还要先一步传达到朴载赫的大脑里——  
那种温柔缱绻、熟悉得让人鼻酸的感情瞬间笼罩了他。宛如一湾春水流过他的湖底，把他从长久的冰封中唤醒。朴载赫想过如果、万一、倘若再次见到他，他是会怒如雷霆一般向他发泄、还是会委屈大于怒火地痛哭不止。  
但都没有，他仰面躺在那汪春水里，岸边白花垂茎，默默地向他说，我们一直在这呀。

——可是，真的是他吗。  
混乱和冲击从姜旼丞的那句悄悄话开始就没离开过朴载赫的思绪。  
朴载赫很希望他是被骗了。姜旼丞说，你在盘臧山录的遗言是给我的，说“姜旼丞，我要死了，那戒指你扔掉吧，不要让容仁哥知道”。  
忘了吗？你托我去取的戒指，你还想着要求婚呢，向“我们的”容仁哥。  
姜旼丞句尾的讥诮像极了等待好戏开场的观众，朴载赫猛地回头看他，他的神情却无辜得像只是说了件事实、别无二意。

世界上的重名数不胜数，再说，“他”也可能叫李容仁吴容仁，那就连巧合都不一定是了。朴载赫得把这句话在自己脑子里跟念静心咒似的念个一万遍，才能堪堪找回一丝理智。不然怕是砖墙都要被他用拳头锤塌——他又不能对床上那个病号这么干！  
即使他们刚见面时朴载赫出于惊人的既视感差点把曺容仁掐死，但是，在已经相处了几天的现在，在陆陆续续梦到和听到许多故事的现在，他已经很难像第一次那样，被暴虐的情绪冲昏头脑了。  
如果他是……如果曺容仁就是那个记忆里和他极尽温存、却在结局处完全颠覆一切的Omega，那他消失的十五年、洗掉的标记、他所说的“孩子”……还有，他们的弓与箭都去哪了？  
他双手十指紧扣，沉沉地垂着头伏在曺容仁的床边，心烦意乱地想，他快点好起来吧，等他好起来，再跟他慢慢算这笔账。

21.  
“截止到我们离开，这两个人没有任何伪装失忆的迹象。尤其是曺容仁，他的反应十分真实。”赵世衡道，“金议长，为什么不直接把他们带过来做一下深入检测，也许脑部扫描、再加以电流或者磁场刺激，能激发记忆体焕发活性。深度催眠状态下，我们可以轻易获知他们到底对您所说的‘秘密’了解多少。”  
金正均摇摇头：“他们是神裔军——至少是前神裔军，精神力没那么脆弱。尤其是那个Omega，十五年前不声不响干了件这么石破天惊的大事，观察力和警惕心不容小觑。所以相赫才会把人放给姜赞镕，在他那儿可能引导会更顺利，没有太多抵触。”  
“再说，我们动用比审讯叛国犯还严厉的仪器对付两个十五年前的嫌犯，这不可能瞒得住，你想让其他军人寒心？这一套下来，再加上你们的深度催眠，人不死也废了。”  
赵世衡不满道：“那就直接派人暗杀了事。老实说，您因为想知道‘秘密’有没有被泄露给其他人而不对他们下手，这个理由在我这里站不住脚。泄露途径可以排查，但留着他们显然后患更多，朴载赫已经在和金基仁一起研究钣猄矿了，甚至可能在自制武器……”  
“我们有自己的判断，世衡。”金正均敲敲钢笔，中断了赵世衡的辩白。为了安慰他，解释道，“相赫也提出过类似的建议，但副帅亲自否认、甚至是严厉禁止对这两个人的人身伤害。”  
但这招赵世衡已经领略过多次。金正均起身欲离开，他在背后不假思索地质问道：“您从来不信任我吗，是吗？”

金正均定了定，转身看他。赵世衡咽了下喉咙，决心道：“您连这个‘秘密’究竟是什么都不肯告诉我，我只有像无头苍蝇一样。”  
“你自己心里有猜想了不是吗？”金正均淡淡道。  
赵世衡被他说中心事，索性承认了：“这些年军中的传言，底层和新兵那里还没传开，但是中高层以上已经有风声——神祇的‘灵性’其实是阴暗面，有人用寄生虫和宿主的关系来形容……”  
“也可以这么说。”金正均微笑，甚至很放松，“哪怕你去问相赫，他也只会告诉你这些。我们守护神祇的阴暗面，既然军人早已宣誓要为联邦献出生命，那么为了得到力量而冒一点风险也不过是他们誓言里的、小小一部分而已。”  
他这次是真的要离开了，甚至招来了待命的裴俊植。赵世衡不甘心地问道：“我到底效忠的是李相赫组长，还是金议长您？”  
“是李家——”金正均头也不回地摆着他的文件夹，潇洒地离开了。

“赵室长，我老师他也是无奈之举，别太在意。”裴俊植好心解围道。  
赵世衡看了他一眼，没好气道：“让孙雨铉和金基仁跑了这事，你们还没好好解释。”  
“……这个怪我们考虑不周，谁知道在宛没盯住他们呢？”裴俊植摸摸鼻子，虚心赔笑道，“下次一定催他去加训，不能替我们枫林的神裔军丢人……”

“——他是真的没盯住吗？”赵世衡的眼镜闪过冷冽的光，语气不像询问而是在问罪，“联邦近五十年最优秀的Omega神裔之一，盯不住一个普通人和一个课都没结业的训练生？”  
话已至此，裴俊植的笑脸不摆了，声音也冷了下来：  
“世衡哥，得饶人处且饶人。”

姜赞镕的心情很不好。不光是因为他的人莫名其妙失联一整天，还因为明明各种迹象都把绑架的主使指向李相赫，李相赫还在跟他装傻。  
红泽娜城郊的目击证人看到过疑似裴俊植和李在宛的人开车经过，龛塔的宋景浩有和监察组赵世衡联络的记录，而裴俊植手肘上的伤口，经过对朴载赫在两城附近的人际关系排查，最终锁定了龛塔的训练生孙雨铉。  
数小时前通过药店的监控发现了孙雨铉的身影，他购买了一些退烧药、包扎用的绷带、消毒药品还有一些短程抑制剂。姜赞镕这才放下心来，知道这些人应该是没有大碍了。接下来他的目标就十分明确：质问李相赫为什么破坏协定、把他的人劫走。  
分明谈好的，这一个月的时间里李相赫不对这两个人进行任何接触。此间姜赞镕获知的一切都算作他自己所得，李相赫不作过问。  
而一个月的期限结束后，姜赞镕要带着这两人来到梅格罗拉，把他们交给李相赫，从此也不得插手关于这两人的一切，只当他们从没存在过。为了表示对他的感谢，李相赫会主动退出梅格罗拉所在的、东郡三署总署长的选举。  
东郡作为四大郡里和外星交战极为频繁的一个，虽然发达和繁荣程度远不及巽都，文明丰富度和科技水平又不及洛特丹和白碟陵，但它的军事水平和尚武氛围比之尤加自理国也不遑多让。东郡三署囊括了东郡的三个军事储备区，署长的位置在军方内部地位的天平上显然是一块不可忽视的砝码。  
当下神裔军的声名一日比一日显赫，副帅以及他背后的巽都李氏势力一日比一日壮大。相应的，大帅想渗入其中却因固若金汤的神裔军而无从下手。这个节骨眼上李相赫愿意让出这个位置，足见其诚意，以及这个李氏不惜牺牲这块砝码也要保证得手的“秘密”有多惊人的重量。

但是这两个人被掳走了，失联超过了十二小时，涉事的神裔军个个和李相赫逃不了干系。而在终于接通连线之后，这位监察组组长比涅墨西斯还冷漠的脸出现在了投影上，像根本搞不清楚罪因一般平淡道：“什么事？”  
“你把人带走是什么意思？”姜赞镕也无心和他兜圈，直接开门见山。  
李相赫却取下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，再抬头时脸上有了一丝不耐烦：“我听不懂你在讲什么。”  
“你们不经我同意带走朴载赫和曺容仁，那么我也有权利不遵守协定了。”姜赞镕怒极反笑，“下个月我会带着‘恭喜您当选署长’的贺礼去见面的。”  
“说完了吗，说完就……”  
“等等。”  
一只手伸过来，转动了李相赫的通讯器，一张戴着金丝眼镜、微笑着的脸出现在投影上。  
金正均用他最常用的和蔼语气说：“别这样，姜组长。堂堂联络组和监察组组长们之间的协议，怎么能因为红泽娜‘部分’地下帮派的违法行动就取消呢。”  
他向后使了个眼色，有手下递了张存盘过来。金正均便随意地给姜赞镕展示了一下里面的信息：“你看，八名涉案无业人员现在就在红泽娜的拘留所里，如果你需要，欢迎随时提审。不过我们已经替你查过了，他们分别来自六个地下帮派，被一个叫聚鑫的讨债公司……”  
“您在开什么玩笑吗？”  
“……召集起来，针对穹幕放场外消息玩弄押家的行为展开的报复行动——姜组长，我能跟你开什么玩笑？”金正均甚至没被姜赞镕怒气冲冲的诘问打断，自顾自地叙述完案情后，扶了下眼镜，笑意更深，“东郡这块地方，姜组长不能代替大帅放弃吧？我听说东郡李氏还有意和李民晧组长联姻，很难说大帅不会支持……或者，施压？”  
“总之我们这边不会计较你的诽谤，协议还会照常履行。是逞一时之快还是大局为重，姜组长务必好好……”  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
通讯被姜赞镕切断了，金正均不确定是不是听到了砸杯子的声音。他心情愉快地把通讯器还给李相赫，在他猜不透情绪的双眸注视下，拍拍手：“会议继续。”

22.  
天蒙蒙亮的时候曺容仁终于真正地醒了。那种退烧之后，体温终于恢复清凉、脑子也不再混沌的感觉真是太好了。哪怕他后脑勺那一闷棍留下的淤痕还在作痛，但能清晰地感受痛感都已经让他庆幸。  
所以，他也就清晰地感受了自己右后颈上嵌进皮肉的疼痛，比啃噬轻微、比吻痕剧烈。空气里的清甜混着Alpha烈火余烬的气息，像香水白茶在松林的余烬里开出了新生的花朵，不可思议但又仿佛理所应当的地交融无间。  
标记。  
曺容仁深吸一口被信息素浸润的空气，很快就意识到这从自己身上飘出来的味道有一半来自朴载赫。可喜可贺，他的提前发情被这一发临时标记给阻止了，接下来只要配合抑制剂服用，相信还是能安全度过的……  
朴载赫人呢？  
信息素注入带来的本能依赖让曺容仁非常想见他，这真是个很无奈的反应。曾经标记清洗带来的空虚感总是藏在他身体里的某个角落，在发情期临近时钻出来张牙舞爪。但这个标记——只是个临时标记就足够安抚这一切。  
看来清洗手术进行得相当完美，否则，只要有一丝前Alpha的残留，他一定会对新Alpha的标记表现出生不如死的抵触。  
真是项……伟大的技术啊。

朴载赫在曺容仁有睡醒的迹象之前就蹑手蹑脚地猫出了屋子。自闭了一夜的他有点不知道改用什么表情对待这个刚临时标记了的疑似他前任——也许还没变前任——的Omega，这简直是双重尴尬好么！  
他一出门就看见了金基仁和孙雨铉两个蹲在院子里，用孙雨铉买的无壳瓜子喂仓鼠。他俩一人嘴上叼着一根白色的东西，换以前的朴载赫肯定会教训说小鬼抽什么烟，但他现在却一脸沧桑地向他们伸出了手：“给我一根。”  
“香烟”入嘴甚至烟头在他舌尖上融化，他才意识到这玩意是甜的……  
“牛奶味硬糖，好吃吗，哥？”金基仁回过头，腮帮鼓起一个小小的圆点，显然他把这个当棒棒糖吃了。而孙雨铉则把它们咬在门牙之间一点一点地吃——看起来稍微更像香烟一点。  
朴载赫的沧桑碎成了塘渣，在他的嘴巴里被咯噔咯噔地狠狠嚼着。

在他面如死灰地吃掉了整整半盒糖棒，让金基仁都不由怀疑这东西是不是并非牛奶味而是砒霜味之后，曺容仁推开房门出来了。  
孙雨铉第一时间低头，但他马上就注意到Omega的信息素已经被他旁边这家伙的味道压制住了。于是放心地抬眼偷看，曺容仁径直过来，先是对两个舍身救人的小鬼道谢，然后对朴载赫说：“我们得谈谈。”  
朴载赫突然对仓鼠的喂养产生了极大兴趣。一时间院落里只有仓鼠快速啃瓜子的“沙沙”声，直到金基仁一把抓住他的手。

会撑死的。  
我就喂一袋，你看它们不是吃得挺开心的。  
好歹帮过大忙，哥你得有点良心。  
两人无声地眼神交流迅速以金基仁的胜利告终，朴载赫只好看向曺容仁——意识到自己蹲着抬头看他非常不利，于是站了起来，俯视的视角让他觉得稍微掌握了点主动权。  
该死，我在心虚什么啊。  
总不能是因为散发着自己气味的Omega格外让人心软吧。  
他听见自己说：“我们先离开这里，回去再谈。”

在路边拦到出租车并且用智能腕表付款的感觉有种回归现代社会的神奇感，虽然孙雨铉马上就对着自己的余额心痛不止——谁让他是四个人里唯一一个还拥有完整通讯器的幸运儿呢？朴载赫和金基仁的分别因为激烈对战早就碎掉了，本来也是十分古旧的款式按键还时灵时不灵的……曺容仁的那个倒是军部统一配置的新款，可惜早就被撸了。  
“车费，还有昨天的药品食物钱……分摊，你们必须给我分摊掉……”他喃喃道，眼前闪过曾梦想购买的小摩托的残影。金基仁摊摊手告诉他自己只是一个刚把老板的旧货车撞报废、现在还有点脑震荡的可怜人，好在他老板风险管理意识浓厚，早已买了车险，他应该不用赔钱。  
曺容仁好心地安慰说，回去就把费用都补给他。联络组的工资还算可观，他叫孙雨铉不用担心。朴载赫则露出一口白森森的牙：“哥哥先关心关心我吧，好歹也是一日夫妻百日恩，怎么对我说话就没这么温柔呢？”  
孙雨铉及时回头在他安全的副驾驶座上直视前方道路，并悄悄竖起耳朵听起他们两人暗流涌动的对话。  
毕竟他光是听金基仁“载赫哥疑似碰到了一个很像很像前男友的Omega”的描述就已经好奇得心痒痒了。

23.  
什么Alpha会对自己标记的Omega产生保护欲，不存在的。  
就连自己被标记的微妙依恋感，也被出租车上朴载赫没事找事的幼稚举动给赶走了。曺容仁根本不知道他这种闹别扭一样的情绪是从哪来的——

“下次拜托不要在这种危险的时机出门了。”  
？是我想出去的吗？  
“发着烧也不吃药，抑制剂也不吃，想晕倒在街上被拖去卖掉吗？”  
是谁把我拖出门连拿药的机会都没有啊？  
“非要和我住一栋楼才会有这种遭遇，说实在的要不是为了你我早就跑掉了。”  
这点也许能勉强认证，但归根结底……

归根结底不还是你这个家伙引来的祸患吗！作为联络部的外派，曺容仁第一时间想到的便是，自己才是被牵连的倒霉蛋才对吧？  
这话并没说出口，朴载赫结着血痂的手烦躁地捋了捋自己的头发，那一瞬间曺容仁看着他的侧脸蓦地想起赵世衡的那句话——

“虽然许多人都不知道，作为机密文件被封存起来的，鸦骨的主人的真名……”  
“曺、容、仁，是不是很巧？”

宛如长夜过后的此间黎明，在它安详的云层后的突然闪现的漆黑闪电。提醒着曺容仁，此刻的平和只是假象。  
失去记忆的自己到底……是谁？  
在他和朴载赫对视的时候，Alpha复杂的眼神下闪烁着惊疑不定的阴霾，曺容仁怎么看怎么觉得，和他们初次见面时的眼神太像了——也许不至那么危险，但在这个敏感的阶段，无疑放大了曺容仁的不安。  
“你是不是听说什么了？”

这个问题一直到他们回到公寓还没得到解答。孙雨铉坐着出租车忐忑地返回龛塔的基地，金基仁则一进楼门就溜得不见踪影，可能是去安顿他劳累了一天的宠物了。朴载赫一脸阴沉地拽着曺容仁，没有回他们自己的房间、而是蹬蹬蹬地走到一楼尽头打开了一扇年久生锈的铁门。  
曺容仁从来都不知道这栋公寓还有地下室，或者说，地下走廊。  
朴载赫打开墙壁上的开关，日光灯呲啦呲啦地响了半天终于闪烁了一下，亮起来了。他不顾潮湿和剥落的墙皮，大剌剌地靠在墙边：“你不是要谈吗，谈吧。”

这个态度和曺容仁所期望的和平谈判完全不同。究其原因，只能是因为，在朴载赫明显得知了什么的前提下曺容仁已经失去了信息主动权。曺容仁揉着自己被掐痛的手腕想了几种表达方式，最终也自暴自弃地靠在墙上：“他们说你的前Omega叫曺容仁。”  
“我的现Omega也叫曺容仁。”  
“你怎么能把救急的标记当回事——别打岔！所以我很混乱，觉得有必要和你讨论一下，他们到底在打什么主意，如果是谎话的话……”  
“如果是真的呢？”

年轻又疲惫的声音在狭窄的走廊里回荡着。在这个仿佛与外界隔绝了的空间里，神裔、军部、瞭望星、鲜血和阴谋仿佛都不复存在，有意义的只剩下他们两个人，和这恍惚曲折的回音中不死不休的纠葛而已。

如果是真的。  
那我……也什么都做不到啊。  
大滴大滴的眼泪从曺容仁的眼眶中源源不断地涌出，朴载赫从来没——至少是十五年后的重逢里，从来没见过曺容仁如此崩溃的样子。他曾见过因一场大火一夜之间失去所有的人伏在房子的废墟上哭泣，也许曺容仁也像那样，突然意识到了自己其实一无所有吧。  
“我不会因为你失忆了就放过你。”朴载赫握紧拳头，声音沙哑。那天的嘶吼、疼痛和满天血一般的红霞仿佛又纠缠上他，而他在不可思议的震怒里回头，举着殷红长刀的、那人的脸，和此刻哭得发抖的曺容仁完完全全地重合在一起。  
“我也不会杀了你。我不光要弄清楚你背叛……离开我的原因，还要拿回我失去的一切。”  
“我的狼骸弓和那之中的记忆，我所跌落的领地，被否定的人生，还有……”  
“你。”

24.  
“找到猎物了。”  
孙雨铉不明所以：“啊？”  
金基仁望着下车了的朴载赫和曺容仁，嚼完了最后一根糖棒，没做解释：“我也走了，你一个人回去没事吗？”  
“……你跟着也没什么用吧。”如果回去要迎接宋景浩的问责的话，金基仁怕是只能给他再添一把火。孙雨铉想象着回去之后要怎么回到日常生活就不禁头疼欲裂，相对的，也就对这一切的源头更加怨念：  
“你们俩到底惹了什么麻烦啊！？对了，是不是跟你那个弩有关系？”  
金基仁抱着仓鼠跳下车，他这次与以前不同，他有情有义地对孙雨铉承诺道：  
“下次你再来的时候，我就会带你看我们所调查的一切。下次你过来，问什么我都会回答。”

那之后孙雨铉出乎意料地过了段宁静的日子。他甚至都没能见到宋景浩，一回去便得知宋教官已经调任离开了，新任教官据说是个游历过各地的资深神裔军，好在也是个用剑的高手，他不用担心自己的训练受到影响。  
那天连续面对多个优秀的神裔军的经历就像梦一样，有时孙雨铉也会怀疑，他是真的曾经近距离挑战过名噪十三郡的神枪手裴俊植、还试图暗算他那位被称为“连枪炮手都要忌惮的弹药大师”的搭档吗？  
只有在看到宋景浩买小了懒得退而丢给他的外套、或者是为了感谢他出来背黑锅而送的一双球鞋时，孙雨铉才会有种恍如隔世的感觉。

打破他浑浑噩噩的日常的，是金基仁的邀请。

不用金基仁再三警告他也知道这事得保密——金基仁和朴载赫在他们那栋凶宅的地下室里，搞了一个实验室。  
孙雨铉以为自己听错了，但当金基仁打开那扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，带他走过那条逼仄阴暗的走廊来到秘密房间时，望着那满墙的资料、照片，和桌子架子上琳琅满目的仪器与碎石时，他才终于承认——  
不是自己听错了，而是金基仁疯了。

“你不是一直奇怪为什么我家的店铺关掉了，我也从学校辍学了吗？”金基仁把玩着一件像是匕首的半成品，平淡地说，“你那时候已经在外地上中学了，听到的消息是我家存在经济犯罪，所以才一落千丈的。”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“当然不是了。”金基仁自嘲地笑笑，尽管他的眼神没有一丝笑意。孙雨铉突然很讨厌他这种语气和表情，就像是一个年长了他一百岁的成年人在对小毛头解释社会复杂一般的样子。  
“真正的罪名是，私藏钣猄矿制品，以及一件‘神祇’。”

那件真正的神祇之弩来自哪个神裔军人早已无从查起。刻着神秘古语的镇纸只是明面上无可推翻的罪证，而真正的导火索、导致玉石店铺的主人被告发并被判最高徒刑的祸根，是那支被他们的朋友托付并拜托他们调查的弩。那时候他们甚至还不知道神祇的磁场强烈到可以被房子外部的探测仪找到。  
“我根据记忆里的印象仿制它，但是显然我没有那种提纯技术，过了这么多年、当初也只见过几眼，做出来的效果并不完美。”金基仁取下自己的自制弩，上面已经有了磨损的痕迹，“并且，我也不能像真正的神裔那样，把它融进身体。”  
那需要神裔军系统独特的导入技术，并且，也需要主人和武器的高契合度。  
风波平息后，金基仁在父母旧友的帮助下来到红泽娜，并在那位大叔开的穹幕里一边打工一边被内心的不平疯狂折磨着：为什么只是家里放了块石头就要被惩罚到亲子离散，为什么一支弩就能完全地改变他原本宁静的人生。“神祇”不是保护人民的圣物吗？为什么只是保有它就会成为祸乱的起源？  
“我在打工的时候结识了这栋房子的房东。原本这栋楼的主人是他的表侄，但……因为在外地走私含钣猄矿的装饰品，被逮捕了。他的妻子得知之后，就从这栋楼顶跳楼了。”  
所以他被允许自由地使用这栋“凶宅”，甚至到了自己搞实验室研究钣猄矿的地步。

他原本的研究仅限于非常初级的、基础构造和性质，进度几乎可以说是一筹莫展。直到那天他拖着喝醉酒的客人丢出门，听他们谈论一个“落魄的前神裔军”好像来了红泽娜，还把跑去挑衅他的地头蛇给掰断了一条胳膊扔公安局了。  
金基仁觉得，他的机会来了。

“我告诉你这东西‘危险’，当时只是一个隐约的猜测。”走廊那枚灯泡显然接触不良，这会又滋拉拉地响起来，两下闪灭之后猝不及防地罢工了，金基仁的半边身子都笼罩在黑暗里，他不以为意地拧亮桌上的台灯，“但是现在，我可以很明确地告诉你，‘神祇’正在变得不稳定，这种不稳定包括身体和精神力两方面，而且最近越来越加剧——这个暂时原因不明。”  
“指向自己的刀锋，诅咒由艾利欧格下达……”金基仁喃喃背诵着那枚镇纸上的古语，“你有没有想过，这种东西、这种强大的力量凭什么被瞭望星获得？代价是什么？”


	7. Chapter 7

25.  
孙雨铉好歹过了段平静的日子。对曺容仁来说，他的日子被莫名其妙的歉意和一天都不停歇的梦境填满了。  
回来的前几天朴载赫日常不着家地出门打架，为了震慑一下那群胆敢绑架他们的混混们。那群人真该庆幸他们只是炸了一道铁门，没在他的房间里乱拿东西，不然朴载赫很可能会烧了他们的大本营回敬。  
后来穹幕恢复营业了，朴载赫就回到了工作-睡觉-钻进实验室的时间表，搭理曺容仁的时间反而比以前还少。  
起初曺容仁还想跟着他出门——再怎么说联络组那边的工作还是要交代的，但很快就被朴载赫信息素威胁给关回了公寓。被标记的状态下他对朴载赫的信息素格外敏感，稍微压制之下就不争气地腿软了。曺容仁又羞又气，偏偏还不能拿他怎么样。  
毕竟朴载赫一句“有跟着我乱晃的时间还不如去实验室让石头好好熏熏，兴许能想起来点什么”就能把他噎得说不出话，甚至还让他凭空生出真的背叛者的内疚来。  
不应该谁主张谁举证的吗？怎么反倒轮到他来自证清白了？  
关于这个，金基仁表示深以为然，要不是他现在的提纯工作需要朴载赫的参考，他一定替曺容仁教训朴载赫。  
他这话还没说完，曺容仁就从实验室的椅子上跌落下来，睡着了。  
吓得金基仁以为自己说了什么骇人的，赶紧一个电话把正在揍一个紫毛的朴载赫喊了回来。  
结果他们发现，曺容仁好像真的就只是困了。

从标记的那天开始，曺容仁的睡意就浓厚得不正常。  
他整夜整夜地做梦，有时是平静的梦，有时又会突然变成噩梦。醒来的时候全身疲惫得不像是休息了而像梦游着环城绕了一圈。因此他的白天也总是极累，闭上眼睛就有睡过去的冲动。  
他有时候梦到自己在瞭望星某个辽阔的海面上，战舰平稳地行驶着，海底却突然掀起惊涛骇浪，把他吸进无底的黑洞；有时梦到在陌生的星球上没命地奔跑，以为自己逃到了安全的地方，刚刚平静下来，一转眼却被愤怒的军人一把推回牢狱；有时梦到自己伏在墙角不受控地发抖，有人狞笑地扯开他的衣服，却在凑近时像被蛰了一下地猛地弹开，指着他大骂什么听不懂的语言。  
那保护着他的Alpha的气息分明和他的临时标记上的一模一样。

有的梦则让人难堪。比如在各种不同场所、包括却不限于床上、桌上、潜艇的窗玻璃前或者是某个荒无人烟的洞穴里，和某个人翻云覆雨的梦。有时只是单纯的享受，有时候却激烈得痛苦与欢愉并存——他想那应该是发情期——但梦的最后，他都会看清楚那是朴载赫的脸，他的Alpha每次都会问出那句把春梦变成噩梦的话：“哥哥，我们有过孩子吗？”

偶尔也有真正宁静的梦。  
有次他梦到自己非常年轻的时候，也许是个学生，穿着深蓝色的军校制服，抱着新发的课本站在走廊上，不经意地向楼下一瞥。  
“那小子又在看你。”不知道是哪个同学调笑道。曺容仁于是看着他说的那个少年，风吹动他的衣襟，课本最上面的那张姓名卡打着旋儿飘落下去。  
他摇了摇头，少年却向他举起了拳头，倔强的眼神仿佛能无视几层楼的距离传达到他的眼底。  
他醒来时枕头都是湿的。明明梦里他心跳平稳，呼吸自然，春风好像正拂过额发。

他对姜赞镕讲了一些梦里的内容，但姜赞镕很明显地感觉到了他的不信任。这也是难免的。没有人能在得知上司连自己的身份都能隐瞒之后还能心无芥蒂地替他卖命。  
在派人送了新的通讯器后，姜赞镕和曺容仁的交流就都通过视频会话进行了。其实他没想到最多的信息源竟然来自曺容仁自己的回忆，明明一开始的计划是从朴载赫这打开突破口来着。  
“容仁啊，我知道你心里不舒服。但是就当时的情况来说，即使我告诉你，你就是那个Omega，难道你就能接受吗？”姜赞镕苦口婆心地解释着，其实他心里也有一部分确实这么想的，“你记忆的恢复在我的意料之外，但是……”  
“没有恢复。”通讯器里传来的曺容仁的声音很沙哑，但坚定得不容置疑。  
“那不是记忆的恢复……”投影上他的表情笑得很苦涩，“我就像走马观花一样，只是做着梦而已。”  
除此之外，只要回到现实，哪怕对着朴载赫，他也很难把他们和梦境重叠起来。  
也许是潜意识里不肯接受叛徒这层身份的缘故。

姜赞镕询问是否有关于神祇的发现，曺容仁想了许久，才说：  
“他们两个在调查原料矿石，也许他们发现了什么吧。”  
“没告诉你调查成果吗？”  
“您为什么不自己来问他们呢？”曺容仁反问道。姜赞镕从他平静但带着一丝厌倦的神情里觉出了别的意味，“既然您不站在神裔那一边，他们应该很乐意配合您调查。”  
“曺容仁……如果你觉得累了，可以先申请停职……”  
“组长，”曺容仁直视着镜头，眼神蓦然犀利，“您当初派我来见朴载赫，有没有想过我可能直接被他杀掉的可能？”

姜赞镕沉默半晌，说：“有。”

如果曺容仁被朴载赫确认为那名Omega而丧命，那么不仅可以说明朴载赫的记忆保存程度远高于他在审讯时的表现，还可以在二次调查中作为突破口加以利用——如果朴载赫对他仍有感情，则冲动杀死爱人的事实就是一个刺激点；否则，曺容仁就是姜赞镕抛出的一棵橄榄枝。  
意思是你恨的人我替你找到还送到你手上了，诚意满满，接下来可以和我们合作了吧。

通讯被不客气地挂断，姜赞镕无奈地叹了口气，对一直坐在沙发对面的李民晧摊了摊手。  
“我去。”李民晧噌地站起来，一副马上就能飞车到达的架势。姜赞镕及时阻止了他：“我去吧，东郡的选举就快了，我去亲自协商更合适。”

而曺容仁这边，正和按掉了通讯器的朴载赫对峙着。  
“你干嘛？”曺容仁冷冷地问。朴载赫显然是刚睡了一觉起来，头发还四仰八叉地支楞着，就这么跑到一楼打算进地下室，没想到在楼梯口就撞上了曺容仁。  
他挑挑眉，直白道：“不掐断了等着你第二回背叛我？”  
这种带刺的话曺容仁已经习惯了，饶是他脾气不错也忍不住翻了个白眼：“你对着一个什么都想不起来的人发脾气有用么？”  
朴载赫走近了一步，他起床时冲了个澡，身上潮湿的热气还没有散去，盈蕴的Alpha气息也因为刚苏醒的缘故格外自然蓬勃。曺容仁被这么一冲不禁有点心慌，下意识倒退一步，耳根已经红了。  
“说是不记得，还把我的标记洗掉了，我看哥哥的身体记得还是挺深的。”  
他这句暗示意味十足。说到洗掉标记的时候几乎咬着牙，透出作为Alpha对这件事的耻辱和不甘；说到“哥哥”时又不知是刻意还是不经意地带着撒娇的鼻音，和露骨的性暗示搭配起来简直让人混乱。  
以及双倍的羞耻。  
因为这让曺容仁想起了自己那些梦里，这小孩一边喊着哥哥哥哥一边把他折腾得捂脸哭的场面。

真是够了，这种错乱的、做着像是自己却又无法坦然的梦的日子，到底什么时候是个头啊？  
孙雨铉从地下室冲出来，一边指着里面一边结结巴巴地：“他，他他他说的，是……”  
“是真的，神祇有扰乱神智和吸取生命力的倾向，虽然概率很低。”方才还一脸恶魔样的朴载赫此时像个悲悯的圣人，同情道，“你要是不信可以做实验给你看，你要看发疯的小白鼠还是吐血的兔子？当然，人类样本目前还不好实施，金基仁一直在寻找那他自己做实验的方法……”  
“不不不不不用了！！”  
孙雨铉此刻的表情就像恨不得自己没听过这个科研成果，又像害怕逼急了金基仁真以身犯险。  
这个结论仍然不够准确，但已经足够震撼小白了。曺容仁这才想起姜赞镕来，于是提了一下他上司可能会来谈合作的事。

“你看，你还是背叛我了。”朴载赫痛心疾首，“你都要带狼入羊窝了。”  
“我如果真那样，你只会在月黑风高夜被他一麻袋套了直接卖给李相赫——就是那个派你兄弟来审你的狠人——而不是现在还有跟姜赞镕谈条件的机会。”  
还有七天就是东郡选举的日子了。不知道姜赞镕有没有得到他想要的……以及李氏那边又会有什么举动。

26.  
他养过一种很珍奇的动物，十岁那年他的恩师——外面也有人说是他养父——金正均特地在出差灰炎星的时候高价买到的弭豹。它们浑身都是黑色和棕红相间的皮毛，像绸缎一般浓密顺滑；有着比寻常豹子更小的体型、更快的速度、以及更凶狠的天性。  
第一年，李相赫只把它们当大猫一样一起玩耍。那时候，同龄人要么碍于他的家世不敢太接近，要么就是还在争论哪个传说中的神祇最厉害，根本没法和李相赫做朋友——难不成让他直接说，他们争论的那把弓和那支弩根本没有可比性，因为一个靠人力拉开、一个靠机簧……十岁的李相赫就已经明智地感知到，这样说是不可以的。

但他也不想为了亲近他们就加入相似的讨论，于是这些漂亮的大猫就成了他最好的玩伴。他和金正均的近卫一起去打猎的时候都会带上它们，有次就睡在了林子里，枕在其中一只的肚子上。  
当然这种行为后来被金正均狠狠教育了，那林子是金正均的私人园林，里面刚增补了些凶兽进去，危险至极。  
更何况，玩累了就天为被地为床地睡了，这绝不是他所希望的优秀学生、李氏得力后人该有的做派。  
“可是，弭豹们会保护我的啊。”李相赫不满地反驳道，“它们很厉害，什么野兽都不是它们的对手。”

那时候金正均的眼角还没长出细纹，即使是眯起眼睛的时候，瞳孔里也很明亮。  
“相赫啊，多余的信任，是最愚蠢的自杀手段。”

金正均在两年后让李相赫切身体会到了这点。那时候李相赫刚从学校的毕业旅行回到家，正像往常那样去后院找他的弭豹们。  
迎接他的是凶光毕露的兽眼和滴着浑浊涎水的獠牙。

“殉道者须使其内心纯粹、信仰坚定，舍弃身外之物如拂去一粒尘埃，舍弃性命如褪下一条枷锁。”  
金正均念着博言书上的句子，书房的门被幽然推开，他转过身子，平静地注视着手握两把短刃、浑身是血的李相赫。  
“受伤了吗？”  
“您故意把它们关到快饿死了再见我。”  
金正均点头，完全不关心这点地加重语气问：“你受伤了吗？”  
像刚淋了场瓢泼血雨一样的小少年愣住了，那一瞬间他眼神剧烈地颤动着，仿佛有场海啸在他的眼中裹风携雨，最终化为平静。  
“……没有……手臂受了点小伤。”  
“去找一下医生。”金正均合上书，看着李相赫，露出个堪称欣慰的微笑，“双刀还顺手吧。我让他们按这个样子做件神祇，留着给你用。”

后来那套双刀融进了李相赫的骨头，叫“鬼斩”。其实作为李家的人他的选择面很多，长短兵器、冷兵器热兵器，但他不假思索地就选择了这对短刃，使用时固定在手臂上，很适合一刀封喉。  
副帅有点惊诧于一向稳重低调的李相赫会选择这种刺客一般风险高的武器，原本以为他更喜欢稍微有点射程更稳定的东西呢。  
让他改变想法的是李相赫成年前的一项壮举。那时他单兵直入敌方的一所间谍中心，鬼魅般将他们四名负责人暗杀并且销毁了所有数据，这件事一度被所有神裔军津津乐道，传说他双刀出手极快、行事利落，只在死者的脖颈上留下了×型的刀痕。副帅因为这件事才意识到他不仅被培养成一个优秀的领导者，必要的时候他也可以成为完美的执行人。  
只是更多的是时候副帅还是倾向于前者，忌惮着后者。那对利刃的森寒让他看了就觉得不舒服，远不及一个冷静可靠永远说着“我会处理好”的李相赫趁手、好用、让人心安。

“东郡的事情我会处理好的。”李相赫是这么回答副帅的。但是那人显然还不满意，他也只好明确道：“得到目标是最首要的。如果姜赞镕反悔，我们也不惜用暴力解决。”  
副帅点点头，似乎欲言又止。李相赫注意到他的鬓角竟已经长出白发了，按瞭望星青壮年时期最长的寿命结构来算，他应该远远不到长白发的年纪才对。  
其实李相赫也不怎么近距离观察他。副帅让他进来给术师先祖进香这件事发生的次数屈指可数，大部分还是在重大节日里——不管李相赫曾替他办过多少事，他一直刻意地保持着和李相赫的距离，总是强调着李相赫下属而非表侄的身份。  
也难怪副帅和金正均保持着长久的合作关系，这两人在信任这方面的原则不谋而合，恐怕根本就是一类人。

那么这种示好——在上位者眼里已经是很纡尊降贵的示好了——必定伴随着什么略显勉强的请求。

果然，在李相赫把香柱举过头顶恭恭敬敬进好之后，副帅开口了：  
“你不能不退选吗？”  
李相赫心中涌现一丝不快，只听副帅继续说：“让出东郡这一块，那枫林的力量也会被削弱。梅格罗拉毕竟是当年出事的地方，让出去我总觉得心里不安。他孙成彦最近称病不出，我就不信塔拉尼的防备能……”  
他说的越多，越表示其实他也知道这个要求很过分。李相赫和姜赞镕、李氏和大帅的势力再怎么不和，表面上的信用还是要做到的。拖到最后一刻断然违约，这事传出去非常影响信誉，还会激化矛盾。  
李相赫本人也无比抗拒这种决策。他既然做出了可以放弃东郡三署的计划，心里自然有一杆秤来衡量它的价值——他们在枫林和北格里的力量足够对东郡形成包夹之势，东郡李氏又向来擅长左右逢源，并不是难啃的骨头。让出署长的位置对军事力量掌控的影响并没有到值得毁约的地步。

然而他向来没有说“不”的权利，也没有尝试的必要。  
副帅发表完对孙大帅的猜疑，随手拿起绸布擦了擦手，缓慢、但决心已定地嘱咐道：“我拨一支小队给你，加上你们监察组的力量，对付姜赞镕绰绰有余了。我只希望你们一旦冲突起来，尽量不要伤害平民。还有，事后处理要干净。”  
他叫来事务官，把一袋封着鲜红印章的文件交给李相赫，拍了拍他的肩：“等你的好消息。”  
那两下拍击相隔足有一秒，力道又沉重，对比起来，把这事推给他的语气倒是轻描淡写，李相赫捏着那份一摸就知道有很多照片和纸张的文件袋，一股荒谬感涌上他的心头。  
照往日的习惯，是拿着文件离开的时候了。但李相赫望着那袅袅升起的白烟，后背上躁意耸动，仿佛有火星四溅的热度沿着神经元冲了上来——  
李相赫不由反骨上身，问了一句：“那起绑架……是您和老师一起决定的吗？”  
话刚出口他便后悔了，问了又有什么用？他们既然不怕他知道，一定也料到了他会追问吧。  
而副帅皱着眉头听了，意义不明地勾了勾嘴角：“什么绑架？”

他不知道……或者，极度自然地不承认。  
躁意一下被冷却到极致，李相赫的眼睫只是抖动了一下，随即他便冷静道：“没什么，前阵子我休息得多，老师好像帮我做了点事，我回去再问他吧。”  
“好。他给的麻醉剂尽量少用，对人对物也有副作用的。”  
副帅的眼神盯在李相赫肩上，李相赫知道他其实在透过自己的肩、揣摩那后面沉睡着的“鬼斩”。  
这需要用特殊麻醉剂才能消停的玩意儿到底会带来什么后果？李相赫离开的时候还能感受到副帅的目光盯在他的后背上，他想，从未接受过神祇植入的副帅，能否完全解答这个问题呢？  
……或许，他是非常清楚答案，才不对自己进行植入的吧。

27.  
姜赞镕来拜访的扮相颇为平易近人，他那件不知道洗了多少次的夹克比曺容仁上一次见到它的时候颜色又褪了几分，头发也是一副许久没剪几乎要遮住眼睛的地步，再配上一顶卷了边的棒球帽。如果他不是脊背笔直地站在地下室的入口、而是蹲着再叼根烟的话，曺容仁几乎要怀疑自己会给他丢几个硬币。  
昨天晚上的通讯中姜赞镕表示会来参观一下金基仁的实验室，作为一个对神祇具有高度研究热情的公务员，他很乐意和民间的科研爱好者交流一下研究成果。曺容仁本以为他会在熟悉之后再提出东郡那件事，谁知道他就瞒着曺容仁，带着作战计划书直接这么来了。  
还扮成了个流浪汉，掩人耳目地来了。

曺容仁近日来就没消停过的困意在浏览计划的时候被赶走了大半。不得不说姜赞镕比他想的要稍微有那么点人性，起码他没有想直接放弃他们俩，而是还在计划书里写了尽量帮助两人逃脱——虽然只是“尽量”。  
“他们违反约定的可能性很大，如果李相赫再带上神裔军的力量，说实话我们很难应对。”姜赞镕摘下那顶破帽子，抓了抓头发，“如果不行的话，我们评估的结果是优先保证朴载赫的逃离，他作为前神裔军的Alpha，逃走的可能性比你大多了……你应该知道他还是挺能打的。”  
“真是残酷啊，组长。”曺容仁凉凉道。虽然他充分理解这种现实的决定，但一联想到姜赞镕和李相赫那个深度危及人身安全的协议他居然是从赵世衡口中听到的，就不由得想对姜赞镕的人性打个问号——之前也算是上下级了，每次见面时他就不觉得良心有愧吗！  
姜赞镕显然是良心无愧的，他的表情没有任何变化，平静地交待道：“别那么悲观，李相赫固然可能带一整支神裔小队过来，但我们这边也有限制手段。等我和朴载赫他们确认一下，就会让你知道的。”  
“如果失败的话……虽然也会安排后续营救，但……”姜赞镕摸摸鼻子，没继续说了。曺容仁想，那后半句话一定是“但成功几率无限接近于零”。

一阵眩晕袭来，曺容仁不由抓紧楼梯栏杆才避免了自己的跌落。那一瞬间也许是生理的无力感让他有点厌烦了，低声说：“如果我现在就带着朴载赫逃跑呢？”  
姜赞镕并不意外，他淡淡地陈述着事实：“东郡不可能放掉，事成之前，即使我放过你们，大帅也会把你们抓回来。”  
他顿了顿，好像想到了别的，有几分揶揄地微笑起来：“你竟然要带着他而不是自己逃跑？这么看来你的梦也不只是短片啊，就算不能完全接纳，恐怕感情也在被潜移默化地影响。啧，我这种没失忆过的人也只能这么猜测了。”  
曺容仁被他说中，不由愣了一愣。他想也许是梦做的太长太多了，自己才会有点分不清楚梦和现实。但如果现在设想着抛下朴载赫独自逃跑，他好像、不，是百分之百做不到。

姜赞镕注视着曺容仁陷入沉思的样子，敛去笑意，换了个角度继续分析道：“并且，我猜朴载赫也并不想这么一走了之。记忆残留对你只是这几天的工夫就能影响到这个地步，对他来说十五年的旧梦能造成的执念可能根本不亚于真实记忆。不把当年的事刨根问底，你觉得他会善罢甘休吗？”  
所以他不可能选择逃命，相反，为了真相赔上性命都不无可能。  
曺容仁苦笑，咬牙道：“你算得很清楚。”  
“和我合作才能更接近真相，再说他现在也不能相信其他人了。”姜赞镕颔首，似乎已经浪费了足够多的时间。他看了看手表，抬眼道，“约定的时间就快到了，你还是……”

他话音未落，曺容仁便感到后颈一阵猝不及防的酸麻，随即眼前一黑，全身都失去了力气。  
——朴载赫把他一把揽住，架到了肩上。姜赞镕向他打招呼：“你好。”  
朴载赫略带警觉地看了他一眼：“我送他回去，很快就过来。”  
他下楼时正巧看见这两人在说话，没听几句就觉得与其让曺容仁在这里跟姜赞镕废话，还不如把他赶去睡觉。事实上他的判断也没错，曺容仁连他的到来都没注意到。  
于是他顺手捏了曺容仁的穴位，很轻松地让人晕了过去。

一睡过去就总是皱着眉头。把人放到床上的时候，朴载赫腹诽着，也不知道他又在做什么梦——他们的过去就那么凄惨么。  
Omega凹陷的脊线在指腹下擦过，有种凭借自己的力量都能捏碎的感觉。朴载赫闻着空气里淡淡的信息素混合的味道，几不可闻地叹了口气。

当姜赞镕对着金基仁的一堆半成品和奇思妙想的仪器啧啧称道、朴载赫独自坐在墙边看他的作战计划时，曺容仁在做一个错乱诡异的梦。  
和他之前那些有明确场景和情节的梦境截然不同，这个梦境的场景带着频繁的撕裂和震动，从一开始曺容仁就有种心被揪起来难以呼吸的紧张感，连思考都变得很艰难。

他先是看到了大雨，铺天盖地的雨柱扭曲着城市各色的灯光，投映在视网膜上混合成红蓝交错的油画。耳边传来车流飒飒经过的噪音，被雨幕的声音隔开，显得遥远又失真。  
视线下移，他发现自己站在高架桥下，湿冷的感觉在皮肤上十分不适。他下意识地攥了下拳头，发现自己掌心湿黏一片，再低头看去，原来整条手臂都是漆红的，仿佛在鲜血里泡过一样。  
背后传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，曺容仁转过身，是朴载赫。他的样子十分狼狈，几乎可以称得上衣衫褴褛，原本蓝色的便装帽衫烂成了一条一条的，还沾着暗色的血迹。  
“那边处理完了吗？”曺容仁听到自己说，声音很镇静，仿佛已经习惯了这种血腥的处境，“如果你下不了手……让我去。”  
朴载赫一边往高架下走一边脱衣服，闻言转头咧嘴一笑：“下不了手就夸张了，我好歹也是刚拿了二等奖章的，还不至于动不该有的仁慈心吧。”  
他把帽衫兜头拽下去，用力拧着那里面浑浊的血水混合物，看得出来他相当嫌弃这团已经能被称为破布的东西了，但最终，朴载赫撇撇嘴，还是把上衣穿了回去。  
他坐在一块不那么湿的柱子边，有些怔愣。曺容仁想，他果然还是介意的……  
介意，介意什么来着？  
眼前的景色突然像信号不良一样跳动着，画面撕裂，曺容仁的视网膜中闪现着陌生的定格：度假旅行的计划、半路抛锚的车子、响个不停的通讯器、一个穿着军服的严肃的男人……  
随后画面撕裂更严重了：鲜红的印章、紧急签发的神祇启用许可、陌生孩子的照片、男人女人的尸体……

“哥哥？”  
一只大手在他眼前挥着，驱散了冲击性的画面。  
曺容仁闭了闭眼，再睁眼时，又是大雨滂沱中的高架桥下了。朴载赫担忧的脸离得很近，吓得他不由往后一仰——  
“容仁哥发什么呆呢？”朴载赫误以为自己被嫌弃了，蹙起眉不满道，“反正我们都是一身血，谁也不比谁好闻。”  
“不……没这个意思啦。”曺容仁摇摇头，但朴载赫鼓着腮帮也不知真生气假生气，于是他只好凑过去，轻轻踮起脚。  
准确无误地接了个吻。  
……等等等等，怎么这就亲了？不是，虽然比这个还激烈的梦也没少做，但是这个吻是不是有点太随意了？他做了什么了你就要亲亲安慰？  
曺容仁毫不客气地在心里质问这个梦里的自己，也不知道这会儿的体温飙升是来自梦境，还是做着梦的自己，反正他觉得自己脖子以上额头以下的部位都热得要爆炸了。  
这个吻缠绵了有一小会儿，在曺容仁血管燃烧起来之前恰到好处地结束了。但两个人还没分开，朴载赫把脑袋搭在曺容仁的肩膀上，拥抱了好一会儿。  
两个人默契地安静了很久，曺容仁正在揣测是不是他们遇到了什么难关时，朴载赫闷闷地开口：  
“我如果说，感觉恶心，哥会笑我吗？”  
他的哥哥摇了摇头，好像要在他身上睡着似的，抱得更紧了。  
“真的，从来没有过这么恶心的时候。”朴载赫受到了无形的鼓励，喃喃道，他渐渐带上了鼻音，仿佛委屈找到哭诉的树洞一样，“他们做错了什么啊，用那种东西就可以让他们去死吗……都是瞭望星的普通人而已，我又是为什么能下得了手啊……”  
“他们不一定是平民哦。”曺容仁沙哑着嗓子，轻轻道，“间谍、反联邦、危险倾向，都可以假装成普通人。载赫你……没有错，你只是听命令做事而已。”  
骗人的。  
曺容仁想，这不过是安慰他的话而已。命令是上级下达的，无辜的鲜血却是泼在自己身上的。朴载赫如果接受这种说辞，就不会抱着他抱这么久，好像在汲取鲜活的温度一样。

——然而那抱着他后背的双手中突然运起了扭曲的力道，人类的指尖突然长出长而尖锐的指甲，像怪物的利爪深深嵌入曺容仁的后心。曺容仁本能地挣扎起来，却根本敌不过这人的控制……或者说，那还能称为人吗？  
方才还温顺安静的朴载赫的脸不知何时被怨恨的黑雾笼罩，他的眼珠竟然是红色的，眼睛下长长的血泪划过脸庞，他宛如厉鬼一样瞪着曺容仁，毫无血色的嘴唇撕裂般地张合，发出尖利的声音：“还给我……还给我！”  
曺容仁的心跳几乎都要停止了，飘来的冷雨像刀子一样割得人作痛。虽然知道这是梦，但此刻他无比想从这个梦里逃出去！城市的夜灯，川流的车辆这些人间的气息刹那间被隔绝，曺容仁视线所及只有而这方黑暗的桥下空间，简直像掉入了地狱的牢笼。他的牙齿冷得打颤，几乎都能感受到那只鬼爪抓紧了自己的骨头……

“你看那个！”  
年轻男孩单纯惊喜的声音仿佛天外来音一样，倏地穿透了曺容仁的脑海。仿佛割裂了漆黑的水泡，恐怖的景象如细雪消融一样消失得无形无踪。  
曺容仁猛地垂下头，发现自己靠在桥柱边坐着，而朴载赫正握着他的手给他指着花坛边白色的小东西。曺容仁心有余悸地看他的脸，却发现除了有点疲惫和脏污以外，朴载赫的样子没有任何异常。  
幻觉吗……  
身边依偎着的温暖的感觉突然一空，朴载赫起身小跑到那东西旁边，小心翼翼地蹲下。他向花坛底部伸出手但马上就缩回了，转而撑在地上屏住呼吸地观察着那东西——  
简直像观察蚂蚁搬家的小学生。曺容仁起身跟过去，他的太阳穴还在鼓鼓作痛，也不知道梦里就是这样还是他自己的惊吓还没平复。朴载赫回头，眼睛闪亮亮地看着他，用尽量压低但掩饰不住兴奋的声音说：“是只猫诶！”  
这哪还有刚刚幻觉里凄厉怨恨的影子。曺容仁稍微放宽了心，蹲下看那个缩成一团的小白猫。它被朴载赫捧在手里也并不吵闹，眼睛半闭着，抱自己的尾巴轻微地发抖，看起来蔫蔫的。  
“不到一岁的样子……它是迷路了吗？”  
“可能吧，”曺容仁四顾着周围的高架桥和河流，“这附近也没有民居，它是从哪来的呢。”  
朴载赫一脸紧张：“容仁哥，它是不是受伤了？不然怎么都不逃跑的……”  
曺容仁小心地摸着猫的身体，片刻后说，没有外伤，可能是淋雨感冒了。  
那……朴载赫满怀期待地望着曺容仁，像有百分之九十九的把握他会同意，却禁不住为百分之一的意外紧张。  
“那我可以把它带回家养吗？”  
像是担心曺容仁犹豫，他又赶忙保证道：“我会负责的！会好好养！不会让哥操心！”  
曺容仁听见自己无奈地笑道你都这么说了我当然不能拒绝，接下来他细心地给朴载赫讲应该带猫去医院做什么检查、买些什么东西。但对观察着这一切的曺容仁来说，注意力却不在这里，他在想朴载赫自然而然的那个词。  
家。  
是他的宿舍？临时住所？还是他们真的有一个家，可以随便带只流浪猫回去的那种？

“对了，哥哥还是你来抱着它吧。”朴载赫突然想起了什么一样，把猫咪塞给曺容仁，自己垂着手躲在一旁，曺容仁还没问他，他就讷讷地解释说自己刚杀了不少人，不想把晦气过给它。  
曺容仁失笑道：“你怎么还迷信起来了？照这个说法……我也不比你干净多少啊。”  
但当他和朴载赫对视时，却蓦地明白了，在这个被血腥味覆盖的雨夜，这条小生命的出现对他们二人来说是多么重要又幸运的天赐之物啊。

“就叫它雨水吧，在雨里遇到的。”曺容仁抚摸着手里的柔软，内里温热一片，“你要养它一直到最后，呃，到最后那天你应该不会哭吧？”  
“呀，说不定它比我活的久呢！”朴载赫百无忌惮地斗嘴道，引来曺容仁瞪了他一眼：“说什么呢！”  
他还在说些什么，但下一秒天旋地转，再清醒时，又是大雨如注。

曺容仁发现自己跪坐在陌生的阳台上，大雨像冰雹一样啪嗒嗒地砸在地板上，他手心里有什么东西冰冷又僵硬。  
是猫的尸体。

心脏的跳动猛然剧烈得像要震破胸腔一样，曺容仁的双手颤抖得几乎捧不住这具猫尸。  
怎么会……  
背后传来房门“咔哒”打开的声音，曺容仁忐忑地回身，腿一软整个人都瘫在了阳台上。  
“载赫啊……不是……”

——不是什么？  
曺容仁盯着淡蓝色的天花板，充满着朴载赫味道的被子在他鼻子底下散发着Alpha的侵略性，把他很快地拽会了现实。  
他扶着额头坐起来，发现自己满身大汗，心跳还在咚咚的，他强迫自己深呼吸了好几下才让它缓和下来，随之而来的就是脑中惊惶过后的刺痛感。  
不是什么？那后半句话好像就在他嘴边，却始终说不出来。  
咔哒——是开门的声音，那和梦里如出一辙的音色简直让曺容仁毛骨悚然，他甚至下意识地往墙角瑟缩了一下，但马上窗外热烈的阳光就提醒了他此时非梦中，也没有什么值得害怕的。  
朴载赫皱着眉头出现在卧室门口，看到他醒了，便收起了心不在焉的神情：“他走了。你睡了一上午？”  
一上午都过去了？曺容仁恍然望向床头那个显然被朴载赫粗暴对待过无数次的闹钟，才发现已经是中午了，挂不得阳光那么明亮，说起来朴载赫居然也不把窗帘拉上……  
走神了。曺容仁转回注意力，很快想到了早上的谈话，紧张问道：“怎么样？你觉得可行吗？还有不到一周了，这是关乎性命的大事……”  
朴载赫握住他的手，阻止了他：“哥哥。”  
那种不掺杂任何暗示和恶意的、最自然的语气，一瞬间让曺容仁以为自己还在某个宁静祥和的梦里，回到一切变故都没发生之前、某个寻常的午睡初醒之时。  
朴载赫看着他恍惚的表情却笑了起来：“没事，只是叫叫你。”

28.  
金基仁的实验笔记堆了一整个书架，幸好他对自己的每一本都记得清清楚楚，没花什么功夫就找到了最有价值的那几本。姜赞镕惊讶于他居然做了这么多的实践测试还没被人发现，这么有求知精神不去念个本硕博连读真是可惜了。  
然后他就在金基仁看神经病的眼神里投降了：“……只是活跃下气氛。”  
经过数年的实验，金基仁先是确认了钣猄矿本身就具有一种无法被普通仪器侦测到的特殊磁场，在它的分子组成之间存在一种雾状的未知物质，磁场很有可能就是这种物质发散的。而如果长年累月的把矿石和活物放在一起，就有概率造成动物理智丧失，极具攻击性，并且严重缩短寿命——越是意志浅薄神经简单的动物，这个概率就越高。  
但是金基仁并不知道这种材料做成的神祇会有什么其他性质。他的弩做出来也有一阵了，但他对它的奇异感觉只有，在拿起它时仿佛自己也获得了强韧的精神力，并且敏捷性和精准度都会有所加持。

“磁场对脑电波刺激所致。”姜赞镕点头道，“但是因为纯度不足、没有融合，你没有那种‘共振’的概念。”  
人类的意志力一般要比动物强上数百倍，金基仁目前为止并没感觉在性格上有什么变化，他并没因为常和弩接触而变得暴躁易怒或是身体受损，毕竟对动物做的实验里这都是低概率的事件了。而他能接触到的神裔军里，孙雨铉只是个还没上过战场的新兵，朴载赫则只能被检测出十五年前身体承受过巨大的突发性损伤，其它的就只是寻常的外伤和积年劳损……  
“不，你看下这些资料。”姜赞镕给他的腕表传送了一串长长的文件，“近9轮神裔军大型扩张中，每一轮里都有个别异常消失的神裔军出现，我们经过无数排查，最终把这个频率确定为160年。”  
也就是说，差不多每隔160年就会有个位数的神裔军离奇消失。这些人被掩盖在各种战事、意外、病亡等等死因之下，如果不是对明面上的死因挨个排查，是不可能发现这种规律的。这其中的巨大工作量，就算是坐拥联络组的人力和情报组实质控制权的姜赞镕，也很难在短时间内承受。金基仁想，那背后一定少不了军部一把手、孙成彦大帅的支持。  
其实从他决定从神祇下手来调查家中变故的真正原因开始，他就已经踏入了军部两方势力的斗争。

另一边，朴载赫对着梅格罗拉中心广场的地下地图展开了认真研究，多年训练和实战养成的本能并未因为记忆的残缺而有所疏漏。他指着屏幕上的三个标记问：“这三个逃生出口，有一个离交易地点的距离格外远，有什么特殊安排吗？”  
“另两条都是废弃下水道，在音乐喷泉下面有交叉点……哦现在那个喷泉已经被填平了。”姜赞镕摸着下巴解释道，“广场南角的剧院届时会开展竞选人演讲，依照约定，李相赫上台发表退选宣言，我也会把你们交给他的手下。这中间有一段是李相赫没法亲自看着你们的。剧院的出口只有这几条，没有意外情况的话，我们的人会在李相赫下台之前拦下你们，以最快的速度从这两条地道逃走。下水道连接着梅格罗拉整个城市的排水系统，出口何止上千个，他们不会知道你们从哪里上到地面的。”  
朴载赫等他继续说那种“意外”的情况，他却顿了顿，转变了话题。  
“我跟容仁说，不得已的时候会放弃他。”  
他毫不掩饰地观察朴载赫的反应，他本以为这小子会露出震惊、愤怒或是强烈的拒绝，然而朴载赫只是死死盯着姜赞镕，除此之外没有一丝表情。  
“因为我对你们价值更大。”  
姜赞镕勾起嘴角：“为什么你会这么想？老实说，同样是失忆，现在他的状态可比你看起来有希望多了，你不是也知道吗，他做了这么多梦，一定有一些可以好好探究。”  
“因为我才是这一切的根源。”朴载赫坐在地上仰头看着姜赞镕，明明是处于被动地位，却让姜赞镕觉得仿佛他才拥有最关键的钥匙。  
这无端让他想起十五年前的审讯室里，他打开那盏探照灯，不知道几天没睡的朴载赫睁着满是血丝的眼睛抬头看他的样子。  
“你才是根源。”姜赞镕认同道，其实照常理来想，参与了神祇的研究并且和金基仁共享信息的朴载赫怎么可能不联系到自己身上，“梅格要塞之变的起源不是容仁而是你，所有离奇失踪的神裔军人都是Alpha，并且，我查过你们那批人在事发前一年内的体检记录，只有你的是被替换过的。”  
他感兴趣道：“这十五年间你应该多少能感觉到他另有隐情吧？据我所知狼骸和鸦骨是天生一对的神祇，它们采自同一块钣猄矿，磁场完全吻合。这种情况下你们两个应该很难关系破裂才对……我就是基于这点，当年才会说‘也许不是单纯的背叛’，就连你伤还没好透那会儿，不也是不肯承认他是叛徒吗？”  
——“那你为什么第一眼看见曺容仁，就差点把他掐死呢？”

为什么……  
因为那从背后袭来的一刀是真的痛彻心扉、因为那一刻万劫不复般的惊愕和绝望时至今日也让他不敢回想，那条阔长狰狞的伤疤让他恨不得把胆敢离开自己长达十五年的Omega抓在掌心里，给他在一模一样的位置刻上分毫不差的同样的伤疤。  
想到那人甚至还无知地、随意地、像洗掉可有可无的污渍一样地把自己的标记洗掉了，朴载赫的指甲不由深深嵌入掌心，眸色几明几暗地动荡着：Alpha与生俱来的占有欲和控制欲在文明社会也许得到了充分的疏导和管理，但那是在它没受到太过分的挑衅之前。

朴载赫闭了闭眼，沉下声：“你总要理解人会冲动的，姜组长……没准儿他不肯好好沟通而是直接给我来了一刀这事——也不过是冲动使然呢？”  
姜赞镕挑眉，但金基仁的声音恰到好处地介入进来，结束了这场翻脸边缘的争辩：  
“请问，这个‘溯源计划’是什么？”

29.  
“‘溯源计划’，情报组的线人从李家那里偷到的消息。”在动身前往东郡的私人飞机上，金基仁向曺容仁讲述着，“这个名词存在了很久很久，也许比神裔军的9轮扩张还要久。姜组长认为，作为靠神祇或者说钣猄矿起家的李家，这个计划一定也和神祇脱不了关系。并且，它在历史上仅有的几次出现，都和神裔军异常消失的其中几段时期吻合。”  
如果说作为依赖神裔军获得半个联邦势力的李家，想要掩盖神祇的严重副作用而让那些神裔军人“消失”，这个粉饰太平的动力是有逻辑的。但“溯源计划”又是什么？朴载赫为什么没有消失反而好好地活到现在？  
他们的野心难道……还不止半个联邦？  
曺容仁感到一阵烦躁，从他上飞机开始他总觉得有种莫名的躁意，从骨子里到大脑，像有无数蜜蜂在其中嗡嗡吵闹一样，扰得他不得安生。  
难道是大事临近的焦虑？可是曺容仁自认虽然称不上临危不乱，好歹也在生死边缘体验过了，不至于提前这么多就开始忧心忡忡。  
更何况，他就算刻意地去想自己可能被牺牲掉这件事，也已经没有了多余的情绪，毕竟……比这个还惊险的事，作为神裔军的他似乎也没少经历。  
那到底是为什么，总有强烈的不安感呢？

朴载赫跑去拿便携的手枪匕首之类，虽然可能用处极微，但姑且也是为可能到来的冲突做一点聊胜于无的准备；金基仁预感自己家多年的执念要在东郡得到一个解答了——至少也是一个重要的节点——因此怎么说也要来见证，亲眼看看这些一手缔造了神祇的李家人；飞机上还坐着其他参与此次计划的人员：联络组和情报组的两个组长、一些一看就训练有素的雇佣兵、姜赞镕的几个亲信，还有恐怕是姜赞镕能调动的唯一一个现役神裔军……预备役，孙雨铉。  
其实他原本不该来的，或者说他本来就和大街上千千万万路人一样，被自然而然地隔绝在计划之外。  
谁让他跑来找金基仁抱怨他那个新的张教官的时候，撞见金基仁正和朴载赫商量要不要给他做个武器带到东郡去呢？  
一听说他们可能面对神裔军的威胁，甚至有生命危险，孙雨铉根本不可能坐得住。他抱怨的那个张教官整天笑眯眯的，好像也不爱管他训练得怎么样，倒是为他这次请假大开绿灯，连“带朋友的仓鼠去看性冷淡”的理由都给通过了。  
于是本着与其放他在龛塔不安分地搞出乱子，不如带上他发挥年轻士兵天赋的原则，姜赞镕大手一挥，把孙雨铉也提溜上了飞机。  
不过这给他也带来了点小麻烦。

这还要从姜赞镕那天许诺会告诉曺容仁的“限制手段”说起。  
阳光越是猛烈，阴影就越是乌黑。神裔军的崛起理所当然地引起了外星敌人的研究，卡达荷人就弄出了振奋合剂之类的激化药物来透支士兵的战斗力，从而和瞭望星的神裔军队对抗。但鲜有人知的是，同为瞭望星守卫者的大帅一支，也在秘密研究对神祇的作战工具。  
有原料、有线人、有样本，他们的研究更加近水楼台。唯一阻碍进程的就是这项研究不能有丝毫泄露，否则很容易对大帅这支的名誉造成毁灭性的影响。  
远不止是军部内斗的丑闻这么简单。  
姜赞镕带来的是一颗经无数次加工的钣猄矿石，用它和增幅仪器结合而成制成了一台干扰仪器——现在只是半成品。大帅的私人研究团队通过对钣猄矿本身那种特殊的磁场进行针对性扭曲，力求让干扰仪只对神祇产生作用。开启增幅之后，它能对方圆十公里的神祇散发识别障碍磁波，进而干扰神裔军的意识。  
姜赞镕还把它带给金基仁改良了一下，让它的功效更有针对性。于是跑来探望金基仁的孙雨铉就成了改良干扰仪的第一个也是唯一一个试验品……  
所以他到现在还在飞机上呼呼大睡，也算解决了姜赞镕关于怎么让他不要被那块石头烦到摔桌的苦恼。虽然增幅没打开，核心石头的影响非常微弱，但架不住孙雨铉本来就是非常有天赋的神祇使用者，在机舱这么大点空间里，如果不是上飞机前就睡着了，恐怕这几个小时他都不用安生了。

层云掠过，日光也显得模糊。曺容仁望着灰蓝色的天际，想，也许是因为那是梅格罗拉吧。是从梅格要塞的废址上重建起来的梅格罗拉，所以才会如此坐立不安。  
曾经在东郡全民皆兵的浓厚氛围下，梅格罗拉建立起以军事促进发展的体系，靠内的半边城市负责基础社会运营和民众生活，靠外的另一半则全为梅格要塞服务。如果百年甚至十几年前来到城市正中央的广场，站在最高的钟楼上俯瞰，甚至能看到一侧人间烟火、一侧壁垒肃杀的奇妙景色。  
但这些都在十五年前被毁得一干二净。现在的梅格罗拉已经没了那条神奇的分界线，中心广场也是完全重建过的样子了。旧时的要塞只剩下一大片无法进行任何生产活动的废土，防卫和作战功能已经转移到了邻市的城郊。  
那片废土里有什么？碎铁、血渍、焦粉、恐惧的呐喊和无数死别？  
是我的错吗？曺容仁无意识地攥紧了衣袖，如果是的话，就算这次自投罗网、甚至葬身于此，是不是也算罪有应得呢？  
这个念头在他脑海中一闪而过，下一秒朴载赫把眼罩按上他的双眼。  
“你该休息了，”他轻松道，“我可不想带着睡死的家伙逃命。”


	8. Chapter 8

30.  
一排排摄影机对准剧院舞台，这场竞选演讲是面向全东郡选举人的现场直播。从开场到现在已经是傍晚了，台下官员、便衣保镖、各路记者仍然坚守着，座无虚席。姜赞镕一行人领了受邀抽选的普通公民的牌子，被安排在角落的一列座位上。  
三名候选人目前的呼声呈5：4：1的态势。除了呼声最低的那名无党派人士以外，主要的竞争就在李相赫和另一名孙成彦派系的竞选人。因此只要李相赫退选，这将是大帅一派彻底的胜利。  
从他们的位置沿对角线望去依稀能看见前排李相赫端坐的侧影，略显削瘦的脊背挺得笔直，侧脸苍白冷硬得像大理石，鼻梁上一副不知道有没有意义的眼镜硬是添了几分政客的气质。  
仿佛察觉到曺容仁的视线一般，他悠悠转过头，往这边看了一眼，然后向着姜赞镕微微点头致意，视线掠过他的猎物们，嘴角勾起一个不知是嘲弄还是胸有成竹的弧度。  
果然是很有威胁的人物啊……曺容仁心不在焉地想着，这间剧场此时除了台上的演讲人以外安静异常，也就让他自己的心跳格外明显。心跳声不重，但有些紊乱，那种莫名的心慌仍未散去，他甚至觉得自己背上在渗着冷汗。

掌声送上一名候选人下台，李相赫起身，抚了抚衣领，记者们的闪光灯接二连三地对准了他。李相赫公式化地微笑着，随后大步迈上讲台，他的声音听起来比想象中低沉，适度地表现出一点情绪波动。  
忽然，朴载赫一把抓住曺容仁的手，附耳过来低声道：“你看左前方，别太明显。”  
有人来了。  
虽然个头不一，穿着各式的便装，但他们干练的动作和衣服下贲张的肌肉显然和其他人气场不合。曺容仁的眼神和其中一人相触——那人的目光像鹰一般极精准又深刻。  
“奇怪……”朴载赫的嘴唇在他的耳朵边若有若无地擦着，他的声音很轻，和他的呼吸一样轻，“没有一个人身上有神祇，他们都是普通人。”  
这么有把握吗？只用普通人、呃，普通士兵或是打手，就觉得能摆平姜赞镕的手下？

李相赫的演讲发挥得驾轻就熟，他从东郡的历史家族说到数年前才完成的重建，最后提到他其实很希望参与它的未来，但事不如人愿……  
这显然是一个转折的铺垫，曺容仁敏锐地发现他的视线在某处停了一停。  
与此同时，那几名便衣仿佛得到了信号一般，假装不经意地陆续向剧场后墙移动。朴载赫偷偷地把小刀塞给曺容仁，手指绕过他的手腕把刀柄藏在袖子里。而他刚抽出手来，停在一个好像两人牵着手的暧昧的位置，那陌生人就已经来到了姜赞镕面前。  
“我们组长说约好了要请人喝沙叶花茶，”那人的目光在几人面前扫过，最后直勾勾地望着朴载赫，“请吧。”

“……因此，我将很遗憾地不能参与近期、以及未来很长一段时间东郡的建设工作……本次署长的选举，我决定退选。”  
李相赫的声音停下后全场沉默了足有三秒，紧接着人声喧嚷起来，李相赫取下胸前的候选人牌，撕成两半，他的目光温和谦逊地望着台下，好像在表达他的歉意，但曺容仁知道，他在看的是他的手下、敌人和猎物。

随着那象征着参选资格的名牌被撕碎飘落，孙雨铉伏在走廊天花板的铝制吊顶上方，按灭了刚刚亮起消息的腕表。  
剧场那边模模糊糊的声音听在他的耳朵里只剩下喧哗的噪音，姜赞镕的这条消息传来他就知道是自己备战的时候了。这种媒体和官员聚集的场会里李相赫他们果然采用了不起眼的方法，但这不代表着他们掉以轻心。  
姜赞镕事先在剧场两边走廊、出剧场的地上通道附近都安排了埋伏，并且有十几个微型无人机隐藏在广场半空的树枝、电线和建筑物上，这样即使先前的埋伏失手，也可以及时捕捉到他们的去向。  
剧场是清过场的，走廊上此刻没有任何闲杂人等，但这里的监控已经被李民晧的情报组替换了画面，力求为埋伏人员争取时间。孙雨铉已经得知了这些押送人员全部是普通人，那么只要他们走的是自己这条路，他有把握以一敌多，让两个一同潜伏的特勤干员带朴载赫和曺容仁离开，即使那几人能发出求救信号也断然来不及。之后只要翻出一楼窗户通过下水道从地下逃走就好……  
孙雨铉的耳朵贴上铝板，前方有脚步声徐徐传来。四个同一频率的和两个轻重不一的脚步踩在猩红地毯上，还伴随着金属制品叮叮碰撞的声音。  
——来了！  
孙雨铉全身的肌肉都绷紧了，只等他们经过便破开铝板一跃而下，从背后把四人一举击倒……

“李相赫组长！请您谈一谈对另两位候选人的看法！您觉得新一轮选票会对无党派人士出现优势吗？”  
“李组长！请问您今天的退选计划了多久？为什么要在演讲现场当场宣布？这是否可以被看做对质疑监察组执行力的示威？”  
“李组长，前段时间外界传闻您身体欠佳，调养了许久，这是否也是您退选署长的原因之一呢？”  
……  
李相赫不急不躁地一一回答，虽然回答本身乏善可陈，都是些四平八稳的套话，但李氏得力后人竟然在十拿九稳的重要选举中毅然退出，这件事本身就已经是绝佳的原料，调料哪怕只有最基础的盐都能让它足够滋味无穷。  
姜赞镕敲着手腕冷冷地看着采访，按时间来算应该已经得手了才对，至少也应该给自己发来出事的消息。可是现在除了三路埋伏“无情况”的报告之外，孙雨铉那条线一点动静都没有。

“您在等人吗？”  
姜赞镕猛地转身——这人是什么时候来到他身后的？  
他眼前的是一张太久没见，以至于他几乎要忘掉的脸。  
“原来你还活着啊……裴性雄。”  
这位曾经相赫最信任和依赖的副手已经销声匿迹了许多年，姜赞镕一度认为他在替李相赫执行的某次灰色任务中遇害了，不然难以解释为什么在监察组正常运转的时候他会活不见人死不见尸。  
但现在他活生生地站在姜赞镕面前，带着姜赞镕曾经非常熟悉的、温厚谦逊的笑容。  
但那张和善的面皮下隐藏的是谁都不敢小觑的狠辣。据说早年李相赫还年轻的时候，副帅觉得有些事“太血腥，折寿”，便丢给裴性雄代劳。时过境迁，几乎不露面于外界的这位代理人，除了军部几个资深高层就更少有人记得了。  
“别这么敌意嘛。”裴性雄道，“不是成交了吗，那你还在等谁呢？”  
“反正不是你。”姜赞镕的目光在周围一扫，心下微凛：金基仁呢？  
裴性雄却施施然在他身边坐下了，语气平常得像拉家常：“有人去找你的小朋友了，你就不好奇是谁吗……哦，场外干扰就不公平了。”  
话音刚起他的右手如鬼魅般探出，按在姜赞镕的手腕上——作为神裔军出身他的手指十分有力，姜赞镕还没发出指令的通讯仪竟被他卸了下来。  
——“放心吧，那人为人师表……是不会下重手的。”

孙雨铉踩在血泊中，脸色煞白，不可置信地抬头望向静静伫立的那个男人。  
任他怎么想都想不到，几天前还笑吟吟一脸与世无争得让孙雨铉以为他是来养老的佛系教官张景焕，此刻竟手持长剑，强硬又安静地挡在他面前。  
一秒前他手起剑落把两名情报组干员的脖子随意斩断，动脉飚出的血都泼上了天花板。孙雨铉虽然已经做了最快的应对，但他根本没料到敌人会如此心狠手辣，若不是他及时操刀挡住了下一剑，只怕现在连自己都已经丧失行动能力了。  
“抱歉呐雨铉。”张景焕扬剑，剑锋上一滴温血溅到孙雨铉的脸上，“你又得和自己的教官对决了。”

“你应该听说过李组长养宠物的轶闻吧。”只是一转眼，那些隐藏在观众席中的便衣就露出了端倪，他们牢牢把控着整个剧场，看这架势是不打算放姜赞镕离开。而裴性雄托腮看着李相赫把演讲会变成新闻发布现场的盛况，仿佛为了缓解无聊一般和姜赞镕讲起了故事。  
金基仁已经离开了，他知道干扰仪在哪里；李民晧还在外面待命，他会有自己的判断的；而这些人的注意力看样子还没到那个线人那里……姜赞镕的脑子疾速运转着，口中冷静地接话：“弭豹么？你们李组长也是天赋奇罕了，弭豹这么强悍的动物都能养死。”  
裴性雄毫不在意他话里的讽刺，只是慢慢地转头看他。  
“那你知道，后来金议长送他的三个宠物是什么吗？”  
姜赞镕脑中一懵，那一瞬间他心里对人性的理解被刺穿了一个极扭曲的裂口。  
裴性雄抬起一根食指堵在唇间，真挚道：“不，他们比那群豹子运气好，有一个活了下来。”  
“这个秘密连议长都不知道，我拿这个故事换姜组长老老实实休息半小时，不过分吧。”

“锵”的一声，重重刀片叠成的厚重长枪挡住张景焕刺来的一剑，孙雨铉虎口一阵酸麻险些脱手，张景焕摇摇头，饶有兴致道：“在龛塔没见过的形态……你介意在被我砍死之后尸体拿去做研究吗？我会邀请宋景浩一起来的，我这个学弟一定会很感兴趣。”  
见鬼，他的剑术为什么这么诡异？  
岑岑的汗珠顺着孙雨铉的鬓发滑下，他也不是没和张景焕交过手，但那都是在训练里，张景焕都只是以指导点拨为目的——更何况他这人的教官自觉性堪忧，更别指望能见识他的真本事了。  
孙雨铉也不是没见过宋景浩的剑术，也和神裔军的荣耀之一裴俊植真刀真枪地交过手，但他从来没见过张景焕这种、仿佛自成一体又毫无章法的路子，你会在他的一招半式里瞧见雪城边境那些冰原族绞杀野牛的手段，刹那过后又会惊觉某些闪避的身法和城市里那些半吊子武馆教的宛如同门。  
“我游历了很多地方。”像是察觉到孙雨铉的诧异，张景焕一剑佯攻下路实则抽身后退，喘着气笑道，“从……离开他之后。”  
他那半边都被溅着死人血花的脸，笑起来真是比地狱修罗还让人悚然。但孙雨铉莫名觉得，说这句话的张景焕，眼睛里的光无比平和温柔。

31.  
另一边，曺容仁的左手上残留着半只手铐，和同样踉踉跄跄的孙雨铉一起跟着朴载赫往楼下跑。  
关于为什么他们逃离了那四个跟AI一样冷漠的敌人这件事，还要从他们离开命案现场说起。

那时候情报组干员身首异处的惨状还映在他的视网膜上，连抬头看到的天花板上都仿佛留着斑驳可怖的图案。但也许是一天里发生的事情太多，曺容仁的心悸很快就过去了，他只是在冷静之下担忧着孙雨铉的安危，不由自主地攥紧了和他拷在一起的朴载赫的右手。  
这四个押送人员看似只是普通人，但朴载赫尝试挣扎被狠狠地揍了一顿之后，两人都意识到他们不仅训练有素，更厉害的是四个人的默契和配合。即使一路上都在小心观察，也始终找不到一丝可乘的破绽。  
曺容仁原本以为这些人会从最快的路线离开剧场，把他们移送到什么交通工具上。但意料之外的是这些人带着他们俩上了内部电梯，打算直达楼顶。  
曺容仁的心里冒出一个很荒谬的想法：李相赫不会准备用直升飞机带他们走吧？现在广场上聚集着激进的选民和各路媒体，民众显然把这次演讲会当成了一次集会的日子，傍晚将近，仔细听的话甚至能听到隐隐约约的音乐在广场中央响起。  
在这么多人的面前，让直升机公然降落在剧院顶上？

其实他会想到直升机，还有个原因是，原定的如果发生意外、“第三条路线”就是要通过直升机实现的。那需要他们离开剧院后跨过广场的后门，在商店街的背面会有一片准备好的适于直升机降落和起飞的平地。  
这个方案风险巨大而且需要人力帮忙拖延，在见识到那两名无辜死者的惨状后，曺容仁才深刻体会了这个“拖延”的代价。  
手心被再一次紧贴着，曺容仁抬头望着近在咫尺的朴载赫，他青了一块的颧骨显得有点好笑，但他浑然不觉地朝曺容仁使着眼色——那把他给的小刀此时就在两人的手心里，曺容仁从看到它的第一眼就知道这是金基仁熔了钣猄矿打磨了很久的那把，以它的材质要切断手铐简直轻而易举，但他们需要的是一个制造混乱的时机。

这个时机及时地来了。

电梯的门徐徐关上，曺容仁垂下眼眸，看到一丛反光贴着地面滑过去。  
那是情报组的无人机。  
电梯上升、轻微的震动并没被几个人注意到，但紧接着，整个电梯厢猛烈地一震，随即所有灯光蓦地熄灭，只剩荧光的广告牌闪着微光。  
有什么悄无声息地落在了电梯仓顶，然后，巨大的、让曺容仁头皮发麻的噪音在他们头顶咆哮了起来。

——“说什么尽量不闹出动乱……我看再不下手就得给你们俩立衣冠冢了！”  
电锯的剧烈噪音下，李民晧咬着牙的笑声传进来。大片的火星像流星雨一样疯狂地泄下，饶是心理素质再过硬的人也被这家伙的鲁莽给震到了。一霎间，朴载赫抽刀翻腕狠狠地划断手铐，把曺容仁推到身后的同时伺机撞向离他最近的家伙，把刀刃抵在了他的脖子上。  
“我好歹也是射箭好手，”朴载赫得意地说，“夜视能力还是不差的。”  
但紧接着电梯壁发出不平稳摩擦的咯噔声，所有人都开始失重，李民晧只来得及提醒道：“注意起跳……”

最后他从卸了顶的电梯顶掉下来，结结实实地砸在了个头最壮的那人身上。  
“还好我来得早，”他竟然一副松了口气的样子，“再高个几层，你们腿都得摔断了。”  
说这话的时候他的电锯离那哥们的鼻子可能只有两毫米，曺容仁心想情报组的组长是这个样子那也难怪姜赞镕是两个组的实质控制者了，以前在办公室碰到这人一脸深沉还真是误解他了啊。  
他扶着墙壁想站起来，但一抬头竟然晕了一下，耳边瞬间像有无数窃窃私语挤占了他所有的听觉。

长枪抵着的力量突然一松，孙雨铉疑惑地望去，却发现张景焕猛地收剑，剑尖插入地板才堪堪支撑住他的身形，另一只手则骨节发白地狠狠捂住了额头。  
冥冥之中，有根细弦突兀地崩断，那怪异的弦音像涟漪入水一般迅速传开。  
孙雨铉也明显感觉到了力量的凝滞。这种感觉可太熟悉了——金基仁那小子拿他做实验的时候就是这种使不出力又感觉不到神祇的联结的感觉。但是现在他的反应也只是有些肌肉无力、脑子里钝钝的，丝毫不像张景焕那样那么严重。  
此时不反击还待何时？孙雨铉拼尽全力想握起长枪，但他没想到的是，由于自己对神祇的控制力严重减弱，刀片已经开始松散了，它们从凝结的形状上层层剥落，最终只是落了一地银白的弯刀而已。  
“我劝你还是跑比较好。”走廊尽头，一个抱着盒子的身影显露出来，那虽然有点干涩但还是尽力保持冷静的声音，不是金基仁还能是谁？他小心翼翼地和二人保持着距离，催促道：“快！”

“契合度越高、年岁越长、还有越激进的神祇，受干扰仪的影响越深。你大概因为之前做过实验了，有一定耐受性，幸好。”  
金基仁拖着孙雨铉在楼梯里狂奔，此时孙雨铉无比羡慕他丝毫不受影响、活蹦乱跳的样子，要知道作为军人受训练的他自己此时因为干扰仪已经腿软得只能连跑带爬地上楼了。  
手里还捧着自己收不回去的刀片。  
“我说……你能不能关一下，就一秒。”孙雨铉扶着楼梯栏杆，他觉得自己快要吐了，“让我把它们收回去先……”  
他离这玩意太近，就差肌肤接触了。过强的干扰让神祇的识别能力受到了严重影响，始终不肯回到他的身体里。  
金基仁关掉干扰仪，一秒后打开。孙雨铉在楼梯上摔了个趔趄，要不是被拉了一把他就得骨碌骨碌滚下去了。  
“我们现在去找李组长——情报组那个李组长，还有载赫哥他们。”金基仁拽着孙雨铉头也不回地走在三楼，“以防万一，需要你作战的时候我再把它关上。”  
孙雨铉忿忿地想，也许他的眼里，这个带着刀片的发小就是个工具人而已吧？

曺容仁在见到金基仁的瞬间也吐了。  
这实在是很奇怪。朴载赫从头一天见到他就断定他的身体里没有神祇的磁场，然而谁都不能解释既然他没有伤痕、那把箭又是去哪了。李民晧带着他们俩从电梯井爬到三楼的位置，曺容仁还以为他要头铁地锯开三楼的电梯门，结果门是电动打开的，金基仁一手还按在按钮上，站在门外看着他们。  
这一刻曺容仁的眩晕感达到了顶点，一个控制不住就吐了。  
“是基仁的问题，一定是。”孙雨铉望着一来就遭此迎接的金基仁，幸灾乐祸道。而金基仁在把三人拉进三楼之后，抱着干扰仪，很自闭地躲到了墙角里。  
“好啦，我们现在分头行动，”李民晧精神奕奕地，大手一指，“这两个不良反应的还有载赫，你们从窗户外面下去，去停机坪那里有直升机等你们。我跟基仁一起走楼梯看看还有没有什么后手，我们的人现在在外面有布置，会帮你们殿后的。。”  
他这会儿才露出点忧虑的样子：“也不知道赞镕哥怎么样了。”

三个人一起先离开——原本是这么计划的。直到孙雨铉猛地止住脚步，握紧的拳头一松：“干扰仪关掉了。”  
曺容仁没什么感觉，他不知道是自己最近常见的意识不支还是干扰仪的影响，从开始犯晕，那种烦躁心悸的感觉就没有停歇的迹象。他的听觉像隔了层厚纸，声音的振动都非常浑浊。  
朴载赫望向身后的巨大建筑物，马上反应过来：“他们出事了。”  
此时三人才刚刚来到墙外，面前还有一条街要走。朴载赫看着曺容仁无意识拉住自己衣角的手，露出一个无可奈何的笑：“我回去找他们。”  
孙雨铉立刻道：“我和你一起！”  
“不行，”朴载赫严辞拒绝，“我回去之后一定会打开干扰仪，到时候我还得多照顾你一个？”  
孙雨铉不甘示弱道：“你回去打得过吗？如果有神裔军在的话，你们三个都不是对手……”  
“不是我们三个，”朴载赫冷静地打断他，“姜组长的线人……虽然他不想暴露，但现在也是他该出来的时候了。”  
他顿了顿，犹疑道：“希望不是我想的那家伙……”

朴载赫不容拒绝地把曺容仁的手拿掉，他总觉得曺容仁有什么话想说，但又有种话到嘴边想不起来的感觉。唯一能从他快哭出来的眼神里看懂的就是：别走。  
“你一副我要去送死的样子是什么意思？”朴载赫咧嘴一笑，他不知道自己的笑容落在孙雨铉眼里挺惨烈的，“虽然现在立flag不太好，但是有什么话等我回来再说吧。”  
他抬手一手刀在曺容仁的后颈上，熟练得像演练了无数次一样。随着那人带着不甘心的表情全身瘫软，朴载赫把他丢给了一脸不赞同的孙雨铉。  
“有时候我也挺羡慕他的，天天做梦，什么都不用管。”他没良心地吐槽道，看向孙雨铉时才正色起来，“你别跟我来，我说真的。十五分钟后如果我没来，你们直接走，不要管我。”  
孙雨铉终于听出了他话里的意思，但也傻眼了。虽然他对这个莫名变成金基仁同党的家伙说不上好感，但怎么说也一起经历了许多，这会儿放任他去自投罗网是做不到的：“你这是要去当英雄？朴载赫，基仁他们不一定有生命危险，我替你去也不一定送命，但是如果你回去，一切就都是徒劳了！”  
朴载赫揉了揉自己头发，终于无奈地坦白了。  
“我说，就当你是后遗症才没注意到吧。”  
他动了动脖子，眼神投向一侧的高墙。  
“——你觉得我们有多少几率从他们手底下离开？”

在他们的头顶，几支黑漆漆的枪口居高临下，带着死寂的威胁探出了高楼窗口，就像剧院这么个庞然大物身上探出的眼睛一般，只要被它们注视着都会油然生出悚寒的感觉。

32.  
李民晧跪倒在地上，拉开天台门时收到的巨大冲击仿佛要震碎他的内脏一样，让他迟迟说不出话。  
他早该想到的，李在宛的弹药虽然依赖神祇的发动，但他本人对火药之类的化学制品本身就非常熟悉，设置雷管这种事可不是开个干扰仪就能阻挡的。在李民晧、金基仁和一众干员被爆炸的冲击波震倒在地时，李在宛一边揉着太阳穴一边走过来，不费什么力气地关掉了干扰仪。  
那一瞬间他整个人都精神多了。金基仁的胸腔随着呼吸不住颤抖，他从地上伸出手抓李在宛的裤腿，但这次被毫不留情地踢开了。李在宛饶有兴致地看着那个盒子一样的仪器，在打开看到里面的石头之后皱紧眉头露出了不适的神情。  
  
李民晧知道普通干员也做不到什么，只叫他们守在身后。而金基仁半蹲着挡在他前面，手指扣在弩机上随时准备应战，但面前的两名神裔他完全领教过他们的力量，纵使面上不露出任何慌张，他也知道自己毫无胜算。  
是裴俊植和李在宛。看起来他们丝毫没因为李在宛放跑两个小鬼的事闹出什么嫌隙，但这对金基仁来说绝不是什么好消息——单是一个人就有骇人的威力了，那么枪和火药的完美结合会带来什么？  
让金基仁尚且心存希望的，不过是清楚他们的目的并非摧毁剧场杀掉所有人、而是要完好带回目标人物罢了。否则他丝毫不怀疑裴俊植一枪就能把半层楼击塌，李在宛再加点火药估计他们两个人就能把剧场夷为平地了。  
曺容仁想到李相赫可能在天台安排直升机来运输，但事实比他想象的要有创意得多。  
金基仁面前摊在地上、虽然没充气但能被轻易认出来的……那赫然是色彩斑斓的热气球。  
“六点钟一到，整个广场……甚至梅格罗拉中心一带都会飞起热气球，你们要是就站在那别碍事，兴许也能加入民众一起参观这场庆典。”裴俊植温和地告知道，脸色看起来颇为宅心仁厚，但傻子才会在他面前放松。  
“副帅为东郡准备的添彩，见者有份。”

孙雨铉背着曺容仁渐渐远离广场。他几乎不敢回头，唯恐一个冲动就忍不住飞奔回去了。  
那些人出现得悄无声息，甚至其中还有一名神裔。而孙雨铉的注意力太分散，根本没有察觉。这让他后怕的感觉迟迟消不去。那名神裔当时只是半跪在一杆普通的狙击枪后面眯眼俯视他们，但孙雨铉知道他的神祇还在身体里没有拿出来。  
凭直觉他想那是个远程攻击的神裔军。  
朴载赫和那人对视着，无声的谈判中，瞄准的红点从孙雨铉和曺容仁身上移开。朴载赫虽身无仰仗，但剑拔弩张的气息丝毫未减，只有被他挡在身后的孙雨铉能看到他垂下的双手微妙地放松了。  
“你们走吧。”朴载赫头也不回道，“走得越快越好，这次不用等我了。”  
“不行！”  
“你再犹豫一会儿，就连他也走不掉了。”朴载赫加重了语气，片刻后他好像叹了口气，像是告诫又像自言自语，“怎么可能有那么侥幸的事……一开始你就应该知道，这不是玩游戏，会死人的。”  
那些浸透了厚重地板的冰冷颈血只是一个预告片而已。

咸咸的眼泪流进孙雨铉的嘴角，他奔跑的脚步越来越快，广场中央好像在排演节目，也许是为了庆祝梅格罗拉即将迎来新的领导和安稳的未来？可是那热烈的音乐被隔绝在身后，宛如和他们完全存在于不同次元的世界。  
孙雨铉努力不让自己去想金基仁怎么办朴载赫怎么办，他曾经觉得凭借一丛刀锋他就可以保护他在乎的东西，最少最少，也可以保护那么一两个人。哪怕面对再强的敌人他也只会越发斗志昂扬，好像拿起武器他就可以切断一切污浊，硬生生斩出一条生路。  
宽阔的停机坪在未建成的街转角等待着他，正中间一个还没涂色的指示标落在孙雨铉的眼里仿佛救命稻草一样。他气喘吁吁地拾起藏在废砖后的荧光剂，牙齿使劲咬掉瓶盖，大剌剌地把发光的化学剂倒在指示标的框架内。直升机来到梅格罗拉广场附近的时候，就能看到醒目的指示标找到落点了。  
做完这一切，他才松了绷紧的弦，找了个隐蔽的墙角和曺容仁一起靠着休息。  
这时他才听到曺容仁微弱的梦话。  
——“再等等……等一下就好……载赫，等等……”  
孙雨铉的目光这才开始认真审视曺容仁，除了他毫无血色的嘴唇和像淋过雨一样满是汗水的脸，更被孙雨铉关注的是他的后颈和肩膀。  
那几处的皮肤泛着诡异的红斑，像是什么烈性的挤压伤凭白出现在他身上一样。孙雨铉唯恐是什么严重的疾病，拉开他的领子——  
那些红痕断断续续，竟沿着曺容仁的脊椎一路深埋下去。这条再熟悉不过的脊线让孙雨铉讶异无比：这是神祇跗骨的位置。  
即使他们的秘密告诉了正确的人……可是那时候他们还是完整的吗？  
孙雨铉望着橙色天际沉沉欲坠的夕阳，不由生出了“悲凉”这种极不适合他年龄和阅历的情绪。  
  
  
那个神裔军说他叫，朴辰成。  
恕朴载赫在脑子里搜了一圈也没有这个名字的印象。那人显然很不高兴，于是像展示藏品一样，缓慢而流畅地拔出了一柄足有半人长的褐色弓身。那它被拿在手上时，长柄猛然弯曲，成为一个1/3月弧的形状。朴辰成那把弓几乎没有任何光泽，黄昏的橙红阳光照在上面都像被尽数吸收了一样，不留一丝反射。  
“没关系，你记得这把弓就好。”朴辰成拨弄着无形的弓弦。朴载赫想，架在那种弓上面，即使是一根铁质的箭应该也有射穿混凝墙的威力，“老实说，要不是看在你也曾经是个弓箭手的份上，我可能都不会让你有做交易的资格。”  
朴载赫认真地盯着那把弓，在朴辰成耐心等待的注视里，最终摇了摇头，茫然道：  
“……不认识，这谁？”  
有那么一瞬间朴载赫觉得朴辰成要跳下来揍他了，但显然在他心里监察组的任务更重要。朴辰成深吸一口气，不怒反笑：“没关系，你毕竟也是一无所有的可怜鬼了。记不得一把弓不算什么，我能体谅你。”  
他只欣赏了一眼朴载赫蹙起眉头的不悦神情，回头命令道：“带走。”  
  
  
33.  
“你们到底是人是鬼？”  
站在风中低头欣赏广场人群的裴俊植因为这句话而转过身来。李民晧和金基仁被背靠背地绑在一起，见他回头，便迎上目光，说道：  
“我头一次知道你们能残忍到这个地步。”  
裴俊植只是垂眸，望着那些黑压压看不清脸的人群，回敬道：“我杀过的人远不止这么多。”  
在那以雕塑为中心、呈罗盘形状的中央区之下，埋着足以掀翻九百平方米土地的炸药。如果全部引爆，当时留在这片区域的少说上百人都会瞬间变成碎肢焦尸。

五彩的热气球一只接一只地从四面八方飘出，从吊篮中向下抛洒着漂亮的彩带。朴载赫缓缓拾阶而上，有一片圆形的彩纸从窗户飘了进来，划过他的脸颊。  
“旼丞？”朴辰成突然停住脚步，望着楼梯上倚着扶手的身影。朴载赫心下觉得不妙，但他没办法阻止姜旼丞开口。  
“世衡哥让你去西高台那里盯一下，有可疑人士可以直接击毙。”姜旼丞面不改色心不跳地说，“这个人我来送吧。”  
朴辰成狐疑地上下打量着他：“他怎么不直接跟我说？要你来传话？”  
“我刚从那边过来的，你知道，我又不会瞄准。”姜旼丞的语气里带上了点不耐烦，朴载赫都要以为确有其事了，“你不快点去，时间就要到了。”  
他几步跨下台阶，抓住朴载赫的手臂。朴辰成最后一丝犹豫也在看了看时间之后打消，他带了一半人离开，剩下的都留给了姜旼丞。

——一分钟后，这些留下来的帮手统统被姜旼丞撂倒了。  
“你走吧。”他整理着自己的双钺，翻了个白眼，“现在跳窗，从后面跑，应该赶得上直升机……赶不上的话，汽车、火车、地道，随便你怎么跑。”  
朴载赫却大大地叹了口气：“果然是你……竟然真是你。”  
“是我又怎么样？”姜旼丞好笑地反驳道，“赞镕哥今晚就要交待在这了。今天过后他们再也没可能和副帅匹敌——我不知道这个计划何时开始的，但一定比你们早得多，也狠得多。”  
朴载赫敏锐道：“什么计划？姜组长怎么了？”  
“没有解释的时间了，你赶紧滚。”姜旼丞不耐烦地催促道，“再磨蹭一会上面的人就下来看了。”  
然而朴载赫只是冷冷地看了他两眼，转身继续走在楼梯上。  
“喂，你疯啦？连跑都不会跑？”  
“我跑了你必死无疑吧？你怎么解释才能洗白？”朴载赫挣脱姜旼丞扯着他的手，已经下定决心的他眼神里没有波澜，只有笃定，“而且我现在出去，外面也许照样埋伏了很多像朴辰成那样的人，到时候不光是我，连哥……连曺容仁都可能被连累。我既然一时半会不会死，也许多打探点消息更有用呢？”  
“所以，你好好当你的监察组要员，要是想报答我这次舍身之恩呢，以后多递点消息就行了。”朴载赫耸耸肩，想到刚才的交谈又不禁有点低落，“……如果姜组长没事的话。”

又一片彩带扑棱棱地飞进来，掉在姜旼丞的头上看起来有点滑稽。他一把揪起彩带丢掉，站起来头也不回蹬蹬蹬地往楼上走，语气仿佛憋着气一样：“我可不是为了你。”  
朴载赫快步跟上，闻言轻轻嗤笑道：“我也不是为了你。”

等等我。  
朴载赫在剧院外转身离开的场景像无限循环一样在曺容仁的脑中播放。他无数次尝试伸出手，但每次刚刚触到，那人的背影就倏地变成了半身是血、狼骸被脱出脊背的惨烈样子。而曺容仁也会惊恐地发现自己的手握在那把血淋淋的弓身上。  
等等我，再等一下，就……  
有什么仿佛要破壳而出一般，曺容仁的脑子里闪烁着无数断片，他来不及看清每一个场景它们就飞快地掠过了，到最后只有万般不舍和一句“等等”残留在他心中。  
“容仁哥！你醒了！”孙雨铉的声音沙哑但欣喜地响起，伴随着巨大的风声和螺旋桨转动的声音。曺容仁猛地坐起来，发现自己在直升机上。  
“他走了。”  
这不是疑问而是陈述，孙雨铉愣愣地听着，点点头，忽然落下眼泪：“载赫哥跟他们走了。金基仁，还有那个李……他们也一定很危险。可是我没有回去，我只能……”  
“别说了。”曺容仁摸摸他的脑袋，不知道是不是自己还有点懵，怎么像没接受这些事实一样，心里静得一丝声音都没有呢？  
也许是他因为还在想，要把什么东西交给朴载赫才能放他离开。他踏上歧路的背影看起来像个痴心的傻子，也许给他握一把长弓才能像个孤胆英雄。

与此同时。  
几十个彩色的热气球中混进了一颗外表上看起来别无二致的。朴载赫坐在吊篮里越飘越高，在李在宛给他注射麻醉剂之前，得到了他“不会伤害金基仁”的承诺。  
“相信我，后面的景色你不会想看到的。”药水被推尽，李在宛拔出针管叹气道，“我都怕引起你的……或许你有梅格事变PTSD吗？”  
不……我只有Omega PTSD。朴载赫想着，不禁笑了起来。但他马上眼帘控制不住地落下，连笑的力气都没有了。

而在熙熙攘攘的剧场内，李相赫推了推眼镜，蓦然拔高声音：“各位！请静一静，听我说。”  
他毫不避讳地冲姜赞镕笑了笑，后者突然感到一股阴冷爬上心头。  
“就在刚才，我们拿到了……联络组姜组长持有对神裔军致命干扰物质的铁证。”  
不用李相赫眼神示意，裴性雄和手下也将姜赞镕牢牢地按住了。随行递上一袋厚实的文件，李相赫将它打开，拿在手里，像拿着一尊尚方宝剑：“这是我们长期收集到的，关于孙成彦大帅暗中培养私人力量、以及和外部势力联系的可疑材料。老实说，要和这样的派系竞争我实在不屑，因此才毅然退出选举。但我没想到的是今天还能查到姜组长有这么……危险的东西。”  
他说得朗朗乾坤正大光明，乍听之下其中许多漏洞都被掩盖了。但姜赞镕心里清楚，此时媒体并不关注逻辑是否缜密，他们只关心这条新闻是否足够爆炸——爆炸到能整死军部高官那样的就更好了。  
“……所以我现在很好奇，姜组长、或者说孙大帅费心研究外星敌人才会研究的神祇，甚至研制出了抵抗设备，究竟图谋是什么呢？”  
他遗憾地望着脸色乌青的姜赞镕，压低了语调：“即使是这样我也很愿意相信，不管大帅是对我们神裔军有意见，还是对联邦的统治有意见，起码……他不会为了和神裔军发起冲突而伤害到民众。”  
这个尾音带着长长的叹息，只有姜赞镕知道那其中隐含着多少恶意。

直升机蓦地拉杆升空。孙雨铉的抽噎被呼啸的风声完全挡住了，曺容仁后知后觉地往广场那个方向看，看着剧院在视线里逐渐降低，中央区的女神雕像小得像一颗圆圆的高尔夫球。  
——然后，伴随着几乎已经听不到的“啪”的一声，那片中央区爆发了赤红的火焰。紧接着，那火焰迅速蔓延，更多的爆炸裹挟着泥土和黑烟蔓延开，直到大片广场都成了灾难现场的火海。  
那爆炸的声音已经很远很远，曺容仁却一瞬间觉得热浪的振动炙烤到了自己的皮肤上。他仿佛又听见了哭声，有人在拉着他，而他手脚并用地不顾一切地想逃离。  
那是梅格罗拉，是他被血与火埋葬了一切的地方……

——“容仁哥……容仁哥！你怎么了！”  
少年清脆的喝声让他堪堪找回一点神智，曺容仁木然地偏过头，才看到孙雨铉脸上还带着未干的泪痕，用全身的力气按住他不让他乱动，为此他的手臂上都被曺容仁挖出了血痕。  
接触到曺容仁的目光，孙雨铉才稍稍放松下来，他望着那已经变成红黑色方块的广场，刚止住的眼泪又奔涌而出：“这是怎么了？梅格罗拉……恐怖袭击吗？那些人是不是都……基仁……”  
他逐渐语无伦次，最后张口结舌再也说不出话，只是抓着曺容仁大哭。曺容仁由他倚着，目光死死地盯在那方人间炼狱，一种熟悉到可怕的决绝、无助和窒息感冲击着他的神经，让他连头痛欲裂的感觉都顾不上了，只是任由大片大片的信息在他脑海里狂轰滥炸。  
“我……”他张张嘴，发出几不可闻的呢喃。  
他什么都想起来了。

孙雨铉在曺容仁耳边大声呼唤，但他充耳不闻。他只是死死地抓着自己的喉咙，指甲都将皮肤抠出了血。他的肩膀像濒临干涸的鱼那样可怕地抽搐着，体温飙升得极快。孙雨铉努力想把他的手掰开，但惊人的是在这个状态的曺容仁面前他居然不能撼动分毫。  
饶是这样孙雨铉也不敢放开曺容仁，唯恐一放松他便纵身跃下去了。  
随后，他听到曺容仁发出了一阵长长的、痛不欲生的惨叫。

那惨叫像是糅合了无数可怕的负面情绪不堪重负的结果，又像跌进万丈深渊的灵魂绝望的哀哭。连不明就里的孙雨铉都要被这种情绪吞没了。他紧紧地抱着曺容仁，不知道自己已经半惊半哀得泪流满面，只能茫然无措地重复着：“没事的没事的……他会回来的……他们都会没事的……”  
其实脱力的曺容仁耳膜里只有自己剧烈深重的心跳声，这些毫无意义的承诺也只是孙雨铉说给自己听的安慰罢了。  
直升机向着夕阳的方向飞去，孙雨铉的视线里，梅格罗拉的市广场只剩下腾腾黑烟标示着它的位置。他遥遥望向天边，满目红霞恍然似血。


	9. Chapter 9

34.  
浓烟顺风扑来，呛得金基仁不停咳嗽，眼睛酸涩得厉害，眼泪止不住地流着。被一阵阵爆炸震得发软的双腿慢慢恢复了力量，金基仁扶着天台栏杆俯身望去，远处的人群模模糊糊，在焦土和黑红的火里四散奔逃，像一群被天降的烟花屑破坏巢穴的蚂蚁。  
“别看了，走吧。”李民晧从背后拍拍他的肩膀，他的声音出奇地冷。金基仁回头，发现他露出了从没见过的阴鸷的神情。  
“腿软就扶着我走。”李民晧不耐烦地催促道，“现在不是害怕的时候。”

在有限的接触时间里金基仁对这位情报组组长的印象只有，他除了和姜赞镕共事以外都挺吊儿郎当的。在他们刚到达东郡的时候他甚至兴致盎然地拖着两个小家伙去喝酒，最后以被姜赞镕派来的的副组长一边夹一个拖回酒店告终……被夹在他胳膊底下的时候李民晧和孙雨铉还在交流那杯伏特加的口味。  
——希望那个替他们买了单的副组长平安无事。  
现在李民晧侧脸的表情堪称坚硬，金基仁也很少见他这么锁紧眉头一副真的有在思考的样子。他的语气还算平静，然而略显踉跄的脚步还是暴露了他的慌张。  
剧院一楼大厅只剩下媒体记者和一些受邀市民，眼下要么在惊慌中试图离开，要么兴奋地带着话筒摄像机打算冲往第一案发现场——都被及时赶到的安保人员拦住了。  
至于李相赫姜赞镕什么的，不如说，和军部有关的人已经都撤得干干净净了。李民晧只瞥了两眼剧院就不再停留，带着金基仁往外走。  
但他周身的气压比方才低了十倍有余。金基仁识趣地没发问，在心里祈祷孙雨铉成功抽身，最好不要因为什么奇怪的个人英雄主义而头脑过热。  
毕竟孙雨铉什么都不知道……原本是可以什么都不知道的。

“他们俩没事。”在坐上那辆旧越野的时候，李民晧蓦地开口。他捅了好几次才把车钥匙正确地捅进锁孔里，然后他狠狠地踩下油门，“我的人接到他们了，会在姜组长的安全屋等我们。”  
不等金基仁试探，他就自嘲般地笑笑：“这下全完了，我还得谢谢他们只弄了姜组长，没理我这种无名小卒。”

情报组实际上受姜赞镕控制这件事，在许多高层眼里都不是个秘密。就算是很多一般工作人员、低等士兵看来，也很难相信做派豪放得过分、仿佛去酒馆一趟就能吐露八十年绝密情报的李民晧能一手掌管这么危险的机关。和他比起来，隔壁联络组的姜赞镕不苟言笑日理万机，放到这个位置上才显得合理多了。  
再加上他们两个关系亲近得时常同进同出，不能不让人怀疑权力的交叉问题，甚至还有李组长实为姜组长情人、公私上都暗通款曲的传言。  
——关于这点李民晧还是挺冤的，他只是懒得开车蹭姜赞镕的车上下班而已。当然他们在车里也会干一些不能外传的事……比如汇报一下情报组收获、安排新任务之类的。外界怀疑他是傀儡也就罢了，情人一说，总让李民晧不愉快地联想到那都是自己外貌引起的偏见。  
也是，当初姜赞镕在肃边遇见李民晧的时候，还以为那块的地下组织丧心病狂，连初中生都派来押军火了呢。

——姜赞镕会死吗？  
李民晧面无表情地一路超车，一个大转弯甩掉两辆尾随的轿车。  
暂时是一定死不了，短时间内死亡的可能性也不大。李民晧一边瞟着后视镜一边想，他现在同时是两个人的眼中钉，也是互相的掣肘。  
但是等这件事淡出大众视野，他就变成了一颗弃子。

有条路可以避免那样，但李民晧觉得他不会走。

“……没关系吗？”  
陷入沉思的李民晧突然被打断思绪，不由脱口而出：“什么？”  
“我说，不去找姜组长，没关系吗？”金基仁的语气里带着犹疑，其实李民晧很少听到他这样说话，“就算他被带走了，也可能留下了一些痕迹、线索什么的……”  
“不用。今天的事报道出去，不管他在哪，都不是我们能救的了。”李民晧斩钉截铁道，“曺容仁不是还在我们这吗？把他守好，这才是我们唯一的筹码。”  
他扯扯嘴角，露出一个没有温度的笑，语气却低沉了下去：“主动抛出东郡三署当诱饵，提出要交易朴载赫和曺容仁让我们放松警惕；协议到期之前利用一场绑架激发矛盾，迫使大帅提前暴露……这些甚至都只是添头，只要姜赞镕、不，只要大帅的人在今天来到这里，爆炸就会发生，这才是钉死我们的最有用的那枚钢钉。”

金基仁因为这番话脊背生寒。但一贯的冷静和敏锐让他很快发现，这段乍听之下尚有逻辑的猜测中其实有很多讲不通的疑点。比如如果只是为了激起姜赞镕的不信任就策划那种起绑架未免过于大动干戈，又比如为了摧毁大帅声誉居然要用数百人的姓名做陪葬，根据之前获取的信息，爆炸那一带甚至有神裔军潜伏——冷血地说，这几名神裔军的性命可能比那几百个平民还珍贵得多，这又是一笔下了太大血本的策划。  
就算他们视人命如草芥，但更简单有效的方法多得是……  
不。  
金基仁蓦地想起梅格事变的报道。虽然他未曾亲眼目睹，但仅有的几个向公民公布的影像资料里，卡达荷星在梅格一役展开的殊死报复毁灭了半个城市，光是驱散那遮天蔽日的有害气体就花了数月之久。  
和那起事件比起来，中心广场这起爆炸或许真的不算什么——在神裔军以及他们背后的大树看来。

——神祇是诅咒。  
指甲深深地嵌入掌心，金基仁对疼痛浑然不觉。镇纸上的谶言说这是恶魔的力量，然而他突然意识到，那种对携带者本身的负面作用只是诅咒的一个片面罢了。围绕神祇进行的所有这些腥风血雨才是造成更多陪葬者的真正根源……它的名字叫做欲望。  
被这种不正常的强大力量放大、扭曲了的欲望。

越野车突然急速漂移，金基仁猛地抓住车门把手才避免了一头撞上玻璃，眼角的余光瞥到是车侧飞速驶过了一辆救护车，李民晧是在给它让道。  
“已经借用到这里了啊……”  
已经借用到两个区以外的救护车了。爆炸的影响范围不只是直接受到冲击的区域，急速飙升的空气粉尘、没有预警的巨大声波和震动都会对附近民众造成不可预知的各方面危害。金基仁只希望梅格罗拉本地的急救还够用。

“有时候我也很想知道，孙成彦到底怎么和李氏斗。”李民晧的声音很轻，比起叹息更像轻巧的嘲弄，“他们有压倒性的武力、无法解释的技术、三大议长中经验最丰富最狠辣的金正均作为襄助……甚至谙练民心，啊，应该说只要有那些东西，民心所向是应该的，英雄的光辉可以掩盖一切……甚至会让人沉溺于被光芒绑架的感觉。”  
金基仁听出他说到最后已经带上了发泄的情绪，因此也没有去搭话。他注意到车子已经驶进了越来越荒芜的区域，而笔直的车道让后视镜中遥遥缀在他们身后的跟踪者无所遁形。  
“坐稳了。”李民晧扫了眼后视镜，猛地加速，“在下车之前，可别吐出来……这车旧归旧，几十年前也是限量款呢。”

35.  
在见到李民晧和金基仁之前，孙雨铉简直像个热锅上的蚂蚁一样手足无措。  
带他们到秘密安全屋的飞行员是个沉默寡言的瘦子，把新的通讯器交给他并且告知除非李组长发消息不然谁来都不能开门之后，那人就离开了。孙雨铉看着这个藏匿于白碟陵某风景区地下的房间，不禁想，换人来都想不到姜赞镕会在瀑布下面建了个地下室吧？  
里面还摆了满满当当一柜子的食物和药品，竟然还都是当期的。不过孙雨铉也没心思佩服隐蔽地更新这些物品需要多高的警惕性，他只是突然开始焦虑，这不会意味着他们会在这里藏很久吧？  
那台新的通讯器显然是特殊处理过的，只能由外界单向发起通讯。何况在这种情况下孙雨铉也不想持有任何可能发出信号的东西。  
紧张的情绪稍稍一舒缓，孙雨铉的注意力便从逃生转移到了曺容仁的身上。  
在机舱里的时候，他一度以为曺容仁崩溃之后是昏了过去，但仔细观察才发现他只是半闭着眼睛，知觉其实完全清醒着。  
他只是单纯又怪异地、没有任何力气，甚至连说话的力气都没有，只能在孙雨铉的反复确认下，努力地捏了捏他的手指。  
从那时到落地的两个小时里，曺容仁的脸色显而易见地灰败了下去。他的嘴唇完全失去血色，体温骤降，眼皮下泛出乌青。唯一值得庆幸的是他的眼神仍然清醒，在孙雨铉说话的时候会看着他，让他知道自己都在听。  
安全屋里有各种药品，但孙雨铉完全不敢乱用，他还是在曺容仁努力颤抖了半天才说出的耳语大小的“营养液”之后才战战兢兢地给他扎了吊针，要不是曺容仁因为过分虚弱而凸起的静脉，他估计还得扎不止一次才能成功。

曺容仁盯着惨白惨白的天花板，在回忆。  
终于不是做梦，而是真正地、像剥皮抽骨一样真实地，把往昔的烙印寸寸割开，查看那下面每一条细微的纹路。  
他最先想到的是：从什么时候开始的呢？  
在卡达荷星上，当他终于能正常活动时，坐在小山上眺望陌生的景色，总会反复鞭笞他的一个问题。  
一切的崩坏，是从什么时候开始的？

他想，其实比雨水要早。  
比雨水被掐死那天要早很多，比朴载赫击毙那个本该留活口的绑匪还要早，让曺容仁最先感觉到怪异的，其实是在梅格事变约一年前，一个非常、非常普通的夜晚。  
那天不是他的发情期，但互相占有的Alpha和Omega想做爱是再正常不过的事。他们在枫林、裴俊植的地盘出任务，任务很顺利，只是白天两人发生了点不算矛盾的小口角。  
他知道朴载赫一直对缺席了几年他的预备役时代耿耿于怀，好巧不巧裴俊植就是他那几年认识的、一个非常优秀的Alpha神裔。虽然后来一个拿起了狙击枪一个拿起了箭，已经没可能成为搭档，但谁让李在宛是个喜欢探索神祇理论的伪科学家呢？  
还非常心大地探讨起了重塑神祇形态以达到武器适配的可能性。  
“反正对Omega来说神祇的形态就很虚无缥缈了。狼骸射出去的每一根都不是真正的鸦骨，我也不提供无数的弹药给翳语用。”李在宛耸耸肩，鼻梁上一副超大墨镜让那个他看起来像个民间诈骗师，“本质上来说，都是精神力加成嘛。那鸦骨重新锻造一下，只要内核没变，对枪械系也一定……”  
“不可能。”  
朴载赫就这么冒冒失失地冲出来，不由分说地扣住了曺容仁的手腕。由于方才还在训练营陪新人练手，他的脸上还有几块灰尘。  
虽然也没说什么亏心事，但曺容仁莫名从他这抓住自己的动作上察觉到了一丝强横。他直觉上不太喜欢朴载赫这无缘无故的发难，何况他的力道把他弄痛了。  
于是他挣脱开朴载赫的手，顺口问：“你什么时候来的？”  
之后便是毫无意义的“怎么了吗”“没什么”“有什么不能听的”之类没底气的斗嘴。裴俊植在一旁尴尬扶额，李在宛兴致勃勃恨不得加点柴火就差直接喊“吵起来”了。最终由曺容仁踮起脚按下朴载赫的脑袋飞速啄了下他的嘴唇，才结束这场一分钟不到的闹剧。

这本来只是万千小事中不值得在意的一件，曺容仁也没放在心上。哪知到了晚上朴载赫在床上发起神经，做到激烈的时候突然放慢了力道，一边慢慢撑开Omega敏感湿润的穴壁，一边钳制着曺容仁的肩膀，亲吻起他后背凹陷的脊椎线来。  
曺容仁被刺激得差点当场高潮出来，但是后穴中刻意放缓的节奏反差太大，让他一时间得不到释放。从前做的时候朴载赫亲过很多地方，但大多数时候不会像这样……这样沿着脊椎线从上到下反复逡巡，伴随着偶尔酥酥麻麻的啃噬和越发贪婪的舔舐。  
仿佛他渴望的比起曺容仁不如说是那条脊椎骨……这个一闪而过的念头让曺容仁毛骨悚然。  
他来不及多想，朴载赫埋首在他的颈间舒适地闻着Omega温润清甜的味道，穴肉被充分贯穿，来不及感受身体被撑满的碾压感，Alpha的凶器就迅速退了出去，随即，在浸透了淫液的穴肉吮吸中再次狠狠地插进来。  
曺容仁发出变了调的呻吟，猝不及防地挺直了胸口。朴载赫很快地捉住他把他捞向自己，这次只是含住了后颈突起的骨节，但只是舔着这块皮肤就已经够让曺容仁浑身战栗了。  
“哥哥，”朴载赫轻轻咬了一下，凑到曺容仁耳边，语气带着似有若无的威慑，“鸦骨，真的很像从你身体里抽出来的骨头。”

这话在搭档初期，朴载赫说过许多次。  
因为鸦骨除了箭尾是宛如鸦羽的纯黑以外，周身都笼罩着血红的色泽，越到箭头的地方血红越是盖过乌黑，直到箭尖是完全的血光。  
因此每次曺容仁把它拔出来的时候，总让人错觉那上面的红光是他自己的血浸的一样。朴载赫拿着它也曾说过，想到这点都有些不舍得他拔箭了。  
但随着搭档越来越久，朴载赫早已习惯了鸦骨的样子，这番话也说得越来越少了。

“别……”曺容仁下意识地阻止道，他想让朴载赫别说奇怪的话，因为他本能地有点害怕。  
其实当Omega的身体完全被掌控、周身都被Alpha强悍的信息素围困的时候，感到害怕是正常的，只是往往都被更浓郁的情欲覆盖了。但这次不一样，已经和自己的Alpha亲密交合过许多次的Omega，不应该有这种陌生的恐惧。  
朴载赫用手指的逗弄来惩罚曺容仁的走神：“反正，是不是哥哥的骨头，它都是我的。”  
他兴致勃勃地叼住腺体美味可口的皮肉，手指轻巧地捉住Omega已经通红热涨到濒临绝顶的分身。这一触的效果简直像戳破了涨到极点的气球一样，曺容仁浑身绷紧痉挛，喉咙里挤出压抑的啜泣，灭顶的快感一刹那浇透了他的神经，让他大脑一片空白。  
指甲无意识地绞紧床单的同时，熟于交媾的肉穴紧紧地绞着Alpha滚烫的性器。直到高潮结束的瞬间，曺容仁的十指猝然泄力，仿佛才知道羞耻的穴壁也猛地松软下来。生殖腔分泌的大量黏液这才得以从交合的肉缝中涌出，缓缓浸上Alpha分身的根部，甚至濡湿了朴载赫的毛发和贴在Omega臀肉上的两颗囊袋。  
这色情的场面曺容仁自己看不到也没胆子看，恋恋不舍退潮般的余韵里他只听到朴载赫惊讶又有点小得意地轻笑——这都足够他脸红透顶了——然后Alpha快速地深插几下，抽出性器射在了汩汩流液的穴口。  
他亲昵地蹭着曺容仁失神的脸颊，像狗狗抱着最心爱的玩具一样把Omega紧紧抱在怀里：“就连哥哥的每根骨头，也都是我的。”

那之后，因为第二天以及后面一段时间朴载赫都没有什么异样，曺容仁只当他是突然的心血来潮罢了。反正Alpha在那方面的霸道和信息素的强劲成正比，对结合的AO神裔军来说，对对方的神祇抱有特殊情感也不是不能理解。  
更何况是少年时期起就占有欲爆棚的朴载赫呢，要知道这家伙可是能冒着神经中枢损毁的危险提前糅合狼骸进骨头的，就为了早两年占据曺容仁的搭档这个位置。因着这件事，曺容仁对他吃飞醋的举动也总是百般纵容，只要不没完没了，都随他去。

他怎么都没想到，那就是命运泄露的第一声嘲笑。

36.  
在梅格事变之后，曺容逃到卡达荷星上，逐渐在NSHA的安抚下恢复体力，甚至能帮忙分担些工作，他才终于有余裕清楚杂念，抽丝剥茧地理清楚事件的脉络。  
有天他越想越惊心，感叹自己竟然错过了那么多细节。但转念一想又可能是自己在既定事实后的过度疑虑，一时烦躁竟然捏碎了一支针剂。Peter以为他又像刚捡回来那时候一样虚弱眩晕了，赶忙过来扶住他。  
曺容仁摆摆手说想出去散散心，他不太放心就跟了过去。最终，曺容仁在绕着驻点走了一圈之后，一脸纠结地找上Peter，郑重问道：“我有个朋友，他老公虽然以前也爱吃醋，但都是一会儿就过去了，结果后来跟家里的猫吃醋……”  
“嗯哼？”  
“……也可能不是吃醋？总之，他忽然有一阵总是不喜欢我朋友跟猫亲近，最后居然把猫掐死了。你们到处救援见过的人各种各样，我想问问这种情况一般是什么诱因……”  
“我也有个问题。”  
曺容仁立即道：“你说。”  
Peter挑起一边眉毛，诚恳道：“你说的这个朋友到底是不是你自己？”

曺容仁戛然沉默了，Peter心下了然，也没迫使他承认，而是挺负责任地思考起来：“这要看事前事后都发生了什么……你那位、咳，你朋友他那位，以前对猫什么态度？”  
“一直很喜欢，还是他自己要养的。”  
“那他这个人怎么样，有暴力倾向吗？易怒？还是喜怒无常？”  
“都没有吧……要说暴力，倒是工作本身有些，但日常生活里很好相处一个人啊。再说你们Alpha普遍都容易冲动一点，他还谈不上……啊，他有次击毙了绑架我、我朋友的绑匪，那次算是工作以外的意外……”  
他本可以制服绑匪送去审问的，不知为何突然改变了主意，解决了绑匪的性命。  
“好了我知道了。”Peter露出惨不忍睹的表情，又不禁吐槽道，“你这老公是安保公司工作的吧？”  
“……算是吧。”  
“那，猫死了之后呢？你们两个相处得怎么样？”  
Peter直接舍弃了“朋友”这层毫无意义的遮掩，曺容仁耳尖一红，也只好顺着说下去：“后来，算不上太好。”

曺容仁靠着帐篷坐着，深深地埋下了头。  
他并没有把雨水的事告诉朴载赫。  
用“告诉”这个词也许很奇怪，但对着朴载赫那张无辜到极点、仿佛真的一无所知的脸，他实在说不出任何诘问的话。  
应激反应下他本想下意识地否定说“不是你杀的”，但马上他的脑子就急速转弯，生生拗成一句：“……雨水没气了。”  
他那样紧紧抱着小猫的尸体，浑身都是在阳台上被淋透的雨，头发都狼狈地贴在脸边，由于冷和惊吓，身体还在瑟瑟发抖，任谁看了都不忍心把猫从他手中拿走。  
作为他的Alpha，朴载赫更是如此。他在短暂的惊愕之后眼眶显而易见地红了，但仍强忍着难过和满腹疑问，担心道：“容仁哥……你没事吧。”  
他的难过太正常了，以至于让曺容仁的疑惑远远盖过了其他情绪。此前他都把朴载赫异常的暴躁看在眼里，自己逗弄小猫的时候，也不止一次被Alpha那不知是嫉恨还是怨怼的目光吓得心中一悸。  
他本想找个机会和朴载赫好好沟通，但每每看到他和从前别无二致的、纯净又无辜的眼神，又总是把满肚子的话吞回去。再加上任务频繁，几个要点总在请求支援，一来二去便一直拖着，甚至直到不可挽回的地步他仍然选择了隐瞒。

“如果不是我……如果我早一点狠下心，可能就不会发展到最后的境地。”曺容仁喃喃道，不顾Peter好奇到极点的注视，狠狠地掐了掐自己的鼻梁，“是我太懦弱了。”  
偏偏他又没有索性懦弱到底。曺容仁自嘲地想，可能因为那是在背后吧，梅格罗拉的黄昏光芒灿烂，他看不到朴载赫亮晶晶的眼神，只有一个绛黑的陌生背影，逼迫他挥刀斩向两个人的人生。

他草草解释说雨水是突发病猝死的，这只流浪猫领养回家时就做过检查，它有先天的心脏病。虽然一直都好好养着，但这个理由也可以成立。再加上曺容仁是真的又伤心又害怕的样子，朴载赫就百依百顺地陪他把猫咪埋葬掉，没有过多询问，反而一直很担心曺容仁的心情，还用淡淡的Alpha信息素试图给他一点安慰。  
被熟悉的气味保护的感觉很舒服，但曺容仁丝毫没有因此就放下疑虑。相反，他因为朴载赫截然不同的两种人格更加忧心忡忡，终于在当天晚上打通了姜旼丞的电话，想问问这个他唯一敢信任的年轻人有没有什么调查的头绪。实在不行，姜旼丞在科技发达的白碟陵驻扎了这么久，也许能打听一下有没有好的体检和心理检查医院。  
他先是把朴载赫对身边Alpha甚至Beta莫名的敌意、击毙嫌疑人甚至多次行动粗暴无视规定的事告诉姜旼丞，说着说着他就不自觉地无助起来，以至于艰难地讲出这天的事情时，曺容仁几乎是哽咽的。  
“我实在没想到……雨水是他抱回来的，他那么喜欢，怎么会掐死？我只是抱得久了点，没听见他叫我，出门一趟回来就……”  
“容仁哥，你先别急，我现在去……”  
——电话里的声音戛然而止，挂断电话的那人不知何时出现在曺容仁背后。他拿着通讯器的手指用力到骨节发白，室内白光的照射下他的表情显得冷血又愤怒。  
“给谁打电话？”  
曺容仁不禁打了个哆嗦，张张嘴却发不出声音。  
他不说话，姜旼丞的名字也明明白白显示在屏幕上，朴载赫随便一瞥便知道了。Alpha意味不明地点点头，白天还温柔地安抚爱人的信息素此刻弥漫在空气里却散发着威慑的气息。如果说少量的情况下它们像新鲜暖和的燃松枝，现在就像一场侵吞到Omega面前的燎原烈火。  
曺容仁直接腿软地跪倒在地。他的Alpha极少把这种威压用在自己身上，这在百年之前就被广泛认为是一种利用性别优势对Omega施加的欺辱，不应该出现在任何以平等相爱为基础构造的关系之间——除了少数特殊嗜好的人群，或是Omega没有任何地位的未开化地区。  
曺容仁整个人在地板上蜷得紧紧地，是一个拒绝被打开的姿态。但他拒绝不了这种又让他浑身战栗又强行挑起情欲的信息素，他连屏住呼吸都做不到，这点权利都是被生理压迫剥夺的。

任何文明社会的Omega都会厌恶这种说法：Omega的基因里就写着服从。但是曺容仁拼命挡着自己的脸不想让朴载赫看见自己完全失态的样子的时候，罕见地想求饶。  
——如果我求求他，他会不会放了我？  
和房中情趣是完全两个概念，曺容仁蜷在地上一边把自己熟红的脸藏进臂弯不让最后一点尊严被扒光，一边竟然在想，如果现在过去讨好地抱抱朴载赫的腿，他会不会收敛一点儿，让自己不那么难受？  
他几乎被这种矛盾的思维逼疯了。家居裤被Omega的腔液浸出了一小滩水痕，而他一直到被抱到床上时才意识到自己发情了。  
是他在纷乱的烦心事里竟然忘记了发情期的临近，Alpha信息素的暴涨轻易地将那头情兽召唤了出来。

“不，不，放开我……”从冰凉的地面被抱到热腾腾的怀里时，曺容仁惊得四处踢蹬挣扎。一半是因为更加浓郁的Alpha气息让他混乱得眼泪横流，另一半则是畏惧自己崩溃的样子就这么暴露在朴载赫眼前。  
其实这么多年的搭档、恋人、亲人做下来，他什么样子朴载赫没见过呢？Omega的发情期每年都有几次，哪怕是潜伏时中了招、不得以被拽到荒郊野外的车里解决时狼狈到极点的样子，或者是压抑了几次集中爆发时求取无度的样子，他的Alpha都悉数看过了。  
但被恐惧和欲望支配的曺容仁，在当时只觉得好陌生：熟悉的信息素却是完全陌生粗暴的用法；熟悉的脸上是陌生又玩味的表情；熟悉的眼睛……看他的目光像看着柔弱的猎物在铁笼中无谓反抗一样。  
“你发情了，不让我插是想在这流水到死吗？”  
露骨又侮辱般的话语让曺容仁瞪大了眼睛，他拼命推拒着小山一样压向他的身体，却被抚摸着胸口的手掌提醒了自己现在分身涨得通红，后穴的水都流了一大片，恐怕塞个什么进去它都能迫不及待地含住。  
朴载赫这个人，也许在床上的时候越来越喜欢表现Alpha的支配欲，但无论是良好的礼仪教育还是从小对哥哥的尊敬，都不会允许他破格使用这么羞辱人的话来。

朴载赫、准确说是曺容仁不愿意承认的这个朴载赫，上半身压制着Omega的肩膀，双腿轻轻一别就分开了Omega的双腿，随便摸了两下就探了根中指进去：“还是说，我帮你叫个Alpha进来？你这么好闻，应该很多人迫不及待吧？”  
“反正你都肯告诉那个姜旼丞实话却还在骗我，你对你自己的Alpha也没那么忠诚呀。”  
“——哦对不起，我忘了，你被我标记了。怎么办，听说覆盖标记会生不如死……不过我也不知道，你们Omega会不会一边痛不欲生一边高潮呢？会的吧，嗯？”  
“他不是喜欢喊你容仁哥么？我要是把他叫来，他会不会一边喊容仁哥一边操你？让他喊个够，好不好？容、仁、哥？”  
不断的言语侮辱早已超出了曺容仁能忍受的极限，他愤恨地一巴掌打过去，却被准确地捉在了手里，压在两个人的身体之间。而身下修长有力的手指在他的体内蹂躏着，Omega不知道餍足的肉穴不光吞吃得急切，还在渴求更多。曺容仁的眼泪都流不出来了，他死死地咬着牙不让自己发出屈辱的叫声，朴载赫的另一只手探向他的背后，让他毛骨悚然地、狠狠地掐着那条脊椎线。  
他以为自己就要这么被手指捣到高潮了，但这股掐痛让他的神智从屈辱和抗拒中稍微拔除出来，紧接着他察觉到了一直被忽略的异常。  
磁场。

37.  
强势的正向磁场里有太多杂乱尖锐的频次。狼骸在兴奋地颤动，这种兴奋不是以往交媾的时候那种愉悦渴求的兴奋，现在它掺杂了太多像是破坏和侵略的情绪。  
是不被鸦骨所接纳的恶意情绪。

Alpha的信息素通过唾液渗入曺容仁的腺体，这让发情热得到了短暂的缓解。朴载赫的手指从紧窒的肉壁里拔出，随意地扯了扯自己的衣领，指背上水泽盈润，刺得曺容仁别了别眼。  
趁着片刻的缓解，曺容仁开始努力调动和鸦骨的共鸣，可怜的羽箭在主人的崩溃和狼骸的威吓这双重影响下，负向磁场几乎微弱于无，像只捂着耳朵缩在角落里的兔子。历来Alpha占据绝对控制权的战场上为什么Omega也能成为重要角色，这就得归功于神祇之间磁场的互相影响。被打造为一对的神祇有着更深刻的相互识别力，不知会带来战斗力的成倍增长，更重要的是，力量的控制。  
狼骸和鸦骨是同一块深层矿石上打磨出来的一对弓箭，注定是天造地设的。如果是其他攻击性的磁场，鸦骨一定是被激发更深的斗志，但面对着几乎按纳秒嵌合的狼骸、携带者之间还是被标记的关系，它就像处处都被捏住了软肋。  
但是，这也意味着狼骸对鸦骨的磁场也是束手无策的。对于作战时暴躁四溢的力量，柔和的负向磁场往往都是最好的冷却剂。

曺容仁不动声色地咬了一口自己的舌尖，用痛感强迫大脑再清醒一点。鸦骨慢慢冷静下来了，曺容仁一边调动它用磁场去安抚狼骸，一边试图和朴载赫搭话来拖延时间。  
“载赫啊。”他想，要怎么说才能让他放松警惕呢？  
Alpha的那根东西看起来硕大狰狞，像一只血红的野兽。曺容仁不禁好奇以前自己也没少看，怎么这具身体换个性情他就不乐意让这玩意捅进来了呢。  
他顿了顿，敏锐地发现朴载赫因着他叫这声而愣了愣。曺容仁心下稍微有了底气，试探道：“载赫，你记得……以前在军校，有次发烧说胡话吗？”  
那是朴载赫分化的一场高烧。Alpha的分化要比Omega危险一点，高烧不退本身就是对Alpha的一种筛选。也许Omega分化时幼嫩扑鼻的信息素和青涩的情欲会给他们招来无数麻烦，但Alpha的分化更多危险在分化本身——撑不过去的可能直接就熬坏了腺体，面临生命危险。Alpha会意识模糊、幻象频生，甚至有人分化前后性情大变都是可能的。  
曺容仁想要借回忆唤醒朴载赫的意识，更想用这段提醒他找回自己。朴载赫欺身上来，眼神有一点恍惚，像是陷入回忆的样子。曺容仁被他靠近的鼻息激得心跳一滞，冷却的发情热趁机兴风作浪起来，他难耐地仰了仰头，然而鼻子里全是灼热未熄的松烬，这么避也避不开。  
曺容仁只好刻意地把注意力放到鸦骨上，好在朴载赫没碰他的脊椎了，只是那赤红的性器抵在Omega软嫩的穴口，曺容仁颇有兵临城下随时进犯的危机感。他急促地喘了声，感受到狼骸的磁场慢慢平和，心一横，索性向着朴载赫的嘴唇吻了上去。  
他有意的散发温和的信息素，试图引导Alpha的保护欲，方才咬破的舌尖渗出血迹，血液里的信息素含量见效更快。曺容仁侧头轻轻吮着朴载赫的下唇，稍稍离开一点，望着他微亮起来的瞳孔。  
当然不仅是信息素这么简单，那天他安抚分化中迷失在幻觉里的小Alpha时，也被他咬破了舌尖。当时他吃了两粒抑制剂就不知天高地厚地去看望朴载赫了，结果被他格外强势的信息素勾得腿软，被亲得晕晕乎乎差点被他拉着一起堕入火海，好在那个年纪的Alpha接吻完全不得要领，一急就把他咬伤了。  
也把他咬醒了。

其实朴载赫这么多年，无论怎么长大好像都有个变不了的少年被他小心翼翼地藏着。  
曺容仁被一咬之下猛地把朴载赫推开，十三四岁的Alpha半垂的眼睛一颤便睁开了，那个曺容仁深爱到最后的少年就在那时懵懂地看见了第一束光。

基因改良大大拉长了人类的青壮年时间，珍贵的少年时代就更像拂晓一闪而过的启明星了。曺容仁生怕朴载赫淡忘了那些时间，讨好地亲亲他的嘴角，不确定地主动抱住他，在耳边浅浅呼唤着他的名字。  
在朴载赫的脑袋乖顺地垂在他肩窝时，狼骸安静下去，鸦骨的箭身无声地舒展，像有散落的黑羽覆在头狼警惕弓起的脊背上，拨散了它一身乖戾不安。

精神放松后，发情期就是一段愉悦胜过痛苦的日子。朴载赫尽足了Alpha的责任认真照顾着曺容仁，曺容仁在清醒的时候也总是思考狼骸的问题，忘了朴载赫清醒过来的第一发他没做避孕措施——发情期射进生殖腔受孕的几率太高了，那个不幸的、还未被知道就流掉的孩子应该就是那时怀上的。  
这难得安稳的发情期刚结束不久，调令下来，梅格要塞形势不稳，需要增派驻军。  


“你出来这么久，他也不来找你，又神经兮兮。我看啊，这种狗Alpha不要也罢。”Peter说话一贯玩世不恭，曺容仁知道他只是嘴巴毒，听了只是笑笑，没往心里去。  
只是没想到这个满嘴星际通用语的瞭望星裔，眨着他黑亮的双眼，认真道：“你要不要考虑一下我？”  
见曺容仁愣住，他又轻快地补充道：“我成熟善良心怀仁慈，并且情绪控制完美，绝对没有精神隐患……作为Alpha我的信息素绅士彬彬，闻过的Omega都说好。”  
曺容仁有点神游，他的脊背灼热起来，眼神迷离，不知在想什么。阅历丰富又成熟的Alpha，此时显得竟然有点局促，他甚至舌头打了个结：“标记，标记可以洗掉，我们一个月后就要回枢纽修整了，那边的技术不会让你很难受的……如果你不喜欢，也可以、暂时不洗……难道你不喜欢温柔的男人吗？咳，其实我也很多面的……”  
“你这样的Omega，实在不必……这样活着。”Peter的声音低落下来，他的眼神柔情一片。

“不，”曺容仁回过神来，望着逐渐落下星辰的天空，回头向他笑了笑，“你不用可怜我。”

38.  
李民晧抵达安全屋的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了。他和金基仁一路躲避跟踪，又是绕路又是换装的，花了不少时间，因此两人都有些疲惫。  
——但他们一进门就被肿着眼睛的孙雨铉扑了个踉跄。他慌里慌张道：“快、你们快来看！这是怎么了？！”

只是一夜，曺容仁就严重营养不良一样脸色煞白、眼下乌黑。他像条蜕皮的蛇一样趴在床上痛苦地扭曲着身体，脱了上衣的后背上那条红痕醒目的脊椎线处，皮肤被内部的什么东西顶撑得几乎透明，活像异物要破壳而出了一样。  
孙雨铉是在眯瞪的半夜里被曺容仁的痛呼吵醒的。他以为曺容仁输了营养液就能稳定下来，谁知道陡然生变，他被这种骇人的场景吓得六神无主，曺容仁居然还在痛苦的折磨里叫他不要慌。  
李民晧也被吓到了，不过他很快就镇定下来，凑近了观察曺容仁反常凸起的那一条脊线。紧接着他发现，脊中薄如纸的皮肤下竟然隐藏着一抹苍金色。  
“……拿刀来！”

李民晧深呼吸，刀背在曺容仁的脊椎上一比划。手背都被咬得露出骨面的曺容仁用力点了点头，李民晧这才狠下心，切下一道裂缝。

宛如在魔盒上凿出了小小的口子，恶念便从其中争先恐后地涌出一样。从流着血的裂缝中，那抹苍金逐渐破皮肉而出，先是从脊中，紧接着裂缝蔓延到颈部和腰部，苍金色、弯曲的、修长的物体像被生育出一样，伴随着肌肉撑开又咬合的细密声，挤出了曺容仁的脊背。它接触到空气的瞬间迅速化形，最终在曺容仁松力的深叹中，“铛”的一声掉在了地上，金戈铁马般的嗡鸣久久回荡着。  
孙雨铉瞪大了眼睛，就连金基仁也震惊得无法言语。  
——那是一张弓。

它的形状像两道上下对称的火焰，周身呈深浅不一的苍金色，弓弧外侧锋利得像刀刃，苍金逐渐染上熏黑，而弓弧内侧和纹饰的尖锐处则泛着张狂的猩红。在弓首处，金色蓦然璀璨于一点，宛如高昂着的骄傲的狼瞳。  
这是狼骸。孙雨铉不需思考就直觉认定，这一定是那把狼骸弓……

怪不得曺容仁明明没有取出过鸦骨的伤痕，身上却没有任何磁场痕迹。原来是鸦骨和狼骸二者的磁场在他体内被完美中和了，负向的频段连一丝都没泄露出来。

可是，可是曺容仁怎么能把Alpha的神祇放进自己的身体里的？神祇在糅合时就认定了基因，就算是结合过的AO，也无法骗过神祇的基因识别啊！  
“不巧，当时我身上……还真有他的一半基因。”  
曺容仁虚弱地喘着气，扯出一个微笑。  
这种虚弱到五脏六腑都扭曲的感觉和他初次流落卡达荷时非常相似，分别来自于非己神祇的强行融入和析出，要消耗巨量能量。  
他的脊背上，狼骸脱出的裂痕已经悉数愈合，只留下李民晧划的那一小道刀伤。  
当初带着躁动不安的狼骸逃走时，曺容仁被它的弓身割得满手血，四处奔流的狂躁磁场勾得鸦骨也恐惧瑟抖。狼骸不受控制地向鸦骨发出吸引和渴求，曺容仁脊背痛得几欲爆炸，自暴自弃地提弓，用它的外刃斩向自己的脊梁……  
那一瞬间疯狂吸引的正负磁场碰撞迸发出让曺容仁天旋地转的精神力，他只感觉那炽热坚硬的弓身要杀了他一样割开他的皮肉，随即他便昏迷了过去。  
再醒来时，他就躺在卡达荷NSHA驻地的帐篷里了。

曺容仁挣扎地伸出手，李民晧心领神会地拾起狼骸，不禁愣了愣——那弓身比他想的重多了，还锋利得差点割破李民晧的手心——然后小心地交给了曺容仁  
“想说让他等等的……”曺容仁毫不畏惧地握着狼骸，怅然地叹了口气，“再等等，就能还给他了。”  
李民晧没有注意到，但和他相处了许久的孙雨铉和金基仁都能发现，他的神情已经是和之前大相径庭的样子了。


	10. Chapter 10

39.  
嘈杂。  
像苍蝇群萦绕在腐烂的尸体上那种让人恶心的嘈杂。无数人语、车轮、枪弹、光磁等等声音嗡嗡地交织在一团，朴载赫的脑子像是被无数细小的刀丝来回割剐，不知过了多久才集中了一点注意力，从纷乱的杂音中听出了点什么。  
骨头断裂的声音回响在脑颅里，头顶上方是什么人轻蔑地讥讽着：“不过是个捡回条命的废物，以为还能像以前那样嚣张啊？风水轮流转，也该轮到……”  
有人怒不可遏地拍着桌子质问他，电流的滋滋声从毛孔上滑过：“再交待一遍！七月十号十三号你到底去过哪里！有没有去过哨戒所？和什么人、有什么交流！”  
有人笑得阴险狡诈，伴着海浪让人烦躁的涛声：“船可都没了，你们不愿意听话，我们也只好一个一个的杀，第一个是吊起来暴晒呢……还是仁慈一点，喂鲨鱼呢？你来选选？”  
灌木丛噼啪脆响，旁边有谁在压抑痛苦地闷哼，有人狷狂傲慢道：“这种……我还是第一次见……喂！把他给我玩几天，就饶他的命，划算吗？”  
十指忽然攥紧成拳，心中像桎梏了愤怒和憎恶的种子，在破碎的残句中破土而出。朴载赫的体温急速升高，心跳咚咚地砸在胸腔里。他看不到的地方，象征着各项体征的数值疯狂跳动着，单面玻璃外，一群人紧张了起来。  
但朴载赫对外部浑然不觉。他像独自掉进了深海，身边所及只有冰冷的恶意，唯有他自己是滚烫的，像一团兀自烈然的火，妄想烧光了黑水便能见到点光。

——“那个Omega拿着弓走了，不知道还有没有命回来……里面这个也是惨，弄不好要植人工心脏。”  
“哎？神祇的弓，Omega拉得开吗？那种东西凶得很……Omega？”  
“这谁知道呀！说不定就是，就是带着当护身符呢！不是他Alpha的东西吗，就留个念想呗。”  
“可我听说光拿着就挺沉的……”  
女人议论的声音像隔着墙，窸窸窣窣的，更近的地方有滴滴的机械音缓慢地跳着。终于有个万分熟悉的男声出现打断她们：“护士姐姐，我来探病。”  
“小姜少尉又来啦？人估计还没醒，去看看吧。”  
“嗯……姐姐，其实……”  
隐约有脚步靠近，男声小而轻快地说：“其实容仁哥会用弓，他一开始就是玩儿弓的。”

一开始，一开始……是了，初春微凛的风里那一箭准确无误地射穿机械蜂，遥遥印在记忆里的正是某人颀然伫立的侧影。

这个画面一闪而过，紧接着有盛气凌人的声音闯进了朴载赫的脑海，听起来年轻而傲慢，一副从出生起便习惯了上位者的架势：“就算以前你……现在，我劝你还是放弃吧。”  
另一个颇有些尖酸刻薄的声音道：“Omega就算撞大运进了神裔军，也不过是Alpha的附属品罢了，该叫什么呢……随军家眷？”  
三四个哄笑声应声而起，过了会儿，像是几人小头领的声音悠然响起，这回比方才却少了点傲慢，多了点早熟的狎昵和暧昧：“要不，你跟着我。不然以后真进了军队，一个Omega没得保护，还不跟任人宰割的羊羔似的，我想想都惋惜。”  
讥笑渐渐止住，才显出一直被压在背景里的低低的痛喘。有个少年细软虚弱但冰冷的声音道：“你别恶心了，做梦吧。”  
朴载赫脑一听到这个声音，整个人都乱了。

那一瞬间他的所有神经都重重地抽痛了下，像他脑子里炸了雷管——虽然这种毫不掩饰的冷漠厌烦极少出现在那人口中，但这显然就是年少的曺容仁的声音。  
他还未来得及细细分辨心中那种酸楚燎烫的滋味，另一个让他没想到的少年音响了起来，带着鼻音，还有些尖锐，像是变声期都没过的样子：  
“你们干什么！放开他！”  
——这回是他自己的声音。

冲动着喝止敌人但马上就被摁在地上暴打、即使这样也没安静下来反而一直在挑衅的，是还没变声的朴载赫幼稚又倔强的声音。  
朴载赫眨眨眼，并没有意外的感觉，反而有种果然如此、幸好如此的感觉。年幼的朴载赫也许什么都做不了……但是，还好他在那里。  
还好有和那个人在一起。

虚无的海水中映照出模模糊糊的景象：穿着什么校服的男孩子在他面前又踩又踢，看不清这人的脸。而越过他的身后，有谁想爬过来却被一把拽了回去，裸露的左手臂在粗砺的地面上狠狠擦过，留下一片鲜红的血痕。  
几名校园暴力实施者的呼吸不约而同粗重了起来。  
“……好香啊，为什么这么香？”有谁低沉地感叹着，但那个出血量下，朴载赫连血味都闻不到。  
毕竟只听声音也知道他当时怕是还没到分化的年纪。但军校的孩子早早就受过性常识教育，立刻知道这是Omega血液里的信息素挥发出来，勾起了自制力严重不足的少年Alpha们的冲动。  
意识到这一点的瞬间朴载赫的鸡皮疙瘩都起了一身，极度的危险森寒地劈中天灵盖。几乎是同时，撕裂般的吼叫穿透了脑海。  
“别碰他——”

“第三次超出阈值了。”  
“那就再提高一次基准，换方案β758。”  
研究员的交谈声简短地结束，一时间实验室里又只剩下沙沙的机器运算声。  
透过某台屏幕，两名野心家观察着这一切。  
“进展很顺利，辛苦了。”其中一名鬓边略见白发的男人欣慰道，拍了拍另一人的肩膀，没两下却被不着痕迹地避开。戴着金丝眼镜文质彬彬的那个淡淡笑道：“恭喜副帅，夙愿能了了。”

眼前突然下起漆黑的大雨。  
朴载赫感觉自己走在一条极窄极险的桥上。他向下望去，却万分惊悚地望见一张张变形的人脸。他们面容模糊，却无一不张着饿狼般的血口，只要踏错一步势必让他碎尸万段。朴载赫看第一眼，就生出想把它们一一钉死在岩壁上的剧烈憎恶。  
但他的双手被什么东西束缚住了，试图抬起时，会感受到密密麻麻的刺痛。  
他只能昂着头走在越来越窄的狭路上，若有干枯的手伸上来绊住他，他就狠狠地把它踩断，任凭那腥臭的脏血溅上他的脚踝。

不知道走了多久，走到他浑浑噩噩、觉得下一脚就要踏进深渊的时候，半空中蓦地浮现了一个莹润如玉的光点。  
像只等待捕捉的萤火虫一样，亮光柔和，轻盈无辜的样子，在这种无边无际的黑雨里一出现便吸引了朴载赫的注意力。他神往地望过去，伸出手——那些奇异的疼痛都被忽略一空——想把它捉进手心里。但越是伸出手，那粒光就跑得越远，最后他不得不快跑起来，唯恐一个停顿它就远远地离开了。

他没意识到越跑四周越是漆黑，脚下的步子也越来越小。朴载赫再一次伸出手，但他竟然发现自己的手变小了，并且不再留有长年累月留下的茧，是没吃过什么苦头的柔嫩的样子。耳边自己的喘息声听起来脆生生的，是还没变声的男孩子才有的声音。  
鼻尖渐渐闻到了呛人的味道，像身边燃起了看不见的火，喉咙被烧出了血腥味。朴载赫脚步一软跪倒在地，那些凶神恶煞的人脸仿佛得到了什么信号，竟纷纷涌上来扑向他的胸膛。朴载赫的挣扎也没有半点作用，在巨大的无助里，他感觉自己的皮肉被吞食一空，紧接着便是五脏六腑。他似乎已经痛到麻木了，只能听到恶意的怪物们发出满足的喟叹和桀桀的嘲笑。  
为什么呢？他想，这副躯壳有什么好，竟要掠夺到这个地步？

那粒萤光不知何时停了下来，它悬浮在仰躺在地的朴载赫的心脏上方，像在观察那颗已经裸露着的、血淋淋的心脏。  
然后它便落了下去。

一支无所寻踪的箭倏地飞来，将那些逼近心脏的恶鬼钉在空中爆出大团血花。几乎是同一瞬间，萤光碎在朴载赫的心头，漆黑的雨幕被辟出一片月光，仿佛有甘甜清透的泉水流进朴载赫干灼充血的喉咙，无声无息地净化了一场遒躁的邪火。

“——实验体苏醒了！警告，所有人注意！实验体0012第一次苏醒！严密监视各指标，有异常随时上报！”

40.  
李相赫手中有一搭没一搭地把玩着“鬼斩”，增加到一天两次的麻醉注射都已经有些管不住这东西了，他便索性拿出来，总比放它在身体里兴风作浪来得安心。  
以前有人也不知是真心警告还是故弄玄虚地说，鬼斩是古时通灵术师的刀具名字，意为斩尽世间恶鬼以求太平。因为斩多了脏东西，到最后变成了饮不足鬼血便要饮人血的、真正的鬼刀。  
——说这故事的男人现在正坐在李相赫的对面，为了额头上的一块伤口和护士小姐黏糊糊乞求了老半天。具体来讲，是为了缝针而剃掉半条眉毛太影响美观而乞求干脆放弃缝针直接敷个纱布了事。  
“反正恢复很快嘛，当年被相赫追着砍断了三根骨头都好好的……虽然我们相赫没舍得下重手这是当然的……”最终张景焕捂着那块纱布絮絮叨叨，饶是李相赫也不禁额角微跳，一瞬间错觉鬼斩又蠢蠢欲动了。  
张景焕的伤口是在距离爆炸地点过近的地方，被建筑物上震下来的石板撞破的，得亏他反应很快及时架住了那沉重的石板，不然身旁跑过去的几个小孩怕是要命丧当场。事后裴性雄说他这是聊胜于无的慈悲心——全场几百个死者，也没见这么几条命能补偿什么，甚至还有点恶劣地问他——  
“如果那个小孩知道，他父母都被你保护的那家伙炸死了，你觉得他还会不会‘谢谢叔叔’？”  
“他对我说的是‘谢谢哥哥’，”张景焕只是擦着额头上的血，面色轻松地抬着杠，“再说，这账不能这么算。”  
“不能算在相赫头上。”

张景焕其实没想过和李相赫再见面。  
他云游四方自在得像一叶孤舟，荡到哪便是哪。金正均买他回去的时候他只有一个单字代号“海”，‘张景焕’这个名字是他偷偷告诉李相赫的。因此，后来他流浪的时候甚至能舒舒服服地用着自己的名字，不必隐姓埋名躲躲藏藏。  
金正均应该想不到，当时十四岁不到的、深深依赖并且崇敬着他的李相赫能在他眼皮子底下制造出陪玩少年的假死，还把那人放虎归山了。他看张景焕倒是看得很准，头一天就叮嘱李相赫要小心那个“海”。  
“表面上风平浪静，但你若不小心，风暴来临的时候可别怪没人救你。”  
金正均议长果决却自负，缜密却矜傲。他按自己的图纸打磨着李相赫，但他忽略了某种东西。张景焕不好说是因为金正均不怎么拥有过那东西，还是因为他对李相赫终究和其他人不一样，才使得当年买回来的少年成为了罕见的漏网之鱼。  
那天他原本是应该和另两个孩子一起去送死的。  
那两个孩子一男一女，是兄妹。他在黑市的笼子里睡觉的时候听到交易的老板对客人说的。也许有血缘关系的商品能激起客人的某些奇特嗜好，老板特地强调了他们俩是双胞胎的、从小就形影不离的两兄妹。  
但金正均显然有其他需求。  
他买来的三个和李相赫年龄相仿的孩子是被作为李相赫的训练工具存在的。作为日后李氏的得力干将他必须学会使用手下，而这对双胞胎天生默契又体型娇小，其实是很趁手的工具——虽然这些并不是金正均选择兄妹的主要理由。

这个理由是某次他们四人聚在一起、难得轻松地玩飞行棋的时候，张景焕从李相赫的脸上读到的。

当时他罕见地有了点温柔的脸上，是比温柔还罕见的、羡慕的神情。  
但金正均的本意绝不是让李相赫获得羡慕这种情感。否则他也不会只因为哥哥选择了拯救妹妹放弃了李相赫，就把他们兄妹二人双双处死了——以不可能任务的方式，委婉地、还差点搭上张景焕这么个连坐。

张景焕觉得，金正均只是想向李相赫强调“孤独”。  
上位者、殉道者、杀手和守陵人都需要具备的孤独。

“对了，这次我回来是不是就不用走了？”  
“你一共也就回来这一次，哪来的‘这回’？”李相赫把鬼斩收回去，侧头望他。护士小姐显然因为那明晃晃的刀子不在她眼前晃而松了口气，给张景焕扎针的手显而易见地不抖了。  
张景焕笑眯眯地目送她离开，再转回眼时那种轻浮的笑容一扫而尽，看着李相赫微蹙眉头隐忍痛苦的样子，不由也担忧了起来：“金议长怎么说？”  
“我还没告诉他。”李相赫仰头深呼吸几次，勉强让鬼斩的挣扎平息一些，低哑着声音道，“最近事情多，而且……”  
张景焕和他对视，一瞬间就明白了他没说完的话。他叹了口气，多此一举道：“那你是下决心了。”  
李相赫没什么温度地笑笑，看了眼钟表，起身抄起外套：“我先走了，你吊完针就找这儿的护士，她们会带你离开。”

这间诊疗所是李相赫私人拥有的。私人到什么地步呢，他一人承担它的所有费用和医护工资，甚至用极高的价格封住所有人的口，确保只有心腹知道它的存在——连金正均都被排除在知情人之外。

张景焕记得，金正均把他训练李相赫做的事称为熬鹰。第一次熬的三只里，李相赫失了手才让鹰啄了眼，他便处死了鹰，也是警告李相赫。  
其实李相赫也是他费尽心力熬出的，爪牙最锋利的一只鹰。

也许是药水冰冷，张景焕莫名有些发寒。这时房门传来急切的“咚咚”声：有人在敲门。

41.  
李民晧火气不小地踹开安全屋门，这几天日益剧烈的焦躁在他皱巴巴的着装和乌青的眼圈上体现得淋漓尽致。他一坐下就开始数落“吃干饭的”线人和发表一些指向不明的不忿，孙雨铉形式性地搭着话，注意力全在旁边铺了一地资料地图、头发分别像鸟窝和海藻的两人身上。  
那就是做了好几天理论技术宅的金基仁和曺容仁两个了。在李民晧发动所有能动资源去探查朴载赫和姜赞镕下落的时间里，他们两人在安全屋里搭建起一整个推演链，内容贯穿他们已知的所有与神祇有关的历史异常事件、研究结论以及曺容仁在梅格事变前的一切私人调查。  
虽然他们一早就确认了，要想找到那两人的下落，就必须知道李氏到底在密谋什么东西——目前为止聚焦点在于“溯源计划”，但是李民晧根本坐不住，坚持要先去各方刺探。曺容仁唯恐他呆在安全屋里憋出病来，只好随他折腾。  
那柄从他身体里析出的狼骸弓静静地躺在实验桌上，和金基仁托李民晧搬回来的各种器械呆在一起。因为那栋公寓附近满是眼线的缘故，李民晧只派人去了两次，带回来的东西十分有限。所幸金基仁记忆不错，给他核心物件就已经能继续他的研究了。  
离开了宿主的狼骸像一块毫无生气的金属，只有表面上流动的暗金色的光泽能在仔细观察下现出端倪。但曺容仁将鸦骨和它接触的时候，一瞬间整个屋子都被尖锐的蜂鸣占领了。他忍着耳鸣把鸦骨从狼骸的吸引力中拔走才能收回它，有趣的是作为普通人的金基仁并没多大反应，倒是孙雨铉感到一阵反胃。  
紧接着，金基仁便发现狼骸的温度在共振中疾速升高，甚至融化了贴在它表面上用来探测磁场的银蜡感应头。曺容仁像感受不到热度一样地抓起狼骸丢进水池，在霎时腾起的蒸雾里深深叹了口气。  
“继续吧，从你说的那种‘物质’开始。”回过头来的时候他的脸上已经没有异样了，只有烫伤的手心不自然地微蜷着。

金基仁知道他在失落些什么。经过了十五年在曺容仁体内的寄宿、并且和完全契合的鸦骨完全结合的十五年后，狼骸的凶性并没有消失的迹象。这和战场上嗜血狂暴的凶性完全不同，这是一种不可控的、或者说偏于“人性”的东西，当一个物件有了自己的欲望和情绪的时候它就不再忠诚可靠了，你不得不怀疑它的刀刃何时指向主人。  
狼骸的威胁仍然在，曺容仁在清除它的危险性之前是没法安心把它还给朴载赫的。金基仁想，虽然他不甚拥有过这种感情，但类比一下，当初若是他再清楚一点神祇的问题，怕是会直接飞去龛塔基地、拖也要把孙雨铉拖走。  
——两难的是，让曺容仁放弃狼骸，把它彻底当成危险物品摧毁或是永久封存，恐怕他也是做不到的。

梅格事变前的一个月里曺容仁感觉自己的日子过得像什么恐怖片加谍战片一样。发情期的余温刚过他和朴载赫就调去了梅格罗拉，先在那里布置防卫和探测敌情。本来应该是状态回复饱满的舒适的旅行，但始料未及的是，飞往梅格罗拉的飞行器上朴载赫蓦地攥住了曺容仁的手腕。  
“我只是想去窗户看看风景。”曺容仁的小声请求并未得到任何和缓的默许，朴载赫只是把他的手腕紧紧按在座椅上，坚决地说：“你不能离开，半步都不行。”  
那之后，曺容仁就被限制出行了。

朴载赫收走了他们住所的门卡，改掉了所有联络工具的密码。不得不一起在人前亮相的时候，他也会隐秘地握住曺容仁的手腕，不许他单独去任何地方。旁人的调侃都被他自然地应付过去，落在旁人眼中，他们不过是一对黏得紧了些的情侣，何况在战事在即的惶惶人心中，没多少注意力会分给巽都特派支援其中一员的私生活。  
几乎是被囚禁的第一天起曺容仁就立即发起了反抗。开始是试图讲道理、向“朴载赫”保证自己不会离开，但朴载赫冷硬的神情很快让他失去了信心。第二天他开始偷偷寻找逃跑的方法，被朴载赫发现后，手腕在床边绑了一晚上。  
第三天天亮开始他示弱了。他想既然这个人和他的朴载赫差别这么大，似乎也没有必要以恋人的身份自居了。这种时候作为Omega神裔军，独特的洞察力和情感感知很好地被他用在了朴载赫身上，这和他以往单独去诱骗敌人的时候差不多，并没有太多难度。  
何况“朴载赫”那时对他的了解非常有限，这个Alpha无限接近于一个仅从旁人口中听取曺容仁信息的陌生人。他做不到读懂曺容仁那些温和微笑下面的警惕和怀疑，也无法利用神祇的相互感知获知鸦骨那零星的异样到底代表着主人的什么意图。他明明不相信任何人，却对自己的能力极度自负。

曺容仁陆续印证了心中的猜想：朴载赫的躯壳里是一个完整的人格。不是单纯的攻击性和领地意识极强那种单纯的兽性倾向。这个人格较朴载赫本人来说更加年长和傲慢，好笑的是他还喜欢喝各式各样的花茶，要知道朴载赫这种小鬼，只对碳酸饮料和果汁有独特偏爱。  
鉴于神祇本身存在的活物一般的情绪反应，曺容仁最先想到的便是：这是狼骸进化了？

“但是说实在的，作为一种连瞭望星人类都无法解释的物质产物，它们如果真的要进化，还会选择‘人类’作为目的形态吗？”曺容仁对金基仁这么讲着，孙雨铉在一边昏昏欲睡，只有他们两个在意犹未尽地探索谜底。  
“对它们来说，人类是否太低级……的意思吗？”金基仁沉吟着，他随即翻出一卷文件，说道，“‘溯源计划’，按照以前的信息，我曾经认为是一种通过神祇引起神裔军性状畸变从而提升战斗力的计划。从首先扰乱神智这点来看……很可能目的是训练一批没有感情和思想的作战机器，为李氏所用。”  
但是如果神祇真的会进化出细致到饮料口味的那种人格、并且占据宿主躯壳的话，也无非是把神裔军从原本的一些人类变成了另一种性格的人类罢了。只要有人类的思想和喜好，就有漏洞和信任危机，也就是不能最大化战斗机器的效用。  
“再说，神祇真的能进化出个别人格吗？一定和我们探测到的那种物质有关……”  
金基仁陷入了思考，曺容仁抚摸着狼骸的纹路没去打扰他，而是默默地整理着自己的思绪，从中寻找蛛丝马迹。

促使曺容仁打破僵局的是第四天晚上朴载赫那仿佛要把他扒皮削骨的眼神。一瞬间曺容仁丝毫不怀疑逼急了他会把自己真按在砧板上把鸦骨剥了。而且他相信这跟拆一只鸟的骨头没什么两样，不会让朴载赫有什么太过残忍而负罪的念头。  
那天朴载赫抱着曺容仁睡了一夜，曺容仁则一夜无眠。第五天，在朴载赫精力充沛地出门巡逻并且一如往常地锁好房门之后，曺容仁采取了一些过激措施，把自己整到急救室去了。  
不管怎么说，作为鸦骨的宿主，他还是有那么点值得救治的理由的吧。他抱着这种念头，用鸦骨锋利的箭头不知疼痛地刺向心口。避开了一击毙命的角度，卡好朴载赫回来的时间，就这么刺下去了。

后来曺容仁回想，那个时候的他自己其实也处于神经质和濒临崩溃的状态。在Omega里面他是少见的倾向于照顾人且心思沉稳的那种，但他同时又具备Omega的敏感多疑和细腻丰富的情感。  
这意味着许多不乐观的事态他都发现得很快，但倾向于先自我消化。在朴载赫的事情上更是加剧了——长久的怪异感和忧虑堆叠在他自己的心里，像雨天里积压的厚重落叶一样，日益腐化，也压迫他的神经和思维。其实当时有许多其他的方法有待尝试，但人一旦情绪化，思维面会收窄、逐渐趋向极端。通过自残来获得和外界的接触这个决定，曺容仁做得毫无犹豫。  
反正如果朴载赫回不来活着也没意思。下手的时候他是这么自暴自弃地想的。不是说曺容仁没有过这种血腥罗曼蒂克的细胞，只是这种消极又极端的想法会出现在他这个成熟沉稳的人的脑子里，只能说是精神状态很差的后果了。  
毕竟真正作战时面临九死一生的险境、朴载赫都快在他眼前断气的时候，曺容仁也没想过类似于‘他死了我也要跟着去’这种句子。他只会想到诸如要赶过去救下他之类更实用的决定，也许是多年出生入死让他潜意识里明白伤春悲秋没有意义，所以赶在绝望之前就把这些想法拦截在外了吧。  
——话说回来，倒也没有过像现在这样、让他觉得朴载赫的逝去如此接近的时候。

肉体的死亡和精神的消逝天差地别。那几日朴载赫这个人就像凭空消失了，其实可能早在某个过往的瞬间里他就烟消云散了，现在剩下的只是个窜取他人肉体成功的偷盗犯而已。

曺容仁成功住进了医院，在军方特供的恢复设备和药剂加持下，他的伤口十天便能愈合，但自残行为本身引起了不少猜忌。虽对驻军只称是意外事故，严禁外扬。但直属上级自然心知肚明，少不得派人下来询问。除了对Alpha家暴的怀疑之外，他们最关心的莫过于这对神裔军搭档的感情是否和睦了——这可是能成为战力阻碍的重大因素。  
调查员在发现他们是标记过的关系之后，这方面的疑虑得到了九成九的消除。标记过的情侣几乎不会离心，换句话说，心理上哪怕出现隔阂，生理上的契合还是会生效的，分泌系统受信息素影响，也会对大脑产生引导……再说，有那对弓箭的天性在，要发展到影响搭档的地步实在难以置信。  
因此调查员的方向着重放在对Omega受家暴的关注度这一单方面上。曺容仁的身体上没有其他外伤，也就是说Alpha实施的只有限制人身自由和冷暴力……而这些远远不足以让军部为他提供一个暂时隔离朴载赫的容身之所，也没法构成让他们彻查朴载赫和狼骸的有效证据。  
和自己的Alpha愉悦共事了太久，曺容仁几乎都忘了在这种紧张时期一个神裔Omega是很难获许单独行事的许可的：风险太高了，损失搭档Omega会让Alpha神裔的作战力几番减损的。  
但至少，曺容仁得到了在医院居住期间可以由护士陪同在周围逛逛的许可，并且调查员向他保证他们已经联系朴载赫并且进行了警告。  
虽然曺容仁知道那只是一种平权的表态罢了，实际效用极其有限——你怎么能指望一个有巨幅力量提升并且军功累累的神裔单兵Alpha听从平平调查员的教训！按他那个级别就算申请搞两个Omega外遇都会被睁一只眼闭一只眼好么……只要是在不影响战斗力的前提下！  
说到底一切为了打仗。作战机器罢了，上头只关心他们燃料够不够用，零件有没有生锈……曺容仁状似怅然地叹了口气，在病床上翻了个身，心里开始疯狂运转该如何利用这宝贵的十天缓刑期。

他首先利用调查员还来的通讯器查到了医院附近的地图，果不其然100米之内就有一所图书馆。这和设想一样，自残后他被送往离军区驻地最近的那所医院而不是军区医院。作为东郡中心城市梅格罗拉战侧的大图书馆，它不仅藏书丰富，还有浩如烟海的电子资料库。  
鲜有人知的是，曺容仁持有一套只有几个神裔军才拥有的密令，用来打开军方的隐藏数据库。这是他在某次暗查中借用上级的，后来由于他一直表现正常，并且密令访问必然留下可查痕迹，那名不甚计较的上级就没有再费心收回密令。  
曺容仁不敢确定朴载赫的事和军方内部有无关系，但即使他会被反查，眼下也不是顾虑这个的时候了。  
他刚能下地就迫不及待地请求护士小姐陪他去图书馆，这么近的距离下就像去公园散步一样平常而安全，他轻易地获得了许可。  
那个阴天他刚被搀扶着走到医院门口，就望见了再熟悉不过的身影。  
朴载赫。

那家伙倚在医院大门外的栏杆上，微微皱着眉头，浑然不觉自己脸颊上都硌出了红印子，显然是贴在栏杆上往里看了很久的后果。他手里还拿着棵一看就是路边摘的野花，金灿灿的，快被他撕没了的样子。  
曺容仁的脑袋先是“轰”地一声，紧接着心就软了。  
他在朴载赫紧张得不知所措的眼神里走过去，才发现他脚下落了一地花瓣，不由失笑：“你不会在玩‘他会见我’‘他不会见我’的游戏吧？”  
“不，不不是……”朴载赫疯狂眨着眼，一瞬间脸颊通红得把红印子都藏了进去，舌头打结，局促道，“只是‘他要分手’‘他不会分手’而已……”  
“而已？”曺容仁盯着他，片刻后微笑了起来，“你觉得不见面比分手还严重吗？”  
“可能吧。”朴载赫呆呆地回应道。像是突然意识到这回答不妥，他焦虑地揉着自己的乱发，结结巴巴道：“不是、那个，分手也不行，分手也很严重。”  
“——但但是，如果要分手的话，也……也不可以不见面。”  
说完这话他的脸都皱成了一团，几乎是同步率满分地，那半朵野花也垂下了脑袋。曺容仁哭笑不得，满脑子都是：没办法。  
不管何时何地，都拿他没办法。

朴载赫可怜巴巴地抽着鼻子，和曺容仁并排坐在街边的长椅上，遭受着十米外护士小姐刺来的嫌弃目光——在别人眼中他可不折不扣是个施暴者，比一般直A癌不知道恶劣几百倍。  
对于这个现状，曺容仁也只能说：“不是你的错。”  
除此之外他不敢说更多了。正如他时常冒出的无力感一样，他对“那东西”知之甚少，尤其不敢保证他们现在的对话会被听去多少。再说，即使要解释，他也不知从何说起。  
朴载赫果然把这话当成了安慰自己的说辞。曺容仁不用想都知道，在这家伙的逻辑里，就算现在他自己都觉得把曺容仁锁起来这事莫名其妙，但做了就是做了，朴载赫就算带着满肚子问题跑来下跪道歉都不会去找借口。  
曺容仁只好揉揉他的脑袋，朴载赫乖得像个没骨头的玩偶一样被他弄得东倒西歪。直到曺容仁惊觉自己放空了太久，而现在远不是沉浸在平和日常里的时机。  
好无语，一看到久违的朴载赫的表情他就跟打了止痛针一样，虽然有点肉麻，但他的确有那么几分钟忘掉了危险，只是单纯感受着柔软荫凉的风和手心底下暖烘烘的触感罢了。  
不行啊，不行啊……曺容仁叹了口气，站起身来，护士小姐赶忙过来扶他——就算他说过无数次他是胸口受伤又不是腿伤，但她执意如此，曺容仁也只好让她实现自己的好意。  
“总之，你去忙你的活，不要想太多。”曺容仁望着被留在椅子上的大玩偶，突然拿走了他手中蔫蔫的野花，“这个给我了，下次换朵漂亮的行吗？”  
“哥……”  
“我不怪你啦。”曺容仁飞快地后退一步，眼神示意他不必再挽留了，“我永远不会怪‘你’的，你记住了。”

42.  
李民晧又一次踹开房门的时候带来了一个很坏的消息。  
“那傻逼把事都揽下来了。”他喘着粗气，眼神里几乎要喷出火来，“所有的，爆炸也好研究也好，就剩谋反没认了。妈的——他怎么不干脆以死明志算了？”  
那傻逼——自然是姜赞镕。李民晧难得打听到的有用消息，一来就是姜赞镕替孙大帅认了大部分罪行，连本来与他们无关的一些莫须有都认了，一副最勤恳弃子的觉悟。  
“他还真是忠心耿耿。”李民晧咬牙切齿地说，孙雨铉本来就是半夜睡得正熟时被他吵醒的，此时战战兢兢地裹紧了小被子，唯恐离门口最近的自己成为被殃及的池鱼。  
“未必是坏事。”曺容仁从乱七八糟的纸堆里抬起头，昏暗的灯光下他挂着黑眼圈却目光炯炯的样子比李民晧还吓人。  
对于副帅一派来说让一个联络组组长替死显然达不到利益的最大化，因此他们不会急着把姜赞镕送交法庭，而是会想方设法挖出更多对大帅不利的东西，最后才会在光明正大的公开法庭审判他们。  
姜赞镕这么一认，至少孙大帅那边暂时缓了口气。虽然曺容仁不认为他还会对姜赞镕施以援手，但这个闷亏他是不可能白吃的，不可能放任副帅得意。  
不说帮忙寻找朴载赫了，他哪怕是给副帅的搜寻工作设绊子，对于他们几人来说都很有帮助了。  
“这几天我们一直绕不开监测信号，完全不敢联网查资料。”金基仁从纸堆的另一边冒出头来，鼻子上还黏着张碎片，“但是今天早些时候我们搜到了一个秘密信号，分析之后发现它的安全指数非常高……这么说吧，超过了我知道的所有加密信号。”  
李民晧凉凉道：“你还懂网络技术了哈？”  
“要么这人是个民间黑客兼热心正义使者，从什么秘密途径得知了我们的现状以及藏身之所，从而毅然决然贡献自己的加密语句给我们使用。”曺容仁轻松地解释道，这前半句话显然只是胡扯，“要么，这就是有军方背景并且知道内情的局中人在帮忙。”  
“我并没有感谢孙成彦的意思。”曺容仁及时截住李民晧的话头，“只是说，有可能而已。事情都有转机的，对吧？”  
李民晧长出一口气，看起来冷静下来了。曺容仁这才扔出真正的好消息——  
“而且，我们很可能已经找到了载赫现在的位置。”

越是膨胀的欲望，越是接近欲望，人就会越发癫狂。  
隔着两道玻璃墙，李相赫静静地望着凝视电子屏的李副帅，心中默然升起这句不记得何时金正均说过的话。  
他敲响金属门，没什么诚意地算作打过招呼了，便径直走进了这间地下的临时办公室。那位大人直到他走到旁边才意识到他来了。  
这其实是一件既不合规矩也不合常理的事。李相赫应当是从来不会这么不请自来的，而副帅也应当是从他刚踏足地下四层的时候就意识到、并且派人阻拦他的。  
但这两个反常同时发生了，副帅却只顾狂喜地看着屏幕中他的实验体。李相赫几不可闻地轻叹一声，恭恭敬敬地鞠躬，波澜不惊地以谦卑的口气开场：“老师说您可能有想让我见证的东西。”  
副帅注意力远不在此，闻言便道：“哦，也是……是不必再瞒着你了。”  
他终于把目光转向他得意的后生——李相赫再次感叹他真是甚少见到副帅如此狂喜的样子——用展示宝物的姿态，引领李相赫看向他调出的一排数据：“关于溯源计划，你的老师是怎么告诉你的？”

金正均当然没告诉过他，金正均其实根本没让李相赫过来。

“——那是种，干扰、不，引导意识，培养新一代战斗人种的，改良计划。”  
李相赫垂下眼帘，恰到好处地带着一丝疑惑和畏惧：“当然，我明白这都是为了瞭望星。卡达荷人都会对他们的子民痛下狠手，以数以千计的试验品为代价制造生化战士，您……我们所做的，要人道许多。”  
如果李副帅此时没被骄傲和荣耀冲昏头脑，他应该能分辨出李相赫句尾罕见至极的笑意。而他也不会忽略，李相赫的笑意十之八九都只有一个意思：嘲讽。  
“是啊，是的，都是为了瞭望星，和李氏的荣耀。”他满意地点头，为他得到的第一句认可而欣慰不已，“我就知道你虽然是个独来独往惯了的孩子，但也是分得清里外的。”  
李副帅甚少和李相赫这么废话，不过这也让李相赫久违地想起来，算亲缘关系的话他应该叫这位高权重的族长一声，三伯父。  
至于中间隔了几代姻亲关系，他就算不清楚了。毕竟如果他和李副帅的血缘关系很接近的话，当初也不会在一代小孩子中被挑中送给金正均了。  
人其言也善的时候往往是死期将近，李相赫不合时宜地想着，他发现今天自己的思维飘得特别远、走神得特别频繁。  
而副帅仍在絮絮感慨：“……多少年的荣耀啊，先祖的宝贵成果，一切都要感谢慎德术师的发现，伟大、卓越、超前！时至今日，我也可以向他交代了……”  
“但是你知道吗，你老师他的说法只是为你好接受而已，哈哈，他总是过度关心。”副帅炯炯的目光望着李相赫，“事实上，远比那个要复杂、艰难，也高尚得多。”

“我们之前的排除法简直太蠢了。”曺容仁露出这几天最轻松的笑容，无形中让李民晧也有了几分信心，“有一个问题明明以前思考过很多次，这次却被忽略了。”  
“那就是，为什么偏偏是梅格要塞？”

曺容仁会在大敌当前之时、不惜采用极其惨烈的手段、背负惨重后果也要对朴载赫下手的原因，是因为当时的他发现狼骸的共振已经远不局限于鸦骨了，而是蔓延到了在场所有的九名神裔军上。  
为什么偏偏是在这里才引发这种顶着不同磁场特性也能达到的高度共振？这个问题曺容仁在陌生的星球上想过无数次，似乎除了巧合或者是狼骸的自我成长以外找不出其他解释。  
而在他回来之后，在金基仁的帮助和更确切的信息加持下他才找到、并且通过地理资料慢慢确定了这个设想。

“梅格要塞地下有东西。”曺容仁直截了当地告诉李民晧，“姑且称为物质源——这个物质源有某些强大的作用，能对异变神祇的畸化进行引导和放大、甚至是扩散。不管具体是什么，李氏一定也是在事变之后才明白这点的，否则再怎么沉迷权力之争，他们也不会放任一个危险源成为至关重要的对外交战点。”  
“所以只需要调查近十五年来在要塞旧址附近的可疑地下工事，梅格罗拉的重建工程浩如烟海，但要塞那里有害物质残留过多，附近的工程应该很少。”  
“我查过。”李民晧打断他。  
曺容仁一瞬间有些茫然，李民晧继续道：“这是情报工作的常识之一……我最先怀疑的是，为什么李相赫要在梅格罗拉下手。制造爆炸和用热气球离开，很可能都是一种误导……所以我最先排查的就是梅格罗拉全市……”  
“再查一遍！”曺容仁骤然断言，他深呼吸了一下才勉强缓和地对李民晧道，“抱歉……不是要质疑，只是，这两个‘巧合’合在一起，巧合的概率会数量级缩小。如果我是那些疯子，我一定会选择在物质源附近进行实验……几百上千年了不是吗？他们只得到这么一个合适的……试验品，没有人经得住这种诱惑。”  
曺容仁想，李民晧大概是由于姜赞镕的事焦虑过度了，才会有些苛刻——如今的情况，方向有一丝偏差可能后果都有天壤之别。  
半晌后，李民晧点了点头。  
“我现在觉得，还不如当初跟他一块被逮进去，好过现在白费脑筋。”他万般无奈道，狠狠地用冷水泼了泼脸，准备再出门进行他的战斗。曺容仁望着他风风火火的背影，低声道：“我也是。”  
“不过如果那样了，还有谁能救他呢。”


	11. Chapter 11

43.  
敲门的人是裴性雄，他在看见张景焕的瞬间就催促道：“快跟我走，现在还赶得上。”  
“什么？”张景焕疑窦丛生，但裴性雄是可以信任的人，于是话音未落就已经跟上了他急匆匆的脚步。裴性雄对这里十分熟悉，七八个岔路拐得毫无犹豫，到电梯口的时候有个玩手游的值班男孩看见他忙不迭鞠躬，张景焕才知道这家伙居然是这间诊室的负责人。  
“六楼。”裴性雄道。那男孩便在三十几键的密码盘上噼里啪啦一顿敲，张景焕本想随便试图记下，却发现他手法之快让人最多也不过能看清三下。  
“密码每天都改，你记住也没用。”裴性雄看出了他的小心机，轻笑道。他的眉头依旧微微蹙着，显然是有挥不去的忧虑。

二人呆在电梯里的时候张景焕又问了一遍：“出什么事了？”  
电梯发出到达音，裴性雄望着缓缓拉开的门缝中泄进的光亮，沉声道：  
“我问你——如果相赫遇到危险，你可以救他，但必须以命换命，你会去吗？”  
张景焕的手心猛地一热，一瞬间他又摸到了成年前那个午夜里温热的血。

两条生命和他生命里的三分之二都被碾碎了，李相赫跑过来用同样鲜血淋漓的手握住了他的。  
“你走吧。”李相赫的声音颤抖着，像风中不住摇曳的竹枝。

一刹那的沉寂里裴性雄已经知道了答案，他云淡风轻道：“你只要相信这是相赫要你做的就行了。”

在连接上信息库试图搜寻有记录的神裔军人精神异常案例时，曺容仁收到了一个陌生人的连接请求。  
宛如在深海独自探索的时候突然被另一只潜艇从背后靠近一般，曺容仁在看到那条消息瞬间从头到脚冰冷一片。  
“那个人权限很高，能直接找到我所处的信息坐标，还能发起联络，这需要绕开无数信息库内部的安全网，还要有能创建独立信息的权限。”曺容仁说，“他告诉了我‘溯源计划’的存在，以及……切断神祇联系的方法。”  
除了军方自己掌握的灌输异常识别码以外，其余手段包括特定强磁场摧毁神祇结构、直接破坏宿主大脑，以及物理剥离——每一个听起来都惨烈无比，任当时的曺容仁怎么想都想不到日后竟然真的能派上用场。  
“会是谁？”  
“‘源’是什么？”  
孙雨铉和金基仁几乎同时开口，关注点完全不一样的两个人对视一眼，孙雨铉愣道：“源？”  
“溯源，”金基仁看了他一眼，紧接着两人一同盯住曺容仁，“李家的‘源’是什么？”

那是极少为人所知的秘辛了，即使让情报组的李民晧来讲，也只能讲出只言片语来——大部分还是实际组长姜赞镕讲给他的。  
因频繁的战乱而无法确切知道的七千还是八千年前的瞭望星上，存在许多即使是现代也无法解释的物质和技术。即使有文字记载，从残损的史料中也只能拼凑出有限且真假混淆的信息。因此大断层之前的历史研究一向是瞭望星历史学的盲点，各方争论根本无法判决对错，慢慢的连争论都少见了。不过信息库那些良莠不齐的各方期刊记载中，曺容仁总结出两个关于李家的认知，这是顶尖几个学者心照不宣的内容，同时也被情报组认可。  
第一条认知：李家这棵大树最重要的根基是一个术师打下来的。他死后君主给他的封号为‘慎德’，根据当时赐封号多联系原名这一点来看他的本名可能叫李申徳或者李信德一类——这不重要，按当时的礼制来看他的地位极为崇高，得益于他的发现……  
虽然他还有许多诸如风水、医学和未知生物方面的设想，但最重要的还是他发现、或者说，发明了钣猄石。这是第二条认知。  
虽然不知道在历史断层的千年之间发生了什么才致使瞭望星文明遗失无数，但钣猄石这一重要的遗产留了下来并得以重新开发。掌握石矿和开发权以及神祇核心技术的李家因此一物而扶摇直上，甚至一度成为中段史的一方霸主，直到近代迫于瞭望星全球的融合以及科技的发展，神祇作为一种暴力工具已经不足以支撑，李家才与联邦和解。  
如果说李家有“源”，那这个源非钣猄莫属，但是……  
“但是这不是废话吗！”孙雨铉小声抱怨道。金基仁像突然当机了一样皱着眉头半晌无话，他也不敢打扰金基仁，生怕打断他的思绪。  
几分钟后，金基仁猛地说：“我知道了。”  
为什么衍生人格是那样的，是什么值得李氏以百余年为单位等待特异点出现，钣猄石里那种奇怪的物质又意味着什么……  
“——‘源’就是慎德术师，是他本人，仅此而已。”  
大门被“轰”地踹开，李民晧浑身湿透着冲进来：“找到了！那地方也太隐蔽了——诶？”  
他惊讶于三个人默然相立的场面，孙雨铉望向他滴着雨水的发尖，原来外面在下大雨，他恍惚间有种凄风拂进的错觉。

“事实上，远比那个要复杂、艰难，也高尚得多——”副帅充满希望的、近乎痴迷的声音仿佛具有无孔不入的感染力，“慎德术师是个天才，他把‘源虫’注进原本尘埃一样的矿物里，让他积厚流光的精神力支撑起今日的一切……”  
“让先祖再现人世，那是多么伟大的奇迹！如果慎徳术师醒来，他会带给我们完全另一个纪元的革新。知道吗？多少流落的秘术……更重要的是他无与伦比的创造性！神祇完全可以有更高的开发空间，我们可以让战争完全消失，让瞭望星整个星球都不存在纷争，开疆扩土，掌控星系……”  
“仅此而已吗？”李相赫打断他显然已经有些颠三倒四的雄心抱负，用强作镇静的声音道。他的脸色由于本来就偏白的肤色而看不出有什么异样，但只有他自己知道背后已经冰凉一片，嘴唇被无意识地咬破，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在齿间。副帅这段话信息量太大，虽然情绪崩乱，但李相赫听懂了最主要的意思，并且不得不狠狠掐进手心让自己保持清醒——  
复活一个消亡了数千年的生命？不，联系副帅的话语来看，应该叫映射，映射一个曾经存在、甚至可能不曾消失过的思想。  
如果这个能实现，那么一定会招致另一种野心……  
“被你看穿了。”并没看到李相赫越发暗沉的眼神，副帅那神采奕奕的脸上闪过一丝诡异的笑意，“——谁不向往呢？”  
若能参透这穿越数千年仍能借尸还魂的“源虫”的奥义，那意味着他将无限接近另一个词——  
永生。

“我很钦佩您的坚持和决心……”  
顶灯剧烈地爆闪，仿佛有无声的闪电将这地下二十米贯穿，紧接着所有光源刹那间陨灭，整个地下实验所遁入纯净的黑暗。  
“……但也仅此而已了。”  
李相赫轻声的叹息并未落入副帅耳中，这名权重望崇的领袖望见的唯一也是最后一道光，是一抹铜绿的刀光。

44.  
“相赫，如果不是生在李家，你想成为什么样的人？”某个难得一次的家族聚会上两鬓尚未见斑白的副帅摇着红酒杯问他。他应该有些醉了，也许这的确是他几年来珍贵的放松时间，所以才多喝了几杯，连醒酒汤都扔在了一边。  
李相赫那时也很年轻，同龄的普通人都还呆在校园尚且有余地思考“未来的梦想”，剥离姓氏家族似乎他也应当在这种讨论中参与一二。不过也可能是副帅在家族聚会上看到了太多符合他们年龄的少年少女，才对李相赫突然起了这种好奇吧。  
李相赫愣了愣，谨慎道：“我没想过。”  
“那就现在想嘛，难得今天，不用拘谨。”副帅笑道，李相赫能看出他的笑容中已经尽力显得宽容又开朗了，像是要鼓励他的样子。他这时候和李相赫的接触还不够久，不明白这种表情对李相赫来说已经没什么用了。  
李相赫抬头努力想象了很久，仍然没能想出任何画面——一个脱离李相赫这个名字、仍然让他向往而舒适的画面。在副帅的耐心到达极限之前，窗外树梢有一只鸟掠过了李相赫的视线。  
“也许我会去豢鸟吧。”他说。  
“嗯？养什么？鸽子、鹦鹉？我们相赫的话，很适合猎鹰吧。”  
“不，我想去北方一点，洺水森林之类的地方，架一个木屋……养鹤。”  
其实也不一定是鹤，也许他只是想养一些懒懒散散又圈不住的东西吧。  
“鹤？传说上古人信奉仙鹤，神明会乘鹤降临接走得道的修行之人。我们相赫也有道心吗……哈哈，有意思。”  
副帅饮尽残酒就不再多说了，他招来随从替他挡下欲来献殷勤的族人，大步离开。

那年李相赫自己都不记得的生日当天，有人送来了一份地契，位置是洺水森林最北边缘的一块农场，附带半个融雪湖的使用权。只要李相赫在纸上签名这片地方就是他的了，但他只是看了看，把地契收了起来。  
他不问，副帅也从没提过。

“无论是您，还是老师，好像都觉得一把饮千人血的刀不应该再嫌恶血腥。”鬼斩被擦干净，在他背后一闪便消匿了，李相赫踏过鲜血，头也不回地离开了副帅的私室……以及墓穴。  
“只不过，人和刀还是不一样的……伯父。”

走廊的灯陆陆续续地亮起了，在短暂的黑暗里守卫的军官已经被清扫完毕，亮灯便是此处安全的信号。李相赫走过死不瞑目的守卫的尸体，角落里朴辰成拎着弓冲他点了点头。  
“按您的意思，五层只清扫了外围，研究员一个没动，只是……”  
李相赫抬手打断他，朴辰成顿了顿，坚持道：“我认为还是杀了他更保险，我们不知道他醒来会不会变成隐患，还有那些研究员，每一个都参与……”  
“我并不是在动恻隐之心。”李相赫再次打断。他的喉咙涌上一阵腥甜，急促地解释一句便不得不喘了好几次。他不再说话，只警告地望了朴辰成一眼，便急匆匆地下第五层去了。

“我要是你，就缀在他后面。”赵世衡从暗处现身，对朴辰成道。  
“他现在……”  
“他现在根本不会注意到你，你没发现吗？李组长的情况很不好，谁知道朴载赫醒过来会不会跟疯狗一样，万一埋伏着扑上去，你救他一命，金议长会不会感谢你？”赵世衡瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑道，“再说，你不想知道他们到底在筹划什么东西吗？”  
“我还真不好奇。”朴辰成凉凉道。他本来就只想作为监察组最核心的神裔效忠组长罢了，好奇心害死猫这句话他还是清楚的。  
但赵世衡一副朽木不可雕的样子深深叹了口气，指点道：“你以为金正均拿李组长当亲学生，就会一并对监察组仁慈吗？你知道往年消失的监察组成员有多少？我告诉你，现在你、我、今天李组长动用的所有成员，我们保命的把柄就在第五层了。”  
“要不要下去拿这张护身符，你再好好想想。”

45.  
朴载赫头一次醒过来的时候，连自己身处何处都不知道。  
他只能看到自己的手臂上密密麻麻扎着许多针头，有些是抽血的有些是输液的，还有一些连着金属丝线，接到仪器上。他目光所及只有头顶白花花的天花板和吊灯，以及一侧的镜子——实际上是单向玻璃。从镜子里能看到自己被束缚带绑在病床上，除了手臂上的针头，他周身其实都连着各种各样的管子，简直比绝症病人还要夸张。  
实际情况跟绝症病人也差不多，他想。因为他的脑子里仍然千刀万剐一样地痛着，比痛更可怕的是意识的流失和异物的强行输入，让他有种命悬一线的窒息感。他的头上也插着些奇奇怪怪的针头和电击，其中有一条透明软管中仿佛有雾一般的物质缓缓流进，看不真切。  
朴载赫刚想试着挣脱束缚，一扇门就被打开了。好几名全副武装的研究员进来机械化地探照他的瞳孔反映、测试他的机体温度韧度、取几处样本、以及换药液。朴载赫试图跟他们说话，但他们只是做自己的活，之后就继续把他扔在了房间里。  
真就当试验品啊……朴载赫无奈地想。没过多久，他脑中一阵锯齿般的割裂，便再次堕入了幻觉。

不知道过了多久。开始只是普通的记忆片段，在持续不断的头痛和眩晕中，那些有温度的碎片就像止痛剂一样让朴载赫贪恋。追着稍高一头的少年的背影报着自己的名字、把他遗落的姓名卡捡起来当作书签、十箭连中靶心时那人落寞却又欣慰的笑容、高温中挣扎着睁开眼睛望见的绯红的脸，俗气点地说，那应该就是一切执著和纠缠的起点吧。  
第二次醒来的时候朴载赫意外地在研究员里看见了姜旼丞那家伙。虽然他们都戴着口罩，但那双眉眼还是被认了出来。姜旼丞煞有介事地给他拔针插针，偷偷在他手心里敲电码告诉他这边还没抓到曺容仁他们，应该还是安全的。朴载赫因此便从可怕的孤独里轻松了一点点。  
然后他的浮木被人抽走了，这回止痛剂都变了味道。那些药液或者电流显然改变了配方，有完全陌生的东西混进了他的脑海。  
他可能上一秒还在米达加海底的潜艇里看窗外的鲨鱼，下一秒那鲨鱼就冲破玻璃把他整个吞下。他胡乱挥着手里的匕首把鲨鱼刺得肚破肠流，以为自己能突破鲨口的时候，迎接他的却是一大片乱葬坑。  
有人对他说：“先生才学深广，这活祭召蛊的法子世间少见，不知可否传授一二……”  
他听见自己的冷笑，随即手起刀落，那人的头颅骨碌碌地滚落在地，填补了乱葬坑的最后一个空缺。  
又或者是站在旭日初升的山顶上静静凝望天边，有谁按在他的肩膀，一霎间黑云压顶天地失色，他在狂风大作中跌下悬崖，回头只能看到欢呼的人群将书帛烧成灰烬，高喊邪道已除国本当立。

他的意识残留得越来越薄弱，越来越不能分辨那是自己的经历还是别人的记忆。他见有人在金銮高堂上大放厥词便恨不得一箭贯穿他的心脏，见匪徒用枪管挑起谁的下巴又按捺不住想捏符下咒。错乱交织着直到他都觉得它们不分彼此了。坠崖的男人下落着迟迟摔不到底，他想难道他是从九重天上掉下来的吗！他看过斗转星移山河沧桑，嘴里咬着将他骗入陷阱的帝王的名字，恨意顺着山脉绵延，未完的抱负被他刻在行云上。  
背部触及了柔软的什么东西，像一床软被。眼前的一切淡去，逐渐褪色成纯白。朴载赫转过头，看到病床边有人倚着柄苍金色的长弓，神形疲惫地熟睡着。他的手掌心里有条深深的伤痕，朴载赫一看到，空荡荡的心室忽然感知到了疼痛，眼睛一眨泪水就簌簌地掉了下来。  
“哥哥。”

那一刻他所有极端高涨额指标都经历了一个顷暂的回落，但伴随着混沌的侵袭，玻璃墙外所有人都相信这不过是个正常的意外，终究会朝着预想的正轨前进。

“真是邪道啊。”  
“从你嘴里听到‘邪道’二字，有种……稀奇的幽默感。”  
金正均好整以暇地拿枪指着李相赫的头，语调随性得仿佛那是把玩具水枪、而他不过是在游乐园里逮住了玩捉迷藏的小孩子而已。李相赫强撑着走到这里已经是勉强之极，黑暗中他刚推开研究室的外门便嗅到一股奇异的香味，登时心中警铃大作便要退出房间，但埋伏来得更快，一息之间便有二人飞身擒住了他。  
鬼斩安然不动地沉睡在他的后颈之下，始终未听从他的召唤。  
此时李相赫心念电转已经明白了这情况必然和金正均长期给予的麻醉剂脱不了干系。他低笑道：“老师，我都知道了，您还要瞒我吗？”  
金正均从黑暗中现身，皮鞋在大理石的地板上踩出悦耳的声响，冰凉的枪口抵上李相赫的额头：“你比我想象的还要能干。”  
“您也比我想象的还要冷血。”  
金正均失笑：“是因为我连你都能算计进去吗？”  
“是因为您放任我杀了副帅，”李相赫跪在地上昂首望着金正均，顷刻后他自嘲地笑了，“原来如此。”  
他本以为对金正均来说，多年合作的副帅更重要。他想错了。

“别冲我喊哥哥了，等你出去再见你哥不迟！”什么人左右开弓抽了朴载赫两巴掌，才把他从深度昏迷中弄醒。黑暗中看不到来人的脸，但朴载赫听到这个声音就认了出来，他最后呼吸着外面的空气时所听到的那个人——  
李在宛三下五除二把朴载赫身上的管子拔得七七八八，力道之粗糙让朴载赫有种被截肢的错觉。他摸着黑翻身下床，长期躺着缺乏活动和进食带来的供血不应让他踉跄了下，不得不扶着墙壁适应了许久。  
“为什么……”  
“嘘——”  
一束光扫过来，两人不约而同地屏住呼吸贴墙等待。有个白色的影子从门外显现，迟疑了一下，走近。  
李在宛猛地附身扫向来人下盘，朴载赫马上会意抄起输液管借助墙壁做了一个冲力，在那人失去平衡的瞬间飞身向前一把勒住他的脖子，掐住他的喉咙阻隔了所有声音。  
李在宛恰到好处地接住那人脱手的手电筒，用衣服包裹着猛击这倒霉蛋的后脑勺，无声地让他瘫在了门边。  
看装束这人显然是个研究员，因电力切断了被遣来看看情况。估计地位不怎么样才会被派来干这种冒险的活，不过其他人应该也想不到本应该维持昏迷状态的朴载赫能被一个不速之客扇醒。  
放置朴载赫的房间抵处于第五层离电梯最远的里侧，外面包裹着两个半圆环状的研究室，对他进行观察和处理。朴载赫很好奇李在宛是怎么来的为什么要来帮他，但这个没正经的家伙只是眯着眼睛装酷道：“不是我来的话你现在已经是尸体了。”  
朴载赫觉得这话大有玄机。先不说“原本”会是谁来，单就他会死这一件就很奇怪了——不是要用他的身体吗？无论是疯了傻了还是变成怪物都和尸体差得远吧……  
但他无暇多想，因为当他们来到第一间研究室门口时，映入眼帘的是一室的尸体。  
“像是一般军的手笔……”李在宛喃喃道，拿着手电筒的他受到的视觉冲击是最大的。红色的血浸在白色的研究员制服上，在四周黑暗的环境里格外刺眼。朴载赫轻推一下他的肩膀，指指墙外。  
隐隐约约的有人说话的声音。  
李在宛听清那声音来源的瞬间就脸色大变，扯着朴载赫躲进了研究室，两人一个躲在药品柜里一个在电脑桌下面，李在宛用气音道：“金议长和相赫——他们动作怎么这么快！”

46.  
金正均示意手下将李相赫放开，他现在的样子无论怎样都不像是能反抗的了，长期的“麻醉剂”与房间里备好的药物配合起来，鬼斩被压抑许久的天性正在消磨着李相赫的体力和精神力，别说操纵鬼斩了，他现在连维持意识都需要十成九的挣扎。  
“果然你才是最有天分的……”金正均感叹道，“怎么样，‘源虫’是种什么感觉？”  
它的名字取得很对，的确像无数虫子从脊椎萌发，迅速奔涌到全身的血管里啃噬繁殖一样。但集中被攻击的还是大脑，也许是因为感官信息的汇总都在脑部，那种被虫子占领的感觉额外繁复缪乱。  
“……当然很恶心。”李相赫强忍着不适，露出一个刺骨的笑容。  
金正均却面色晦暗，他俯下身仔仔细细地观察着李相赫的神情，片刻后恍然大悟：“原来如此，你变了。”  
“被那东西折磨着，是人都会暴躁一点的。如果您不喜欢‘恶心’这么粗俗的词，那我会说，脾伤胃涩血气逆流，十分不适。”  
李相赫清晰的挖苦并没让金正均升起一丝丝愠意，他只是迅速在脑中搜寻着，最终问道：“你还说‘邪道’，你是会用正邪来看待事物的人吗……相赫，你见了谁？”  
从来到这里起李相赫除了冷漠和嘲讽就没有其他表情的脸上，第一次出现了慌乱。

“你到底要带我去哪？”  
张景焕一把抓住裴性雄的手臂，后者只是面无表情地让他放手：“出交通事故了我可不管。”  
他正开着车载张景焕行驶在城郊大道上，一路无话，张景焕的满腹犹疑终于还是爆发了出来。前方几乎能看得到港口了，张景焕的耐心也消磨殆尽，那架势下一秒就要拔剑逼供了。  
裴性雄猛地刹车，对张景焕道：“下车。”  
“相赫在哪？”  
“你下车，我就告诉你。”  
张景焕无奈，只好拉开车门跳下去，走到驾驶座边撑着车窗盯着裴性雄。而裴性雄兀自在抽屉里扒拉出一叠卡片，丢给他：“从前面上船，麦文赞自理国以南以西随便你去，这一堆假身份、银行卡，都是能用的，你走吧。”  
他望着张景焕愣住的神情，慢慢笑了：“别回来！相赫他不想你回来。”  
“你等等，”卡片掉了一地，张景焕死死抵住车窗，眼珠发红，“相赫在哪，他是不是去找李家的人了？裴性雄你知道这多危险吗，你不去保护他我必须去！他可能会死！”  
“他知道危险所以让我送你走！”裴性雄拔高了声音，如果仔细看的话，会发现他的嘴唇在轻微地颤抖，脖颈上青筋激动得突起，“你知道他和我说什么吗？他说他和你不一样，他是池子里的鱼，离开池子再无生路，但你是鹰，他还想看你飞出去。”

“我不过是见了我的三分之一。”李相赫回答道，“老师您曾经骂我熬鹰被鹰啄了眼，现在您是不是觉得，也被我啄了呢？”  
金正均看着他，摇摇头，欲言又止。最终他轻声道：“你回来才是最重要的。”  
有人急匆匆的脚步传来，似乎谁在金正均耳边报告了什么，李在宛只听到金正均顿了顿，随后道：“不用管他，守死出口。”

“您也不像事到如今还谈师生情谊的人——杀了我，去拿您想要的吧。”  
李相赫此言一出，金正均是何反应李在宛不清楚，他自己倒是出了一身冷汗。他向来外粗内细，李相赫和金正均、李副帅之间的关节也许别人看不出，他却一直有所察觉。但无论如何都想不到这两人也会有你死我活的一天。李在宛和李相赫多年同窗情谊不浅，眼下也是不由心中一慌。  
然而金正均接下来的话让他们所有人都愣住了，甚至身上浮起恶寒。  
——“想什么呢？你还不懂吗？相赫，你才是那个正确的源虫载体，你们李家的先祖，在你的身上才能活过来。”  
“你的伯父太过自负。他以为十五年前的大乱就是他等到了，89%的标对率他就满足了……不，如果是你，还能高十个百分点不止。”  
看不到金正均的神情，但李在宛能从他的语气里想象出他一定是慈爱又残忍地看着李相赫，而后者的呼吸急促地一高一低，声音颤抖着：“……杀了我。”  
“你怎么能死？相赫，天才的思想马上就可以驾临在身边，你不激动吗？”

布料与地面的摩擦声、金属制品碰撞的声音、什么东西摔倒的声音，最后，都只剩下错落的脚步声。  
走廊的灯光随着脚步依次亮起，千钧一发之间朴载赫扑过来按住了要冲出去的李在宛，体力尚未恢复的他几乎使出了吃奶的劲才阻止住李在宛的冲动，好在他虽然是神裔但Omega力量有限，并且他也没有使用神祇的念头。不然朴载赫怀疑自己会被火药当场炸成肉块。  
他们的目的地是朴载赫呆过的实验室。头脑急速运转着，朴载赫想对于狼骸不在体内的自己，都能用各色手段制造出那什么源虫的环境，那么对于鬼斩仍然潜伏的李相赫来说呢？  
脚步声逐渐远去，李在宛显然也想到了这一层，他眉头紧锁在思考对策，但仅凭他们二人根本做不了什么……  
准确来说，是仅凭他自己一人。旁边这个家伙怕是没那么古道热肠。  
“要是这有信号就好了……该死，裴俊植那家伙又被调走了……”  
从他的言语间朴载赫敏锐地察觉到也许副帅这边内部也不那么固若金汤，他小心地摸到研究室门边，走廊顶灯大开，拐角有什么明亮的光芒一闪而过。  
朴载赫瞪大了眼睛，下一刻，整个第五层电力统统恢复，第一研究室灯光大亮，监视着实验室的显示屏也恢复了运转。伴随着各路机器齐齐启动的“噔”的一声闷响，一个前不久他才听过的男声震怒冽厉地彻响：“李相赫——”  
紧跟着那声厉呼的，是寒剑出鞘般锐利铮摐的疾音。

要说张景焕是如何找到这个地下研究所的，还要从裴性雄一踩油门把他远远地丢在港口说起。他既追不上裴性雄的车速，又没有任何李相赫去向的头绪，站在原地望着遥远的海平面只觉满心荒谬。他回来帮李相赫起初只是临时起意，因为在紫殿花盛开的石崖下吹到了最清新的海风，他便觉着想去告诉李相赫一声。  
所以他回来了，帮了李相赫一个小小的忙。为了保持隐秘也因为相信李相赫，他连一个能联络的人都没有，反正一直都像浮萍一样四处飘荡，若有了牵绊反倒危险。  
就在他心乱如麻的时候，一支小箭从背后冲来，张景焕旋身握住，就知它速度并不快也并非为着伤人，他咔嚓两声将小箭捏碎了，目光落在向他走来的年轻人身上。  
“是你。”是在那所剧院中拿着奇怪的仪器打断他的、只有一面之缘的年轻人。

金基仁点点头：“车底盘上有跟踪器，你的同伴不太谨慎。”  
是李民晧的情报组人员在梅格罗拉那场选举左右贴在一批外勤车上的，想必裴性雄是随手从下属的车库中开走了一辆，没想到这不起眼的地方正残留着小尾巴。  
面对张景焕显而易见的狐疑和防备，金基仁开门见山道：“你要找李组长，我们会帮你，但作为交换，你要帮我们救载赫哥。”

总之，张景焕仗着自己有剑傍身也自认没什么好怕的，索性便上了金基仁的车——在后座上惊恐地和孙雨铉抱作一团差点双双被颠出隔夜饭——最后从梅格罗拉某个新建居民区的面包房后厨一路通到了地下研究所。  
怪不得李民晧先前找遍新建工程都找不到研究所位置，原来它处于梅格要塞旧址之下的真身仅有两条长长的、分别通往地上旧建筑的通道。长久以来副帅的人手以远在几个街区以外的普通商铺为幌子，暗地里一点一点地运送建材和设施，慢慢在梅格要塞的地下构筑起一座得近地利的研究所。要不是李民晧注意到小区居民“最近面包房员工食堂消耗增加”的供词，只怕还发现不了这么快。  
为了掩人耳目面包房并没有太多看守，金基仁和孙雨铉都能轻易解决他们。而拜断电所赐密码锁暂时失灵，张景焕凭借剑客长久以来的敏捷身手一路潜伏下来，越靠近深处越是心惊。他伏在吊顶听到让人惊愕的金正均的自白，又见最里侧的门推开后显出里面密密麻麻的针管和复杂仪器，只怕再不出手李相赫就要被架上去了，便当机立断直指金正均——擒贼先擒王，只有控制住金正均才能迫使他停止计划！

电光石火之间张景焕只看到金正均的眸光闪了闪，他心下警铃大作，与此同时一墙之隔的朴载赫冲了出去，冲向后方闪现的人影——然而人的速度和箭无法相比，何况那是架在神祇之弓上的箭……  
朴辰成箭已脱手，张景焕硬生生收住剑势回身格挡，“叮”地一声箭矢飞弹出去，掉在朴载赫眼前，那金属的箭头已经磨平了。  
这一切不过发生在一瞬之间，金正均只在看清张景焕的刹那瞥了瞥毫无知觉的李相赫，此外连一点惊恐都没显露出来，只是冲着朴辰成点点头：“监察组的一员，你做得很好。”  
“不过很可惜……”  
他抚了抚袖口，眼尖的朴载赫注意到他按下了一颗袖扣，蹬蹬的脚步声从他们头顶齐齐轰响，而在那些声音之下，他们脚底的地板之下，还有着更令人毛骨悚然的“滴滴”声。  
“这样的实验室要多少有多少，只要鬼斩还在，最完美的载体总能实现他的使命。”走廊灯、室内灯依次熄灭，金正均带着不知何时多出来的手下和他最骄傲的学生隐入了黑暗。  
“——而你们，都要死在这里了。”

47.  
即使是最渺小的蚂蚁，聚集成疯狂的群类时也能咬死大象。  
——何况是一群带着枪械穿着防护衣的正规雇佣兵呢！朴载赫的心里仿佛有一千只野马在横冲直撞，他本来用手边唯一能拿到的钢椅、灯管什么的充当武器，但这些在子弹面前不堪一击。为了躲过第一波火力攻击，他们决定先回避一下，好在黑暗环境下那些人要找到他们也需要花费一些功夫，暂时只是盲目地扫射而已。张景焕拉着朴辰成把那张床当做掩体躲在后面，还有心情调侃：“你们头儿还挺关爱你们哈。”被朴辰成崩溃无语地反驳说他才不是我的头儿。  
张景焕奇道那你干嘛射我，朴辰成哽了半天也找不出合理解释，结果是李在宛叫他们安静一点，现在需要担心的不是这些普通士兵而是脚底下的炸弹。  
普通士兵——朴载赫突然想起现在的四人里只有自己是“普通人”，而他们三个都是能以一敌十的神裔啊！要不是担心控制不住场面把这个建筑弄塌或者是引爆未知的炸弹群只怕他们已经大开杀戒了。  
“他们暂时也不敢进来，只要守住出口，我们迟早会被炸死在这里。”李在宛道，“或许我能期待一下这里有拆弹专家？”  
你在做梦——没人说话，但他们的眼神都是这么告诉李在宛的。手电筒的最低光线下他们的眼珠各个明亮得骇人，直勾勾地盯着李在宛的时候他都梗了一下。  
“好吧……那或许我能期待你们谁有超强通讯器？能喊来救兵把这些人清理干净的那种？”  
依旧没人回答他。朴辰成自不必说，朴载赫和张景焕只是突然想到了：外面守着的金基仁和孙雨铉呢？  
两条地道……看来这些援兵是从另一条路来的，那么金正均也极有可能并不从那个面包房离开。  
两人重点不同，朴载赫在意的是金基仁和孙雨铉他们的安全，张景焕则在思考追上金正均踪迹的线索。但无论如何，脚下的倒计时报警声又急促了一分，提醒着他们现在最应该关心的是自己。

可能过了半小时，也可能是一小时。火力交织的声音已经止息了，曾有分小队的人前来搜寻，但很快就被更有潜伏和战斗经验的张景焕和朴载赫解决了。他们试图让朴辰成和李在宛提供火力掩护、突进解决把手的士兵，但很快就被更强的激光枪劝退了。  
“他们是想和我们同归于尽在这儿么？还真是忠心啊。”李在宛咬牙切齿道。张景焕按着自己手臂上激光弹的划伤，幽幽叹了口气：“我可没想过我会死在这种不见天日的地下，像鼹鼠才会寿终正寝的地方。”  
“那你想死在哪里？”  
“我要死也是找一艘木筏，躺在上面顺水漂流，漂到海面中心的时候，也许就是我灯尽油枯的时候。”张景焕轻松道，但他随即摇了摇头，“但不能是现在，我要……见到他才行。”

四人沉默许久，他们小心地通过声音来辨认炸弹放置在何处。张景焕的长剑毫不被珍惜地被当成斧子拿来锯开带有裂缝又被新糊上的地板砖，最终他们绝望地发现这样的地板砖随处可见，这些炸弹都被同一个控制器控制着，但他们对于怎么让那只剩下五分钟的计时停下来毫无头绪。  
滴滴的声音就像催命符一般折磨着四人的神经。李在宛活动了下肩膀，在衣摆上擦着掰过敌人脖子的手掌心，开口道：  
“我也得先见那家伙一面才行。老搭档死在地底下，他在开开心心公费旅游，这怎么行。”  
朴载赫知道他只是想活跃一下气氛，也许是为了安慰自己。但并没有什么作用。朴辰成小声说他也还不想死在现在，那个“骗”他下来的前辈恐怕连吊唁的小白花都不会给他。  
要死的话……至少让我先想起来吧。朴载赫想，带着空缺死掉的话，灵魂也是一半一半的，更何况——  
更何况他已经窥见了那粒光，还没来得及向他祈祷遗失的安宁祥乐，那是他昏暗的十五年里都殷殷期盼又惴惴担忧着的光亮。  
容仁哥在另一颗星上的十五年是怎么过的呢？朴载赫突然想，他是一样的昏暗不安、还是宁静安稳地过着自己的生活？虽然自己的记忆仍是错乱的，但他猜想曺容仁说不定比自己还要痛苦，因为他都记得。  
那样的话，还不如那是憎恨自己的十五年……否则爱而不得，比恨要痛苦太多了。

一声轰响将朴载赫莫名其妙的伤春悲秋统统震碎，血的味道在空气中迅速扩散，嘈杂的说话和喝退声充盈其中。  
李在宛惊奇道难道我拼命按发送键是有用的？一秒钟后四个人同时跳起来，有个让人哭笑不得的声音吼着：“朴载赫——朴载赫那小混蛋在吗？”  
是李民晧，不知道他从哪得到消息带人赶了过来。枪弹的杂音四处迭起，然而李民晧的行事风格还是一样暴躁——四五层之间的房顶兼地板直接被他拆了一大块下来，居高临下的位置让他带来的人虽然人手不占优势，却能得心应手地对战。  
朴载赫他们迅速反应过来从这一层设法夹击，朴辰成射穿了试图攀上一层的人的大腿，李在宛扯着嗓子喊着：“兄弟快点炸弹一分钟就要爆啦！”  
不去管李民晧破口大骂怎么不早说，朴载赫勒住一人的脖子阻止他冲向引爆器，一个不防下盘又被人偷袭，另一个黑影趁机窜了出去，他心道不妙就想叫张景焕去拦截，但眼角的余光瞥见他在远远的另一边——谁都没想到这些人竟然疯狂至此，不惜同归于尽也要把他们尽数炸死在这里。  
瞬息之间朴载赫的心思转了一百个来回，恨不得自己的手臂能凭空长出一丈拦住那亡命之徒，但正在此刻，一箭长长地擦过他的眼前，闪着血红的暗光将漏网之鱼将将好钉死在引爆器前一寸的地面上。  
朴载赫的心跳滞了一滞，紧接着便狂跳起来。他抬起头，看见那个梦里如幻的身影执苍金色长弓，遥遥地半跪在众人之后。隔着楼与楼的距离那人和他目光交汇，眼神里动容得无以复加。下一刻另一支血箭擦过他的脸颊，将他背后的袭击者贯穿胸膛，连带防暴钢盾一同炸成碎屑。  
曺容仁无声地说了几个字，朴载赫摇摇头，心道不晚，什么时候来都不晚。


	12. Chapter 12

48.  
要让狼骸老实下来是一件体力活，只是触碰它倒还好说，但就它每次接触鸦骨时那激烈兴奋的劲儿，曺容仁很怀疑它会不会当场把自己的手臂烧成焦炭。  
“就这东西是怎么在你身上呆了十五年的？”赶去梅格罗拉的车上李民晧无语地问道，那会儿曺容仁正拼命抓住不断颤抖的长弓调动磁场来压制它，直到他额角都渗出细汗来才见成效。他这才取下厚厚的合金纤维手套，不出意外地在手套手心里看到了骇人的划痕。  
曺容仁头痛得很，以他丰富的作战经验来看狼骸的暴躁指数不亚于连续作战超过十五小时不带停歇的状态，简单来说是杀红了眼也不为过。以往还有朴载赫这个主人控制它，曺容仁也会安抚他们两个，但现在没了肉身作鞘，这东西的野性只能靠曺容仁控制了。他猜想或许是因为越来越靠近梅格事变的遗址，不管是受当年的事件影响还是受推测中地下物质的影响，连鸦骨都在他的脊椎上瑟瑟发寒，更别说孤零零的狼骸了。  
金基仁和孙雨铉在接收到那辆车上跟踪器的信号时就和他们分道扬镳，赶去查看情况了。他们两个不在也好，不然曺容仁还得担心孙雨铉会不会被狼骸干扰到，回想起那天四周诡异的气氛和压抑到窒息的绝望，曺容仁便觉心脏绞痛，喘不过气来。

他不愿多谈，李民晧也不是要刨根问底。他多少也知道曺容仁一回来就迷糊得洗掉了标记这回事，想来流亡的日子也是不便被触碰的伤疤。沉默片刻后李民晧转移了话题：“你觉得金基仁的想法可信吗？”  
“虽然疯狂，但也不无道理。”曺容仁回过神来，“传说慎德术师生前性情桀骜残暴，动辄灭族屠村。又爱钻研奇技淫巧，虽然辅佐帝君开疆扩土功劳甚伟，但也遭人嫉恨以邪道之名招致杀身之祸，慎德这个封号其实是王室的讽刺……自负桀骜何以为慎，血债累累何以为德？说起来王室又哪来的资格讽刺他……《鸾法遗册》上讲他是物外圣迦尊者转世，临死前埋下了轮回转世的菩提骨，还曾对他的友人说‘我虽身在火海，却灵归万世’。”  
这些都是他在了解李家的时候顺便看到的七零八落的秘史杂谈，可信度严重存疑，他只挑了些稍有意义的来说，聊胜于无：“虽然是本神不神哲不哲的册子，但物外圣伽曾屠遍同门，助一嗔魔陀重回九天，却在随其上天之时被反手推下地狱，这个传说也确实流传过。由此看来慎德术师被兔死狗烹不像是无稽之谈。”  
此人身居高位随心所欲多年，一朝被人出卖又遭帝王猜忌，想必心中何止不平，甚至恨不得生啖其肉。而像他那样狡兔三窟的人，若说备下防范也有几分道理，只是……  
“换以前我一定觉得这是天方夜谭，他都死了七八千年了，怕是无机质都在飞禽走兽花花草草身上过了无数道，上哪去复活？”李民晧叨叨着，隐隐透出他心里的烦乱。姜赞镕下落不明，朴载赫又不知死活，眼下虽然正赶去目的地但为了不打草惊蛇他并没让部下过多深入调查，是以心里总悬着块石头，惴惴不安。

“……其实，他是否真的会复活本身并不重要。”  
曺容仁幽幽道，他望着开始阴暗的天色，蹙起眉头：“重要的是李氏相信他会复活。”  
并且为此处心积虑大费周章。

李民晧重重地叹了口气，曺容仁知道他的烦躁，其实他自己也不过是勉强维持冷静罢了。相比于一闭上眼就梦魇般如影随形的血红色以外，他还多了种难以启齿的、生理性的躁动。  
——虽然上次被临时标记、后来搭配上抑制剂的确拖延了发情期的爆发，但受到干扰仪和梅格罗拉地区影响导致狼骸脱出、记忆的恢复，以及长久的疲劳工作这一系列事件之后，他也不知道这次的发情期还能不能安全度过。  
离开的十五年里他尚且有个深刻入骨的标记可以依赖，空虚到要发疯的时候让他能一遍一遍想着朴载赫得到少许安慰。  
但是他把那玩意给洗掉了。  
一想到这点曺容仁就更头痛了，他发现自己的大腿在微微战栗，这让他意识到不能再往那个方向想了。他欲盖弥彰地换了个轻松点的坐姿，从座椅下面翻出抑制喷雾聊胜于无地对着脖子来了几下。  
至少撑过这次吧，优秀的神裔军Omega应该具有优秀的忍耐力。

——然而他的忍耐力在看见朴载赫的一刹那就泄得一干二净。他跪在地上的左腿直接软了，右腿也险些没撑住。他扶住狼骸稳住重心，直起上半身长长地抽出鸦骨，脊背的摩擦让他一阵颤抖。  
说了要听我的吧。曺容仁默默地对狼骸讲，你的主人就在这呢。  
他的心脏砰砰跳，指尖抚过看不见的弓弦，纤细如丝的金光一闪而过，血红的长箭纵身飞下，把他恋人身边的魑魅魍魉一一驱除。

爆炸声在封闭空间里回荡得如雷贯耳，死里逃生的一行人躲在地道中心有余悸。他们离开一层顶端进入通道的瞬间这栋地下建筑就从下坍塌到了顶，伴随着墙壁支架的断裂更有数不尽的泥土和石块抖落，裹藏着无数尸体尽砸下已经看不到底的地心。  
朴载赫在出来的第一时间就冲到曺容仁身边拉起他的手：那道梦里的伤痕从看见曺容仁拿弓的瞬间就在他眼前挥之不去。但看到曺容仁手心完好无损，他便松了口气，转而看向狼骸锋利的弓身……  
但曺容仁立刻推开了他：“你别碰。”  
他垂着眼睫，脸颊有点儿红。朴载赫一愣，马上明白过来他害怕狼骸和主人一接触又要引发惨案，当下就有点委屈，嗫嚅道：“不会的……我……”  
“那也不行。”曺容仁飞快地拒绝了，狼骸终于见到了主人，表现得出乎他意料的温顺。被藏在身和鸦骨仅一层皮肉之隔，却也没产生什么攻击性，反倒安静得像一只犯了错的宠物。  
再看看耷拉着脑袋的朴载赫，曺容仁只觉这一人一弓简直同一幅德行。嚣张的时候尾巴能翘到天上去，认错的时候又诚心诚意得恨不得五体投地伏低做小。鸦骨散发出温柔的磁场仿佛在给狼骸捋毛，察觉到这点的曺容仁心中油然一种儿大不中留的沧桑。  
朴载赫不知道他在想什么，却看见他轻咬着下唇边缘，眼角飞红略带笑意，不知在哪淋了雨的黑发软软地搭在侧颈，许久没剪过而显得略长的发尾倒显得他比实际年龄小了几岁似的。  
这个念头冒出来的时候朴载赫的喉结隐蔽地滑动了一下，下一秒他不由自主地倾过去，曺容仁还没反应过来就被他抱进了怀里。  
狼骸“咣当”一声掉到地上，骤然离了鸦骨的亲昵而发出不满的情绪，但埋在朴载赫怀里的曺容仁根本无暇顾及它了——朴载赫旁若无人地低头蹭着他的侧脸，身上自然散发的Alpha气息让曺容仁浑身战栗。主动亲近的家伙反倒一副委屈的口气说着：“别误会，我可没、没说要原谅你。”  
“……啊，知道了……”曺容仁不知作何反应，他艰难地想从朴载赫的肩膀上探出脸，却只能勉强露出一只左眼。鼻腔里柔和的信息素像燃松枝熏过的涩风一样暖烘烘的，舒适但太近了……曺容仁几乎瘫软成一团，视线模糊，错觉里以为自己都要流鼻血了，赶忙把鼻尖藏在朴载赫的衣领下。

“啧啧啧，我看有人要犯罪了。”恰到好处的挖苦倏地打破两人暧昧不已的氛围，李民晧叉着手一脸揶揄，“信息素都收一收，要不然就把你们两个扔这儿不管了。”  
言罢，前头的李在宛就笑出了声：“咳，我看那也挺好。”  
曺容仁如梦初醒般挣脱出来，朴载赫也才意识到自己差点惹了火，尴尬地松开他，摸了摸鼻子，又悄悄地深吸一口怀中残存的甜味——虽然曺容仁喷了抑制剂，但还是他被勾出了一些信息素。朴载赫心中无端地很雀跃，忍住上扬的嘴角往四周看看，这才发现围观群众扭脖子的扭脖子，望天的望天，一个个都装得若无其事，只有一个孙雨铉脸红得像只熟透的虾，在明亮的探照灯照耀下无处藏匿。

49.  
孙雨铉是跟着李民晧一起来的，金基仁离开的时候叮嘱他一等到李民晧来就要催他们赶紧下去。孙雨铉很想问金基仁突然间急急忙忙的是要干嘛去，结果金基仁只是高深莫测地看了他一眼，认真道：  
“我肚子疼。”

到李民晧带着曺容仁以及一班人马姗姗来迟时，孙雨铉终于想明白了金基仁分明是诓他的。  
在张景焕孤身入险之后，他们两人守着被打晕的一众守卫等待李民晧，无聊得就差在地上画格子下五子棋了。乌云渐渐遮住太阳，孙雨铉从窗户向外望去，随口说了一句：“要下雨了。”  
金基仁便也向外看去，在逐渐褪色的城市里有细线般的雨雾飘下，他突然睁大了眼睛。

“然后他就走了。”  
孙雨铉垂头丧气地对朴载赫说。他也不知道是担忧更多还是生气更多。金基仁一定是想到了什么才突然离开的，并且出于某种原因，他不想孙雨铉知道自己必须独自离开的理由。  
如果此行有危险，那孙雨铉希望金基仁平安无事地回来；如果只是虚惊一场……那他一定要找金基仁打一架，揍得他鼻青脸肿才解气。  
朴载赫也只能象征性地拍拍他的肩膀以示同情，安慰他，没事，我哥走的时候我“应该”也差不多心情。  
孙雨铉回头看了看跟在后面一脸泰然的曺容仁，默默地把朴载赫的爪子拿开。  
明明就差远了。

爆炸引起的坍塌蔓延到了隧道中，但这条狭窄的通路被修得很牢固，虽然不时有碎石掉下、不注意看的话还会一脚踩空，但磕磕碰碰地终于抵达了地面。只是，在李在宛松了口气道总算有信号了的时候，李民晧的腕表幽幽亮起，两条不知延迟了多久的消息出现在屏幕上：  
「朝月靶场第三区」  
「救命」

虽然心中各有忧虑，本来也不指望这短暂的宁静能持续下去，但骤然收到如此求救信息无疑是当头棒喝。为了防止信号追踪，李民晧的这只腕表只接收特定几只通讯器的消息。眼下发来消息的只能是姜旼丞或金基仁，再加上先前封锁消息的缘故，姜旼丞一次线索都没递出来过。  
也就是说，这两条消息基本可以确定是金基仁发来的。

一分钟前还在盘算要怎么从金基仁嘴里挖出他不肯告知的秘密，现在孙雨铉的慌乱显而易见。他嘴唇白了一白，压着嗓音道：“我去。”  
“你去什么去，这钩上都不一定有饵，你要咬？”李民晧一针见血道，孙雨铉被他一盆冷水浇下来总算冷静了。的确这不像金基仁的风格，虽然这人本来就爱言简意赅，但即便是陷入危险他也未必愿意叫同伴来涉险。更何况，这条求救信息太模糊了，如果真是金基仁的话，最起码会告知一些细节。  
然而就是这样一个明晃晃的鸿门宴，他们也不能不赴。  
姜赞镕仍然不知所踪，一些诡异的研究可能即将奏效，没有人知道这将给神裔以至于军方全体带来什么；副帅的死亡短时间内会被金正均隐瞒下来，这意味着他们仍旧和绝大部分神裔军为敌。不光金正均想要把他们这些知情人一网打尽，如果不想坐以待毙，顺着这条鱼钩摸出背后的鱼线是唯一的出路。

调出30公里外这座靶场的地图信息后，经过迅速的商议，李民晧留下几个手下在原地附近做观察，情报组往日随手可得的无人机现在手边只剩下一台，先派去靶场侦查情况。只是现在能看到的外部情况势必十分有限，不得不派人前去，在场的情报组干员都是普通人，李民晧虽不是圣人可也不能让他们去白白送死，这活还得落到几个利益相关者的头上。  
孙雨铉自不必说是一定要打头阵的，张景焕为了李相赫的下落不肯离开，这两个突进单位便准备从朝月靶场的东侧门潜入控制室探查敌人方位；朴载赫和曺容仁则绕去隔壁第二区的吊塔作观察和远程支援；李在宛和朴辰成作为身份相对安全的神裔，则先回到各自的驻所了解现在军方和议会的情况。  
各类常规非常规交通工具披着夜幕的外衣流向不同的路线，猎物和狩猎者们远远对望着。

50.  
“载赫啊，”曺容仁望着钟摆一样的雨刷，蓦地开口，“你能给我个保证吗？”  
“嗯？我？”  
“无论发生什么，都要保全自己。不管是性命，还是别的。”  
他语气和内容的郑重让朴载赫也不由在开车的间隙里侧眼望了他一眼，漆黑的车窗为背景映衬着曺容仁的眼神都暗了下去，朴载赫回想起方才地下坍塌的场景，这才后知后觉的有些害怕。  
如果他也一起沉入了地底，赶到现场却只能看见一片废墟的曺容仁该是什么眼神啊？  
大概……会比现在要灰暗百倍吧。  
或许他会哭吗？

“载赫？”  
“好啦，我保证。”朴载赫回过神来，不敢看曺容仁而是紧紧盯着前路，没注意到自己不自觉绷紧了声带而显得有些奇怪，“我好好地，不会出事的。”

孙雨铉比他们抵达得要早很多，李民晧的手下替他们买来了临时的通讯器，大概只用一晚就面临销毁所以也不必费心加密了。孙雨铉为他们发送了那台吊塔的最佳路线，目前为止这所处于休息日的靶场中只有几个值班保安，他并没有标记任何潜在敌人，只是注明右侧的区域尚不熟悉建议警惕。  
朴载赫心中有一丝违和划过，从逻辑上来说这不像是针对他们进行的封口活动。事实上照议长的能力如果要他们死他们应该绝无回到地面的可能，结果却是提早被李民晧控制了出口。  
“金议长不仅没有想到我们会把梅格要塞当成唯一目标，最重要的是他没有算到张景焕和李在宛这两个因素。”副驾上的曺容仁撑在车窗上揉着太阳穴，思索道，“李相赫会对副帅下手应该是他计划好的，他原本的计划应该是带走李相赫就摧毁整个研究所，让副帅和他的秘密一同永不见天日，他没想到还会有外人涉入……可是李在宛又是什么时候找到这个地方的？在此之前他对神祇的猜想到了什么地步？”  
说到最后越来越像在自言自语，朴载赫也不需要回答他，只是默默听着、顺着他的思路。有那么一会儿朴载赫觉得这一幕十分熟悉，仿佛曺容仁静静地思考而自己陪在一边听他呼吸声的场景发生过无数次，也许有时舒适地是在沙发上，有时是在破损的掩体后。  
“基仁为什么会突然离开……载赫，你对他的家人还了解多少？”  
“啊……什么？”  
“基仁不是因为家人才开始——你开着车怎么还走神呢？”  
听着曺容仁稍显嗔怪的语气，朴载赫莫名地脸上一热，辩驳道：“就是因为专心开车才听不到的嘛！”  
“是吗。”曺容仁狐疑道，略一思忖反倒疑心起是不是自己在干扰驾驶了，于是善解人意地闭了嘴。朴载赫对于自己的狡辩也颇为心虚，一起回忆起来。  
金基仁是因为家中风波才踏上寻找真相的道路的。作为一个冷静得不似他年龄的年轻人，在已经猜到神祇的秘密、并且那个核实秘密的证据极有可能就在他脚下的时候，是什么会让他抛下孙雨铉和那个庞大的地下建筑、独自离开？  
朴载赫突然意识到，虽然和金基仁认识了几年，但论起了解，他还远远不够。

同一时间，行走在黑暗楼层里的孙雨铉则在后悔听从了张景焕的提议、和他分头行动。  
他们两个赶到朝月靶场附近的时候夜幕已经降临，雨势也不见小。几栋陌生的建筑分布在宽阔的靶场各处宛如守护着一片土地的巨兽。张景焕碎碎念着全东半陆不会都在下雨吧，孙雨铉没有应声，一是心里沉甸甸的装着事，二则是……他总是想到张景焕在剧院斩人头颅的场景。  
再和往日那个懒散的“张教官”对比起来，异样违和感涌上后心，不知该用什么表情面对他。  
方才情况紧急，孙雨铉无暇细想，但如今寂静得只有淅淅沥沥的雨声。溅在脸上的雨滴让他想起血液的触感，对无辜惨死的两名干员心生凄然的心情忽然便回到了身边，连带着还有些别的乱七八糟的思绪。  
不曾亲眼见过惨状的金基仁也就算了，朴载赫和曺容仁怎么都一副当没发生过的样子呢，就连李民晧看起来也不怎么介意——如果是自己的手下被人轻描淡写砍了脑袋，只怕孙雨铉拼了命也要替他们报仇。  
他见过的生死还太少，也远远没到能把杀戮迅速抛之脑后的年纪。说不上天真，但心肠还是热的。  
——只是现在，孰重孰轻孙雨铉还是清楚的。眼下纵有一万个不解也得统统搁置了。张景焕很强，并且对他了如指掌，反过来孙雨铉对这个短暂的代课教官几乎没有一点了解。他愿意暂时做友军其实是再好不过，否则若是做他的对手，孙雨铉不知道自己还有没有命在。

因着这种不尴不尬的相处状态，当建筑楼间和地下停车场附近都隐隐现出光照的时候，张景焕一提议分别查看，孙雨铉就如蒙大赦般地同意了。到他想起李民晧嘱咐过不准单独行动时，人已经站在第三区供餐的楼层里了。  
说害怕还不至于，但看到前方像是后厨的门窗中透出的淡淡青光，孙雨铉也不禁屏住了呼吸，下意识抬手打算先报告一下情况。  
——然而就在此时，伴随着几不可闻的风声，“嗒”的轻响落在他的腕表上。手腕像被发丝划破一般蛰痛，孙雨铉霎时心惊，反应也极快地唤出刀丛将腕表斩落。这枚圆形的金属物几乎是刚落下半空就炸成了一小团火花，金属和半导体燃着的刺鼻气味在空气中蔓延开。  
这小小的爆炸要不了孙雨铉的命，但要是贴着手腕，不至于当场断臂也至少是个骨裂，战斗力大打折扣。  
孙雨铉的警惕顿时提升到顶点，那袭击了他的小东西虽然早已消弭在空气里，但他就着爆炸的光芒看清楚了：那是一支极细的小箭。  
从形状来看像是弩箭，却不是金基仁的那个，孙雨铉从没见过金基仁用这么细的箭，并且他那件仿制品也没办法用这种重量的箭矢达到这个精度和力度。  
弩……孙雨铉的心往下沉了一沉，隐隐约约的悟到了什么。紧接着，一道影子飘也般的飞出，在他招架之间一道利刃穿透了他的大腿，深深嵌入地板！  
孙雨铉痛得猝然发出半句惨叫，后半句被他死死地咬在牙间，他马上反手欲拔出那道匕首，却被一柄熟悉的剑指向喉咙，制止了他的所有动作。  
“我劝你别，”许久不见的宋景浩冷冰冰地看着他，好心告知道，“你现在敢拔，动脉血不用半小时就会流干净，谁都救不了你。”  
掷出匕首的敌人始终未现身，倒是宋景浩微微侧身一让，另一个陌生男人拖着椅子上绑得像个粽子似的金基仁、也不顾椅子腿在地板上划出难听的噪音、来到了孙雨铉面前。  
金基仁不赞同地看着孙雨铉，但他的表情同时也说明了自己很懊悔。宋景浩瞥了一眼孙雨铉就不再看，他现在的惨状实在也没有什么威胁。  
那陌生男人的手臂上附着支小弩，是明确的神祇的气息。他饶有兴致地看了看金基仁的神情，笑道：“没想到还真捉到了——那么现在，能告诉我了吗？”  
“‘钥匙’，在哪？”

51.  
与此同时，地下停车场。  
张景焕正和金正均对峙着。  
看到朝月靶场的地图时还没有那么深的预感，到达现场后张景焕的预感更加深重：如果要从地下研究所延伸出另一条通道的话，出口设在这所靶场似乎是个好选择。因此，他在感受到某个独特的磁场的时候，就以有光源为由和孙雨铉分开行动了。  
那个磁场是李相赫的，虽然微弱得不堪一击，但仍能被张景焕捕捉到。他想李相赫在的地方必定危险最大，索性支开孙雨铉更稳妥。  
结果就在停车场里被几人拦下了。金正均坐在一辆救护车的后门沿，背后露出了李相赫躺着的半个担架，毫不掩饰地看着张景焕道：“‘风’、‘海’，你是哪一个？”

“你居然还记得‘风’，真是让人感动。”张景焕冷冷地讽刺道。只是金正均果然记不清他们的样貌了，也是，像“风”和“叶”那样，连尸体都变成碎块的牺牲品，能被记住一个代号似乎已经是金正均最大的怜悯了。  
“看来你是最大的那个了，我记得你的声音。每次你们四个在一块的时候，最喜欢叫相赫的那个。”金正均似笑非笑，仿佛这只是场怀旧的闲聊，那些指着张景焕的刀刃和枪口也仿佛不过是奉给他的茶点。  
“为什么没走？”张景焕无心和他叙旧。金正均大可以命令手下围攻他然后带着李相赫一走了之，在这么多对手面前张景焕根本活不下来，他也就少了一颗心腹大患。  
然而为什么没有呢？  
“因为我遇到了一个难题。”金正均的神情突然异样起来，他仿佛在思索着用词，最终改变了说法：  
“如果你能替我解答，我就带你一起走。给你一个见证神迹的机会，或者说，为你爱的相赫的人格送别。”  
“当然你也可以拒绝，那我会在这里杀了你。”

“——我会说的！”看见孙雨铉腿上的匕首又深了一寸，甚至被恶意地拧了拧，金基仁终于暴躁起来，“放了他，如果他死了，你们就永远别想知道了。”  
其实他对那个“钥匙”根本不知所云。他只是在面包房的天窗外无聊地环视时竟然看见了“蔡先生”，一时间来不及解释又绝对不能放过这条线索，就急匆匆地追了过去，结果正中敌人的下怀，直接被绑到了这里。  
蔡光振——那个往金基仁家中托付了一件神祇，委托他的父母研究但最终招致满门之祸的“友人”。金基仁以为不会再有机会见到他，可偏偏他就出现在了梅格罗拉，从低飞的飞行器上下来，有说有笑地迎上不知为何也出现在那里的宋景浩。金基仁太冲动了，他根本没有分心思考为什么宋景浩会和他在一起，这背后又隐藏着什么样的危险。直觉告诉他当年的事绝非巧合，现在那根引线竟然天赐一般出现在他面前，他不可能不抓住。  
孙雨铉靠在墙边没有半点动静，血液和体温的流失让他几乎休克，他的鬓发因剧烈的疼痛湿得像水洗过一样。金基仁不忍再看，心知现在只能拖延时间等待救援了。  
“给他处理一下，止血针没有的话，滞脉带总有吧。”他指的是一种便携的充气式绷带，压力比止血钳弱但比一般捆扎的布带要好上不少。军士身上普遍常备着，就连现在的旅行急救箱里也会用到。  
宋景浩和蔡光振交换了个眼神，随即对着通讯器说了几句话，叫人过来帮孙雨铉处理伤口。然后盯着金基仁，示意他该开口了。  
金基仁斟酌着，在脑海里搜索着说辞：“虽然记不太清楚……但小时候母亲好像提起过……不过你们要‘钥匙’做什么？”  
脸颊瘦削的男人识破了他的小把戏，嗤笑起来：“搞清楚，现在是我在问你。你再废话一句，我就把他从这扔下去。”  
金基仁只好示弱道：“好吧，其实我真的不清楚‘钥匙’是什么……只不过！我从小在铺子里长大，听过的琐碎东西不少。如果你能告诉我一点细节，也许我能猜出来也说不定。”  
他一边说着一边思考，之前住的地方一定已经被翻了个底朝天，地下室可能也不能幸免了——万幸他去东郡前就把仓鼠托付给房东养着了。在龛塔的老家和铺子也应该被搜查过了……  
突然，有什么像闪电般劈中了金基仁的脑海，他仍是蹙着眉头，不动声色地问道：“我家的东西……你们全都拿走了？一件都不剩？”  
“当然了，那可真是一大批呢。”  
“那……是收在哪里？”  
见男人眯起眼睛露出威胁的神情，金基仁识相地转移了话题：“不过我小时候和雨铉常在一个山坡上玩，有一次……不好意思，能告诉我要这把‘钥匙’有什么用吗？”  
“怎么说也是家人留下的东西，如果要拿走的话，要让我知道为什么吧？您不是他们的……朋友吗？”

他尚未成熟的侧脸静静地垂着，一瞬间极像那个多年前躲在鞋柜后面好奇地看着来客的小男孩。当时收下臂弩以为只是一个普通调查的玉石铺主人还热情地招呼他失意的朋友吃一顿晚餐，浑然不知这就是信赖的友人递来的致命把柄。  
蔡光振的目光落在被丢到一边的仿制弩上，他第一眼就认出这就是按着自己的银弩的样式做的。静默了几秒后，他和解了：“告诉你也无妨。”  
“要实现灵魂复刻、现在叫思维投射好了，除了合适的人身之外还需要三样东西。不是说这三样东西是必要的，只是有了它们成功率才有保证。”  
“‘钥匙’就是其一，具体的用法要拿到才知道，用它和另一个条件也就是极其活性的钣猄原石结合起来可以达到激活的最适外部条件。你们应该也知道了，梅格要塞地底就潜藏着一樽纯度和质量都非常优秀的原石。不过它马上就要被带走了。”  
“那第三个条件呢？”  
蔡光振的嘴角讥诮地扬起，语调也变得疏离：“有人去找了。怎么样？现在可以老实交代了吗，本来不告诉你也可以的，带回去刑讯总能敲打出来……”  
金基仁不自在地动了动脖子，差点忘了自己编的故事进行到哪里：“就在那个、山坡后面，我们发现了个废弃仓库……所以我想会不会藏在了那里……”  
“你撒谎。”  
蔡光振轻巧地打断他：“你不会以为我把东西送去后就再也没关注过你们家了吧？”  
不等金基仁思考该怎么狡辩，他已经胸有成竹地站起了身，有异样的冷风裹挟着大雨刮进来，隐隐约约地，金基仁好像听到了引擎的声音。  
“‘钥匙’，其实就在那批东西中间，你已经知道是哪个了，对吧？”

从俯瞰点一样的吊塔上能看到的风景比任何地方都要让人震撼。  
垂垂夜幕里，庞大的飞行物像一团吸光的黑雾一般逐渐向远处的某个地点靠近。它俯视着那片街区，宛如俯视着一盘珍馐。紧接着的景象，曺容仁的目力已经不能视了，但朴载赫凭借弓箭手的天赋还能看到，那东西伸出了数条触须一般的绳索，深深地伸入地下。腕表疯狂闪烁着，是李民晧发来的消息：他在研究所外安排的手下已经全部被他勒令撤离，离开前有报告说有人从东边靠近梅格要塞的废址。  
“他们要把那个……地下的那个东西吊起来？”  
朴载赫喃喃道。曺容仁马上抓住了重点：“研究所已经被炸毁，看来他们短时间找不到另一个更适合实验的地方，才不得不把要塞下面的物质带走……载赫啊，你能报告一下那个飞行物的方位吗？”  
“太庞大了，不是我们能限制的。”朴载赫明白曺容仁心中所想，只是他们这个距离下完全不可能摧毁那台一看就是最高坚固指数的材料造就的飞行器。就算对某些部位造成了伤害，它只需要迅速拉高、转向，依然可以飞快地离开他们的攻击范围。  
他的腕表又亮了起来，这次是李在宛的消息，上一条告诉大家他找到的援兵正在路上，下一条就爆了粗口：我X天上那是个什么玩意？  
“他应该也搬不来高空核磁炮吧？”朴载赫望着那个比黑夜还黑的物质缓缓升空，居然还有心情调侃，“幸好没，不然五个城区都要被夷平了。”

站在吊塔的露天台上，越下越大的雨很快就让他们头顶的遮雨檐形同无物。曺容仁感觉喉咙有些干，仿佛嗅到了火焰的味道，紧接着他内里发烧一般地热了起来。他几乎忘了，出发前服用的抑制剂快要过有效期了，后颈上喷的喷雾也即将在雨水的冲刷下完全融化。  
曺容仁不动声色地往后推了推，干涩的嗓音道：“怎么样？”  
“已经吊到一半了，我猜他们要在两百米左右停止升高，往东南方向去的话那里障碍物很少……容仁哥，我可以用狼骸吗？”  
朴载赫转过来，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头。他显然闻到Omega散发的信息素了，但好心地没有理会，而是小心地、在曺容仁充满了纠结、犹疑、焦虑和不舍的神情中伸出手：  
“虽然不能破坏飞行器，但那个大小的石头的话……可以一试。”  
“如果现在不摧毁的话，可能就来不及了哦？”

手中握着的狼骸仿佛感受到主人的召唤一般，热切地蒸腾起一片水雾。曺容仁知道事态紧急不能拖延，也不敢有侥幸之想，但……  
他本能地把长弓往背后藏了藏，朴载赫摸了摸他冰冷的脸颊，俯身过来不容拒绝地捉住了他的手腕，轻而易举地让狼骸脱了手，落入自己手中。  
“就这一次……对不起。”

52.  
竟然发情了。  
具体是从几时几刻开始的，曺容仁一点都不清楚。他只晓得从背后望着朴载赫拾起那张属于他的长弓、拉弦举箭的一瞬间他就懵了。热流涌上心头，酥酥麻麻的感觉从脊背蔓延、灌满了胸膛，他双腿打颤，只好拼命抓着围栏才没瘫软下去。  
弓上那条金丝弦被拉到极限猝然消弭，曺容仁理智的弦也仿佛崩断了。  
他还在害怕朴载赫重蹈覆辙，唯恐这仅数个小时的重逢被撕裂成噩梦的样子。他的心脏跳得几乎力竭，张开双唇想叫朴载赫的名字，然而喉咙紧张得只能挤出呜咽般的声音。

那一箭射石饮羽如幻如电。鸦骨颀长的箭身在夜幕里闪烁着血红的光芒，把它周身的坠雨都染成血红色。那是在曺容仁的手里从来没有过的光芒，是在无数个刀光血影的杀场上也很少见到的景色。只有朴载赫能射出这样的一箭，它宛如一簇焰火穿透瞑瞑长空，在曺容仁几乎望不到的遥远的彼方炸出一团照耀了整个城区的炽焰。

在那一瞬即堕的光芒里，朴载赫转过头来，望了曺容仁一眼。  
他映亮的侧脸上是堪称坚硬的神情，他牙关紧咬，瞳孔中的光明灭几起、流转不定，仿佛转瞬之间已经颠沛流离了无数轮回。只这刹那之间曺容仁就明白，那随着狼骸被夺走的记忆都回来了。  
他的朴载赫也回来了。

几乎是朴载赫抱过来的同时，狼骸在他的背后化作光雾消失不见，而曺容仁已然软得像一滩水，Alpha愈燃愈烈的信息素毫无回避地冲击着他的感官，他头晕目眩、无所凭依，只能抓住朴载赫的前襟小声叫他的名字，像是某种求救的信号。  
朴载赫稳稳地揽住他的后背，轻声道：“交给我。”

直觉告诉曺容仁不能在吊塔上陌生的小隔间里做爱，这里应该是管理人的值班室，虽然布置公式化而简洁，但进门时桌上那个空的啤酒罐和留着点点灰烬的烟灰缸仍旧给他一种主人随时会回来的错觉。  
但他别无选择。一个没标记而且压抑了许多年的Omega在离地八十余米的吊塔上发了情，身边是年轻正盛而且是他老情人的Alpha。他要么同意就地解决，要么就得忍受着浓郁的Alpha信息素爬下塔去，保持理智、避开所有人去找也不知道还有没有用的抑制剂……  
何况这个选择权也不在他手里。曺容仁被放上床的时候朴载赫拧亮了床头灯，他试图阻止，同样没有半点用。他知道现在自己一定满脸潮红，哪怕他控制着自己不露出那种丢脸的、渴求的表情，含泪的眼睛和湿润的嘴唇也一样让强烈的情欲无处藏匿。  
朴载赫脱了外套铺在他身下，曺容仁本该感谢这样不至于让自己直接接触陌生人的床铺，心理上有点安慰。但那件沾满了Alpha气息的外套此刻无疑是另一种催情剂，属于Omega的后穴生理性地一阵酸麻，随即有黏腻的感觉渗了出来。  
“弄脏也没关系的，”像是知道他在想什么，朴载赫单膝跪在床边，自然地压了上来，俯身撑在曺容仁上方无辜又理所当然道，“比起弄湿我的衣服，哥哥的东西留到别人的床单上才比较不好吧？”  
言毕他不顾曺容仁毫无威慑力的眼刀，反倒趁他张口欲辩驳的时候低头吻了上去。唇齿缠绵都尽量温柔，但越是加深就越是本能地急切起来。曺容仁只觉口腔里空气都被掠夺一空，敏感的舌面被反复挑逗，他搂着朴载赫的脖颈手指扣在他的肩胛骨上不住抓挠，摸到那条狰狞可怖的伤疤时又下不去手了，只用指腹扣着，唯恐再次弄伤他一般。

曺容仁渐渐喘不过气，从喉咙里发出细细的呜咽。朴载赫眼中笑意一闪，仿佛明摆着要捉弄他一样，非要等他气力不支时才放开，好看他嘴角流着津液失神地大口呼吸，刚被剥干净的胸口也染上了绯红，一起一伏间挺立的乳粒都打着颤，甚是可怜。朴载赫眼帘一垂又吻上曺容仁的嘴唇，但这次只是浅浅回味Omega清甜如甘泉的味道，随即慢慢向下细碎地吻着他的脖颈，舔弄着他受刺激而被顶突的薄嫩皮肤。他一只手假意温存地覆上曺容仁的胸脯用掌心缓缓爱抚，另一只手却坏心地探进Omega身上仅存的布料，轻车熟路地往湿滑的小穴里探进一个指节。  
曺容仁一瞬间全身都绷紧了，他的脖颈颤抖着从朴载赫的折磨下逃开，嘴边泄出一声低喘。朴载赫抽出手来，指缝间竟然都是湿哒哒一片。他不在意地随便在外套上擦了，咬着曺容仁的锁骨含糊不清地说：“不用扩张了呢。”  
“……”发情期的Omega是最适宜交媾的状态，虽然是基础生理现象，但曺容仁还是一阵难为情，捂住眼睛道：“那你就快点。”  
“快点什么?”  
嘴上这么说，朴载赫却是和曺容仁纠缠着把两个人都脱得一丝不挂。早已被Omega汹涌的信息素勾引得挺立充血的性器在穴口磨蹭着，稍稍进去一个龟头就诱得穴肉不住吸吮、紧紧地贴了上来。  
“我要先问清楚……”  
“进来。”曺容仁仍是捂着脸。如果不是染上哭腔的话，这句话应该听起来更像命令而不是撒娇。  
朴载赫挑挑眉，新奇道：“嗯？哥哥你很少这么坦诚啊……”  
话音未落他便抬起Omega的右腿就着半跪的姿势毫不含糊地直插到底。曺容仁痛苦又欢愉地呻吟了一声，就算是情欲正浓，骤然被异物长驱直入的感觉也不好受，那种感官错觉甚至让他有几分反胃。朴载赫拿下他遮住眼睛的手，讨好地舔舔他湿润的眼角，下面却掐着Omega的臀尖一阵揉捏，忽然想起什么般笑道：“老实说，你在外面那十五年，心里都在想什么？”  
“……”  
“说呀，不说不给了。”这家伙居然还真退了出去，只浅浅地戳着穴口将进不进，勾得曺容仁气息紊乱，Alpha侵略性的味道压迫着，让他浑身的皮肤都敏感得要命，生怕会把持不住地蹭身下的外套。最终他投降地说：  
“……想你。”

这一句声音虽小却效果极重，朴载赫只觉脑子像有一千支礼炮齐发，心脏都提速了好一会儿。他顿了一顿，胀痛的性器又一次凶狠地顶进肉穴，黏腻的穴肉贪吃地绞上来契合得严丝合缝，朴载赫不知道是哪学来的淫词浪语：“就算很想我，也别咬这么紧……十五年了好像是该饿了。”  
曺容仁给他刺激得泪水涟涟，没注意到他句尾转变的情绪。朴载赫感觉臀肉都被揉软了，就大开大合地操干起来，就着紧致的肉壁每一下都准确地顶在曺容仁的敏感位置，直肏得他牙关咬不住，一声一声叫的愈发放浪。他声音原本就带着偏细的磁性温柔得很，床笫上多了些低哑叫起来有种欲拒还迎的媚劲儿。朴载赫知道这个词和曺容仁不搭，但他喜欢。  
仿佛独属于他一个的Omega就该在他面前露出这种不搭来才是对的。  
“你说……”朴载赫舒服地喘了下，放慢了节奏半是调戏半是作弄地问道，“是和以前一样呢，还是再快点好？”  
曺容仁愣了愣，迷茫地答道：“以、以前那样就……”  
“可惜我是很记仇的，”朴载赫猛地顶深几下，不出意外地听到曺容仁拔高的一声哭叫，同时那处隐秘的生殖腔已经向他打开。Omega的后穴抽搐般地狠夹了几下，朴载赫拍拍曺容仁的脸颊，作弄的心思突然扩大到满点，俯身咬着他的耳朵道：“洗掉标记这回事，我觉得还是要有点惩罚的？”  
曺容仁的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，紧接着朴载赫把他捞起来让他几乎是坐在自己身上。被操得软烂的穴肉把Alpha饱涨深红的性器吞得更深了，借着重力甚至把它吃了一小截进生殖腔。紧接着下身迎来狂风骤雨一般的进攻，曺容仁难耐地哭出一连串颤抖的泣声，他连挺起腰的力气都没有，只能抱紧朴载赫整个人瘫在他的胸膛任他每一次操弄都进得更深。  
“啊啊……轻点，载赫、我错了……呜……”  
曺容仁不清楚自己在叫什么了，他只是本能地讨饶，虽然这些哀求落在Alpha的耳朵里，也无非是让这顿佳肴再舔乐趣的佐料。他恍惚间甚至被信息素的味道迷惑了，以为自己就在某个松林之间、某条河流的边岸，在毫无遮蔽的露天草地里伴着野蛮民族的篝火被一次次贯穿，宛如一场被火光照耀的祭祀。

曺容仁不知道自己什么时候高潮的，察觉到的时候自己的分身已经把粘稠的精液射在了两人小腹间，黏糊糊得十分不适。比这更敏感的是后穴喷涌的粘液，止不住地让本来就湿滑的下身更是湿漉漉一大片，简直像失禁了一般让人羞愧难当。  
但朴载赫并没因此放过他的意思。兴致正浓的Alpha只是重复着挤进生殖腔的动作，把Omega滑软的腰肢掐得深深的。Omega的生殖腔又窄又敏感，他尝试了几次还没进到底，望见曺容仁高潮后还陷进余韵的涣散的眼神，不由笑了声：“我想起头一次标记你的时候了。”  
“那时候哥哥也是爽到不行，还一副被欺负的样子。”  
“我问可以进去吗，哥哥不说话；我问标记也可以吗，哥哥就亲了亲我。”  
那时候他们一个刚成年不久，一个也不过是青涩的、刚参加第一次驻城守备的神裔新军。朴载赫去看望曺容仁的时候偶然得知单身的Omega会被强制分配给最优秀的Alpha战士做搭档，他一时气曺容仁这么大的事瞒着自己，一时又觉得曺容仁也属意那个Alpha，索性堵上门去大胆告白。  
很少有人知道外表温和柔软的曺容仁也有过心里长刺的时候。他到那时——即使是已经接受了鸦骨的时候，也依然对自己的初心念念不忘。甚至那时的背包里还总是装着张普通到极点、但是他尚能勉强使用的弓。

——“哥哥，就做我的箭吧。”

朴载赫蹭着曺容仁的侧颈，发狠地深深捅进生殖腔深处。曺容仁泪流满面叫都叫不出，Omega被钉死的挣扎就像负隅顽抗一般不值一提。Alpha的性器野兽一般胀大，在窄小的生殖腔里形成让Omega几乎痛得麻木的结。和这种深处都被填满的、宛如丧失身体主权的被占有感比起来，朴载赫咬在他腺体上的痛感都可以忽略不计了。Alpha的信息素通过血液注入身体迅速扩散，下一刻，大股滚烫的精液释放在软嫩无比的生殖腔里，被尚未退却的结牢牢锁住，曺容仁胡乱抓着朴载赫的肩膀，额发湿透，过了许久才一阵阵震颤地低着头呜咽起来。  
“……那时候我是这么说的，哥哥没回答我呢。”朴载赫轻轻吻着他的嘴角，血腥味混着两人的信息素渗进曺容仁微张的唇齿间。新生的标记正在体内疯狂攻城略地，痉挛未消的膝盖才撑起一点就又坐了回去，最终曺容仁闭了闭眼，疲惫地靠在朴载赫肩上。  
他虚弱低哑的嗓音宛如碎羽挠心一般：“不是一直是吗，你还要怎样啊。”

记忆骤然飘忽，掠过孤零零坐在寰宇之下思念的背影；掠过昏暗战场上死死相扣的手指，掠过孤身执弓赴战时年轻人苍白的嘴唇；掠过第一次搭档时惊喜的对视，掠过少年不要命地选择狼骸时亮得骇人的眼神。  
最终停留在那个春风未暖的白日里，他举弓瞄靶一意专心，浑然不知日后的自己根本无缘此道。所有活靶被击落时他才得空往靶场一角望去，寻找那道让他不自在了整场练习的视线。  
新入学的军校生正在那里做枯燥的热身，偷窥者被他逮了个正着，倒也不闪不避，反倒学他做了个瞄准的动作，有模有样的，就是有一点让人哭笑不得：  
那准心竟然定在了自己心口。

……  
“给他们留辆车，我们走吧。”李民晧无语地挥挥手，在靶场外等待一对处理发情期的AO真是他做过最蠢的决定。顿了顿，他对明显心不在焉的金基仁道：“你想去看他就去吧。”  
“可是张景焕留下来的录音……”  
“那个我们会拿去分析。怎么，你不去就算了，现在去说不定还能赶在人上手术台之前说几句话——怎么听起来像临终告别……”  
“我去。”  
李民晧这才露出一个憔悴但轻松的笑容：“打给李在宛，他找的地方，应该治不死人。”  
望着年轻人飞也似地跑走、开车离开的背影，李民晧觉得自己也得好好休息一下了。虽然一个晚上伤的伤失踪的失踪，但看了场浩大的焰火、拉到了新的援兵，还拿到了闻所未闻的新线索，似乎一切尚且有希望。  
攥紧了在停车场墙角里捡到的腕表，李民晧撑起雨伞，准备去往新的据点。


	13. Chapter 13

53.  
“我们聊聊吧。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“你昨天说求婚用的戒指……”  
“——！！才没有扔掉呢只是不知道被姜旼丞藏哪里去了也许被他夹着面包吃掉了也不一定……”  
“是什么样的？”

曺容仁靠在车座上，闭着眼睛感受抑制剂推进身体的不适。他缓缓叹一口气，睁开眼望着有点担忧的朴载赫，继续着话题：“跟我说说吧。”  
“……是，是对戒。”  
“那是当然的嘛。”  
“指环上刻名字……嗯……镶的蓝宝石……”  
“不错呀，你怎么吞吞吐吐的？”  
曺容仁调侃的笑意昭然若揭，他猜想朴载赫一定是弄了什么“特别”的个人设计，以至于让15年后成熟许多的本人来回想、可能就和看中二病时期的自传小说一样羞耻。  
成熟……了吗？  
他望着默默驾驶着车子的朴载赫的侧影，清晨的阳光泛着淡淡的青色，映得朴载赫的轮廓有一点冷，好像棱角也冷硬了一点似的。他想也许是一夜折腾、没睡几个小时的缘故，自己是太累了才会觉得眼睛酸酸的吧。

他好像在做梦。一边清楚地知道自己睡着了，一边却又睁大眼睛，把红紫的星云清晰地收入视线。  
“我们要走了，最后问一次，你真的不跟我一起离开吗？”  
伴随着螺旋的风声，用着星际通用语的男人遗憾地挽留着，曺容仁转过眼看见站在星系渡船下、衣角随风狂舞的那人，Peter。  
“你可能会在卡达荷困一辈子。”那人注视着他，“你不害怕吗？”  
“瞭望星之外哪里都一样，难道跟着你就不是流亡了？”  
曺容仁听见自己坚决又残忍的声音，也听到自己的心跳沉重地、一下比一下肃穆地、宛如一只生机被剥夺的蓝鲸，向着不见底的深渊落去。  
男人挥挥手，仿佛有明光从他眼角滑落。他的身影被舱门掩盖，曺容仁不等目送航行器拔地而起便决然地背过身离开了。

他会在一个绝对不会被人找到的地方，带着被诅咒的弓箭悄无声息地、直到死去的那天。而至于这所牢笼铸在哪里，无关紧要。  
——原本是这么意想的。  
他在卡达荷星上很好地伪装成附属星系的异乡人，凭借在军校修习的多语言能力做起了学校的通用语老师。十几年的时间里他把卡达荷语都说得十分地道，渐渐地那些天真烂漫的孩子们甚至都不知道他来自何方。  
只有凝望星空的时候，他会产生恍如隔世的恐惧感。  
比无以为家的孤独感更让人恐惧的是被过往遗弃；而意识到自己已经不敢回头看来路，又是一件多么可悲的事。

曺容仁睡醒的时候车子已经停下了，他睁开眼正看见满墙像是爬山虎的绿植，叶上还坠着昨夜的雨滴，透过车窗折射的阳光泛着碧金色。他眨眨眼，听到朴载赫轻声问：“还想睡吗？”  
乏劲儿没那么重了，曺容仁摇了摇头：“这是哪？”  
“医院。”朴载赫解释道，“雨铉不是受伤了嘛，基仁也在。刚才接到民晧哥的消息，现在情况有点复杂……等下再细说，你累的话再睡会儿吧，现在没什么急事。”  
他的声音轻得仿佛害怕震碎脆弱的气泡一般，听得曺容仁又心软又想笑，只道：“我没事，去看看雨铉。”  
“那也行，只不过……先把我松开。”  
朴载赫举起两个人交握的手，眼神里有一丝狡黠：“不知道哥哥梦到什么了，突然被抓着我也吓了一跳呢。”

——推开门的时候两人关于梦境的攻防战还没个结果，倒是先为病房里凝滞的气氛讶异了。

金基仁黑着脸坐在一边，孙雨铉刻意侧向另一边。见人来了就大大咧咧地、翘着缝线狰狞的大腿冲曺容仁笑嘻嘻道：“没多大事，缝了就好了。我恢复速度超快的！毕竟是神裔……后备军嘛！”  
“我出去透透气。”金基仁直直地站起来，径直走了出去。孙雨铉虽然知道气氛不对，不过这一晚上到白天气氛也没多大对过，他也就索性忽略了过去，转向曺容仁道：“还有什么事要我做呀？”  
他刻意拔高的音调透着强烈又仓促的掩饰意味。曺容仁不难想象这两个人之间一定发生了什么争执，包括但不限于“谁让你跑过来白送”和“那你倒是别擅自离开掉陷阱”这种……  
雪上加霜的是，“神裔”这两个字又捋了一把金基仁的逆鳞。  
他原本就十分介意……曺容仁叹了口气，给了朴载赫一个眼色让他追出去。然后拉了只椅子，对孙雨铉道：“暂时没什么能做的了，其实剩下的你不必参与……那是李组长和金议长、以及军部首领们之间的事，和你无关。”  
孙雨铉尚没反应过来，下意识道：“什么？”

曺容仁望了望无人的门口，顿了顿，仿佛下了什么决定般直视着孙雨铉，话锋陡然一转：  
“我说，这件事本来和你没有关系，所以你只管养你的伤，养好之后就回去吧。”  
孙雨铉瞪大眼睛，顿时不可置信地反驳道：“可是、不，要说只是那些大人物的事……你和载赫哥不也？载赫哥也得救了，要让我回去的话，你们也……”  
“不追查到最后我就不能确定他安全。”曺容仁耐心道，他没意识到自己在焦虑地咬着嘴唇，“十几年前事发，我们就不可避免地卷入其中了。但是雨铉，你还来得及，你的人生不应该被影响……”

孙雨铉的脸颊白了白，蓦地打断他：“不是。”  
他回视着曺容仁，随手抽出自己的一小块刀锋，因为受伤它的光芒明显地黯淡着。  
“这个东西，早在从我成为神裔军之前就彻底影响我的人生了。容仁哥，你是说要我假装什么都不知道地继续和它共存吗？”孙雨铉的声音逐渐控制不住地大声起来，甚至不自觉带上了质问的意味，“怎么能说和我无关？明明和每一个神裔军都有关系啊！”

“——那，你想怎么办？”  
与他的情绪迥然不同的，却是曺容仁平静、却仿佛寒意迭起的声音。  
曺容仁的眼神温和疏离，仿佛是在看着上演过一千次的剧目。他不疾不徐地问道：“如果这件事结束了，你亲眼看到了真相，你是打算和它彻底分离、成为一名普通人，还是忍耐着、继续作为神裔军实现你保护联邦的梦想？你这么善良、正义、热情，就算你能独善其身，你能忍受无辜的同僚无知地站在深渊的入口吗？”  
孙雨铉激动道：“如果弄清楚了一切——不，哪怕不够清楚，但既然神祇是这么危险的东西，我们必须要让所有人知道，他们有这个权利！”  
“——把神祇的真相公开出去，闹得人心惶惶、信仰破灭、最终让瞭望星最强的暴力工具兀自瓦解吗？不用我提醒你也知道，卡达荷、天殊、莱茵蛳那几颗星球上的改造军和武器有多大的杀伤力，你要想象一个没有神裔军的瞭望星是什么样子吗？”

仿佛是被孙雨铉忽然迷茫的神情提醒了，曺容仁的声音仓促地化于无形，一阵后悔涌上心头。沉默须臾，他安慰地拍拍孙雨铉的肩膀，缓缓道：“从我‘醒过来’之后，这些问题就没有离开过我的脑海。也许不应该抛给你……甚至连我自己都不应该这样胡思乱想。  
“但是，在你能百分之一万地保证缄默之前，我必须请你考虑所有的后果。一个秘密的重量，不是所有人都能承受的。”

54.  
医院的另一隅，朴载赫懒懒地趴在栏杆上吹着秋凉的风，斜着眼睛瞟向一脸纠结的金基仁，暗自叹了口气——追出来的时候他想安慰一下金基仁，两人相对无言的时候他又想还是先交换一下信息比较好，可是现在他又觉得，静静地晒太阳就够了。  
毕竟像现在这样能简单地沐浴在淡淡阳光之下的机会已经很难得。朴载赫漫无边际地想着，想到清晨匆忙离开时一边把昏昏沉沉的曺容仁架在肩膀上一边捞走了那无辜管理人的床单，没办法现场太凌乱他实在不好意思把这东西留在房间里……如果当时身上有钱，他还会扔下买这条床单的钱。  
他也想到曺容仁睡醒的时候呆呆地盯着他看了半天，就在他以为会听到什么感慨或是怀疑的时候，曺容仁却只是说了句让他恍然回到从前一般的“我饿了”。  
之后他们在车上找到了食物、抑制剂甚至是避孕药，感谢李民晧的照顾……但现在朴载赫后知后觉地意识到，曺容仁的眼神并不是恬梦未醒，只是和他一样、有那么一片刻想假装还在从前。

“……幸福吗？”  
朴载赫猛地回过神，迎上金基仁撑着脑袋看他的目光。  
这个原本还纠结自责的年轻人现在倒把审视的目光投向了他：“我看你一会儿笑一会儿哭的，就想问问。你现在幸福吗？”

背上的伤疤仿佛在隐隐作痛，朴载赫知道那不过是心理作用，它早在十五年前就被先进的医疗技术缝合好了。而狼骸重回主人的身体，如鱼得水，也没有对他造成任何二次伤害，至少现在，也十分老实。  
他挑挑眉，故作轻松道：“结束异地……异星恋，当然幸福了。”  
“哥你心虚的时候眼睛就会眨得特别快，还会四处乱瞟。”  
这小子！朴载赫一时间无言以对，只得毫无威慑力地挥了挥拳头，被金基仁施以略带嘲笑的眼神四两拨千斤了。  
“好啦……是有一点，只是一点哦！总觉得一样又不一样。”  
“什么不一样？”

应该说是，容仁哥不太一样吗？  
说话的声音，看他的眼神，体温和呼吸仿佛都是熟悉的触感。但十五年太长了，对于曾经形影不离心意通透的两个人来说，尤为漫长。而那些让曺容仁几经翻覆的变故，对朴载赫来说竟是浑浑噩噩一片茫然。  
朴载赫不知道是否自己多心，失落的时间和片段就像堵在胸口里一样，让他没完没了地揣测曺容仁那些一如往昔的表现是否不过是他的伪装。一旦追根究底，哪怕曺容仁内里仅一丝丝变化，都能让朴载赫耿耿于怀。  
似乎只要想到曺容仁在他不在的地方、经历了他无法参与的经历，他便小心眼地觉得心口发发酸。反过来想哥哥如此辛苦还要顾及自己的感受，他又会觉得挫败。从前也有不少相熟的人说过他的占有欲强得可怕，甚至会发展成控制欲，但如此清晰地感知到那些心刺，这还是第一次。  
难道这也是狼骸的影响吗？朴载赫心惊地想。但那支弓安安静静地躺在他的脊梁上，仿佛睡得无辜安稳。  
他想知道曺容仁的所有经历，再细枝末节都想逼他一一回想。他还想抓着曺容仁和他好好地补偿，要一起相互影响熏染得完全覆盖掉所有陌生的颜色，直到他再也想不起他们还分离过才行。

“是我太卑劣了吗……”  
他不知将自己的惶恐顾虑都说出去了多少，金基仁倾听许久，最后只说了一句话。

“虽然由我来说有点无礼，但是这些对容仁哥来说，也是差不多的吧……看着在看不到的地方成长的‘朴载赫’，他会是什么心情呢？”

朴载赫的纠结不仅没被解答，反倒被勾进了另一重纠结里。  
他兀自在被堵得水泄不通的脑回路里思索，在眉头拧出麻花之前，终于意识到了另一个问题——  
他本来不是来“开导”金基仁的吗？怎么倒变成金基仁来当知心弟弟了？  
看到他意识到不对劲的样子，金基仁倒是难得笑了出来，仿佛引导他大脑短路只不过是耍他玩似的。朴载赫少不得推推搡搡指责金基仁的狡猾，心里又暗自为他心情好起来而松了口气。  
“来说说昨天吧，这件事应该民晧哥还没说。”金基仁收敛笑意，正色道，“当初带给我家那件神祇的人，他和金议长是一起的……至少也是暂时的合作关系。”  
“早上民晧哥去查了，说朝月靶场的实际控制人很可能就是那个人……蔡先生，这也能解释为什么那里可以被金议长利用。我想，他很有可能还拥有其他产业，用来支持他们的研究行为。他瞄上我家也许就是为了‘钥匙’，我不知道他和副帅有什么关系，但副帅知道的比他们少太多了……”

55.  
活动能在地面上进行，暂时不用担心被明目张胆地通缉、甚至能有一些落脚点，这还要拜昨晚寻求援兵的李在宛所赐。  
他来到地面后就一直尝试联系裴俊植，却总联系不上。想着短时间内裴俊植也赶不来，不如直接去东郡的后备军驻地找找熟人，兴许凭借自己的身份还有机可乘。  
这一去他就发现，监察组以外的神裔军内部还处于无序状态。  
也难怪这些驻地教官和管理人对他的拜访没有任何防备：副帅已死、无法发出任何指令，金正均本人对神裔军又并没有名正言顺的指挥权。而在监察组内部系统里，李在宛的权限还没被除名——也许金正均只是还没来得及处理他。  
更有可能的是金正均根本没法绕过李相赫下达指令。  
这让事情简单了很多。李在宛当机立断，想用紧急救援保密人质的名义调用一两支小队，先去靶场解燃眉之急。  
这时候他却在驻地撞上了一个完全出乎意料的人：裴性雄。  
“你去哪了？我以为你还在市政府那边。”这个淋了一身雨、由于急切而面色通红的男人显得有些滑稽，李在宛那一瞬间几乎以为自己完蛋了。  
“李相赫让我给你的东西，你现在快点跟我去研究所，他可能出事了。”  
裴性雄扬起手，手心里赫然是一张密码卡。

在读卡进入监察组个人界面的几秒钟里李在宛已经反应过来，这应该是李相赫在前去刺杀副帅前交代给裴性雄的。这是监察组组长才能使用的密码卡。  
李相赫把监察组的控制权留给了李在宛。

“‘三个小时后如果我没回来，就把这个给在宛’。他还让你先看第二个文件夹，说你知道该怎么办。”  
裴性雄的声音听起来挺平静，但李在宛知道这不是冷血、只是他这种人习惯性的沉着罢了。  
“他还挺信任我的。”李在宛试图缓解一下紧张，但失败了。  
他从拿起这张卡开始就在发抖。  
“我倒觉得那只是因为你够聪明——是他相信你够聪明，不代表我个人的观点。”裴性雄慢条斯理道。文件夹被打开，一排排颇具李相赫个人风格的文档标题罗列在淡蓝色的投影面上李在宛随手点开最近的那篇，突然皱紧眉头：这是日记。

比日程记录表要随性一点，又比寻常日记简洁冰冷。  
收到的当时李在宛并没有时间细看，只找了监察组分布的信息，先确认了东郡及邻城各监察组成员和神裔军无特殊动向，随即从驻地调动了一批人手带去靶场解围。而稍作休整后，他才拖着疲惫的身体翻看这些文档，忽然间睡意全无。

李相赫对副帅的异心之始远早于李在宛预想的一月前——大约曺容仁回到瞭望星的时间。  
起码数年前他便逐渐隐瞒着副帅一点点培养自己的羽翼，这些专凭他调动的神裔军便是其中一个，另有一些人被他安插进副帅身边。照此情形来看，若非情况已经到了不得不动手的地步，李相赫与副帅的决裂应该不会来得如此突然。只是从日记来看，李相赫的猜测也仅限于操纵与引导失控一类，尚且没有天马行空到先祖复活这一层。

“他对金议长的态度倒是十分复杂，一方面好像对他屡次借自己的名义行事颇有微词，另一方面，比起副帅他却信任议长多得多……你说，他暗中收集这些东西，金议长知道吗？”  
李民晧一脸茫然地看着李相赫留下的关于神祇、副帅以及派系种种繁复却又整理明细的情报，目光落在了几个语焉不详的地标位置上——其中一处竟是朝月靶场。  
“起码最近这几篇涉及的，相赫绝对不会让他知道，”李在宛斩钉截铁地回答道，“因为那家伙回来了。”

8月12日 晴  
例行七处军备视检一切正常。  
前次怀琉厅人事官私账调查结束，送交军方检察院处理。  
鬼斩需使用的药剂量增加到每两日100毫升，基本维持正常。  
东郡选举事宜准备妥当，虽非我愿然身不由己。多思无益，只得尽力安排善后事宜。  
……  
「I see the sea breeze」

56.  
李相赫好像看到了天空。  
似有似无的云从他的掌中化为无形，天空是湛蓝的，他目所能视的却是什么都没有的透明。  
微咸的风拂过，他贪婪地感受着有呼吸的感觉，但马上他便想到了什么，迅速逃开。  
即使他彻底地一点知觉都没有了。

“‘钥匙、物质源、第三种条件’。”朴载赫喃喃念着从金基仁那听到的信息，“‘钥匙’他们多半已经到手，基仁说可能是一个镇纸；物质源即使毁了一处，也还有其他分布点可以找。第三种条件……会是什么？”  
张景焕的录音他已经听过，总觉得这个条件和金正均口中需要张景焕帮忙解决的问题是同一个东西。可是金正均为了自己的目的不惜蛰伏这么多年，朴载赫甚至怀疑接近和收养李相赫都是他计划的一环。权势手段如他，还有什么难题会需要一个无凭无依的张景焕解决？  
他筷子夹着拉面许久没送进嘴巴里，对面的曺容仁无奈地敲敲他的碗边：“要凉透了，先吃饭。”

医院餐厅的饭味道其实还凑合，但曺容仁吃了一小半就没胃口的样子，撑着太阳穴在餐桌上半闭着眼睛打盹儿。一般Omega发情期情欲狂热、体力消耗巨大，食欲不振是不可能出现的情况。曺容仁这样，只能说是强行打抑制剂的副作用——不打又不行，眼下没有时间给他躲起来。  
朴载赫也没了胃口。随便扒拉几口就把筷子一扔，拉着曺容仁跑了出去。曺容仁不知他意欲何为，睁着朦朦胧胧的眼睛看他，有点踉跄地跟到停车场，才迷糊道：“怎么了？”  
朴载赫推他上了车，牢牢锁上车门。放平的后座半躺着也很舒适，曺容仁侧躺在他旁边，好奇地看他拿胶态洗剂粘了后颈腺体的位置，慢慢地、Alpha的信息素柔和地布满了车厢。  
先前朴载赫自己涂了好些隔离剂在腺体上，尽量不让敏感时期的曺容仁受到影响。这会儿他擦了个七七八八，那丝让曺容仁安心无比的松枝味便渗了出来。  
信息素是最天然有效的抚慰剂，曺容仁静静地蜷缩在软座上，方才的眩晕和烦躁感被舒缓了许多，紧绷的肌肉也放松了，他方才露出一点笑意：“你这样万一我……了怎么办？”  
抑制剂才用了没多久，药效哪有他说得那么不堪一击。朴载赫蹭蹭他散在绒布上的发梢，道：“有什么关系？民晧哥又不缺这两个人手。我把车窗全关上……哥哥就当这是在家里，不用怕被听见看见……唔！”  
他渐渐无遮无拦的嘴巴被曺容仁拿手心一把堵住，便不服气地咬了一下那人的手指，趁着曺容仁条件反射撤手的间隙反制住他，不满道：“干嘛，我说的都是大实话。”  
曺容仁失笑，故意拖长语调道：“好吧好吧，你脸皮厚，脸皮厚的人总是赢的。”  
他轻轻挣开朴载赫的手，揉了揉他的头发，又往他的肩上靠了靠，朴载赫顺从地低下头以为他要说些什么，却不想等了许久，只听到了绵长安静的呼吸声。  
曺容仁睡着了。  
朴载赫大气都不敢出，别扭地折着眼帘想看看曺容仁的睡颜，但苦于肩膀被当做枕头不敢移动半分，只能看见他柔软的黑发和一点儿鼻梁。朴载赫静止了一会儿，望着停车场边的桦树、风中飘逸的碎叶、和稍一抬头就要眯着眼睛窥视的午后阳光，才轻轻调整了姿势，把曺容仁揽进怀里，让他的脸背着光，睡得安稳些。

你要是有点良心，就不应该在我们中间搞破坏。他默默地对狼骸想。  
老实巴交了很久的狼骸仿佛被无辜点名一样震了震。  
现在装得老实，谁知道是不是又要作妖，当初发作的时候也没什么前兆。  
朴载赫心里嘀嘀咕咕，其实他已知道变故多因“源虫”而起，但总归不能把神祇摘干净，也就囫囵地一起算账了。  
狼骸好像害怕被清算一样连带着磁场都微弱了下去，朴载赫不知道它在一天前还实打实的癫疯、凑近鸦骨就跟忘了自己是谁似的。只是现在的平和着实让人不忍心猜疑，只恨不能今朝有酒今朝醉。

曺容仁这一睡便是无梦地安然渡到了傍晚。他醒来时饥肠辘辘，朴载赫在前排座上不知道忙什么，曺容仁正欲开口叫他就被突然闪瞎人眼的金光吓了一跳。  
“……你在焊东西？”  
光芒褪下去，只余橙红的火星慢慢消失。曺容仁在灼热的视线中才看清楚朴载赫正拿着不知道从哪翻出来的电焊枪，正在加工一块颀长的……金属片？  
只露出来一小段，湛青色的，似乎是很上乘的寒铁材料。  
朴载赫放下手中的东西，没有正面回答曺容仁的问题。而是趴在车座靠背上看着曺容仁：“睡得好吗？”  
曺容仁点点头，突然发现车窗外的景色似乎不是医院四周了。  
“那就好，”朴载赫缩回驾驶座，丢了他的腕表给曺容仁，”接下来就很难有这么好的休息了。”

在曺容仁熟睡的时间里有人进行了不眠不休的排查，也有人在鸟不生蛋的偏僻角落里进行着名为出差的探测行动。当裴俊植终于爬上当地的某个老树顶时，他才收到李在宛催命般发来的联络讯息。至此，两边的目标不谋而合地重叠——  
李相赫的日记中悄悄记录下的几个地点之一、某个几十年前失踪的前神裔军实际上暗地修养的藏身之所，都在戈凛自理国最落后的那个村庄里。

“那个人现在应该已经很老了，所有人都以为他死了，但是裴俊植少将找到了他……不过人好像疯了。”  
曺容仁不知道裴俊植用了什么手段找到的，不过那些曾经被神祇影响而被抹去名字的神裔军中不乏有死因含糊的，凭借裴俊植今时今日的力量、逐个刨根问底找到漏网之鱼也是情理之中的。  
“从他嘴里问不出什么，不过据说有些古怪。所以民晧哥让我去瞧瞧，也许能和他有……呃，共鸣？”朴载赫回过头露出一个十分尴尬的笑容，虽然知道李民晧的意思不过是同为神祇受害者之间的相似点，但总觉得有种迷之暗示自己脑子不太正常的感觉。  
“所以我们现在要去戈凛了？”  
“我们，或者我一个。”朴载赫拿起他捣鼓了半天的金属，语调轻快，“反正你也不放心我自己去，对吧？那块地方科技落后得很，为防打草惊蛇就不带其他人了，所以我还给你做了这个。”  
湛青色的弧光递到曺容仁的面前，尤以那侧边的一线薄刃令人胆寒。  
朴载赫用寒青钢做了一把刀，不长不短，藏在袖中的话刚好和曺容仁的手肘齐平。  
像是没看到曺容仁颤抖的目光一样，朴载赫稳稳地提着刀背，刀柄朝向曺容仁：“万不得已时，给你防身用。”

什么“万不得已”会需要用一把刀解决？  
“你真是疯了，”曺容仁的指甲深深扣进座椅，声音中夹杂着怅恨和痛苦，“让我再砍你一次吗？”  
“只有你能做到。而且，要挨刀子的话，我情愿是你啊。”  
湛青色的光芒映在朴载赫脸上，映出他稍显坚硬的下颌轮廓。他是笑着的，是很久以前朴载赫才会用的、仿佛没吃过苦头一样驯良地笑容，曺容仁却觉得无比难过。

57.  
第一次见到他的时候，姜赞镕险些把刚收缴来的军火箱掉到地上。  
“初中生？”他怪异扭曲着的眉毛活像铁板上挣扎的鱿鱼。  
李民晧用一记下三滥的膝击让他闭了嘴。

不过这一下也暴露了他脚踝上的家徽刺青。彼时姜赞镕虽然只是个外派肃清走私团体的临时小组组长，但对于各大家族不可谓不了解，一眼便知这是四大郡某家族的家徽。不仅如此，他还记得这家人前几月的各家聚会上，始终未见长房从前最爱带的那个小儿子。  
姜赞镕心里明镜似的，望着李民晧极力装狠的脸倒是面不改色，将计就计道：“年纪小也不能放过你，照样要回去登记、录口供知不知道？交待得好考虑给你减刑，又是少年犯，出来继续上学都……”  
“谁是少年犯了？”李民晧忍无可忍道。明明手都被铐起来了还被人牢牢抓着，他还是拽得二五八万，“我是来卧底的懂不懂？你们行不行啊要不是我放消息你们还找不到这呢……三十五箱弹药，十好几种枪呢！这要是追不回来……”  
“你？卧底？”姜赞镕好笑道，“不好意思，今天交易的消息是我们的卧底同志给的，我们军方还不会采用16岁以下的军校生出任卧底任务……不对，军校应该也不收你这种体格的……”  
李民晧气得差点撞上装甲车门框，别着脑袋回头嚷嚷道：“不就是‘黑鲨’嘛！我拿他的机器发的消息，我是他下线！还有我成年了，什么狗**军校生……”  
回到驻地一调查，姜赞镕才知道他们的卧底同志发展下线确有此事，只不过黑鲨同志只当自己是在拯救失足少年，没成想失足少年还挺正气凛然，主动提供消息捣毁军火走私团伙……

明面上的乌龙就已经，姜赞镕对比照片确定这小子就是洛特丹李家前段日子离家出走的长房幼子后，就明白了他的主要动机其实是逃离家里安排的工作，发现这个团伙跟他大哥的生意还有点摩擦之后就顺便报个仇罢了。姜赞镕决计把他拎回去给李家一个交代，能换点地皮使用权是最好的，怎知李民晧也不是省油的灯，一路上倒把他们特派组的情况摸得七七八八，回洛特丹还一脸赤诚地对他老爹说要光荣参军为国效力。  
实际上是盘算着换个地方作天作地罢了。

那时候李民晧年少幼稚但也算意气风发，后来，不提也罢。

不过年岁的逝去也不完全只有坏事。像现在，姜赞镕宁愿李民晧是个比自己还油的老油子，起码这样他就不用在数着余生时长的同时、还要担心他搞出什么类似自杀袭击的幺蛾子了。

姜赞镕在这个封闭的单人牢房里已经无聊了好些日子，起初还有一些常规的逼供手段用来让他交待一些大帅那边的情报，他都假掺真地应付着，不知不觉间每天的审讯已经不复存在，连原本从小窗中能看到的看守士兵都肉眼可见地减少了很多。  
再后来，这里简直和一个普通的监狱没什么两样了。他本来被安排不能同其他犯人一起出去放风的，到现在典狱长都不管这事了，只当他就是那个进来时登记的抢劫杀人犯“安·斯里”，和其他关押犯也没有什么不同。

安·斯里犯下三起抢劫案造成两人死亡两人重伤，三月前被逮捕后已经判处了死刑。如果没有意外发生，姜赞镕应该会在执行日之前以转移收押的名义从这里被带走，出现在公开审判的军事法庭上。但是现在，他觉得自己更有可能被被默默无闻地直接处刑才对。  
姜赞镕不知道是什么让自己突然失去了利用价值，但外面一定发生了不寻常的事。他趁放风和用餐的时间悄悄观察着这处监狱，几天下来也找到了几个安防漏洞，但要实现越狱还是难度太高。  
比起这个，有几个狱友倒是让他十分在意。


	14. Chapter 14

58.  
姜赞镕一天中能见到其他人的机会可谓少之又少，他不过在吃饭和偶尔放风的时候稍加留意，就发现在这本该人人重罪的监狱里有三人，他们口音相似，与旁人保持着戒备的距离，却对彼此微妙地亲近。  
这已经很奇怪，瞭望星对重刑犯的关押原则有一条便是同地同案的犯人分地关押，而若说这三人入狱前只是口音类似的陌生人、在狱中这种环境下相互熟识，未免也太巧合。  
并且，这种口音姜赞镕还从来没听过。  
如此他也就不由多加了几分对这几人的注意，心中疑窦愈发明显，甚至有了大胆的猜测。

而在偏僻得姜赞镕也未曾造访过的戈凛自理国，朴载赫终于顺着盲人指路般的导航，把他和曺容仁带迷路了。  
这一路本来就十分颠簸，朴载赫开车又横冲直撞不知道打了几个急转弯，曺容仁推开车门就吐得昏天黑地，朴载赫要扶他反而被狠狠地一斜眼给瞪了回去。  
“石头山那里我都说了往南绕……还有都叫你找人问路了，非要照导航走，现在信号都没有了，等下天黑更难走，啊我真是要被你气死了，以前你也不是个路痴啊？我记得进热带雨林那次……”  
曺容仁一般不是个喜欢啰嗦的人，然而他本就精神不济，又给生生晃出了晕车症，积压许久的不忿便无需再忍，一股脑抱怨着喋喋不休。  
朴载赫一言不发地听着，不过他也不想和曺容仁斗嘴到底是他在石头山瞎指路更致命还是曺容仁让他走大路更严重。  
反正曺容仁说累了就没事了……朴载赫看了看信号微弱的导航仪，又打开裴俊植画了路线的地图端详，但还是败于脑回路的对接失败。他们现在也不知是在哪个荒郊野岭，四面除了树就是草，若是夜深了配合着不知何处传来的野兽鸣叫，说像恐怖片片场也不为过。  
一声长叹，朴载赫狠狠一拍方向盘，下了车。他送了瓶水给曺容仁，见他接了，就试探道：“我刚才看……那边有个湖？”  
曺容仁眯着眼睛看了再看，语气不好道：“你眼力好，我可看不见那么远。”  
“我觉着，有水的地方旁边可能有人……先返回去，照着湖开，要是碰见人就问问路……行吗？”  
他装低声下气惯有一手，曺容仁斜了他一眼，又斜了一眼，终于忍不住狠狠揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“上车！”

一个小时后，一度怀疑这两人葬身野狼之口的裴俊植终于在村外十里找到了人。彼时朴载赫正爬在树上往远处望，曺容仁则抱着臂威胁他再不下来就把车开走。  
一瞬间裴俊植还以为自己在看什么乡村喜剧。  
回村的路上他原本还想问问两人为什么会迷路，好在他眼尖地瞧见了自己画错了一点细节的路线图，于是选择了明智缄默，并且及时把这两个倒霉鬼的注意力从地图转到了此行的目标身上。  
“原来是下七营的一个侦察兵，叫达牧的，出身特里里。当年是因为斗殴被逐出军队，巧就巧在，斗殴死了的那个也是被附身者，兴许是因为这个他才没有被第一时间注意到，逃了出去。但是怎么到这儿来的，我就不知道了。  
“问过村里的人，说是几十年前的夜里他来的时候还看不出什么。他住得离其他人都远，过了好一阵子他们才发现这人有点疯傻。好在民风淳朴，他又只是疯言疯语并不伤人，这么多年也就住下来了。这儿的人叫他阿呆。”  
裴俊植徐徐说着，不一会儿前面的车停了下来，他便领着朴载赫和曺容仁下车走去。

目的地到了。眼前的村落看起来很宁静，在接近天黑的现在甚至有炊烟袅袅。一小时前还陷在荒凉山林的朴载赫顿时有种做梦般的感觉。  
迎上来的中年男人是这里的村长，裴俊植和他已经很熟络，便由他带着去找那位“阿呆”。

——看到那个痴痴抱着空碗坐在湖前的男人时，曺容仁突然明白了为什么说他“有古怪”。  
无论是档案里明确过，还是现在自己感知到的，这个阿呆的身上没有神祇，所以也理应没有源虫存在。  
可他的眼神让曺容仁不寒而栗。  
朴载赫敏锐地感受到自己的袖子被攥紧，他无声地看向曺容仁，眼神里都是询问。然而就这一晃神的功夫里，裴俊植拿来了马灯，原本昏暗的环境被一下照亮，曺容仁再看过去时便找不到那种熟悉而诡异的癫狂了。  
也许是错觉吧，他安慰着自己，松开了手指。  
“看着这片湖的时候他就会冷静一些，”裴俊植道，“之前他一看见我就扯着我、说我是鬼，还把村长都砸伤了……”  
朴载赫奇道：“你说他不伤人的？”  
“所以说，古怪啊。”裴俊植叹气道，“我长得也不可怕吧，反正他看到我第一面就跟见了仇人似的，好几个人拖着他把他拖回这儿才好起来。我想着他应该从来没见过我，恨我干嘛呢？后来猜测……可能不是因为我，而是我的枪吧。”  
意思就是神祇了。  
不知那句话点燃了阿呆的精神，原本兀自沉默的他突然将碗一摔，站了起来。  
这一站曺容仁才发现他个子其实很高。他指了指朴载赫，朴载赫不明就里地凑过去，被他一拽，只听他神神秘秘道：“鬼，你也是鬼。”  
复又把朴载赫推开，笑得颇为痴呆，只是说出的话让人发寒：  
“到时候，你身边的……谁都逃不过。他也一样。”  
他脏兮兮的手指指的正是曺容仁的方向。

这天夜里曺容仁做了噩梦，虽然不至于大叫着惊醒，但翌日晨起时也是头痛欲裂，半晌分不清现实与梦境。  
奇了怪了，从回来以后，他这还是第一次做和回忆完全无关的梦。  
梦里的自己踩在莲花上，底下是黑漆漆墨水一样混浊的池水。  
那黑水粘稠可怖，白莲则摇摇欲坠。最终跌落的时候，他才看见原来莲花的茎杆在被一群乌鸦啄食着，直到断裂。  
他一头栽进水里，抬头时望见四周草木尽皆枯萎，草木的尸身显透着中毒般青紫的颜色，枝叶狰狞虬结，像妖异的爪牙。  
梦境安静而缓慢，并不让人惊恐紧张。但曺容仁就是迟迟沉浸在一种窒息感里，过了许久才下床，下意识地寻找朴载赫的踪影。  
不知道他一大早的去哪了。  
曺容仁也不急着找他，而是在村里逛了起来。  
这里朴素简直不像瞭望星上的村子，反而和卡达荷上的离群索处差不多了。未通电力，屈指可数的几台马灯都依赖蓄电池。用水都靠井水，虽然村子就靠着一片大湖，但却没有人用湖水。  
曺容仁往阿呆住的方向走去，隐隐约约地听见争吵声，然后是什么东西落水的声音。

朴载赫被推下湖了。  
性命倒是不必担忧，只是湖水冰冰冷冷，他爬上岸的时候满头满身湿淋淋地，哆嗦着打了个大大的喷嚏。曺容仁没忍住笑出声来，被他哀怨地注视着，另一边闻讯赶来的村长拉着阿呆不住地向朴载赫道歉，倒惹得他很不好意思。  
曺容仁奇道：“你说什么惹着他了？”  
“鬼知道！”朴载赫擦着头发不满道，“不过是问他记不记得以前用的什么神祇啦，上过几次战场啦，还有他杀掉的那个神裔军是不是他好朋友，为什么当初会打起来什么的。”  
“……那你还挺会问的。”听起来个个精准踩雷。  
这些问题还只是让阿呆和朴载赫打了起来。说是打架其实只是朴载赫单方面被推推搡搡——他又不会对一个傻子还手！末了朴载赫想起昨天阿呆拐头拐脑的一番话，不禁问那句“谁都逃不过”是什么意思。  
结果就被阿呆推了下去，还被大骂“你身上好脏滚出去”。

当天的下午，他又神神叨叨地对朴载赫道：“你现在只是微不足道的小鬼，不堪一击。知道吗，你们都只差一步。”  
朴载赫斜眼看他懒得说话，只因他已经被这家伙的碎碎念磨到多给他一句回应都觉得是浪费力气。反倒是耐心极好的曺容仁接话道：“哪一步？”  
“‘遇魔’，”阿呆一本正经道，“或者……”  
他的眼神突然闪动了一下，很快地低下头嗫嚅着不说话了。曺容仁望着他方才瞄着的方向，是裴俊植和村长送水过来了，也许是裴俊植手上那光芒还没褪去的狙击枪吓到了他。  
事后裴俊植对于自己闲着没事拿神祇跑去打野兔的行为表示了极度后悔。如果他早知道阿呆讲到的内容，可能会在进屋之前不光收好狙击枪还会顺便把野兔烤的香喷喷的来作为犒赏。

59.  
很快地，阿呆又因为疑似诅咒曺容仁一样的话语让朴载赫恼火了。他说曺容仁只是看起来清白无垢实则不久后就会罪孽缠身。朴载赫要忍到青筋暴起才能控制住自己想暴揍这家伙的冲动，曺容仁一边拦着朴载赫，一边却心神不宁地想，这和那个梦倒有点不谋而合。  
他转念一想，阿呆是不是想告诉他们些什么呢？  
有一种说法是所有人都有过杀人的念头，而决定他们是否会付诸实践的，是是否会遇到那个契机。如此类比的话，神祇都有夺取宿主意识的倾向，让这种倾向实现的，便是“遇魔”了？  
这和金基仁得知的那“三个条件”是否有联系呢？  
那么，阿呆说的那半句“或者”，难道是说在这三种条件以外，还存在另一种实现思维复活的方法？  
曺容仁越想越离奇，直到朴载赫忍不住推他才意识到自己都快把朴载赫的胳膊抓青了。在那家伙提出抱怨之前，曺容仁便要求他尽可能地多和阿呆接触、交谈。  
朴载赫浑身都写着拒绝，连狼骸都发出了痛苦的哀鸣。曺容仁被磁场搅扰得一乱，但狼骸的存在反而更坚定了他要寻找线索的决心。

烤着野猪肉的裴俊植对此表现出了克制的关怀。他委婉地提醒曺容仁，他觉得在朴载赫独自陪精神异常患者聊天的同时、他的Omega还跑来和另一个Alpha打野味实在是有一点危险。  
危险的那个指的是裴俊植自己。他才不想在烤肉的时候还要担心远处哀怨气氛都快具象化的朴载赫会忍不住半夜里朝自己放冷箭。  
不要在狼狗的幼年时期试图抢他的骨头，不然这份仇会被记一辈子。  
“我至今不知道到底哪里惹过他。难道上学的时候帮你抢盒饭也算吗？”裴俊植给猪蹄刷了一层料酒。  
“你不光带了一整年，还拜托过十来个人帮忙，拜你所赐全年级都知道我爱吃哪层楼的午餐。”曺容忍无聊地转着木签子，顺便捋了一条腱子肉蘸了点盐尝尝——没熟。  
“同班同学这种事难道不常见吗！”  
“很常见……我猜是他还没出鸡仔基地的时候我们俩在枫林的那段甜美时光让他很在意吧。”  
“你用词不要这么暧昧好吗，哪里甜美了？你天天和李在宛搞辩论，还不让我说你们纸上谈兵，不然李在宛就逮着排名测验的时候给我使小绊子……我真的以为那次射哑火弹是自己的问题！被金赫奎笑了两个月……李在宛真是的，都说了拿奖金跟他平分的……”  
“你孜然倒多了。”

裴俊植猛地一抖，剩下的半瓶孜然粉雪崩一般倾了个干净。

五分钟后，两人仿佛无事发生一样继续刷油烤肉，不同的是烤架上的猪少了一大块皮。  
“说到在宛……我一直有个问题想问很久了。”  
曺容仁偷偷瞄了眼，确认裴俊植手上既没拿盐也没拿酱油，这才继续道：  
“你们俩……那个，就是，为什么没标记呢？”

火苗“腾”地暴涨，裴俊植的脸一瞬间被照得通红。曺容仁饶有兴致地看着他露出那少见的无措的神情，然后便听他清晰可闻地吞了口口水，再开口时嗓音都干涩了几分：“你是怎么知道的？”

作为赫赫有名的一对神裔军搭档，裴俊植和李在宛的故事许多人都有所耳闻。从军校时便相熟的两个人一起参加神裔后备役的筛选，在当时破天荒地提出坚持要和对方搭档、如果要分开的话宁可不入选的主张。要知道神裔军直至今日，那些能配成搭档的AO无外乎两种：各自契合神祇后再测试双方相性的，这种最为常见；再有就是像朴载赫主动应征狼骸那样，以神祇本身的相性为先、寻求合适载体的。  
这种从零开始就盲锁搭档、然后还双双入选、最终还真的凭借相互信任与天分成就了一次次经典战役的故事，素来便是为年轻神裔军们津津乐道的。  
如此，恐怕没有人会想过这两个人之间并不存在标记关系。李在宛偶尔身上冒出来的Alpha的信息素味不过是堵人口实，也就只有了解他们俩、并且对神祇的磁场感知力极度敏锐的曺容仁发现了真相。

裴俊植皱着的眉头松了又紧，最后定格在一个淡淡的皱痕上：“我觉得他应该不想。”  
曺容仁迅速道：“所以你其实都没问过。”  
“他不想标记，也不想被我问。”  
回答没出乎意料太多，曺容仁只是有点惊讶这人比他想的还要笃定。  
沉默了一会儿，曺容仁再次问道：“那你们有什么……打算？”  
裴俊植不解，他便试探着：“你不会再和别人在一起……在宛也不会……但是你们两个又……”  
“哥……”裴俊植微微后倾，垂着眼睛露出一个有点无奈的表情，“我们和你们不一样。我，他，这样就很好。”  
他扬了扬脖子望天：“仅仅为了更好的配合、或者为了互相解决欲望、或者真的是日久生情的情侣……神裔军的AO之间的标记好像就这么回事……就和搭档这个结合方式本身一样，我们这些人……”  
他好像陷入了沉思，又好像只是在空茫茫地发呆。曺容仁默默地想，这两个人的关系好像比他想的还要复杂。  
是一种外人想当然地觉得很亲厚、仔细一看却会觉得疏离而隔阂的关系。  
但只有了解得更透彻，才会明白那层隔阂才是用深深的情感心照不宣地维护着的东西。

“有没有人说过你很温柔？”曺容仁端详着裴俊植，其实这位闻名星系的、瞭望星最好的狙击手在战场之下注视着什么东西时，眉眼总是显得格外深情。  
被观察的男人耸耸肩，扯出一个笑容：“太经常了，你是不是很不关心我？”  
不……只是发现，你比我想得还像个好人。  
曺容仁没把这句话说出来，因为厚厚的芦苇丛那边，朴载赫正在向着他走来。

60.  
“你猜，我在阿呆身上发现了什么？”  
朴载赫认真的神情和他头发、衣服上沾的草杆格格不入。曺容仁猜他大概是又和阿呆闹起来了，并且还被摔在了草地里。出于对他小小尊严的维护曺容仁没问这些琐事，只是很配合地歪头道：“怎么了？”  
“如果不是他也摔倒了，可能我们根本不会发现。”  
曺容仁没去理那个十分自爆的“也”字，只是朴载赫继续说的话让他陡然起了兴趣。  
“有个黑色圆片，贴在他衣领里。”朴载赫比划了一下，“窃听器。”

曺容仁的第一反应是看向裴俊植，后者摊摊手表示这不是自己的手笔。  
气氛瞬间凝重了起来。

回到村中的路上，曺容仁不意外地又注意到了许多或好奇或不善的窥视着的目光。从他们昨夜的到来，这些目光就不曾远离。但之前他尚且能泰然处之，而今就不得不多疑心一些。  
朴载赫曾转述的那些前言不搭后语的句子不停地在脑海里穿梭，仿佛有一根线应当将它们连起来。但曺容仁苦苦思考始终不得要领，最后也只得罢了，先考虑起眼下的境况。

来这里的时候并没有想过仍然会被人算计，只因为阿呆藏得实在偏僻难寻，这里又有裴俊植和他的几个手下先行探看，在眼下这种连监察组都不在金正均控制的状况中，曺容仁就压根没往这个方向想。  
可是如果这些本就是一个精巧的圈套呢？或许从裴俊植发现端倪寻着戈凛而来的时候，一张网就已经悄悄布下了……  
不对，此地连信号都不通，如果真的有诈，势必要在当地就埋伏一支足以制服他们这些人的队伍；并且，那枚窃听器的内容也不能走常规的无线信号，只能用它独特的电波传送，这种私人使用的无线电波距离很短，而且裴俊植带来的几台车上都架有信号监测装置，不可能在不知不觉中任由外界窃听到这里的一举一动。  
心念一动，难道是……

傍晚时分，借了闲置房屋给裴俊植一行人居住的那几户村中人家正在自家门前闲话家常，就见昨儿才来的那两个外地人中、高个儿的那个急匆匆走过，找到正无所事事给花草浇水那个同伴，拽着他到一边咬耳朵去了。  
村中人民风淳朴，虽然看得出二人关系匪浅，但有年轻些的女孩子也是看红了脸。而几个中年妇人则大方得多，带着对外地人的好奇心和一丝丝八卦心理假装不经意地往那角落里瞟。  
然而橙灰的阳光下，却见他们的神情并非想象中缱绻柔情，反而一个满脸怀疑防备，另一个则愈发愠怒。他们渐渐地控制不住音量，竟然像是争吵了起来。  
“——连你都不相信我？你们宁愿相信那个疯子！”高个子的那个最先大喊出来，两只手死死抓着对面那人的肩膀，看那架势几乎要把他按到墙上质问，“‘以命换命逆寰转圜’，你想想他这话是什么意思？你现在竟然是连我的命都不重要了……”  
“你才是疯了吧！这种话也拿到外面说？”被按住的那个身体被摇晃得几乎站不住，但仍然咬着牙驳斥着对方。听得出来他在刻意压抑自己的情绪，但失败了，他的眼神灼灼，即使隔着相当的距离也有几分骇人心魄的厉色，和白天偶遇时温和有礼的样子判若两人。

“我不管。明天一早我就会离开这里，你们追求你们的真相去吧。反正无论是以前还是现在，你一直都……不信我。”  
高个子似乎心灰意冷般扭头便走，他的同伴怔愣了一下，随即赶上去想抓他的手：“载赫……”  
两人的身影很快消失在树丛与屋墙之间，那几个围观的妇人嚼着甘暑草啧啧感叹小年轻的冲动，末了又聊起不知说道了多少遍的自己和对象的往年轶事。  
日光悄无声息地隐去了最后一丝橘色，花瓣合敛，飞燕还巢，仿佛除了这个小插曲以外，村落仍和往常一样会迎来一个宁静的夜晚。  
没人注意到另一个角落里旋身离去的阴影。

是夜，万籁俱寂。陷入沉睡的村庄被幢幢山影环绕，宛如埋入深海的一架沉船。

曺容仁被惊醒的时候已是起了风，敲门的裴俊植下属听他应了，便简单地告诉他：“抓住了。”  
原本还带着几分困顿的眼神瞬间清明了，曺容仁立即匆匆披衣出门去。那下属领着他朝不远处窗口亮着马灯的房间走去，短短不过几十步的路程，曺容仁已经在心里把这一系列计划过了个遍。  
一切都因那枚窃听器而起。这深山小村，信号不通，窃听的信息要如何才能传递给有心之人？裴俊植的几个下属轮班守卫，并未发现过什么危险。  
如此，便只有一种可能了，村中定然存在金正均的人。或者是外人假扮村中居民，或者是村中原住民为金正均收买。他潜伏在阿呆身边进行监视，倒未必是冲着朴载赫和曺容仁来的。更有可能早早就找到阿呆进行过询问，只是没问出什么、人手又匮乏，金正均分身乏术只得暂离本地，只留下一枚钉子，以防万一。  
如此，裴俊植找到阿呆倒是误打误撞正中金正均下怀。想必他知道能让阿呆开口的人自己送上门来，只会喜不自胜吧。  
无论是那人自己探听到的线索、还是从窃听器里收集到的录音，在这种环境里要传递信息就只有先离开信号恶劣的群山，到起码两小时车程外的地方发送消息。此人不仅需要和阿呆关系亲近，还得是有能力跋涉路途的人。曺容仁心下早有推断，是以让朴载赫做出得知了大秘密并且马上就要离开的样子，那人知道此事非同小可，会连夜赶出村子暴露自己，也是意料之中的了。  
光线越来越近，曺容仁一抬头那盏马灯就在他头顶左侧的窗口，开着的门就在前面。  
心里却蓦地打了个突。  
他想，让朴载赫为离开而随便编一点说辞，而他套用了些阿呆的话，这似乎太不谨慎了……  
然而这也只是一瞬间的异念，因为踏过门槛、映在曺容仁眼帘里的是一具七窍流血的尸体。  
如他所料，是村长，但他没想到他会以这种状态被揭露身份。  
“自杀的，抓回来的路上服毒死的。”裴俊植的声音里是掩饰不住的遗憾，一侧的朴载赫则敏锐地发现曺容仁的不对劲，冲过来扶住他：“怎么了？”  
万千片碎片和断线交织在曺容仁脑海里让他有好几秒都直直的盯着那具尸体说不出话来，而当他找回自己的声音时，一句几乎是冷厉的话如寒霜般迸出：  
“走！”

61.  
走……走到哪去，现在又怎么来得及？  
裴俊植和朴载赫对视一眼，他虽知道曺容仁这种反应一定是情况严峻到了极点，可也实在丈二和尚摸不着头脑。朴载赫见曺容仁脸色急速泛红，呼吸急促但却一下比一下微弱，立刻明白这是急火攻心，加之连日劳累之下恐怕会有休克的风险。连忙拉了他出去，让外面的夜风吹散残存的血腥味，又要了杯温水喂他喝了，缓缓帮他顺气。  
过了会儿，曺容仁才缓过劲来，方才头晕眼黑的症状退散了，这才一把攥住朴载赫的手，眼中血丝难掩目光灼烈，咄咄道：“他传出去了吗？”  
朴载赫一时被他吓了一跳，也不知怎地语气里都带了万分小心：“没有，他一出村子就被他们几个抓住了。”  
然而曺容仁并未因他的话而放松，反倒因一丝细节而更加紧张起来，追问道：“你们两个不在？”  
指的自然是朴载赫与裴俊植两个，  
“我们不在那个方向，当时是那两个人守着的。”朴载赫一指，两个有点眼熟的男人同时看了过来。曺容仁立刻转向他们问：“他有什么异常举动吗？”  
那二人面面相觑，直说当时太暗，并没看到什么，否则也不会让他轻易服毒自尽了。  
曺容仁并不轻信，再三要他们回想，这两人是什么都说不出来，倒是另一个下属带了个怯生生的小女孩过来，原是她起夜的时候看见有好像黄绿的光闪过，朝着镇上的方向去了。  
曺容仁闭了闭眼，已经明白那不是信号弹就是类似的东西了。他不是没想到这层——万一内线暴露，总要保留一个最后还能传达信息的手段。只是他在看到尸体之前，都还不知道竟然有珍贵至此、叫人能如同夙愿成真一样坦然赴死——  
以命换命，以命换命……  
曺容仁心中一阵阵发冷：原以为只是出于侦察兵达牧曾误杀同僚才会发出的歉疚之语，想来朴载赫也是觉得这和达牧的经历息息相关才会拿来作饵，但若这才是“遇魔”之外的另一种解法呢？即便不是，如果它和金正均的疑惑恰恰吻合呢？

裴俊植拿了刚刚从尸体身上搜到的一个其貌不扬的打火机出来，曺容仁扫了眼他阴霾的脸色就知道那束信号光想必出自这“打火机”了。卸开一看，里面五种颜色的粉尘分列其中，想必每一种都有约定好的不同意义。  
事已至此，曺容仁只得强行压下翻涌的恨意，捡要紧的推论说了。裴俊植一脸严峻，当即去整合所有部下和车辆，准备即刻启程离开。朴载赫却在短暂的震惊之后，陷入了沉思。

彼时车门都敞开着只待启程，虽然也想悄悄离去，但深夜里出了这件事，他们能把村长的尸体匆匆掩埋就已经是紧赶慢赶，搅得合村不安也是不得已的了。曺容仁只听有人来报说阿呆不见了，眼皮一跳，但当下也顾不得去找他了。驾驶座上的朴载赫踩下油门，他们便混在一行一模一样的车辆中冲出了村落，宛如一只只在山洞间穿梭的飞蛾，不知何时会触上蛛网。  
“在想什么？半天不说话了。”  
朴载赫的呼吸轻轻一滞，瞥见曺容仁故作轻松的表情，眼中划过一丝不易察觉的晦暗，不假思索道：  
“只是在想……我们应该天不亮就会被抓住。”  
曺容仁叹了口气：“是吗。”  
一句反问两层意思。  
但朴载赫也知道他没心思追究自己的搪塞，因为现在，眼前这条两个人默契地选择的路更值得着意。他道：“金议长投鼠忌器，至少这一路不会要他们的命。”

裴俊植不仅用自己带来的几台相同的车子作为混淆，还独自上了那辆朴载赫来时所开的车子。此事没能瞒住曺容仁，但曺容仁也不忍拆穿。他总觉得裴俊植其实也知道现在他们都如同困兽之斗，只不过无论出于大局还是多年感情他都必须试上一试，哪怕以身犯险。  
“毕竟是瞭望星最好的狙击手，怎么会坐以待毙？”曺容仁想了想，又无奈笑道，“而且，他还是个大好人。”

一路沉寂，错落的树影如监视着去路的哨兵。曺容仁盯着通讯器，一捕捉到信号就将写好的信息发给了李民晧。纵然他不可能及时赶来救援，知道个来龙去脉给他提供线索也是必要的。  
不等李民晧回复，就听朴载赫冷不丁地开口，道：“前面就下盘山公路了，估计不到半小时就是镇上。”  
曺容仁向车窗外望去，山坳下仿佛有荧光点点。他心一横，握上了朴载赫的手腕。  
下一秒，天旋地转的失重感击中了他。而在后面所有人的视野里，这辆车仿佛方向盘失灵一般猛地冲出弯道，伴随着刺耳的轮胎摩擦声猝然冲下了凄黑的山麓！

黑暗中，一道蓝光幽幽亮起，摧毁了李民晧难得的睡意。  
他原本想着戈凛现在也是深更半夜，会来消息一定是要紧事了。结果摸了通讯器来看，却是条没署名的消息，拐头怪脑的，显然不是戈凛那几个人发的。  
【AC7024 th50070704】  
后面那串他知道是日期，以瞭望星通行历正是两年前的某一天。前面那串又是什么？  
李民晧疑惑着，他的通讯端口没有几个人能连接上，绝不可能是误发。同僚、线人，再不然……就是敌人了。  
不等他细思，另一条条理清晰、行文简略却内容惊人的消息来到了他的通讯器里，一看便知是曺容仁的手笔。李民晧便无心再想上一条的神秘编号，只快速浏览了一遍曺容仁的来信，就惊得出了身冷汗。白天的时候他们已经查到了不少蔡光振这些年来假借各种身份建立的公司，以地产为主，其余各个产业涉猎颇广。金基仁道他多年前就在研究神祇相关的东西，想来这些年副帅和金正均用在这方面上的资金、场地都少不了蔡光振的支持。  
其中也有几个企业的位置和李相赫的日记中提到的有些牵连，分别是一处牧场、一处玉矿和一个开发中的旅游景区——李民晧不熟悉，找了它堂而皇之的官网才知道这还是个有山有水有内陆海的大景区，一瞬间竟有些佩服这人揽财有道。  
这几个地方都不在繁华的郡内，地方宽阔便于进行秘密工事。最重要的是，它们附近一百里的范围内都有那些消失的神裔军曾驻扎过的场所，地理层面上来看它们所处的地区和梅格要塞有一个共通点：土壤酸度偏低，重金属含量极低，属于瞭望星上的近极地土壤类型。  
李民晧把金正均可能的目的地范围缩小到这三者，才稍微放下心想睡一觉。谁知又骤然得知曺容仁和朴载赫主动投入敌网。他必定得去援救不说，还拜托了他帮着找那个达牧的下落，最好顺便还能派人去戈凛接应裴俊植，别让他被自理国政府盯上——裴俊植远不是毛头小子了，再急又不可能在城镇里开火！李民晧想到这点，倒是察觉出戈凛这地方不简单的意味。  
想到裴俊植，突然就想到，他见到裴俊植的第一面还是姜赞镕介绍的，在那之前这个名字也不过最多从姜赞镕口中听到，几乎是枫林等军事重地常见的一个符号一般了。  
如此，一种奇怪的感觉从李民晧的心里冉冉升起。  
AC7024，AC7024……  
他兀自穿了衣服，发了指令安排早已派去各地的人员发消息禀报情况。想了想，把戈凛的事分别发了给李在宛和金基仁一份，这两个人同他一样几乎不得休息，但是看到这些也一定会立刻赶来商量计划。李民晧用冷水泼在脸上，想让被乱七八糟的线索填充的心绪平静一点。

AC7024……  
李民晧猛地打了个寒噤，只觉得这水冰冷刺骨。  
AC7024不是他刚跟着姜赞镕的前几年、在一份文件上看到姜赞镕化名调查某案时使用的代号吗？  
恍惚之中，只听天边低沉地轰隆作响，不久便唰啦啦地，竟是初秋里下起了大雨。仿佛几日的云销雨霁不过是一个短暂的假象而已。


	15. Chapter 15

62.  
“我叫‘海’。”  
“不，我问的是你……原本的名字。”  
张景焕望着少年微微侧着头有些困惑的表情，努力从原本乌黑缭乱的记忆里挖出了那块锈迹斑斑的牌子。  
“……张……景焕。”  
少年点了点头，忽然露出一个微不可察的笑容：“我记住了。”  
仿佛一瞬间就把这个名字擦亮了一般。

叶是个很轻盈的女孩子，她和她的哥哥都具有西南陆那块地方生人的特征：身量轻巧，敏捷，单纯。相比起来张景焕就显得稳重多了——他们更喜欢称之为过于老成或者大叔相，总之不是什么好词。  
“我也不知道在……那种地方长大，他们俩是怎么还能这么活泼的，真难得。”  
听闻此话的李相赫将目光从打打闹闹比赛猎野兔的兄妹俩身上转过来，飞快打量了一下张景焕。  
那个眼神很奇怪，多年以后张景焕回想起，才明白那是一个不忍却并不怜悯的眼神。

他不是怜悯三个被买卖的孩子的遭遇。他只是不忍戳穿一个事实——  
风和叶不是神奇地保留着天真烂漫的个性……而是他们若不这样表现，便失去了被买回来的价值。  
那时的张景焕却在李相赫的眼神里心虚不已，因为只有他自己知道，他来的时候就被赋予了“监视者”的工作。  
有时候是汇报一天内都干了些什么，连琐事都一一过问；有时候则是一些虚无缥缈的例如“你觉得这几天的相赫怎么样”。  
“怎么样”这个问题真是越来越难回答。  
起初像是“他很厉害”“有点冷漠”“其实对亲近的人很好”，逐渐变成“我不知道”。  
“不知道？”金正均镜片后的眼神似笑非笑，落在张景焕身上让他有种被冰枪扫射的错觉。  
“换个问题吧……你们今天不是去清点缴获品了吗，相赫用的什么纸单？”  
张景焕不假思索道：“白底带黄条，抬头印花的那打。”  
换来的是金正均更加意味凝重的打量，片刻，他勾了勾嘴角：“我知道了。”

这件事后不久，就发生了神平演武场事故，也就是叶和风丧命的那起事故。事故本身的缘由不算稀奇，属于线人情报延误造成的撤退不及时，后果便是特攻小队全军覆没。  
叶和风被激光割网碾成了模糊的肉块，纠缠在一起的尸块几乎不分彼此。  
看到他们或者说它们的一瞬间，张景焕几乎昏过去。他向来自诩的冷静沉着在那一刻背叛了他，视线里黑压压的斑点向他袭来，太阳穴痛得要爆炸了。他猛地垂下头，空气里仿佛掺了刀子一样让人每一下呼吸都带来剧痛。  
耳朵里似乎听到了倒地的声音，张景焕回头去看，模模糊糊地只能看到一个跪倒在地的人影。  
是李相赫。他握在手里的鬼斩折射着刺眼的光芒，原本是幽绿的，慢慢地却渗出一点让张景焕反胃的红色。  
脑中嗡嗡地，仿佛能听到血液狂窜的声音。不知过了多久，手被更冰凉的一只握住了，李相赫抬着头，穿堂风把空气里的血腥味吹得很远。  
“你走吧。”

张景焕睁开眼，面前是滴滴跳动的曲线表。脉搏上连着乱七八糟的感应线，金正均正一脸铁青地瞪着他。  
“还是没找到？”张景焕毫无掩饰地笑出声。  
金正均皱了皱眉头，显而易见地不悦。但他这次并没像之前那样焦虑太久，而是敲了敲手腕，甚至有心情反讽：“我当你有多了解相赫，原来也不过如此。”  
“抬举我了。说了解他……我怎么可能跟您比？”  
仿佛有凛冽的风声在头顶呼啸而过，张景焕摇了摇头，继续道：“谁能想到亲身教养他几十年的金议长，连他想要什么都说不出来呢？”

那一直绊住金正均的问题，第三个条件，他万万没想到最艰难的障碍竟然是李相赫本身。  
李相赫的欲望是什么？  
人的意志不是无坚不摧的。就同慎德遵照的规律那样，他把永生的欲望依托在强大的精神力中创造出源虫，留下神祇的印子。而神祇在同宿主融合的进程中不断摸索，不仅是为了找到契合复活需求的精神体，同时还要找到宿体最大的破绽：欲望。  
这解释了为什么不同人被源虫激发后的表现大有不同，因为他们内心深处被扭曲的欲望从根源上就是不同的。  
然而这在李相赫身上并不奏效。从源虫苏醒之后他一直陷入植物人一般的昏迷中，连脑电波探测都安静得如同一潭死水，任何刺激都没法引起他的回应。蔡光振告诉金正均，他体内的源虫像无头苍蝇一样，根本没有明确的方向。  
“它们需要引导。”

那么李相赫最想要的是什么？  
不是钱权名誉、不是至高无上的武力，不是金正均捏着鼻子承认的“自由”，最后，甚至不是张景焕。  
张景焕自己也答不上来。但他总觉得那一定是很简单却抓不住的东西，如果金正均悟到的话一定会大跌眼镜——想到这点，他就又忍不住笑出了声。  
他笑得越大声，喉咙里的血腥味就越是翻涌——接连不断的记忆探索让他身心都遭受了严重的创伤，但比起这些，看到金正均的挫败也不赖……他闲闲地想着，吐了一口血，然而抬起头来时，映入眼帘的却是金正均不同于前几日的神情。  
丝毫不焦虑不愤怒，甚至有几分泰然与怜悯。就和他少年时被叫去金正均办公室里常常见到的神情似的。

63.  
在曺容仁自己都很年轻的时候，军队里有过一次实践课。教官点了朴载赫问他，若你驾驶着一台一分钟内不迫降就会炸毁的战舰，但是唯一能作为降落点的平地上正被一百名临时驻扎的一般兵士占满。那么你是选择让自己活，还是让这一百名士兵活下来？  
朴载赫不假思索地回答：当然是让一百条命活下来啊。  
“愚昧的英雄，但现在并不是为联邦神裔军的高洁觉悟鼓掌的时候。”教官平静地说，“一名神裔军的价值远远高于一百名普通士兵，无论是从稀缺程度、培养成本还是战场作用上来说，联邦的利益都不允许你们随意牺牲。”  
“或者，也可以称它为另一种更高层面的、人格、信念、道德的牺牲。”  
曺容仁依旧记得那时候他坐在朴载赫后侧方的位置，看不到他的表情，只能看见他放在桌面上攥成拳、绷得紧紧的手背。

——“没关系，反正我早就被军队踢出去了。”  
失去意识前在即将坠落的车里，朴载赫对曺容仁说的最后一句话便是带着笑的这一句。曺容仁还未来得及吐槽他把大义凛然活生生说得像负气报复，脑袋就撞在车门上昏了过去。  
此刻带着头痛幽幽转醒，曺容仁想起以前的事来，不由好奇起那时候要是坐在朴载赫邻座，是不是能看到他侧脸上露出迷茫和不忿以外的神情呢。  
也许比自己想象的还要坚定也说不准。  
走神没有持续太久，曺容仁很快便揉着太阳穴开始整理思绪。他想既然他们二人都自投罗网了，大概裴俊植带的那些人也就平安无事了吧。倒不是信任这不成文的契约，只是他不认为金正均放在戈凛那个小村落附近的兵力在应付朴载赫之外，还足够去为难裴俊植的车队罢了。

曺容仁闭了闭眼，再睁眼——依然看不到任何东西。  
他的心跳极速加剧了几下，随即他强迫自己冷静下来：即使撞击头部确实有损伤视觉神经的可能，但此刻的感觉并不是看到虚无……只是完完全全的漆黑罢了。  
也就是说并不是视力出了问题，而是自己现在处于一个完全没有光线的地方。  
此时体感温度约在10℃左右，湿度偏低，耳边听不到任何机械或是自然的声音，鼻子倒是能闻到一丝淡淡的土腥气。室内范围……曺容仁摸摸索索地扶着光溜溜的墙壁走了一圈，大概估测出是个直径为10米左右的圆形，顶上则已经不是他能摸到的高度了。除了墙壁和同样光滑的地面以外，曺容仁再也摸不到任何别的东西，他迅速否定了脑子里预测的几个联邦秘密监狱。  
大概是位于瞭望星西部某个新造的……私牢里吧。  
虽然令人惊奇地，那把朴载赫亲手打的钢刀还在袖子里藏着，但此时它对于逃命真是毫无用处——曺容仁试着用它划上墙壁，收获的只有浅浅的划痕和由于巨大的回声和共鸣而让他脑袋发蒙的噪音。  
静下来之后，在这种极度黑暗的环境里连心跳和呼吸声都隐隐地让人胆寒……曺容仁闭上眼按着自己淤伤的额角，试图用疼痛驱使自己保持冷静。  
金正均还不至于有把俘虏关在铁盒子里饿死这么畸形又无效率的爱好，现在还留着自己的命，不过是为了要挟朴载赫。  
也就说明他的目的还没有达到。  
想到这点，曺容仁多少还有几分安慰：事前和朴载赫商量的应对还算没有赌错，而朴载赫，也没有辜负他的期望。

这要从那位前下七营的侦察兵达牧、或者说伪装成“阿呆”的先生说起了。  
并不是说那个傻傻的家伙是个假身份，只是曺容仁极度怀疑，那副躯壳里装着的灵魂早就换了人——慎德的内核也许在达牧和同僚互相残杀的时候就成功占据了这名神裔军的身体。此后他隐居到深山的小村落中，直到近期被金正均和副帅代表的李氏后人找到。  
如果是这样，他那些神神叨叨、但仔细想来竟有几分关联的话就能得到解释了。曺容仁不知道他这样隐蔽地提醒他们线索是为了什么，但联系到他作为大有可为的天才术师，苏醒之后宁可隐居深山而不是投奔尚且强大的李氏后人，大概也有几分隐情在内。他避着内线村长告诉给朴载赫和曺容仁的话，也不能当做疯言疯语，值得好好推敲了——他对朴载赫格外敌意的态度，说明他知道朴载赫的神祇曾经发作过；他很清楚神祇发作的契机，当中最可怖的莫过于那句以命换命了。  
当时曺容仁和朴载赫只当他指的是以宿主的消失换取慎德的复活，便随意地拿出来做诱饵了。然而事发之后曺容仁瞬间意识到，那句话好巧不巧才是金正均需要的，也是对朴载赫最致命的威胁。  
慎德彻底苏醒的时候，达牧刚刚杀死了一名同样被附身的神裔军。  
这才是以命换命的真正含义。不是要用宿主的性命，而是要以另一名宿主做药引。就像胎中自相残杀的双子一样，最终胜利的一方才能作为完整的生命苏醒。

只是曺容仁还不清楚，慎德小心翼翼传达出来这些线索究竟居心何为。他才不会天真地以为慎德只是好心好意要帮助他们，况且如此一来只会给他自己跨越千年的夙愿添麻烦——不过，想到他还把朴载赫丢进了冰冷的湖水里，曺容仁又不禁滑稽地想：也许天才总是有些奇怪的恶趣味也未可知。  
朴载赫还在……曺容仁摸了摸自己左胸感受着平稳的心跳。否则，无论是自己还是鸦骨，都不会像现在这样没有任何感知。  
眼下也只有这么不断安慰自己，才能在完全虚无一般的牢笼里获得一点安心了。

64.  
……然而。  
粗略估算应该已经在钢铁的牢笼里呆了七十个小时，饶是曺容仁也没法继续用自我安慰来保持镇静了。  
时间的流逝仿佛被恶意放慢了一般。开始是百无聊赖地数着脉搏，神思游离地想着外面的情况、想李民晧能不能找到他们、想朴载赫有没有吃太多苦头……渐渐地，生理性的缺水、饥饿、疲惫感越来越不能忽视。胃里仿佛沉着块烧红的铁块，思绪也开始混乱。  
曺容仁知道在极端空虚环境下所有想象都会滑向悲观的结局，简单地来说就是越转移注意力反而越会钻牛角尖。他不是不知道这种剥夺感觉的紧闭也是一种拷问和折磨犯人的方式，但这并不能帮助他在身临其境时解救自己。

再这样下去也许真会默默无闻地死在这里。  
这个念头冒出来的一瞬间曺容仁就狠狠地打了个激灵。随即用力掐了把自己的手臂，试图用痛感强迫自己保持清醒。  
事实上他的手指在用力的时候反而僵硬地颤抖，也许是因为饥饿或者神经麻痹。曺容仁不自觉地押了比想象中大几倍的力气，如果有光的话，一定能看见手臂上紫红得厉害。

在第二次从不知何时陷入的短暂梦境中醒过来时，曺容仁索性提刀对着小臂划了一道。  
血的味道短暂地成为了新元素。虽然很快就因为嗅觉惯性而失去了冲击力，但还是让曺容仁的感官获得了一些活力。  
这可太不妙了，他一边警告自己不能沉溺于消极，一边苦笑：在这种时候居然无意识地制造出噩梦来消磨自己的心理防线，果然人最大的敌人都是自己吗。

梦境的内容是回忆碎片和扭曲幻想的结合。  
大脑的疲惫让曺容仁陷入了假寐，连眼睛是否闭着都不能确定的梦境里，曺容仁首先见到的是那满天的红霞，和逆着光的一道漆黑的背影。  
啊，果然。  
仿佛心有预料一样的，曺容仁想，果然这天是永远迈不过的天堑。  
没有枪弹爆裂声，没有作战的大吼和惨叫，没有血、硝烟和焦肉的味道，甚至连神祇的存在都告知不到。曺容仁的眼中只有那通红背景下的一抹黑色，鼻腔中则是抽去了信息素后剩下的那人身体的味道。  
有朴载赫爱用的沐浴剂和他的皮肤、汗水混合的味道。掺杂着临时绷带的消毒水和早上紧急集合时、急匆匆揣进上衣口袋的软糖的味道。  
这场景太过怪异。视觉如此抽象，嗅觉却丰富而鲜活。曺容仁近乎贪婪地汲取着空气，仿佛这样就能让凝滞的身体细胞雀跃起来。而那个背影一直静静地宛如雕像般立在那里，让他忍不住想去拥抱……  
在双臂揽上那背影的瞬间，有轻微的“扑”的声音传来，像匕首插进沙袋，像水球被刺入钢钉。  
他只抱到了一滩鲜血。  
动地的脚步声纷至沓来，画面极速切换，曺容仁的心跳咚咚地狂跳，他还听见了自己大口喘息的声音。  
眼前是昏暗破旧的纵横错乱的小巷，建筑风格与瞭望星大相径庭。有外星的语言隐隐约约响起，曺容仁听出了那几个男人在交流“去哪了”“瞭望星的畜x，真能躲”“快点抓了交差”种种。  
咽下喉咙里翻涌的血味，曺容仁提着一口气继续奔跑向眼前的岔路。不能被抓住……自己身上还有狼骸和鸦骨，万一被发现……要逃走……  
这样想着，却在转过一个拐角的时候猝不及防地天旋地转，场景再次转换。

是不知何处的小屋子。  
“哥，你来啦。”  
叹息般的声音在身后响起，曺容仁还未从被追捕的惊慌中回过神来，就被一双有力的手臂搂进了怀里。  
随着这温暖的怀抱，方才宁静的气息一瞬间荡然无存。充斥在曺容仁鼻腔里的换成了稍有热度的松枝香，是信息素。  
朴载赫从背后把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进曺容仁的颈窝，语气像是刚从睡梦中苏醒，还带着撒娇的鼻音：“怎么才来看我，好孤独……”  
这声音……比现在的朴载赫还要年轻，像处于成年左右的音色，虽然曺容仁不记得他说过这样的话——但那时候的朴载赫，的确时常会感觉到孤独，并且比现在要黏人和爱撒娇得多。  
这孩子不知何时就越来越独立了……虽然独立不是坏事……不是坏事……吗……  
朴载赫唇齿间的气息流连在曺容仁侧颈和耳朵之间，理应是暧昧的气氛中，曺容仁却丝毫感觉不到旖旎和爱意。他的目光垂下，盯着箍在自己腰际的那双手。  
十指交叉着，有棱角立体的关节，修长的手指，是朴载赫那双时常让曺容仁觉得好看的手。  
只是像鬼魅一样显得格外苍白摄人。  
“明天去约会吧！去逛街也好看电影也好游乐园也好，总之不能再放我鸽子了，上次，上上次，哥你有那么忙吗……”  
“载赫啊。”  
曺容仁打断朴载赫略显孩子气的碎碎念，闭了闭眼，温和却直接道：“放我走吧。”

曺容仁已经意识到这里不是现实。可是要怎么从梦境里苏醒，光靠意识并不能做到。  
朴载赫因为他突如其来的话而沉默了一会儿，曺容仁几乎要以为他连呼吸都停止了。然后，朴载赫的声音低沉了下来：“你以为你走得掉吗？”  
紧接着他噗嗤一笑，再度蹭上曺容仁的脖颈，笑嘻嘻道：“哥哥最想要的不就是“我”吗？我就在这里，只能在这里。”

有朵纯白的花掉进黑沼，被鬼魅的爪牙撕成碎片。  
似曾相识的画面从曺容仁的脑海里一晃而过。

“不……”  
“放心吧，我跟他不一样，我永远不会变的。”  
不知何时朴载赫站到了曺容仁面前。曺容仁险些大叫出来——这是……  
十三岁的朴载赫歪着脑袋看曺容仁的脸，他的眼睛亮亮的湿湿的，像刚出生的小动物一样满是好奇和期待。  
“你不是最喜欢我了吗？  
“——逃走的话，就再也找不到我了哦。”

胃酸仿佛过多溢出了，难言的苦涩液体涌上喉头。内脏在燃烧，后背仿佛有冷冰冰的风割过去，冰火两重天一样的温差让曺容仁忍不住颤抖。  
但他一刻都不敢停下脚步。  
少年的身形因为抽条的身高而格外纤瘦，仿佛一推就会跌倒在地似的。他裸露的手臂拉着曺容仁的手腕，手肘处突出一个尖锐的角度，让人有种那锋利的骨骼即将刺破皮肤的错觉。如果仔细看的话，甚至能发现两道泛白的生长纹。  
像棵摇摇晃晃的小树，新枝未满，每片叶片上都是鲜活的脉络。就算时常冒出古怪的刺，曺容仁却能照单全收地喜欢着。  
的确，是只有“在这里”才能遇到的绝版了。

“在那么远的地方哥哥想过最多的是哪个人？”少年变声期的嗓音有些沙沙的，天真纯粹，“是我吗？”  
曺容仁愣了愣，轻声道：“……不。”  
“我就知道，是那家伙了？”少年没有回头，曺容仁只能从后侧方看见他的一点点脸颊，得知他在笑。  
“是的。”  
“哈……那家伙才没有那么好，只不过是哥哥最担心他才会想得比较多吧？”  
曺容仁没有回答。

越走越远，越来越冷。  
异样感终于浮现在曺容仁心中。他忍着后背一阵阵的寒噤开口问道：“我们要去哪？”  
握住他手腕的那只手锢得越来越紧，它冰冷又坚硬，简直像金属制品一样让曺容仁的手臂痛到麻木。  
过了许久，朴载赫才回答到：“去……我的墓园。”

65.  
紧跟着那句话的是大门轰然拉开的声音。  
眨眼的一瞬间里面前满是飘荡着的光怪陆离的人影，低头看去，脚下则踩着浮在黑色沼泽上的石桥。  
少年拉着曺容仁走向自己的归途。  
“等等……”  
曺容仁试图挣脱、或是阻止他，但他惊恐地发现即使二人的脚步停止，四周的景象仍然在一去不回地向后远离。  
“总有些……不，大部分事都是你阻止不了的。”朴载赫转过来，平静地望着曺容仁。人形的影子从他身边掠过，每一下都会在他的皮肤上割开一道血口。  
曺容仁这才发现那些斑驳诡异的剪影，仔细看去的话，竟然全是朴载赫的影子！  
身高不一、姿势各异。但和朴载赫共度过许多年生活的曺容仁可以确定那些都是朴载赫的轮廓。简直像是从他的日常中抓取的照片一般。  
曺容仁顿时有种被窥视的厌恶感。但更让他毛骨悚然的是，这个画面仿佛暗含着什么寓意。  
一个他不能改变更不愿触碰的事实。

少年逐渐遍体鳞伤。他的血流下来染红了一整块石板。有泛红的剪影飞到曺容仁眼前，炫耀一般跳动着。  
曺容仁忍无可忍地挥手过去，它便迅速碎成了碎屑，消失在空气中。  
“没用的……”朴载赫的表情是极力隐忍着的，但当眼角被割开的时候他露出了一个苦笑，“好疼啊，哥哥。”

要救我的话，也不是不可以。  
小恶魔般的低语回荡在曺容仁耳边。  
去把他杀掉就好了。  
谁？  
他啊，他就在那边，快去。  
……  
不然的话……我会消失的。

他的星光，他的梦想，他所有温柔和残忍的起源。  
少年的皮肤上渗出星星点点的火焰。  
去吧。十四岁的朴载赫轻飘飘地鼓励他。那声音就和他本人一样，仿佛马上就会被大火吞没一般。

诡异的感觉始终萦绕不去，曺容仁不再犹豫。  
如果可以留下他的话……  
曺容仁鬼使神差地向被指示的方向走去。开始是走，几步之后就开始奔跑。黑色的泥水一波波地涌上桥面，浸湿他的脚踝，然后顺着双腿向上攀爬。  
曺容仁不敢停下，最后他看到了他的敌人。只看到了一个背影。  
一个再熟悉不过的背影。

喉咙死死地哽住，双脚像被冻在了地面上一步都迈不出去。脑中被巨大的蜂鸣声占据了，一刹那间曺容仁明白了那是鸦骨的悲鸣。  
它在拒绝，但少年的声音在背后不容反悔地煽动着：  
“就用那把刀吧，很简单的。只要……比上一次再用力一点就好了。  
“我就是……被他杀死的啊。”

黑色的液体渗进了喉管、眼睛和耳道。有温热的泪涌出来，飞快地与污液融为一体。曺容仁的身体不知何时燃着剧痛的灼烧感，脊骨更是如同要断裂一般地震痛着。鸦骨……鸦骨为什么没有回音？  
有双手引导着曺容仁抽出衣袖中湛清的短刃，推着他向前去。  
不……可是……  
那个背影却突然动了。  
——目光几乎捕捉不到的刹那间，一道锋芒逼人的弧光带着浓烈的杀意冲了过来！

66.  
李相赫睁开双眼。  
他做了一个很长，很长的梦。  
没有一件是关于自己的。他很清楚地认知着，脑子也在快速转动。  
即使给他灌输别人的记忆也是无济于事的，李相赫对自己的意志力很有自信。哪怕金正均从蔡光振那里得到了流传下来的“钥匙”，也还得找到自己的弱点才行。  
通称“欲望”的弱点，在李相赫身上是几乎不存在的。他自认对自己的审视从未懈怠过也有看人极敏锐的眼光，他不觉得金正均能找到这份破绽。

——那么，现在放他醒过来又是什么意思？  
李相赫长出一口气，稍微活动僵硬的肢体，更加意外地发现鬼斩也是苏醒着的。  
摸不透金正均的意思，但望着四周散落在地的注射器、输液管和各种切断了电源、屏幕漆黑的仪器，李相赫决定先去探查一下外面的情况再思考其他的。  
毕竟自己睡了太久。如果现在谁来告诉他李在宛带领监察组风风火火地把金正均的据点给端了，他也不会太过惊讶。  
李相赫轻轻地下了病床，借着微弱的灯光走出了房间。

有什么人争吵的声音细碎地传来，像隔着厚厚的布料一样闷闷地听不清楚。李相赫循着声音走过去，找到一条金色的螺旋楼梯。  
扶手上金色的涂料斑驳晦暗，它像一条蛇静静地向下蜿蜒。  
与此同时李相赫也分辨出了，那隐隐约约的声音是张景焕的。  
他怎么……跟来了？  
轻轻皱了皱眉头，李相赫不去想心里那一分是不悦还是别的什么，径直踏上楼梯，逐阶而下。

楼梯的螺旋很小，几乎走几步就要转一个角度。而随着地势往下，争吵声越发分明。  
不仅有张景焕，另一个人的声音也时不时地响起。只是李相赫一时间有些陌生，分辨不出是谁。只能听到他的语气镇定中夹杂着偶有冒头的急切，仿佛在劝说张景焕：  
“……他们俩……你还是去南郊……”  
“线索出错了！我必须去把他们找回来……”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“和谁的错有关系吗？我们不是……吗……”  
张景焕顿了顿，语气更加焦躁：“不管你怎么想，相赫，别拦着我。”  
相赫……  
李相赫仿佛被什么击中了。  
是了……原来是那天……  
是叶和风殒命的那个晚上。

两人又说了些什么，磁场的波动一掠而过，紧接着便是金属的交错之声：两人动起手来了。  
凭借线人的情报，叶和风前往神平演武场追寻逃逸的军工重犯；张景焕和李相赫则去往南郊守死敌方的逃跑路线。  
演武场本身就充斥着各类军工机械，从任务的可行度上选择了小个子的叶和风前去，这本身没什么问题。后来两人因为情报谬误撤退不及而惨死，李相赫下定决心要保张景焕一条生路……  
李相赫的太阳穴突突地作痛。这件往事在他目前为止的人生中并不算最残酷血腥的，因为各种问题死于任务中的部下他都已经数不过来了，见过的人类的死法一个比一个惨烈……但只有这件事，一旦触碰到，李相赫还是会隐隐地反胃和压抑。  
更恶劣的是，此时耳中回荡的对话毫不留情地解开了他封印在记忆深处的那件事。  
对整个神平演武场事故来说那只是个微不足道的小插曲——  
那就是，张景焕曾经发现情报有问题、却被李相赫阻止了前去营救叶和风的这件事。

阻止张景焕无论在当时还是后来看来都是合情合理的。  
他们并不知道情报的错误到底有多大影响，也许叫停计划反而会造成无谓的失败；当时的时间点已经不算早了，即使张景焕放弃自己的岗位赶去演武场也很可能赶不上，而南郊那边的缺口就会无人处理；再退一步，如果叶和风陷入了他们解决不了的危险，那么张景焕的现身就根本不是营救，而是多余的送死。  
刚得知任务出了差错的时候，李相赫的脑中隐隐约约地察觉到，这与金正均脱不了干系。  
但那只是一瞬划过的念头罢了，还未成年的李相赫、自小在金正均的屋檐下长大的李相赫，在那一天仍旧侥幸地想着，不会吧。  
那可不是弭豹，是人啊。

事情就这么万中之一地朝着最坏的结果发生了。  
张景焕没有怪李相赫的意思，或者说，他已经没有余裕再去回想曾经有过的一丝丝转机了。他眼眶上滚烫刺痛迟迟不褪，像被目睹的血腥画面烙上了印痕。  
但李相赫不一样，李相赫的思绪仿佛一分为二，其中一个飞快地明白过来这些都是金正均的手笔并且立刻决定在张景焕遇害之前让他逃走；另一个则用尽了所有力气把这一夜埋进最深的脑海里。

“……我必须去把他们找回来……”  
……  
“和谁的错有关系吗？我们不是……吗……不管你怎么想，相赫，别拦着我。”  
……  
“我们不是……吗……不管你怎么想，相赫……”  
……  
双脚明明抵达了楼梯的底部，这里却空无一人。  
只有像留声机一样的声音，反反复复地、诡异地循环着。  
鬼斩宛如遇到了敌人一般警惕起来。多日仅靠营养液躺在床上度日的身体一时间流过一阵恶寒，李相赫猛地转身。  
金正均的脚步恰恰好停在两米外的楼梯上。  
“你也会后悔吗？”  
他挑挑眉，金丝边的眼镜后透出戏谑的眼神。

李相赫定定地那张充斥着讥讽和傲慢的脸。  
空气里飘荡着不知哪来的血的味道，脑中有什么轰然崩塌了。


	16. Chapter 16

67.  
朴载赫没想到自己都裹成了个粽子，还能被姜旼丞认出来。  
自从他来到这座庞大的建筑里已经过了三天，刚被关起来的时候他还满脑子都是要怎么跑出去以及曺容仁被带去了哪里；第二天他敏锐地从那些白大褂的动作神情和窃窃私语中感觉到一丝异样——难道他们计划进行不顺利？第三天朴载赫受不了了，袭击了几个守卫、路过哪个实验室还顺了套防护服，大摇大摆地跟着相同装束的其他人在几层楼之间晃荡。  
从那个戈凛村中莫名冒出来指认的小女孩出现在碎裂的车窗外、还拿枪指着朴载赫的开始，整件事就透着一股诡异。在先前和曺容仁的对话里，朴载赫已经明白这次自己只会更凶险。但自始至终，狼骸的安定都让他感觉不到一丝危机。  
这几日里朴载赫被抽了不少血、连接了好些电极被严密监测着，注射进体内的药物带来血液沸腾的灼痛。但无论被如何刺激，狼骸的控制权都无法从朴载赫这里剥离。即使偶有暴走的迹象，也和他们需要的强度相去甚远。  
关于这点，朴载赫自己都难以解释。  
狼骸是原本就有“前科”的神祇。相比绝大多数正常的神裔军，他应该是悬崖边上只需轻轻地推力就会堕落的存在。他还明确地能感觉到这附近“物质源”的存在——和十五年前的梅格要塞如出一辙地引起一种压迫和恶心的感觉，甚至强度更大，他猜想要么是那东西本身纯度更高、要么就是距离更近——但相对的，当时那种被另一种思维侵占的苗头，现在的朴载赫却感觉不到。  
他自我意识一直非常清晰，简直像是任何一个未被慎德选中的神裔军一样。朴载赫不无幸灾乐祸地想，也许就是这点让那些学者医师们茫然无措的吧。  
就这么在无所事事中担忧着曺容仁，直到两小时前，朴载赫察觉到：先前一墙之隔的几个神裔军离开了。  
面对仅剩的普通看守人，甚至不需要狼骸的助力，朴载赫凭借军校学的几下子赤手空拳也足够用了。顾不得也没必要思考为什么守备会突然锐减，他就这么从那个偏僻的房间里溜了出去。  
走廊空荡荡的，除了被撂倒的那几个人之外，竟然再没有其他人的踪迹。实验室里的茶杯还倒满了咖啡，转椅是朝着门的，是有人匆匆离开的痕迹。朴载赫心中不祥的预感吱吱作响，又过了好一会儿他才听到人的脚步声，这便是他混进的那批工作人员了。

穿着严丝合缝的防护服，隔着只露出一线眼睛的镜片，朴载赫看见了慌慌张张跑过来的姜旼丞。  
姜旼丞起先并没注意到他，他是被这列人的第一个叫住了才停下的。  
“姜先生，金议长不在下面。”  
“……啊，我找蔡先生，有，有关‘钥匙’的安保问题……”  
“这个时间蔡先生在外面工作呢。再说……‘钥匙’已经不需要了，他的意思不是让你看好就行吗？别的不必管。”  
“……”  
“多管闲事的话，我会报告上去的。”  
姜旼丞咬住嘴唇，脸上似乎满是不被信任的愤恨神情。但朴载赫一直知道，当姜旼丞眉头紧皱、眼角下撇、用向上的目光看人的时候，这还代表他很焦虑。  
他在焦急什么？  
姜旼丞作势要返回，转身前他好巧不巧地扫了一眼一整列人。  
一瞬间的目光交汇里，朴载赫在这个差不多能称为发小的家伙脸上看见了0.01秒的惊愕。  
难不成姜旼丞是要去救他的？那他可要失望了，他一定没想到自己能单枪匹马逃出去吧。  
这份得意也只持续了0.01秒，因为马上，姜旼丞的嘴唇微动，他意味深长地盯了一下朴载赫，紧接着转身慢慢离开。  
他的唇语说的是：跟我来。

十分钟后，朴载赫在走廊尽头的洗手间里和姜旼丞说上了话。  
他假装腹痛不已，领头赶着工作便不耐烦地让他快点完事。朴载赫按着学生时代和姜旼丞一块计划调皮捣蛋时的习惯，果然找到了在净水台前不知道假装照了多久镜子的姜旼丞。  
姜旼丞一上来就是斩钉截铁的一句：“地下二层，第一道门。用这张卡下去，要快！”  
他递来的卡上标着个陌生的名字和职位，很明显是偷来的。朴载赫不经思索地接过去，茫然的表情落在姜旼丞眼里，他深吸一口气，快速道：“你快去，不然容仁哥……会被李组长杀死。  
“——以命换命，你想过是谁的命吗？”

68.  
朴载赫狂奔在狭长漆黑的行廊里，记不清这凹凸不平的地面绊了他几次，他只是一意地朝着曺容仁所在的方向跑去。  
越是往下去，物质源的存在就越是明显。朴载赫压下狼骸蠢蠢欲动的情绪，自己却也心神不定地想：不会吧。  
他实在很难想象曺容仁受物质源影响，让鸦骨失控的样子。  
分开的时候姜旼丞穿了朴载赫的防护服，他们两个身高相近，可以姑且蒙混一下；而姜旼丞短短的三言两语和自己一些支离破碎的猜测结合起来，事实浮出水面：有某个变故促使金正均放弃了朴载赫、转而选择诱变曺容仁作为计划的药引。

谁都逃不过。他也一样。  
这是初到戈凛的时候达牧指着曺容仁说的话，此时它一遍一遍地回响在朴载赫耳边。  
所谓遇魔之事可能发生在任何人身上，可是——朴载赫胡乱捋着自由生长得让人烦躁的头发，在面前的岔路里选了一条——可是对他来说，好像曺容仁一直就不在那个“任何人”里面。  
在朴载赫的潜意识里，曺容仁好像一直都像块玉玦，晶莹透亮不带一点瑕疵。固然，不是完美无缺，也会因为这样那样的原因染上污渍，但他本身是没有阴暗面的。他不是可以被引诱的“任何人”。  
说来奇怪，朴载赫会因为执行肮脏的灰色任务而对自己厌恶不已，而对做那些事只比他多不比他少的曺容仁，却丝毫没有类似的想法。  
他想曺容仁一直都是善良、纯粹又坚定的，他能有什么错处呢——就像自己恨不得把他整个人圈禁占有甚至破坏的、那种足以被利用被拿去伤害别人的错处。

心跳声像战鼓一般咚咚作响，朴载赫敏锐地在空气中捕捉到一丝血的味道，本来就乱如麻绳的心绪里又添了一层慌张：这血里分明有他最熟悉的Omega的信息的味道。  
曺容仁受伤了。  
一时间朴载赫的脑子里只剩下这个念头。他甚至不能想曺容仁现在面对的敌人是李相赫这件事，仿佛多想一寸，那双他也听说过的鬼斩就会多逼近曺容仁的喉咙一寸。  
心里像有根刺戳了出来，这匆忙挖就的隧道上泥石都未被铲平，朴载赫一息错乱踩歪了，慌乱之下额头都磕在了墙壁的石角上。  
他一时间脑子里嗡嗡地发晕，强咬着牙维持平衡。正在此时竟有一道明晃晃的光闪过眼角——  
千钧一发之刻朴载赫撑住墙角的石块沉下上身，同时另一只手探向后背，精神力一霎间集中到极致！  
“噌”的一声，耀眼的银光和凛凛的苍金激撞在一起，随着各自主人一碰即碎的眼神交错，两把武器复又激烈地撕咬起来。  
召唤狼骸的效率还是和从前一样高……朴载赫稍稍为物质源强力干扰下狼骸的忠诚度欣慰了0.001秒，马上就因虎口承受的巨大压力扯回了专注力。  
只不过拿把长弓应付同为神祇的空破剑实在是……太勉强了。朴载赫几不可闻地“啧”了一声，又被击退两步，望着来敌挖苦道：“宋教官，有拦我的闲工夫，还不妨去看看病院里的好徒弟。怎么说也是被你……”  
宋景浩显然没有和他废话的心情，空破如同一条凶猛的毒蛇一般向朴载赫的喉咙露出獠牙。这次他拿出了和上次交手时完全不同的气势，显然在对手变成和自己身份相当的神裔军时，宋景浩不仅没有了拿神祇对付普通人的心理负担，甚至连一丝丝慈悲都不留。  
这是要你死我活了。  
朴载赫的神情冷硬起来，双眼几不可查地眯了一下。弓箭手优良的天赋不仅体现在夜视力上，还赋予了他们捕捉动态物体的能力。宋景浩连续几次猛击未见血，便转换攻击改为又快又凶的挑刺。朴载赫眼睛眨也不眨地捕捉着他的动作，一滴冷汗缓缓从鬓角划下。  
不行……这里地形狭窄又缺乏掩体，作为一个远程在这里和近战专家对抗就是自寻死路。即使挡得了一时，等到对方了解自己的行动套路后很快就被被击溃的。  
狼骸的蜂鸣震得朴载赫皱起眉头，想到曺容仁如今还情况未卜，他灵光一闪，原本要迎挡剑刃的动作忽然卸了力，朝另一个方向挥去——  
宋景浩的攻击没有撤回的意思，他也没有这个理由。因为朴载赫的破绽就暴露在眼前，以他多年执剑的经验来判断，朴载赫也做不出其他反击。  
似微风拂尘，游龙逐月，空破的流光划过朴载赫的左肩，他竟不躲不避、反而向右侧了下身体，硬生生用肩膀扛了这一剑！  
哪里不对劲……鲜血飞快地漫上银白的剑身，在宋景浩的瞳孔里映出殷红的颜色。可那一丝异样来不及被追究，宋景浩就猝不及防地被什么东西落了一身。  
视线瞬间被遮挡得七七八八，宋景浩条件反射地劈剑出去，紧接着他发现这些不过是碎石和泥土块——而朴载赫已经借着这一瞬的工夫就地一翻，躲到了拐角之后，只余小半个身子和一支架在弓弦上的细箭尖锐地指着宋景浩。  
仔细看去，那根“细箭”其实只是一根筷子。还是宋景浩在研究所餐厅天天见到的那种……  
虽然狼骸可以化任何东西为武器，譬如石头。但朴载赫不是很喜欢玩弹弓，所以路过餐厅就顺手抄了几根筷子。  
起码手感上稍微舒服一点。

滑稽的感觉划过宋景浩心头，也许是因为那根被镀了层金光的筷子看起来莫名幽默，也许是为这出意料之外的苦肉计自嘲。空破的剑尖上垂着血，宋景浩猜它们应该已经变冷了。  
“你不会以为一根筷子会比我的剑快吧？”他不慌不忙道，“也许你需要被提醒一下，空破的速度切开子弹都绰绰有余。”  
苍金的光雾冉冉飘浮，仿佛正随着朴载赫沉重的呼吸微微震动。与此对比，朴载赫的声音里却听不出丝毫受伤的痕迹：“也许你需要被科普，从前我拿来射战船的重箭刚刚好有普通手枪子弹的速度，而对弓箭手来说，越轻的箭只会越快——五倍？十倍？我没测试过。  
“要不要试试？”

69.  
金基仁把着方向盘，副驾驶上的李在宛把自己埋在一大堆图表的投影里——那些都是监察组剩余在各处的力量发来的信息，大部分和有关于本地物质源的可能情况以及一个月内的可疑人员进入信息有关——并且时不时调出通讯界面下达指令。  
看起来他对自己的新身份——监察组的接管人和指挥者习惯得很快。金基仁走了个神想着，听说他以前在前线就担任过许多次重要战役的指挥官。只是，监察组这种比起御敌更多是内部斡旋的机构，调动起来只怕比前线还麻烦得多。  
出发之前金基仁也问过李民晧这个问题：监察组作为神裔军中的特殊存在，天龙人中的天龙人，凭什么因为一个账号的交接就信服了新组长？  
李民晧似乎想用一些什么军人的天职啦神裔军的觉悟啦甚至是李氏的威慑力来解释——尽管李在宛这个李和巽都李氏半毛钱关系都没有。  
然而当金基仁向李在宛求证的时候，他只是翻了个白眼：  
“他们又不知道换组长了。”  
合着联邦各地的监察组成员连他们组长被人掳走都不知道，天晓得李在宛是用什么借口忽悠他们工作的。  
得亏李相赫平时下命令就冷漠简短从不多做解释，李在宛模仿他的风格也是惟妙惟肖信手拈来。

“这种时候还管什么红灯啊你。”  
冷不丁地，李在宛出声抱怨道。  
金基仁才发现自己走神中下意识地停在了红灯的十字路口。他扫了眼凌晨三点空无一人的郊区大道，默默重启引擎开了出去。  
如果被吊销了驾照，不知道李在宛会不会徇私帮自己弄个新的……说起来自己现在就是无证驾驶来着……

当一辆颇为拉风的黑色越野车出现在视线里的时候，金基仁老神在在的思绪就收得差不多了。  
车牌号无误，李在宛也通过通讯器确认了身份。  
于是那辆车宛如一头沉默的野兽，静静地领着他们往某个方向驶去。

三个小时之前。  
李民晧召集所有人开会。虽然已经做好了随时迎接突发事变的准备，但这个圈套之深之早，还是让他有些不寒而栗。  
不论有过多少实战经验，在带出了大半个神裔军中精英团队的金正均面前，他们还是嫩了点。  
此时也顾不得打草惊蛇了，众人当下便决定兵分三路分别去往先前锁定的三个目的地，再留一队做不时之需。  
然而在出发之前，金基仁注意到了李民晧不同寻常的紧张。  
他原本不是关心别人情绪的那一类人，只是李民晧的脸色太差了——嘴唇毫无血色，眉头紧锁似乎在挣扎什么念头，秋雨的天气里，他甚至额角还有一滴汗。  
这不得不让金基仁忧心这种状态可能会影响行动效率。  
追问之下，李民晧才告诉他，那另一条神秘代码的事情。

【AC7024 th50070704】  
前半部分是姜赞镕早年间某项任务中的代指，后半部分表示两年前的一个日期。  
问题就在于，知道这个代号的人寥寥无几。就连跟了姜赞镕许久的李民晧，也是想了一会儿才将他联系起来的。而同时知道这个代号、现在还活着并且和李民晧有联系的人，他只能想出一个。  
姜旼丞。  
这是姜旼丞发来的提示，他一定是知道了姜赞镕的消息，才不得不用这种方式来秘密地传达出去。

但是两年前的那天发生了什么？  
李民晧控制着自己不要胡思乱想，把所有精力都放到曺容仁和朴载赫那边，因为姜赞镕……  
姜赞镕其实，已经不那么重要了。  
这么承认的时候，心脏仿佛被剜去了一块一般。  
“……大家都不说，其实都是这么心照不宣的吧。”李民晧苦笑道，“他是死是活，我们去不去救他，这都不影响他要被污蔑成叛国罪、成为一把好使的刀子……甚至，他的逃逸反而会让局面更有利于李氏，分出力气去找他，对我们的战斗没有任何意义……”  
如果交换身份，此时是李民晧被困而姜赞镕在指挥的话，他一定也会下同样的决定。这是一个在军部重要部门担当多年的指挥者应有的决断。

“……抱歉，我也想专心，可是做不到。”李民晧卸力般地躺在椅背上，手背覆在眼皮上，叹出这些天里第一口疲惫的叹息。  
他讨厌优柔寡断软弱多心的自己，更讨厌冷血无情把亦师亦友的人轻易抛弃的自己。  
“……好啦，我休息一下就行了，你就当我没说过……”  
安静听着的金基仁却沉沉地打断了他：“不是的。”

若是让外人来看，恐怕金基仁从来都算不上“性情中人”这四个字。  
他冷淡，冷静，即使同（为数不多勉强称得上的）朋友在一起，他的语气神情也如同天底下最强行组队的同事一样。对从小相熟的孙雨铉他都能一年只联系两次，其中一次还是为了托他从雪城带特产松子给仓鼠吃。  
李民晧怎么也没想到，原以为会更理性的金基仁，居然会反过来怂恿自己去找姜赞镕。  
“对民晧哥来说，重要的是什么？”  
只余两个人的，静静的廊下，雨声显得格外清晰。打在尚未枯萎的树叶上，玉碎一样清脆干净，和未成年男孩的曈光如出一辙。

“我虽然不是很了解，但是，听说把民晧哥带回正常世界的是赞镕哥。  
“也许我这么想有点冒犯——但是民晧哥之所以参与这件事直到现在，其实跟什么‘大局为重’什么‘军部的责任’‘保护瞭望星的天职’并没有多少关系。  
“——那些是赞镕哥秉承的东西。”

他好像找不到合适的措辞了，又或许说到这里已经是金基仁和人“谈心”的极限。但李民晧已经听懂了：  
他想说李民晧只是在沿着姜赞镕的路走下去，甚至是抱着一种继承遗志的心态在执拗地坚持着。  
其实维护无辜的生命啦惩处罪恶啦保护瞭望星的安危啦这些大义昭昭的话对李民晧从没有过触动，他能在还是个少年的时候就跑去和各色私人团伙灰色武装厮混，就足以说明他本质上是个放浪不羁的性子。至于后来给情报组和联络组工作，说到底都是为了跟在那个人身边罢了。

70.  
“——！”  
曺容仁用最大的力气向后仰去，凌厉的风声擦过耳畔，几根碎发悠悠落下。那幽邪的光芒散发着不容置疑的杀气，曺容仁瞳孔微缩，一丝异样从脑中划过，但紧接着，铺天的怨气吞噬了这一丝不和谐。

神裔军的各类搭档中，阵前倒戈背刺队友的，曺容仁倒不是开天辟地第一个。  
漫长历史里，起了异心的也有那么几位反面教材。只不过他们都在事态发展前就被发觉、立地军法处置了——毕竟搭档之间的联系太深刻，里通外敌或是私生怨怼的情绪太容易暴露了。  
这倒不是为了说明不光得手还逃之夭夭的曺容仁有多值得载入史册。只是曺容仁想起，军校并未把这廖廖几起事件忽视过去。相反，把它们当做了血的教材放进了课程中。  
那时后备军之间最热烈的讨论并不是对联邦的忠诚度，也不是保持警惕性的问题，而是——这几起事件中一半以上的背叛者都是被搭档亲手处决的。  
并非刻意安排，只不过情势所迫的自然结果：时间上，来不及移交法庭审判；实施上，神裔军的力量只有另一名神裔才能制服、或者说只有最熟悉的人才能出其不意迅速处理叛徒……彼时还未成熟的新军们不乏心有戚戚然者，交头接耳间，曺容仁也听到有人悄声说：“怎么会？”  
不是怎么会有人背叛，而是搭档怎么下手、怎么下得去手的意思。  
即使不谈AO之间的特殊吸引力，神裔军搭档之间的联系也远远超出了战友之情。被互补的神祇联系着的他们或多或少地对对方有种双生子般的依赖感。这让人好奇，杀死另一半自己是什么感觉？需要下多大的决心？

曺容仁不是没想过有一天他也会和朴载赫成为敌人。他一向很容易想太多。  
朴载赫得知后露出了个无语的表情，在他看来这个问题就像妄想明日瞭望星会被吸入黑洞一样，纯属杞人忧天。  
“先不论为什么我会对你下手……首先哥为什么觉得自己会当叛徒啊？”  
半夜被吵醒的困倦让朴载赫打了个哈欠。  
“我不去做叛徒，我们就永远不会为敌吗”  
“我们为什么要为敌……啊难道哥哥你对我有什么不满吗……如果是感情纠纷的话大可以放心啦我也没有很受Omega欢迎……”  
“那去年给你送巧克力的女孩是怎么……别打岔！来正面回答一下，如果有种情况……就比如那个在军工厂纪念仪式上刺杀总负责人的……”  
“未遂并且被他的Alpha搭档割喉的那个？”  
传说那道被割的伤口极深极长，连后侧方的Omega腺体都被破坏了，再狠一点只怕就要人头落地。  
这种死状即使是让身为军人的曺容仁来想象，都隐隐有些寒意。  
“……你怎么看，那个Alpha。”  
朴载赫窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，手肘支楞在枕头上，支着脑袋看曺容仁：“哪个方面？”  
“想象他当时是什么心情……为什么会弄出那么恐怖的伤口……或者说如果你是他，你会怎么办？怎么想？”  
朴载赫静静地思索了几秒钟，随后眯起眼睛：“他破坏了Omega的腺体。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我想那是出于愤怒，关于他们两个的关系没有说明，但我猜是情侣。对于Alpha来说恋人的背叛可比队友的背叛可恨一万倍。如果是我，我大概90％的脑子都在想为什么他要背叛我，而不是快点阻止他刺杀要员。”朴载赫咧了咧嘴角，“某些问题上Alpha也……就跟疯子一样，基因决定的。”  
那个“也”后面的转折有些生硬，曺容仁想他一定是想说有时候被基因决定了攻击性的Alpha也很可怜，只是他想起在Omega面前说这个未免显得得寸进尺，因而避过了。  
“那你也会杀掉搭档的Omega了？”  
好像有些太不依不饶，但也许是深夜的光线太暗，不用看清楚朴载赫的眼神，曺容仁就有了刨根问底的勇气。  
但他能感觉到朴载赫在盯着他看，不光是看自己朝向他的左半张脸，还从侧脸看到脖子、肩膀、搭在被子外的两只手臂，最后停在规规矩矩交扣在一起的十指上。  
“反过来我倒想问你，对那个先对搭档下毒药、再拿枪爆头的Omega有什么看法。”  
朴载赫蓦地开口，却是出其不意的反问。  
曺容仁呼吸一滞，勉强假装轻松道：“手法很细致，知道正面交锋可能赢不过，先下毒。又怕毒药作用不够，在对方无法反抗的……”  
“避重就轻。”朴载赫的声音很放松，甚至有丝笑意，“说说看，你觉得他怎么想的？”

绝望。  
曺容仁的嘴唇动了动，但没有出声。  
只要稍微把自己代入一点，就会像触及到汪洋黑海的边缘一般，仿佛马上就要被无边的绝望淹没。  
他顿了顿，叹气：“是我不该问你的，当我没说过吧。”

联邦保护那些失去搭档的军人的隐私，曺容仁并不知道孤零零活下来的他们后来怎样了。

对话就这样不了了之。快天亮的时候曺容仁总算迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，失去意识前像幻觉一般听到朴载赫说：“我和你是一样的。”

……  
不可能一样。  
11亿公里外的星空布下赫赤的暗光，时隔数月再次和生锈的血迹重合在一起。曺容仁微微抬头，望着混沌背景下迎面刺来的碧刃。  
我愿意为你付出一切……甚至是生命、和结束生命的权利。  
不要求回报什么……只是……可是……

71.  
朴载赫下意识地屏住了呼吸，面前浓烈诡邪的气氛冲得它他头皮阵阵发麻，甚至有种反胃的冲击感。  
他不是第一次感知到“物质源”的干扰了。但此时磁场的复杂程度远不是死物能制造的——它扭曲、矛盾、模糊柔韧的执着和尖锐刺骨的恨意交织在一起，在对峙中迸发出敌对的火星。  
十五年前朴载赫作为当事者几乎没有那段时间的记忆。但现在作为旁观者，他几乎是立刻就反应过来：这来自于两个人的精神力。  
按姜旼丞所说的话，就是曺容仁和李相赫了……  
朴载赫脚步一滞，随即不敢耽搁，悄悄加快了脚步。

那其中凛冽的杀意不用想也来自李相赫，这个判断与其说是来自于对他本人气性风格的猜测，不如说是对Alpha那种纯粹攻击性的了解。  
但是，另一种……朴载赫茫然地走着，狼骸在没受伤的右手上提着，他一时间不知道正颤抖着的是狼骸自身，还是自己的手。  
混着曺容仁的血的味道，那另一种磁场流淌在朴载赫身边的空气中。  
熟悉又陌生，怨恨却甜蜜，漆黑又炽烈，温柔却孤寂。  
朴载赫从没见过曺容仁有这么多矛盾纠葛。他总是倾向于照顾旁人——大部分时候这个“旁人”就是朴载赫——他连负面情绪都很少流露。有时候朴载赫也会想他是不是把阴郁的感情都压在心底，但过不了多久他看着曺容仁，就会把这些遐思丢到脑后。  
原来曺容仁的痛楚是这样的。  
脑子里冒出这个念头，可是朴载赫根本说不出“这样”是怎样，其实他连是否能用“痛楚”来形容都不确定。  
他只是眨了眨眼，然后意识到有滴冰凉的水滴落在了狼骸上。  
真奇怪，十五年前同样立场的曺容仁应该不会流这种眼泪吧……朴载赫抬起右手，用手肘抹了抹眼睛。他现在比任何时候都更想见到曺容仁。

刀刃的轨迹逼近曺容仁面门，0.01秒的时间里，曺容仁却放下了裂迹斑斑的寒青钢刀，奇异地走神了。  
就这样吧。  
他好像释然了。  
叛徒应该被处决，这是不用朴载赫回答他也知道的答案。  
只不过，要说十五年前那事，其实不能算是背叛……原来那笨蛋没想明白，还怨恨着他呢。  
怨就怨吧，这才算公平。  
因为自己也怨恨着朴载赫——这是直到今天曺容仁才发现的事。

如果死在朴载赫手上，兴许能在他心里留下永不磨灭的伤痕——这么想的话，居然会有一丝雀跃。  
劲风像坍塌的山脉一般气势汹涌地压来，曺容仁闭上眼睛，有灿烂的光芒透过眼皮，让他心中亮堂一片。

——“叮……”  
不是曺容仁以为的颈骨被切断的声音，而是盈盈长鸣的、清脆的撞击声。  
他下意识睁开眼，却见面前方才还凶狠果断的“朴载赫”退了好几步，刀柄被低低地握着，苍白的手臂上有道崭新的伤口，血液正从袖口滴下。他的刀尖朝向似乎变了，像是朝着自己身后的什么东西……  
曺容仁还没来得及看向身后，一阵急匆匆的风袭来，有个无比熟悉的身形掠过他的视线，在擦肩而过之前拉住了他的手。  
“铛”的一声，寒青钢刀掉落在地。曺容仁的脑中一片混乱，蜂鸣声萦绕在他的耳边，他费了点力气才意识到那是他许久都无法召唤的鸦骨醒来的声音。  
“差点……”  
曺容仁没太听清楚他在说什么，只是直勾勾地看着他回头，不知道经历了什么，他灰头土脸的，眼睛却清亮得像深夏的雨。  
交握的手心里有黏滑感觉，是血。曺容仁闻到了刻进骨髓的Alpha信息素的味道，看到了来人不自然下垂着的左臂和被血红浸透的肩膀。  
他想问他疼不疼，但是万千怅惘绞缠心头，疲惫感重重地击中，曺容仁眼前一黑，蓦地失去了意识。

朴载赫扶住曺容仁倒下的身体，伤口被牵动引得他皱了皱眉头。他不敢放松地盯着李相赫，对方却不知什么原因，好像力量不像正常状态下那么强。鬼斩的刀尖萦绕着幽绿的光芒，映着方才被朴载赫一根筷子射伤的手臂上的鲜血，透着一股邪气。  
——也是，如果以李相赫的全力，以曺容仁只有一把钢刀又疲惫至极的状态，应该是坚持不到他赶来的。  
朴载赫不敢把曺容仁放到一边，好在神裔军的体质让他的左手还不至于废掉。他搂着曺容仁，手掌在他脊椎骨附近探了探，一支红黑的箭便化在他手中。  
为什么自己没被这两人的磁场或是物质源感染，相反，神智非常清醒。朴载赫没空思考这个问题，反倒有点庆幸曺容仁昏了过去，不然别说是召唤鸦骨给他用了，只怕还要攻击他。  
朴载赫本以为李相赫会继续不依不饶地挥刀相向。但从他到来，李相赫都只是以战斗状态对峙着，那双被幽光映照着的眼睛里除了杀意，现在还有些动摇。  
虽然不知道他沉浸在怎样的幻觉里……朴载赫灵机一动，张口道：“是张景焕让我来的。”

这话不是说谎。  
朴载赫和宋景浩僵持着的时候，他拉开距离作出胸有成竹的样子，其实心中十分忐忑。  
一方面，自己胡诌的速度也不知道能唬住宋景浩多久，何况一边肩膀受伤的情况下他射箭的威力也打了折扣；另一方面，他必须要找机会快点脱身，而这个机会……  
马上就被宋景浩说破了。

对峙的沉默中，宋景浩突兀地轻笑出声：  
“你好像搞错了什么。”  
“……”  
“现在赶时间的是你，不是我。”他脚下的碎石发出细碎的声响，是往前试探地走了一步，“你觉得我不敢主动攻击，可是你也不敢主动出箭啊。”  
一旦出手，一击之间就能得知双方的底牌。这对双方也许都是50/50的胜负率，但这样僵持下去，不利的只有朴载赫一个。  
“而你要是真的有信心，刚才就应该直接出手让我失去行动力，然后直接赶你的路——但是你没有，”宋景浩又走了一步，那道熠熠生辉的剑光格外刺眼，“你的箭并不如你说得那样快。”  
一滴汗从朴载赫的额角滑下。他赌不起，可是不得不赌。  
手指慢慢握紧狼骸的弓身，朴载赫默默计算着从哪个角度最容易突破“空破”的防线，集中精神力。而对方显然也在打量进攻的方向。静默的对抗中，仿佛空气都隐隐地升温。  
出手了！  
——白光突闪，是宋景浩快了一步！  
宋景浩只觉心脏仿佛高高吊起，又迅速安落：一刹那的决断中他已经知道是自己赢了，朴载赫的目光还游离着，完全不是迎敌的好时机。  
出类拔萃的后辈，可惜，还是天真了点。  
宋景浩嘴角微扬，他几乎已经感受到空破刺透内脏的触感，和鲜血喷溅而出的温热……  
然而这些并没有到来。  
——耳边捕捉到细微风声的瞬间，宋景浩强行调转方向，硬生生和另一道弧光撞了个结实。  
回荡在地道中的是铿锵有力的击鸣，听起来远比方才狼骸那半吊子的刃要扎实许多。  
最先映入他眼帘的是来者的武器。宋景浩认出这把剑的瞬间就明白了。  
“学长。”他望着张景焕，后者脸色惨淡，额角还有拔掉什么针留下的血迹。  
但只要认识他的剑，就绝不会因为虚弱而看轻他。蛟舞，多年以往宋景浩也曾把这个名字放在嘴边，和年轻的军校同窗们讨论着它以及它空降而来的主人。  
那时关于张景焕有无数猜测：他莫名其妙就出现在了军校高年级，他很少和人交谈，他第一次参加剑术比赛就拿了第一，他被近战老师评论为天才，他没去做神裔后备军就得到了那把蛟舞……  
再后来，听说他进了监察组。  
原来是李家的人啊，怪不得一直神秘莫测的。大家都这么说着。  
宋景浩，你不是和他上过同一堂课吗？说说呗，你跟他打过吗？  
同学们呼啦啦地簇拥过来，同样很有天分的宋景浩是班里唯一跳级上了近战课的，成了他们好奇心的质问对象。  
“……算打过吧。”宋景浩摸了摸鼻子，心想也许拿木棍互挡三招也算的话。  
“那他人怎么样？有没有骂你？你打得赢他吗？他是不是力气很大？”  
人……温和得很，不光没骂过人还给学弟买饮料喝，就三招怎么算输赢嘛何况我还是低年级呢……比起力量感，他的剑术最突出的是……自由。  
仿佛没有章法，又仿佛能融合任何剑术。宋景浩只和他过了三招，就感觉到自己像是掉进海中的沙粒，不光摸不到对方的路数，反倒时时刻刻都被拿捏得密不透风。  
后来宋景浩进了监察组，可那时候张景焕已经消失了。  
再后来张景焕回来，两人同在监察组，也见过面聊过几句，宋景浩惊讶于他居然还记得自己这个学弟。  
只是两人没再交过手。  
两把同样明亮银白的剑交织在一处，不相上下的锋利和坚韧让它们谁都无法在对方身上咬出伤口。张景焕喘了口气——连日的精神探测让他现在都头痛欲裂——他没空看朴载赫一眼，只是用疲惫的声音喊道：  
“还愣着干嘛，去救人啊！”  
朴载赫比宋景浩先注意到张景焕的到来，因而没有想着出箭一拼而是趁机躲开了宋景浩的剑势。张景焕咳嗽着，听起来有些不妙。但双剑交锋间两人身影错落极快，朴载赫没有把握能准确射中宋景浩。  
张景焕知道他想帮忙，但眼下有其他事需要他做，于是抬高音量催促道：“快滚！别跟我说肩膀开了个口子就跑不动道了吧！”  
朴载赫扯出一丝转瞬即逝的笑容，他转过身，头也不回地跑起来。

为着这个，朴载赫也不太想和李相赫你死我活。  
何况李相赫本人也并不同意溯源计划，不然他也不会千方百计绕过金正均，把监察组的权限留给李在宛了——在这立场上他们是一致的。  
再者，如果真打起来，朴载赫也没把握能保护自己和曺容仁两个人平安。  
朴载赫不知道李相赫为什么对曺容仁起杀心，但他知道有个人是特别的。  
所以他说：“是张景焕让我来的。”

鬼斩的光芒猛地一暗，李相赫的动摇肉眼可见地更明显了。朴载赫内心大喜，继续道：“他就在外面，只要你能……呃，清醒。”  
该死，要怎么让一个迷走的神裔唤回理智？  
朴载赫只知道自己发疯那几次要么是时间过去就莫名其妙恢复了，要么是曺容仁用Omega神裔的共振来感化，还有就是梅格要塞挨那一下子了。  
这……朴载赫瞥了眼地上那把寒青钢刀，倍感绝望：鬼斩就在李相赫手上，也许用不着给他背后来一下子；但是他一个非亲非故的Alpha，他也不知道怎么把神祇弄走啊！  
朴载赫打量着这个稍微大点的空间，也许……让李相赫远离物质源是唯一的办法了，至少他不会像梅格事变那样越来越恶化。  
“李、李组长，那个张景焕正在外面跟人打架呢，要不，咱们先出去？先上去帮忙……你也知道，那个宋景浩吧，你的组员，有点狠，你看我这伤就是……”  
“……！”  
正搜肠刮肚地跟李相赫搭话试图转移他的注意力，却没料到对方突然抬手，毫无预兆地冲了过来！  
朴载赫只来得及一转身带着曺容仁避开他的路线——李相赫居然不是冲着他们来的。  
他回头望去，这才看到，在另一边的黑暗中，还有另一条阶梯状的暗道。而只有李相赫冲到那附近，借着鬼斩的幽光，朴载赫才看到那里来了一群人。  
正中间的正是金正均。  
但他甚至没有被李相赫碰到一根头发——左右全副武装的护卫们拦住了李相赫。而他只是推了推眼镜，以一种堪称温柔的动作揉了揉李相赫的头发。  
然后不无遗憾地对朴载赫说：“英雄不是每次都能成功的……而当他失败一次，那就是英雄的死期。”  
枪声冲着朴载赫砰砰连响，他尽数躲开。但另一发纤细精准的弩箭却趁虚而入，直直射穿了朴载赫的小腿。  
他顿时跌倒在地，目光灼灼地望向弩箭的来源：是在投影中见过的、多年来暗地搜集神祇资料、并且通过实业为溯源计划提供资金和研究所的背后支持者，蔡光振。  
“先别杀他。”金正均悠然道，“一出悲剧正要上演，以后他可以用一辈子来慢慢回味。”  
他的手下按了墙壁上的什么东西，地下传来一声让人脚底震动的轰响，似乎有什么被拉开了。紧接着，一阵更强烈的恶心感袭上朴载赫的头脑。  
不妙，物质源的力量更强了……  
朴载赫下意识地抱紧了曺容仁，但他警觉地盯着敌人之时，却不知自己的怀中人静静睁开了眼睛。  
轻轻的“噗哧”一声，有什么冰冷的东西刺入了朴载赫的腹腔，又带着倒刺被拔出去。  
——低下头时，只看到血淋淋的鸦骨消失在曺容仁手中。


	17. Chapter 17

72.  
那一瞬间朴载赫并没有弄清楚发生了什么。  
他盯着曺容仁的手心，想从那里看出一点点犹豫或是颤抖。但他的视线很快就模糊了，他感觉到自己的身体在下坠。  
曺容仁没有让他依靠，任由他摔在了地上。

“……我从来不知道你还可以这么绝情。”片刻后金正均不无讥讽地赞叹道，“……不，现在已经不是‘你’了吧。”  
他的声音逐渐低到听不见，与此同时曺容仁的背影踉跄着站直，慢慢远离了朴载赫。  
“……只是做了我想做的。”

狭道中，尘土四起，两个缠斗的身影在模糊的空气中看不真切，只有眩目的剑光缭乱耀眼。一方下手愈发狠厉，剑尖凛凛生风；另一方则守大于攻，甚至渐渐露出疲态。  
——张景焕不动声色忍下手臂的麻痹感，强行震退宋景浩这一式突袭。一息休整间，他开口道：“我问你，你挡在这里……是为什么？”  
宋景浩仿佛听不懂一样，挑了挑眉。  
以前怎么没发现他这么痴……张景焕暗自叹了口气，继续道：“你一直替监察组……替副帅、李氏做事，即使是副帅死了，李相赫反了，监察组四分五裂，你却到现在还……！”  
没等他说完宋景浩就悍然提剑冲近，剑花宛如一朵妖冶的秋莲逼近张景焕的胸膛。张景焕心中微微一惊，也不慌忙，使出一招宋景浩从未见过的步法硬是避开了剑锋，反手用蛟舞刺伤了宋景浩的手臂。  
“……到现在还在替他们拼命。”  
宋景浩的伤不重，目测并没有伤到筋骨。反而张景焕已经退无可退，后背靠上了墙壁，这对接下来的战斗极为不利。  
“我就想问问你，你图什么？他们的计划，成功与否，与你有什么关系？你别告诉我，金正均有大恩于你，让你不惜以性命回报？”  
说了这么长一段话张景焕已经有些气喘吁吁。他本来也没指望赢，只求能尽量拖住宋景浩给那边争取时间……只是到现在朴载赫也没有音信，实在让他有些不安。

“——学长，你到处流浪又是为了什么？”  
宋景浩按着流血的伤口，反问道：“你本来可以找个地方过安稳的生活。可你不仅没有，你去各种地方游历……即使隐姓埋名一无所有，你也放不下你的剑。”  
也许是发觉张景焕体力不支了，宋景浩没有急着步步紧逼，而是带着一种类似怀念的语气缓缓道：“我们不是生而为战的，但是一旦拿起剑就……我对监察组、副帅、金议长他们的计划一点兴趣都没有，但是监察组是一个能让我战到痛快的地方……也许是唯一一个。”  
就和他厌倦了神裔军不得对平民出手的规矩一样，宋景浩厌倦了因协议不定而一次次中途停止的战役、厌倦了不断收缩的驻军指挥权，最后连定期的神祇使用上报文书都让他烦躁不已。  
但监察组不一样。监察组有着游离规则之外的权力，对结果的看重远远大于过程。许多人，在宋景浩的眼里，甚至已经近乎于草菅人命。  
那些和他没关系。  
他只想拿着自己的剑，尽可能地战斗。

“……仅仅如此吗。”  
张景焕叹息道。  
“但是，我从来不知道你是武器的奴隶——你是吗？”  
宋景浩没有说话，良久，沉默的剑锋宛如沉重的决绝，劈向张景焕疲顿的面门。

——就在此时。  
仿佛有什么在不远的空中炸裂开一般，巨大的波纹瞬间从二人的神经末梢震荡到大脑——是神裔军才能感受到的特有的磁场剧变。  
霎时仿佛有千万只乌鸦在宋景浩脑中桀桀叫嚣，他的大脑仿佛被这些腾空而起的黑雾占据了，而在剧烈震荡的磁场之中，还有另一种锋利、凶狠而仇恨的磁波，像一双鬼爪要生生把他撕成两半！  
“噌”的一声，空破狠狠地一歪，刺入张景焕脸旁一寸的墙壁上。而与此同时，张景焕只觉自己五脏六腑都被突袭的磁波狠狠碾过，顿时脑袋一轰，吐出一口殷红的血来！  
张景焕立即意识到，这大概是物质源的能量被完全释放了……更糟糕的是，在物质源海啸般翻涌的力量中，还夹杂着一种暴风一样入侵力极强的磁场——是李相赫，他的磁场被物质源诱发出了惊人的侵略力，即使是一直精神力稳定的张景焕也能感觉到蛟舞在蠢蠢欲动，而宋景浩……  
此刻正和他对视着的这位昔日的学弟，显然和他受到的影响不是一个量级：他脸色惨白，额头和脖颈的皮肤之下有青紫的血管起伏涌动；他的双眼泛起血色，瞳孔中闪着陌生异样的光芒。

张景焕的呼吸不由停滞了。  
这就是神祇。他想，这就是神裔军。  
张景焕先是悲哀。  
联邦军部的骄傲，瞭望星的保卫者，沐浴着血与光环的存在。不知道那些隔着厚重帷幕仰望着他们的普罗大众，若是知道他们也有这般模样，会怎么想？  
紧接着他心中又翻涌起愤怒。  
十五年前的朴载赫何辜，今天的李相赫、宋景浩、默默消失在这场几乎可称为骗局中的神裔军何辜？

张景焕的脑子嗡嗡的，无垠的懑恨像一张铺天盖地的网把他慢慢困死在其中。他似乎听到了自己血液流动的声音，这和宋景浩听到的应该相去不远。  
张景焕放下了蛟舞。在空破再次杀气腾腾逼近的时候，他竟然还扯出一丝笑容。  
“来吧，杀了我。”他道。  
“把所有拦路的人杀光，去打开那个魔盒……看样子你是它喜欢的类型，你会在它手中变成完美的战斗机器……是不是如你所愿呢？”  
“景浩……”  
他的句尾轻轻地消失在银光划破空气的风声里。

73.  
李在宛猛地站起来——他忘了这是在车里，于是天灵盖狠狠地撞上车顶，一时间疼得他眼冒金星。  
金基仁紧急刹车，不解道：“怎么了？”  
李在宛揉着脑袋慢慢坐下，示意金基仁继续开车，喃喃道：“我也不知道……很奇怪，这种感觉……”  
“这种感觉？”  
“就像卡达荷星人在瞭望星外引爆了一颗类新星爆弹……致死辐射量十分钟以后就会带我们上西天……那种感觉。”  
金基仁的眉毛因为他奇怪的比喻而滑稽地拧成了一团。片刻后他总结道：“……也就是说，您有一种很不祥的预感？”  
李在宛也知道这听起来很蠢——他们从介入李家的计划开始就一直处在不祥的中心好吗！  
但这种直觉真的十分诡异。一瞬间李在宛甚至产生了一种近乎灭顶的悲痛，而这显然是他从未有过的。  
简直就像……有亲人即将离他而去了一般。  
但不是裴俊植。李在宛很确信。不光是因为裴俊植一分钟前才和他通过消息，他当时正在去往另一个目的地的、平安无恙的路上，更是因为他的神祇——无尽弹药额度“炼火”没有什么特别的反应。若是翳语除了不测，只怕它的崩溃程度会让李在宛数年都不得安宁——除非他申请医疗手段把它和记忆一同剥离。  
李在宛沉默了，他在茫茫思绪中仿佛抓住了什么——一个他不太想接受的猜测——直到金基仁提起李民晧。  
“……好像找到赞镕哥在哪了。”  
“啊？”  
“民晧哥——刚才说他知道暗号的意思了。”  
李在宛的思绪被拉回来，才反应过来金基仁说的是现在不知在几个大城之外的李民晧。  
知道李民晧临时决定和他们分开行动的时候，李在宛并没有什么惊讶的想法。  
一来他和李民晧原本就没什么交情，即使他不在，掌控着监察组剩余八成以上力量的李在宛也不觉得会有什么不便的地方；二来，他和金基仁一样，隐隐地感觉到李民晧好像踩在一根即将断裂的钢丝上：不知疲倦地忙碌，强迫式的神经紧张，仿佛不这样就会被什么吞噬一样。  
“我对他说，如果这时候他硬跟我们一起，反而让人不安……还有，反正他也没有神祇，万一要正面交锋恐怕更不利……”  
李在宛吐槽道：“你还真直接。”  
金基仁却没像他预料的那样继续神游，而是侧脸望了他一眼，突然道：“你呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“裴俊植哥……不和他一起不担心吗？”  
李在宛倒抽一口气，饶有兴致道：“我怎么不知道你这么八卦？”  
他也没期望金基仁辩解什么，撑着下巴思考起来：“嗯……俊植嘛……好像轮不到我担心他，不过我们本来也不是每次都会一起行动……”  
是一半以上都分开行动吧——金基仁没说话，但他的表情诚实地透露了他的想法。  
“你是不是以为神裔军的搭档一定要捆绑着，去哪里都跟连体婴一样？”李在宛用“果然你们外人就是不懂”的眼神慈悲地看着金基仁，“你绝对是样本量太少导致的误解……我和裴俊植几十年搭档，有一半时间都是分开行动的。如果每次都担心得不得了怕是早就各自埋骨异乡了吧。”  
他缓缓吐出一口气，有些放空地望着车窗外淅淅沥沥的雨，他没告诉金基仁的是，这次不一样。  
恩师成为了最大的敌人，而至交是他手中的人质……但比起这些，李在宛隐隐不安的是——  
这场他默默怀疑、观察了许久的、关系到所有神裔军至瞭望星整个军方的计划，将会在这一役中迎来命运的判决：功成或是破碎。  
届时不知道有多少人会被直接吞噬，又有多少被埋没在余波中——譬如山崩海啸，若它要结束，势必不会平静。  
瞭望星将走向怎样的未来呢……

尚未褪色的记忆里，裴俊植曾不好意思地笑着说：“可能我就是放不下吧。”  
“——当然压力超大的，手上脏得洗也洗不干净，同行以外几乎没人知道我们承担着什么……啊，做到这个位置连同行都很少理解我……你知道的，我说过不止一次不想干了。”  
李在宛淡淡地提醒他是四次。裴俊植说过四次他累了，想退出，想干脆抹去神祇和这些殚精竭虑的记忆，从白纸开始做一个普通人。  
“……但是，我还是放不下。我想看着神裔军——我们这些怪物一样的东西，看着我们到底会走向哪里。  
“然后看看，瞭望星又会被我们带去哪里。”  
李在宛道：“你还真是个多愁善感的人啊，哲学裴。”  
“……这叫善于思考！在宛啊……”裴俊植突然压低了声音，揶揄道，“我退出的话，你不就太可怜了。翳语和他主人的传奇故事，以后就只有你一个人记得了。虽然你不一定会想我，但是狱火可能会被思念折磨得痛不欲生……”  
“怎么会？”李在宛吊起眉梢挖苦道，“翳语这么传奇的狙击枪，当然会被分配给另一个优秀的Alpha神裔军，哼，应该会比你年轻很多吧，朝气蓬勃的、做什么都干劲满满的……有这种搭档在，搞不好狱火只会更高兴。”  
“……那你呢？”  
“不用你管。”  
李在宛几乎是不假思索还带着火气的回答显然吓了裴俊植一跳，以至于他久久都僵着脸说不出话来。  
过了不知多久，可能李在宛都快把手上那本出任务的花名册看了三遍，裴俊植才弱弱道：“我也只是说说，不会退的嘛。”

“不是我自夸，我这种级别的Omega神裔军，放整个联邦历史也找不出十个……所以只绑定一个搭档跟在他后面就太浪费了。”  
李在宛轻描淡写道。事实也如他所说，靠着强大的磁场控制和精神增强能力，李在宛曾独自领导和指挥了很多战役，他一个人的存在足够让一整支作战队伍得到巨大提升。瞭望星的军事评论家们常常把“如果生为Alpha…”用在一些出色的Omega军人身上，但这从来不会发生在对李在宛的评价中。  
“可是，在宛哥自己足够撑起战斗，搭档关系又有什么意义呢——既然和俊植哥没什么感情，仅仅是因为习惯了吗……”  
没什么感情——金基仁的话让李在宛青筋一跳。他不禁开始后悔自己为什么要和这个疑似情商不及格的小毛孩子聊复杂的感情问题。李在宛深深叹了口气，欲言又止，最终只答了一句：“你懂个屁。”

裴俊植想看着，瞭望星和神裔军会走向何处。  
而李在宛想看着他，直到最后。  
这些是金基仁不懂、也不用懂的，瞭望星最负盛名和最不拘一格的搭档之间的默契。

74.  
朴载赫听到低低的嘶吼，像深冬山脉里潜伏的兽群在遥相呼应，又像暴雨前夕天边传来的隐隐的雷响。  
一种无比忌惮的、偏偏又似曾相识的感觉回到了他的脑海中。密密麻麻的微痛像蚁群一般爬过朴载赫的皮肤，背后则升起针刺一般的排斥感——狼骸在抵抗着这密布空气的入侵体，那种感觉甚至让朴载赫有种呕吐的冲动。  
他立即意识到，和梅格要塞一样的事件正在发生——围绕某个暴走的神裔军，磁场蔓延、扭曲、狂化，将会感染所有附近的神裔军，将他们身体中神祇嗜杀的天性激发出来。这些杀意裹挟在狂流般的磁场中，像一条条蛇涌向漩涡中心，将近乎祭坛之上的那个人肢解为亡灵复苏的贡品。  
十五年前的朴载赫身在漩涡中心，自然是理智崩溃处在迷失自我的边缘。但现在即使是作为旁观者，朴载赫也意识到自己理智得不正常。  
——对比起那些金正均带来的，明显已经失控的神裔军，朴载赫竟然还保持着正常的思维，作为一个本身就被盖章神祇不稳定的“前科犯”，这实在是太不合理。  
事实上在刚来到这附近、感知到物质源的时候朴载赫就发现了自己不正常的抵抗性。狼骸是怎么突然稳定下来的？朴载赫脑中闪过还躺在实验台上的记忆——同样是被打进各种药剂加上电磁引导，在这里、和在梅格罗拉那时，他的感觉完全不同。这次，他也恶心、不适、抵触，但从未感觉到记忆被窥探，更没有思维被入侵的危机感。  
这是怎么回事……  
可是朴载赫无暇思考这些疑点了。现在，望着那些反射着异常光芒的神裔军的眼神，朴载赫只觉自己就像是一棵裹挟在洪流中的树，艰难抓住地面不被卷走就已经是万幸。更何况，他还要努力应对眼前的危机。  
金正均在黑暗里隐去了身形，也许在场者只有朴载赫能捕捉到他的位置——像一个斗兽场的观众一般，好整以暇地坐在稍高一些的台阶上，背靠着那块隐藏着什么按钮的墙壁。作为普通人，金正均自然感觉不到磁场的暗波汹涌，不知道他是笃定这些猛兽即使失控也不会危及他的性命，还是根本就没发现事态即将一发不可收拾？  
李相赫半耸着肩，鬼斩像收到不稳定的引力一般微微颤抖着，被物质源突然增强的力量一冲击，他在短暂失去金正均的方位之后又重新把曺容仁当作了第一要敌。李相赫原本就消瘦的脸颊在幽绿的光线下显得更加枯槁憔悴。他的体力被消耗得很厉害，但即使如此，朴载赫也不敢确定催化下的李相赫能否被自己顺利击倒——他已经在考虑痛下杀手的可能性了——其他伤但也还好，主要是腹部那块捅伤，疼得他在四面八方磁场的倾轧里都无法忽视。朴载赫的左手一直紧紧地按着伤口，若是普通的伤根本不至如此，可它是鸦骨造成的，随着流不尽的血以外，还有冷冽的寒气顺着伤口嘶嘶地浸入血管，和因为暴动而沸腾的血液冲撞在一起。  
朴载赫这还是第一次被鸦骨所伤，这感觉很奇妙，被背叛的愤怒，被遗弃的悲伤，好像都还来不及感悟。只有纯粹的疼和冷。他按着那道伤口，手心里仿佛还有鸦骨的触感。冰凉、光滑、直顺，往日握着它的时候，箭尖都是朝着别人的。  
曺容仁背对着，朴载赫看不到他的表情。他侧着头从后颈又抽出一根鸦骨，血淋淋的，不，“血淋淋”只是朴载赫的错觉，它本来就是血红的。顺着箭身流下的血只有一滴，是曺容仁手臂上的伤口崩裂的血。  
鸦骨能被鬼斩几下斩断？朴载赫有点想笑——不，鸦骨就算是天兵神武也没有用，哪有人用一根箭挡刀的，至少给个机会，让朴载赫把狼骸给他用用吧……这么一想，曺容仁应该后悔捅了他才对……如果曺容仁还有理智的话。

李相赫踏出了一步，曺容仁也出步了，几乎是同时，另一道神祇的光芒亮起，紧接着，更多神祇接二连三地从它们的主人身上释放，但这不是战士列阵，而是凶兽龇齿。那些明亮的光芒比起神裔军的荣耀，更像是爪牙的寒光。  
那一瞬间朴载赫想起很多事，有梅格事变之前的，也有之后的。曺容仁逆着光的背影让他想到无数个记忆混沌的、梦到恋人模糊剪影的夜晚；血的气味和剑拔弩张的景象则又让他梦回那些不知疲惫浴血奋战的战场。而那些纷纷杂杂的回忆里，最清晰的是曺容仁手中的，和他们第一次练习配合时别无二致的鸦骨。

朴载赫第一次看曺容仁召唤鸦骨，说来惭愧，不是在练习场上，而是在床上。  
那时候朴载赫还是个没拿到神祇的少年，但已经堪称不负责任地把才刚刚成为神裔后备没多久的曺容仁给标记了。在某次擦枪走火的情事过后，只开了道床头灯的房间里，朴载赫突然开口说，想看看鸦骨。  
于是曺容仁坐了起来，未着寸缕的上半身上零星地散布着几颗吻痕，在暗黄的灯光下显得格外暧昧。也许是有些害羞，也许只是为了给朴载赫展示，他背过身，微微低着头右手抚过自己的后颈。  
暗红的光芒一寸寸照过他脊柱上覆盖的薄肤。为了给朴载赫看清楚，曺容仁抽得很慢，但显然这不太舒服，朴载赫可以从红黄交错的光里看见他皱着眉头、咬住下唇的侧脸。  
鸦骨颀长漂亮，血色如鬼魅。朴载赫从曺容仁手中接过它，心中升起异样的冲动。  
他想把这支箭、连同它的主人一起锁起来，不让任何人窥探分毫。一想到以后可能有另一个Alpha站在曺容仁身侧看他无数次像刚才那样抽出鸦骨，朴载赫就几乎升起杀人的怒火——但他既不能杀掉所有人，也不能剥夺曺容仁的自由，他唯一能做的就是取得狼骸，堂堂正正地拥有曺容仁身边唯一的位置。

“……应该还是我的吧，那个位置。”  
没有人听见朴载赫的自言自语。有锁鞭缠上了长戟，匕首震落了短枪，也有暗刺偷偷袭向李相赫的后背，子弹划过曺容仁的耳垂。没人注意到朴载赫在角落里撑起了沉重的身体，捂住伤口的右手缓缓离开，一团血色在手心里凝结。  
“真疼，太疼了……哥，你对我有够狠的。”  
他喘着粗气，强行使着因肩伤而脱力的左手拖出狼骸，摇摇晃晃地拿在前方。  
——处在混乱中心的曺容仁猛地回头，看向朴载赫。  
他的眼神绝望痛苦却格外明亮，他被扑得踉踉跄跄，但扑他的那个人马上又被别人拽倒。他死死地盯着朴载赫，声音淹没在磁场和武器的蜂鸣中。  
他在说：“走！”  
——朴载赫右手中，赫然是一支刚成型的鸦骨箭。  
那是曺容仁借着刺伤他，偷偷藏在他骨肉之中的武器。

朴载赫半跪着，把鸦骨搭上弓弦。他的脑子嗡嗡的，全身的肌肉都因绷得太紧而发出酸痛的呼喊。狼骸好像也在嚎叫，兴奋的憎恨的，鸦骨则发出低低的呜咽，它在犹豫。  
它的主人想让朴载赫走，带着鸦骨足够他抵御逃亡路上的敌人，但朴载赫显然不想。  
他拉开了弓，肩膀上的剑伤又迸裂出一股血来。  
曺容仁仍然在看他。他本以为朴载赫疯了——这一箭能杀死一两个敌人又如何？救不下曺容仁，反而会让他自己陪葬——但那红曜的箭尖一转，曺容仁睁大了眼睛。  
真是个疯子……他想，还是最惹人喜欢的那种。

金灿灿的弓弦无声地绷紧、猛地松开。  
流星一般，耀眼夺目的直箭扑向地面。在它触及地面的瞬间，地动山摇一般，一切都开始崩塌。  
金正均猛地站了起来，他战栗地扑向那道按钮，但已经太慢了，鸦骨裹挟着碎裂的土石一路向下，直奔物质源而去！  
——如果不是这块物质源离地表格外接近，如果不是金正均急切地打开了严密的最后一道防门，也许朴载赫还定位不到它的中心，鸦骨也会在突破它之前就在层层阻碍里失去威力。  
但现在，破坏物质源就变成了可能：带着朴载赫所有精神力的一箭，它出生便带着同归于尽的决心，势必要把那团妖物化为齑粉。这个过程只花了不到半秒，朴载赫还没收回狼骸，震耳欲聋的巨响就从脚下爆发！  
轰——  
那一瞬间天翻地覆，朴载赫感觉自己的内脏都要被震碎了。他喷出一大口血，紧接着意识到极其严重的失重——墙体完全塌毁了，他在不可抗地下坠。头顶有数不清的石土砸下来，朴载赫不确定自己是不是也在流鼻血，也许耳朵方才也被震流血了也说不定。  
但他连摸一下的心思都没有，他重重地在哪块突出的石头上磕了一下，赶紧拼命地把狼骸刺入泥壁，向曺容仁的方向伸着手，才移动了一点儿就又掉了下去。  
哥……哥……  
脑子里只剩下一个念头。他不想一个人逃，所以选择同归于尽，但他也不想孤零零地死。至少，他想再看一看曺容仁。  
黑压压的土石像苍穹倾颓一般遮盖了朴载赫的视线，他向着没有底的地狱坠去。

75.  
“我是一年级的朴载赫，前辈，你能不能……和我一起？”  
我们根本不熟吧。  
“上个星期又看到前辈练箭了，真的好厉害，教教我嘛！”  
别以为你三天两头来找我就有用，要练箭找教官去。  
“请你喝果汁！好不好嘛，你看，这个牌子我知道你一直喜欢喝的！”  
你怎么知道……天天跟着看？你是狗仔吗！  
“不是狗仔啦，只是前辈的粉丝！忠实粉丝！”  
……  
射箭的时候，眼要平，手要稳，心要静。  
肩部发力……你太依赖臂力了吧。  
说着忍不住握住少年的手，让他改变一下动作。少年微不可查地抖了抖，呼吸都小心翼翼起来。  
其实曺容仁注意到了，只是他年长几岁，比小屁孩更能控制自己的心跳。朴载赫应该没注意到他的临时教练脸悄悄地红了。

还是那样子。  
曺容仁在下坠的石块中想。  
拉起弓来还是很依赖臂力，眼睛只专注在出箭那一瞬，手掌握得特别重。  
如果再去纠正，只怕他会哼哼唧唧地说我就是这么用的都打过那么多仗了可见这就是我的独门技巧。再多说就会被他按在墙上一顿亲——不是曺容仁意淫而是真实的生活经验。  
曺容仁无数次逃避过那个问题。  
他最喜欢的朴载赫，究竟是哪一个？是不是早已溶化在时间的河流里，再也捉摸不到了？  
就算能从眼前的朴载赫身上找到一些碎片，可那也不过是那天从混沌里被他吻醒的少年的一点遗物，提醒着曺容仁他发生的“蜕变”，或者说，“瓦解”。  
但是朴载赫从漆黑的彼端带着光来到他面前时，曺容仁突然明白了。  
其实变的又哪止朴载赫一个，他自己不也在不可逆转地改变着吗？甚至，从分化为Omega后心境大变、率先成为神裔军接受磨炼、后来又离开了瞭望星足足十五年，要说变化，他只会比朴载赫来得更剧烈、更突兀、更不容拒绝。  
这对朴载赫是不公平的。对一直默默接受他的变化、一直无条件信任他的朴载赫来说，太不公平了。  
变化也没有什么可怕的。盯着朴载赫射出那一箭的曺容仁想，我们一起，每天都是日新月异，只要我们在一起。  
哪怕曾经天各一方，互相杳无音信，甚至被抹去记忆。但只要未来一直在一起，终究会向着对方的道路靠近，直到化作同一条轨迹。  
只可惜现在……好像太晚了。  
对不起，对不起啊，载赫。

曺容仁再睁开眼睛的时候，附近万籁俱寂。  
不知道过了多久，眼前一片漆黑。他尝试着爬起来，却发现自己连坐都做不到。有块长长的石板——可能是上层建筑里的——压在他的腹部上方，万幸没有直接砸上。  
曺容仁稍微试着转动身体，发觉腰以下几乎没有知觉了……他艰难地呼吸着，用仅存的体力换出鸦骨，借它的光芒看一看附近的情况。  
宛如石土建材堆砌的棺材一般……曺容仁不想诅咒自己，但目光所及的确如他所想。其实还活着对他来说就已经是一个意外了。只不过看这个情况，自己的生命也只能进入倒计时了。  
曺容仁盯着鸦骨的红光，纠结到底是应该把它收回，减少点体力消耗（然后延长一点自己百无聊赖的生命），还是应该就这么亮着，就当给自己送别。  
在他思考不出结果、有点想睡过去的时候，他不敢去想的声音微弱地响在左侧。  
“……哥？”  
是朴载赫。  
居然是朴载赫的声音？  
曺容仁立刻就清醒过来了。他把鸦骨靠近左侧，朴载赫的声音又响起了：“哥，你的箭……好亮。”  
“都什么时候了你就注意这个？”  
曺容仁的笑意里带着哭腔，朴载赫不正常的低喘和微弱的语气也说明了他的情况更糟糕。只不过两人都默契地没有提这层。  
“载赫……”  
“哥……”  
两人同时开口，又同时诡异地沉默了。片刻后，都笑了起来。只不过曺容仁是轻轻地笑，朴载赫则边笑边虚弱地咳嗽。  
曺容仁等他缓过来，才道：“你先说吧。”  
“……是因为再不说我就要先死了吗？”  
“你还挺聪明。”  
“哈……说什么呢……其实我也只是想叫叫你，哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“那，你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
“……我……”  
其实也没有什么想说的。  
那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，是泥土和小石头剥落的声音。曺容仁反应过来，帮着从发出声响的地方用手指挖着缝隙里的杂碎。  
不过一会儿，两人脏兮兮的手在小洞里碰到了一起。  
朴载赫这回笑得很轻，也很压抑。他的手比曺容仁的还要凉，这在以前几乎是不可能的。  
曺容仁鼻子一酸，紧接着拼命压住自己掉眼泪的冲动。  
朴载赫却假装听不见他哽咽的声音，只是慢慢覆住他的手背，语调轻快地说：“我想起来了……之前哥不是问我，那个，戒指……长什么样吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“是星星啦。星星。”朴载赫显然陷入了很快乐的回忆，如果不是他声音太弱，简直就像是在度假中讲笑话一样轻松。  
“一颗星星，和它的行星。你，和我。”朴载赫顿了顿，不好意思道，“有点肉麻，不过星星是我自己画的……呃，旼丞还说有点丑——对了，是他帮我下来的，旼丞他，应该比我们幸运，也许能活下来。  
“不光是想……咳咳，想守护哥，还有一句超浪漫的shoot my star，不行了我脸好烫哦，感觉这么讲出来太羞耻了……要是带在身边就好了，现在就可以给哥哥戴上。”  
“……没事，旼丞如果活着……也许会烧给我们。”曺容仁淡然道。  
“咳咳……咳咳，哥！你也太破坏气氛啦。”  
“乌漆麻黑的在废墟里有什么气氛……”  
“那，哥这是同意咯？”  
手上被握住的力量变强了，也许能顺着手腕摸到彼此的心跳，曺容仁忽然想到。  
“嫁给我这件事，就算同意了？”  
都标记同居这么久了，不是早就跟结婚没两样了吗。  
曺容仁默默吐槽着，眼泪却止不住地掉。  
“……朴载赫，你下辈子求婚的时候，记得早一点。”  
“啊？”  
“稍微正式一点嘛，谁要在土里结婚啊。”  
“……”  
“你是不是觉着这样也算死同穴了？连墓地都不用排队等了，好划算哦。”  
“……”  
“这次就算你走运，下辈子就没这么容易啦。”  
“……那就还是答应了嘛。”  
曺容仁没说话，只是牵着他的手晃了晃。

“合葬的话，下辈子应该很好找到哥吧。  
“啊，要不下辈子我先出生，我也想试试当哥哥！  
“会不会还是神裔军呢……不做神裔军做什么好呢……我打游戏还挺厉害的……  
朴载赫咕咕哝哝着，声音越来越模糊，越来越低。  
曺容仁静静地听着，直到他的手在自己手中失去力气。  
都随你就好，他想。其实我很高兴，在这种鬼地方求婚什么的，浪漫透顶了。是你的话，问一千次我也会答应一千次的。

最后一滴泪划过眼角，鸦骨沉沉地熄灭了。


	18. Chapter 18

76.  
呜……呜呜……  
人类触及不到的维度里，回响着低低的哀鸣。  
没有人知道，神祇也会为主人吟诵悼歌。通常对殉职的神裔军，联邦会想方设法带走他们的尸体，不仅是做收尸安葬的工作，更重要的是收回尸体中的神祇。清理、重置，留作后用。神祇不过是工具，即使有解释不清的自主意识，至多也不会超出动物本能——然而它们的确有着更丰富的、谜一般的感知系统。  
狼骸在呜咽，鸦骨从未听过它如此悲戚的啼鸣。它在哭朴载赫，也在哭它自己。  
干嘛哭得像没断奶就被遗弃的狼崽一样。鸦骨静静地栖在沙子结成的树上，用冰冷的翅膀捂住耳朵。  
呜呜，那家伙要死了啊。我们、我们也出不去了吧，要在这埋到天荒地老了……  
狼骸则伏在流淌着血色的河边，委委屈屈地抬头望向鸦骨。那双原本犀利凶悍的狼瞳此时湿润得像人畜无害的小动物的双眼——但见识过这家伙乖戾的真实面貌的鸦骨不会起丝毫恻隐之心。  
等他死透之后，你也就没力气哀嚎了。  
鸦骨抖抖黑羽，从树梢跃下，轻轻地落在狼骸头上，然后狠狠地踩了踩它的脑袋。  
因为埋土里就怕成这样，真没出息。  
狼骸不吭声了，又趴成了一摊蒲团似的黑毛。  
天上下着细细的红丝，那是狼骸的悲伤具现化的产物。它们在鸦骨的皮毛上凝成小小的水珠，慢慢渗进去，在鸦骨的意识中也下起雨来。  
本来我们就只是一块在地底孤零零埋着的石头。鸦骨跳了下来，用喙梳理着狼骸脸边的毛，然后钻进了它暖融融的胸前。  
等到他们死透了，我们也会失去意识。没有动力的神祇，也只是一块石头。再过一万年十万年，我们就又融为一体了，依旧像从前那样，天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒，都和我们没有关系。

如果有人把我们挖出去了呢？  
如果找不到像这样的宿主，只能把我们分开呢？  
……不会的，那样太浪费了。  
可是，我还是觉得这个人最好……狼骸耷拉着耳朵，蹭了蹭鸦骨的身体，半闭着眼睛，好像累了。

红雨蒙蒙，似云似雾，只属于这一对的世界渐渐模糊，黯然在无人知晓的角落。  
……  
一束光斜斜地照了进来。

77.  
孙雨铉抱着两束花，脚步匆匆地走上楼梯，拐角病房的房门被他用肩膀推开：“宋——”  
他愣住了：房间里空无一人。  
窗帘徐徐飘动着，床头桌上，他上次带来的花已经渐露腐朽的颜色。  
“什么时候走的……”孙雨铉自言自语着，脸上难掩失落的神情。

“就在昨天，手脚齐全了就出院了。”  
孙雨铉猛地转身：不知何时过来的张景焕靠在栏杆上，嚼着口香糖对他道：“你也不用那么伤心吧，他也没提前告诉任何人……只是给我这个谋杀未遂的受害人留了口信。”  
“……说了什么？”  
宋景浩固然是无处可去了。孙雨铉想象不出他会回到近乎重建的监察组里、继续不问来由地为他们战斗。  
“嗯……流浪？游历？四海为家。”张景焕挑起一边眉毛，笑得云淡风轻，“要向我这个前辈学习，追寻天下剑术去了。”

这就是只身离去，拒绝和别人联系的意思了……孙雨铉默默无言。前几次来看宋景浩的时候，他都沉沉地睡着。现在想来，兴许只是怕麻烦索性装睡吧。  
金基仁曾告诉孙雨铉，那天研究所一整栋楼、包括地下的所有设施都完全坍塌、沉入了地底。金基仁赶到的时候，现场剩下的坑都有十几米深。纵然李在宛立刻调动重工机械进行救援，死伤的惨状也还是到了无法统计具体人数的地步。  
宋景浩的伤势比张景焕轻一些，医生判断他主要的重伤就是坍塌中所遭受的，饶是如此他也养了足足一个月。而张景焕，比起外伤更严重的是，强行透支精神让他的内脏都出现了不同程度的坏死。如果他不是神裔军，应该早就死了十几遍了。  
有一名护士经过，张景焕不自然地侧了侧身子，若无其事地东张西望。孙雨铉这才想起，其实张景焕还没到能下床的时候，因为这个不知道被医生护士逮回去多少次。  
看着孙雨铉不赞成的眼神，张景焕叹道：“我马上就回去……别叫医生好吗？喏这包口香糖给你，在宛那家伙不肯给我带烟，就拿这个小孩子吃的，糊弄我……”  
粉红色的盒子被强行塞到孙雨铉手中，张景焕扶着栏杆慢慢走开。孙雨铉看着他有点落寞的背影，突然明白过来：张景焕是特地来把宋景浩的消息告诉自己的。  
脑子里又闪过那天在东郡，张景焕手起刀落杀人不眨眼的模样，孙雨铉不由歪了鼻子，感叹人真是多面动物啊。

“然后，他突然说不能这么下去，就拿出一条特别、特别重的锁——据说有三十斤，把在宛哥关了起来。还说，如果你要和别人离开的话，不如——”  
“等等？裴俊植他是这种强制人设吗？你确定没添油加醋？”  
“……民晧哥是这么讲的，我只是转述。”  
“真的假的……我怎么感觉他把自己看的网络小说给揉进去了……”  
曺容仁头痛地揉着太阳穴，严重怀疑金基仁这个狗血故事的真实性。而金基仁老神在在地望着另一张床上还在沉睡的朴载赫，暗自叹了口气。

爆炸发生的时候，金基仁还未到达当地城市。是李在宛在飞行器上收到了矿脉处不明爆炸的消息。他告诉金基仁的时候，脸色前所未有地难看。  
当地市局不知道发生了什么。在李在宛以军方监察组的名义发出的命令下，他们也不敢接近那处废墟——如果是金基仁下决定，一定会让他们直接开始搜救。但李在宛考虑的更多：他还不知道那里是什么状况，也就不能让这些普通警卫去面对未知的危险，更不能让神裔军、李氏和“溯源计划”的机密暴露出去。  
如此，等到他们抵达现场的时候已经是一个多小时以后。而搜救工作则足足进行了三天三夜。  
从废墟里挖到朴载赫和曺容仁的时候，金基仁已经三天没有合过眼。当时那两人面容灰败浑身是血，没有丝毫生气，金基仁脑子一白差点晕过去。是李在宛用嘶哑的嗓音大喊着还能救，让他维持着最后一丝理智看着二人被抬出来，送上急救车。  
但他们没有找到金正均，也没有找到李相赫。  
“金议长的手表倒是找到了，可不知道人是逃走了还是混在那些无主的尸体里了。李组长则是确定没有在那些尸身里，因为没有找到鬼斩。”  
曺容仁能说话的第一天，就把金基仁叫了来询问所有后来的事。金基仁也兢兢业业地每天都会带来新的消息。  
“旼丞哥说等他手腕恢复了要给你……们做营养汤。他当时在楼上几层，受的伤不重。不过民晧哥不准他出病房，只好天天看菜谱解闷。”  
“蔡光振那天没在事故现场，但是后来在其他的公司里抓到了他……他牵连太多了，没法定什么罪。听赞镕哥说，军方决定把他拘在研究所里，也算活用他这么多年的成果了……应该没事吧？有人盯着呢，再说现在全联邦都对神裔军这方面很警惕……”  
“我吗？大家帮忙联系了律师，在宛哥说趁现在议会对这方面态度分裂，是翻案的最佳时机……我下个月就能去看望他们了。”  
说到家人，金基仁难得地露出像他这个年纪的、明朗的笑容。

花瓶里的玫瑰败了，换了百合，过了几天又换了鸢尾。  
“景焕哥最近没再问我李组长的下落了，倒是说想去他的旧宅看看。在宛哥说他要有钥匙就随他去，住在里面都不用管……不过医生一直不让他出院，可能还要再等等。”  
“军方和议会又吵起来了，吵来吵去都是以后怎么划分势力、监察组怎么处置那些事。在宛哥说他们就是打口水仗，有神裔军在不管怎么吵都不会变了天。大概率以后副帅的位置还是给李家的人来坐，只是权力大减，再想搞秘密计划是不行了。”  
“对了，赞镕哥越狱那回事，那几个奇怪的犯人松口了，原来是乌比留星的间谍。一早就策划了越狱，还声称有联邦的人接应……要不是民晧哥赶到，赞镕哥就跟他们几个一起被抓现行了，抖出来又是一桩不利罪证。赞镕哥说这肯定不是偶然，也许是副帅安排的……我听不懂，但是反正也死无对证了，最后就当普通越狱处理的。”  
一口气说完这么多，金基仁忍不住喝了一大杯水，望着若有所思的曺容仁，眼神又不由飘到了插在水里的几支花上。  
“雨铉来过了。”曺容仁看穿了他的心思，直接说道，“你把对我说的，都讲给他听了吗？”  
“……都说了。”  
可是孙雨铉明显地消沉了下去。  
他经过长久的犹豫，最终在惨烈的结果面前无法再压抑自己对真相的渴求——然而这份真相、至少在现在，还不是他能消化的。  
“他还年轻，慢慢的，神裔军会找到出路，他也会好的。”曺容仁轻轻地说。原本只是聊胜于无的安慰，金基仁却总觉得这话里有一丝诡异的笃定。  
曺容仁有些疲惫地躺了下去，侧着头望向朴载赫——他不知何时醒了，眯着眼睛像在笑。  
朴载赫现在还不能说话，一天也只能清醒两个小时不到。但比起先前动不动就病危抢救的情况，现在已经是万幸了。他的被子动了动，非常、非常缓慢地，向曺容仁伸出右手来。  
“干嘛，不疼啊？”曺容仁失笑，却十分配合地，隔着两张床之间一米不到的距离，牵住了朴载赫的手。  
金基仁默默地退出病房，关上房门，心里默道下次还是让裴俊植来给曺容仁播报新闻吧，顺便让他解释一下那个“三十斤重的锁”是怎么回事。

78.  
两个月后。  
瞭望星军方和议会吵不完的架终于在裴俊植把翳语“啪”地按在会议桌上后迎来了一个落幕。舌战群儒的李在宛挂着两个大大的黑眼圈被裴俊植拖走严令回去休息，议员和将军们纷纷议论看来三十斤的锁可能确有其事，只不过现在看来锁可能还不如一包蒙汗药管用。  
神祇的风险性仍旧没有明确告诉给各位神裔军。联邦只是出了一套措辞极其模糊态度又十分强硬的“神裔军风险自理告知书”，要求所有志愿成为神裔军的和在役仍愿意继续效力的神裔军签署、承认以后出现一切由神祇引发的意外均愿意以放弃生命为代价维护军队和瞭望星的安全——等于屁话没说。  
张景焕在李相赫的房子里住了几天，突然急匆匆离开了。这还是裴性雄告诉李在宛的，他那天想去照看一下李相赫后院里的桂花，瞧瞧它们有没有被张景焕祸害秃，正撞见张景焕丢了魂似的攥着张纸冲出去，门都不关。  
“看他那表情……总觉得，应该是好事吧？”  
裴性雄若有所思，但是又觉得有些悬乎：张景焕这是发现了什么呢？总不能是李相赫留了绝命书给他吧，这也太人设崩坏了。  
孙雨铉也离开了。  
金基仁直到他抵达了某个偏远兵营的那天，才收到他潇洒的告别信。  
“说‘今天开始你会想念我的’，什么啊这小子，准备去鸟不拉屎的地方洗涤自我吗哈哈哈哈哈……”朴载赫无情地指着那封邮件，假装看不见金基仁愈发铁青的脸色，揽着曺容仁的肩膀笑得愈发猖狂。

“好啦，你们呢，接下来打算怎么办？”  
李民晧善良地夺走通讯器还给金基仁，揶揄道，“两个麻烦鬼，我估计那些人也不想让你们太早归队，这假期可长咯。”  
曺容仁把朴载赫从自己身上扒下去，拍了拍李民晧的肩膀：“辛苦了。”  
“我们打算……去拜访一个朋友。”  
一个被忽视了很久的，关键人物。

戈凛，那个几乎与世隔绝的村落在经历了那场短暂的喧嚣过后又恢复了平静。只是深秋初冬的时节草地一片枯黄，树枝也光秃秃的，配上不知何处传来的鹧鸪啼咽，不由生出几分萧瑟。  
新村长显然还记得这两个曾经带来乱子的外乡人的脸，言语间透着朴实无华毫不遮掩的防备。得知朴载赫和曺容仁“想调查一下那个失踪的阿呆的下落”，加之二人又拿着很唬人的郡管理局通文，他也只好替他们打开了湖边的、达牧曾经的小屋，随后便离开了。  
他不知道的是，他刚离开两分钟，他信誓旦旦“从来没回来过并且即使想回来也只会在大山里迷路”的阿呆——达牧，就出现在了屋后。  
只不过，即使见到达木现在的样子，只怕他也几乎认不出来了。  
达牧，或者说，慎德，拉下兜帽，露出一双闪烁着精光的眼睛。  
真神奇，明明是同一具身体，神态的不同却可以让他判若两人。  
他做出握手的动作，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“我的信到得那么慢吗？害我多等了一个月。”  
曺容仁向他伸手，却被朴载赫抢了个先。他不友善地一握即离，留下慎德夸张地甩了甩手，手上的红痕显而易见。  
曺容仁耸耸肩：“没办法，一个月之前这家伙还不能下床呢——你，给我们带来了意想不到的麻烦。”  
“不用怪我，有这小子在，麻烦迟早都会找上你们。不如说，你们没有一败涂地，还得多亏了我……对吧？”  
他和曺容仁的目光同时抛向那片没有村民敢使用的湖水，朴载赫想起被他推进水中的记忆，不忿地哼了一声。  
不忿但也只能承认，让他得以在反反复复的引导中仍然没有走上歧路、即使处于巨大的物质源影响中也保持了自我思维的，正是慎德让他在湖里泡的那一顿冷水澡。  
“李氏的势力渗透得太远了，我既要避着他们安插在我身边的监视者，又要提防着你们之中是否还有他的眼线，当然什么都不能明说。”  
所以只好在装疯卖傻中警告着曺容仁的危险，暗示神祇异化的线索，还把朴载赫这个他一眼就看出来有问题的神裔军推进了解药中，让他在未知的战斗里能拥有一块秘密的护身符。  
朴载赫直截了当地问：“这湖里有什么？”  
“你跳下去摸摸看啊，或许咬一口就知道了呢？”慎德扬起眉毛挑衅道，甚至还呲了呲牙。这样子哪里像个历经万年的老古董，倒是十分符合对他生前“张狂不羁，随心所欲”的记载。  
曺容仁瞟了一眼拳头捏得咔咔响的朴载赫，后者只好报以委屈的撇嘴。他略一思考，问道：“你在湖底放了东西？我猜……是你当年研制钣猄矿的时候就沉在湖底的。”  
慎德颇为满意地吹了个口哨：“你很聪明。”  
“我想以术师当年的惊才绝艳，如果要研究神祇这么难以控制的武器，很可能会给自己留一条后路。”曺容仁面不改色地恭维道。  
“我把第一批钣猄矿的残料埋了进去，”慎德道，“正反相对的残料。如果说神祇的驱使依赖源虫和宿主的精神融合，这些残料则有让这些融合的反作用。用来做镇定剂，够用了。”  
“但是效果并不长久。”  
“那当然了。你们让军人和神祇时刻不分，那‘融合’就时时刻刻都在发生。”慎德漫不经心道，“所以要让你家那小子隔两年就得来泡泡，啊，保险起见你最好也一起。”  
“介意我把它介绍给全神裔军吗？你知道的，再过几十年也许又会有失控者出现。”  
“这正是我要拜托你的。”  
慎德的表情郑重了起来，他的眼神向下方转了转，仿佛回忆起了什么不太愉快的事，然后直视着曺容仁：  
“这底下的东西，连我也只能解释一半的构造。其实连神祇都不是我能完全理解的，但很遗憾，它已经成为瞭望星严重依赖的工具了。  
“所以，我希望你们不要急着打开湖底去探索‘解药’的秘方，我不能保证打开它们会发生什么。并且，推广到所有神裔也是不现实的，对吗？你们不准备告诉所有人真相，当然也没道理让所有人都来这里下一顿饺子。  
“我听说瞭望星现在允许在神裔军‘发生不测’的时候将他就地正法……老实说既不有效又风险巨大，如果所谓的‘不测’是像我当初——是达牧当初的情况，那反而可能带来另一个‘慎德’的苏醒……现在能解决神裔军隐患的，只有这片湖水。  
“——所以，我希望你们、不管有几个人，你们这些知情者，可以好好地利用这道解药，在火烧起来之前摁掉它。你们之中有相当权势的军方人物，这应该不算难事。”  
曺容仁的脑中已经迅速拟定好了几个计划，包括组派一整套防范组织下放到所有神裔小队中，或者要求所有神裔军在腕表中记录情绪指标之类的……甚至李在宛执掌的监察组就可以活用起来。  
“也许未来的某一天……希望是这具身体用尽之前，我能找出它们的全部秘密。如果不是我，你们的研究机关总也不是吃干饭的。只有到完全了解的那天，才能把神祇的真相宣之于世界。”  
慎德似乎颇为感慨地叹了口气。萧萧冷风拂过湖面，掀起一片涟漪，他望向湖心的眉眼此刻才显出几分厌倦和疲惫。  
难道……  
曺容仁不禁问道：“你……好像并不执着于永生？”  
他本以为慎德会以帮助了他们、以及一些不为人知的秘密作为交换，来要求曺容仁帮助他在这具身体死亡后仍然有苏醒的机会。  
但这番长谈中，根本没有想要重生的意思。甚至对于生命的消逝，他都隐隐地像撂下巨石一般，竟有些期待。  
“你以为我那些反反复复的‘重生’是什么样子？”慎德失笑，“那些，和我当初以为的，都大相径庭——我就像对自己撒了个弥天大谎，后果就是万劫不复。”  
慎德的意识投射，并不仅仅是对神裔军的单方面人格侵占。事实上每一次源虫暴动所带来的慎德的“苏醒”，对于他来说都承受着比躯体原主更痛苦的分裂感。  
受到影响的神裔军先是引出心底最原始最汹涌的欲望，紧接着表现出部分慎德的人格特征。这个过程中，他不是原主，也不是慎德，而是一个粗糙的崩坏的糅合体。  
原主会赶到强烈的入侵感，他会下意识地抵抗，但那段错位的记忆并不会留在他的脑中。而慎德所承受的有不仅原主的抵抗、自身的割裂，还有两种人格宛如在手掌心中被捏碎糅合的痛苦。慎德的人格在宿主脑中占据的份量越大，他对痛苦的认识就越清晰——直到原主自我毁灭，或是被杀死，他的痛苦以及所有意识才会戛然而止，宛如一场忽然中断的梦魇。  
更甚的是，每一段这种噩梦都会保留在慎德下一次的“苏醒”中。从神裔军诞生开始，每隔数十年便多一层，重重叠加，宛如看不到底的地狱，让他无数次生不如死。  
“你说我‘演技不错’，其实装疯卖傻也不完全是我自编自演——从达牧身上苏醒以后，我有几年时间都处在间歇性精神失常的状态里。我常常分不清自己是谁，总把那些错乱的碎片认为是现实。”慎德自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“我的‘演技’，基本就是真实经历了。”  
所以，在他好不容易“活下来”，终于能够做些什么的时候，他的唯一目的就只有：结束这一切。  
让他的绵延数千年的痛苦彻底结束，让他永远不再从长久的安眠中被惶然惊醒。  
当年意气风发的慎德顺手留下的退路，终于得到了救赎的机会。  
“我这次死后……你把这具身体好好安葬吧。达牧的家乡是特里里，我去看过。你记得要埋在他母亲的墓地旁边。”  
“你这就安排后事了，就这么确定我们以后不会再见？”一直没出声的朴载赫突然插嘴道，他的脑子早已因巨大的信息量而一团浆糊，此刻终于回过神来，“你不是还要继续研究神祇的吗，不需要和我们互通消息吗？”  
慎德对他露出慈祥但格外让人火大的，那种长辈式的微笑：“我们要再见面，风险就太大了。现在李氏元气大伤，但等他们缓过劲来，只怕我送个信给你们都不好说咯。”  
朴载赫饶有兴致道：“你也是李氏的老祖了，怎么好像对他们没有什么感情？那叫什么，舐犊之情？总是有的吧？”  
慎德扶了扶额，无奈道：“我可没有儿女……现在的巽都李氏全是我兄姐的后代吧……你觉得像我这么潇洒的人，会在乎这么几千年后的表亲吗？”  
还是致力于不让他安息的那种。  
“——不过，我曾经去看望过那个孩子。”  
慎德抬头望着飞过的雁群，语气变得温和起来：“是个很出挑的李氏族人，优秀，但也可怜。他们以为他最像我。”  
99％以上的匹配率，那个“正确的源虫载体”……朴载赫突然想起在梅格要塞遗址的地下偷听到的、金正均对李相赫说的话。  
“真是好笑，他们觉得够聪明、果断、格外冷漠，再加上和神祇的完美适配，就很算像我了吗？”慎德掰断了一根湖边的芦苇，无趣地把它丢掉，“我的欲望是全世界，那孩子嘛……  
“他的欲望，是‘虚无’。”  
慎德打量着曺容仁若有所思紧接着恍然大悟的神情，发出一连串恶意的大笑。  
“所以说，他们怎么会成功——他们把欲望叫做‘钥匙’，可是相赫的钥匙本身就是抓不住的，怎么可能打开他的成魔之门？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……总算他们有脑子，还知道把你带去给他杀，幸好你的小男朋友有点用，也够不要命的。”  
他理理衣服，重新戴上兜帽，一副要道别的样子：“行啦，该交待的都说完了，你们哪来的回哪去吧。哦对了不要比我死得早，不然我天天去你们坟前哭诉没人给我送终……”  
“李相赫失踪了。”曺容仁打断他，不抱希望但还是忍不住问道，“你有线索吗？他可能去的地方……”  
慎德大步流星已经走出了十几米，闻言只是摆摆手，头也不回道：“不用担心，那孩子虽然看着闷闷的又冷僻。但一旦有机会，他是最能按自己的想法而活的。”  
曺容仁目送他的身影消失在山林中，身后温暖的温度靠过来，裹在他的背上。  
朴载赫抱着他，小声说：“我们回家吧。”

79.  
张景焕气喘吁吁地走过湿地和树林，带着满身泥泞，终于在森林最北端停下了脚步。  
面前是一片静谧的湖畔。有无数漂亮的白鹤，踱步其中或是徐徐飞过树丛，它们振翅的声音都清晰可闻。  
有一只落到了张景焕面前，警惕地发出叫声。张景焕却并不在意它，只是屏住呼吸望着那个背对着他坐在竹席上的人——  
李相赫转过身来，看着他，却并不惊讶，展颜露出一个很干净的笑容。

洺水森林最北端的、曾经李氏副帅送的那块地。即使没有人知道他把这当成生日礼物时，是不过想做个人情、还是真的对一个后辈的话听信于心，李相赫终究是履行了自己当初的回答。  
如果不做李氏族人……我可能会去豢鸟吧。  
无牵无挂，无忧无虑。想飞便飞，想落便落。

回家，这个词一度让曺容仁温暖得忘了深秋的冷风，还和朴载赫脉脉温存了许久。  
然而真的回到那个——十几年没回过的家，曺容仁只有冲出去订酒店的冲动。  
“这堆碗……这么久没洗居然真长出蘑菇了？朴载赫你来扔吧我不想碰。”  
“天哪这衣服我还挺喜欢的，就这么在阳台上飘了十几年吗……颜色都褪成这样了！”  
“这窗户锈得——拉都拉不开！我记得这个牌子，等下就打电话叫他们解释解释，说好的百年不锈钢，怎么这就锈完了……”  
曺容仁皱着眉头在他们的小独栋里走来走去。朴载赫跟在后面一边唯唯诺诺一边内心大骂梅格事变那帮调查员，光知道把人家家里的可疑物件搜刮干净，怎么连个垃圾都不能顺带丢掉的！  
不过看着这些尘土满面的家具、开裂的地板、甚至通风口里长进来的藤枝……朴载赫也不得不承认，还是全部翻新来得实际。等等，联邦的补偿金什么时候发到？要不要找姜赞镕走个后门……  
正想着，不知哪来的燕子扑棱棱飞过，吓了朴载赫一大跳。  
“燕子都在卧室里筑巢了。”曺容仁崩溃道，“载赫，我们还是先出去住吧……看看有什么贵重东西收拾一下……应该也没什么了……”  
他嘀咕着，想到调查员们的行事风格也不禁叹息。不知道那些没收的物件还有多少能拿回来——可能根本就没有保存，毕竟十五年前谁能想到朴载赫还有完好回归的一天呢？  
“——啊，我有的！”朴载赫突然响起了什么，一溜烟地跑了出去。曺容仁也不管他，径直去书房里检查了起来。  
一些草稿纸……被翻得满地都是的书籍……瓶盖被打开检查最后完全干掉的墨水……  
“啊。”  
曺容仁捡起一个金色的小本子，里面竟然夹着一张被叠成小方块的纸片。  
“联邦第一军校第35届运动大会……低年级组射箭项目，金牌……”  
原来是朴载赫的荣誉证书啊。  
想起学生时稚气满满的朴载赫，曺容仁忍俊不禁。他正打算把纸片放回去，却意外地发现地上多了个小东西，许是刚才解开叠纸时掉出来的。  
曺容仁将它拾起来——原来是个圆圈，纸做的圆圈。  
心中划过一丝什么，曺容仁把证书翻过来，只见在背面写着圆圆的小学生一样的字体：  
这次做的还是好丑，下次做圆一点再送给容仁哥。

曺容仁出门的时候，正碰见朴载赫哭丧着脸走过来，指甲缝里都是白白的可疑粉末。  
“你这是怎么了？”他好奇道。但朴载赫只是可怜巴巴地看着他，好像不好意思开口。  
“让我想想……你刚才说要去找东西……现在空手而归。你这手不会是去抠墙洞了吧？有什么能藏在墙洞里又很贵重……”  
朴载赫知道曺容仁故意逗他，自暴自弃地投降了：“呜……我没想到，连藏在墙洞里都能被他们发现……还以为能拿给哥看看呢。”  
那两枚曺容仁始终没见过的求婚戒指。现在要么被拍卖了充作军方经费，要么就躺在哪个角落里无人在意了吧。  
当然也可能被融了打造成其他首饰，戴在哪位小姐公子的身上。  
“那就没办法了，”曺容仁小心地避开地板污渍，走向阳台，一边解放那件褪了色的衣服一边道，“你真的觉得可惜，还可以再买嘛。”  
“……哥你就不觉得难过吗？毕竟……很有意义了。”朴载赫小心翼翼道。  
“原本应该是有点……”曺容仁转过身，笑道，“不过人都在这，戒指就不重要了。”  
他藏在身侧的左手小指上，正套着那枚纸做的戒指。  
这么幼稚的事怎么一冲动就……曺容仁笑得灿烂，心中默默打鼓：等下赶紧拿下来藏兜里，让载赫看见又少不了一顿解释了！

大门被紧紧关上，这栋房子连同十五年来的寂寞和荒芜一同被锁在旧时光里，等到下次主人再临的时候，便只剩生机与希望了。

“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果有机会……我们去卡达荷星看看吧。”  
“……那你可能要想办法说动联邦发动大规模战争才行了……否则就只能偷渡，不光可能会回不来，更重要的是会迷失在他们的扰向系统里……到那时我们就只是两个太空垃圾了……”  
“我就说说！我就说说嘛……我只是想，去你去过的地方看看……”  
曺容仁停下脚步，踮起脚捧着朴载赫的脸，几秒钟后吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“……”  
“还想看吗？”  
“……”  
“我现在要去找个酒店住下，并且要洗个澡。如果没人和我合住的话呢，我就只能叫服务生给我递毛巾……唔——唔？！？！？？嗯……嗯……哈啊……等等……朴载赫你放我下来！”  
“酒店就在前面我们这就去哥你别动了你刚才腿都软了我又不是抱不动你——”

这孩子是怎么给惯得越来越野？  
三个小时后的曺容仁咬着枕头恍惚地想，沉浸在深度沟通里的鸦骨没空照顾他的情绪，在自己的世界里啄出了“自业自得”四个字，很快就被狼骸一尾巴扫干净了。朴载赫掰过曺容仁的下巴，让他仰起头来又接了一吻。  
落日余晖都还没散尽，时间还有很多很多。


End file.
